


An Unpaid Tab

by Flamefriends, FuriousRoman



Series: Unpaid Tab [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Soul Sex, Torture, dreamscape, sansby - Freeform, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 86,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans has an outstanding tab and meets Undertale Grillby....who doesn't mind it when he doesn't pay up? Sans has a hard time navigating how this world works, and ultimately pays up.</p><p>Written in Shamchat style between two writers, Flame and Fury.</p><p>Alternate summary:</p><p>Underfell Sans stumbles into a "Classic" timeline and meets the Grillby from that dimension. The skeleton's nervousness and fearful demeanor draw Grillby to him, as well as his kindness. The two bond as Grillby is exposed to the horrors this Sans has had to endure over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting New Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing this from my tumblr, and I hope you enjoy this! I will be updating a chapter daily until I have caught up with my tumblr. It is written in Shamchat style.

UF!Sans: f-f-fuck….l-l-look….i-i-i don’t have t-the money f-f-for my t-tab….p-p-please….*shivers, frightened of what may occur*

Grillby: [If he had eyebrows, they’d be raised. Orange looked to the strangely dressed Sans with confusion and mild concern.] ……Sans….. [His voice was low, but calm.] ………..What’s wrong?

UF!Sans: i….i don’t h-h-have the money y-yet….

Grillby: ……….That is fine….. I can wait…… Sans, I would like it if you would talk to me.

UF!Sans: t-t-talk t-to you ‘bout w-w-what?

Grillby: …Why you are talking to me as if I pose a threat to you. ….Sans, we’ve known each other for years. Why would I hurt you?

UF!Sans: b-b-because y-you’ve done it b-before….

Grillby: [More confusion.] …..Sans, I’d never hurt you. You are my friend. …..What’s gotten into you?

UF!Sans: f-f-friend? w-w-whats g-gotten i-into /you/ ? y-y-you’re all calm a-a-and o-orange!

Grillby: ……….What other color would I be?

UF!Sans: y-you’re u-u-usually purple!

Grillby: ………Purple? [Very confused] Sans, are you sure you haven’t had some nightmare?

UF!Sans: n-nightmare? m-m-my lifes a nightmare….. j-j-just….i-i-if you c-c-can wait f-f-for payment…..d-d-do you want it in the usual w-w-way o-o-or someway d-d-different…..c-cuz i gotta let boss know b-b-beforehand in c-c-case t-there’s a-a-any breaks….

Grillby: [He sighed, having had enough of this. The elemental approached Sans, and in a swift motion, pulled the skeleton into a hug. His flames wouldn’t burn the other, but rather, they would feel pleasantly warm to the touch. He crackled with worry.]

UF!Sans: *Sans grew rigid in the hold, unable to stop the onslaught of rattling from his bones beginning to shake* j-j-just b-b-be g-gentle t-t-this time? p-p-please? *his voice was little more than a whisper.*

Grillby: [He would make no move to harm Sans, favoring to simply stand there holding the skeleton in the embrace.] ……I’m not going to hurt you, Sans. I promise.

UF!Sans: *Sans nods slowly, trying his best to stay still as much as he could.* w-w-where do you w-wanna go? y-y-you’re always p-partial t-to your b-bar…

Grillby: …..That is not a bad idea. Are you hungry?

UF!Sans: *Sans shakes his head*

Grillby: …….We do not have to go anywhere you do not wish, Sans.

UF!Sans: *Sans shivers, whispering to Grillby* i…i’d rather not b-be in public…s-s-s-sir…..

Grillby: [He nodded to Sans, then, broke the hug.] …..Just “Grillby” is ok. [He smiled with his eyes.] Where would you like to go, Sans?

UF!Sans: *Sans grew confused, but looked up at Grillby* a-a-anywhere you w-w-want to go….  
Grillby: [He sighed. Then, he had an idea. Someplace secluded that Sans would surely enjoy. The elemental offered his hand to the skeleton.] I have some place in mind, if you do not mind a little bit of walking.

UF!Sans: *Sans hesitantly took Grillbys hand*

Grillby: [And then, at a slow but reasonable pace, Grillby lead Sans to an isolated clearing within the Snowdin forest not far from the town. A lone bench overlooked the snowy clearing, though the snow was a lot thinner than the rest of the forest. He let go of Sans’s hand once they’d arrived] …Do you know what this is, Sans?

UF!Sans: *Sans stared, unable to comprehend anything around him* n-n-n-no….

Grillby: …This used to be a garden. [He moved away from Sans to melt the snow that had accumulated on the bench.]

UF!Sans: o-o-oh….s-s-so y-you wanna d-do t-this i-in a g-g-garden? *Sans nods, slowly unzipping his jacket, mistaking Grillbys intentions unknowingly.*

Grillby: [Grillby eyed Sans with a mixed expression. The tips of his flames flickered red for a moment, and then he chuckled.] …No, Sans. I don’t want to do anything to you. I simply wanted to talk.

UF!Sans: *confusion filled Sans’ face* w-why?

Grillby: [His voice was as calm as ever.] …You were shaking like a leaf earlier. I want to know why. …I thought you would prefer to talk somewhere quiet.

UF!Sans: ……oh……….b-b-but y-y-you know why a-a-already…..

Grillby: …I still do not fully understand, Sans. [He sighed, then took a seat on the bench, only to pat the spot next to him.] If you wish to stand there, I will not stop you. …I think you would do better to sit, though…

UF!Sans: *Sans sits carefully on the bench, looking down at his lap.*

Grillby: ….. [His flames crackled softly as he looked to Sans. He didn’t say anything, waiting for the skeleton to talk at his own pace.]

UF!Sans: w-w-w-where do y-y-you want m-me to b-begin?

Grillby: …Wherever you like.

UF!Sans: i….i’m n-n-not much of a-a-a talker…..b-b-boss a-a-always tells me t-to keep m-my f-f-fat mouth s-shut…..

Grillby: …Well, I am not your boss. Here, with me, you may speak as much as you like. No one will silence you.

UF!Sans: *Sans looks up worried* y-y-you won’t hurt me?

Grillby: …No. I won’t.

UF!Sans: *Sans shifts, a strange weight lifted from him.* i…i don’t know how to start…

Grillby: …Why not start from the beginning?

UF!Sans: *he looks up at Grillby carefully* o-okay….well….hmm…..i…..papyrus and i were tested on…a-and…….h-he grew up t-ta be this g-g-great c-captain o-of the g-g-guard….h-he’s the strongest d-down here now…..

Grillby: [He listened, though the story didn’t sound like anything he was familiar with.] Papyrus… Your brother… I thought he was training with Captain Undyne.

UF!Sans: trained…then defeated years ago. he’s the captain of the guard. since then i’ve worked my five jobs, and built a large tab at your bar from all the mustard i’ve drank…..a-and….i-i-i…..y-y-you…..

 

Grillby: [He was silent for a little while longer.] …..I think I understand what’s happened. [He looked out to the clearing.] …..You are… not from here… Sans, how much do you know about alternate universes? [He didn’t wait for a response this time.] You are not the first “Sans” I’ve met that has different memories of the world than my own… This world….. My world….. It is a lot kinder that the one you seem to be from…. Sans, in this world, you are my best customer. You are… [He chuckled.] You are lazy, and you sleep often, and you care very much for your brother. Papyrus trains with Captain Undyne in hopes of becoming a Royal Guard…. Though their “training sessions” are merely cooking lessons…. Everyone in my bar loves you, Sans… As do I…. They… I… care about you…

UF!Sans: *Sans shivers* a-a-a different u-universe? k-k-kind? l-l-love? s-s-s-so y-y-you’re n-n-not g-g-gonna f-f-force me…..t-t-ta…..

Grillby: [He shook his head calmly.] …I will not force you to do anything, Sans. Regardless of what universe you are from. …..You are my friend.

UF!Sans: *Sans broke down at that. He pulled his legs up to his face and cried*  
Grillby: [He made to place a gentle hand on Sans’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.]

UF!Sans: *Sans gripped his jacket sleeves in an attempt to hide* i-i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry…..i’m w-weak a-a-and u-u-useless….a-and t-that i n-never p-pay my t-t-tab…

Grillby: Shhh….. [He moved to wrap his arm around Sans.] …..It’s ok. It’s ok to cry… I don’t care about your tab right now. I’m more concerned about you.

UF!Sans: y-y-you s-shouldn’t b-be concerned a-a-about me…i-i-i’m n-n-nothin’…..*his body continued to shake*

Grillby: …….Look at me, Sans.

UF!Sans: *Sans bones rattled as he turned his head to Grillby*

Grillby: …Sans, you are my friend. Why would I not worry about my friend?

UF!Sans: b-b-because i’m n-n-not your s-s-s-sans! *the tears in his sockets pour out slowly*


	2. Trust

Grillby: [Grillby sighed, then reached forward to wipe Sans’s tears away.] …It doesn’t matter to me if you are “my Sans” or not. You are Sans. That is all that matters.  
UF!Sans: Sans looked at Grillby, “c-c-can…..can you…….” He freezes up, unable to continue, his mind a blur.

Grillby: [He stayed quiet for a moment, his gentle gaze locked on Sans. When the skeleton didn’t speak, however…] … What would you like me to do, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head, unable to say anything. He hangs his head, a bright red.

Grillby: [The elemental smiled, then gently placed his chin to the top of Sans’s skull, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug.]

UF!Sans: Sans goes bright red, unable to move. His soul pulsed.

[Grillby noticed the pulse, and pulled away to look at Sans with mild concern.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at Grillby, “w-w-whats wrong? y-y-your c-c-counterpart n-never….j-jumped b-b-back f-from it……o-o-oh…” Sans thought for a moment. Perhaps this Grillby thought such things were inappropriate. It was possible.

Grillby: […Oh. Now he understood. Grillby sighed, but he was smiling.] Sans… forgive me, but… while you are a very close friend, I do not see you, or any variation of you, with romantic interest. Although… [Just to humor Sans, Grillby leaned forward and planned a small kiss on the skeleton’s forehead.] …I see no harm in showing my friend affection.

UF!Sans: Sans nods slowly, he blushes bright red from the kiss.

Grillby: [His fire crackled steadily, and once again, he moved to hug Sans] … How are you feeling, Sans?

UF!Sans: “B-b-b-better…..”

Grillby: … I’m glad. ….I don’t want you to be afraid here. This is a safe place.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, “i…i’m s-s-sorry for the way i…i acted…”

Grillby: … It’s ok. You have nothing to be sorry for. …. I’m sorry my counterpart was so horrible to you. …I’m sorry your brother was not as caring for you.

UF!Sans: “i….i’m fine…..i just bottle it up all the time so they don’t see it.” Sans smiles, “I hide it with this smile, so that no one can see the pain.”

Grillby: …I can still see it, Sans. [His voice took a more somber tone.] Your pain… it’s in your eyes. In your voice. Everything…

UF!Sans: “no one else sees it though…..which is good.”

Grillby: …I wish you didn’t have to hide behind a mask. [That was a common trait among the Sanses. Grillby had met enough of them to be able to see the pattern.]

UF!Sans: “i-i-its just the b-b-burden i gotta bear i g-guess….”

Grillby: …..You don’t have to bear it alone.. [His flames crackled, and he held Sans tighter. His core pulsed gently, almost like a heartbeat.] …No one should have to bear that kind of weight alone…..

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head sadly, “i…i have to bear it alone….i’m the only one who remembers….”

Grillby: … If I forget, then tell me again. I will always listen, Sans.

UF!Sans: “b-but i don’t know how i g-g-got here.” Sans begins to shake, “a-a-and i-i can’t tell the one where i came fr-from…”

Grillby: …….Do you like it here, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans shrugs. “i…i’ve only met y-y-you f-from here and i…i don’t know w-w-what’ll happen t-to me d-during a reset f-from my universe……”

Grillby: ….. There is a chance… [he paused, but decided to continue his tangent] ….. In this world, that human… They haven’t left Papyrus’s side since their fight. I don’t think they intend to reset any time soon…. Perhaps you will not be removed….

UF!Sans: “R-r-really?”

Grillby: …Really. [He kissed Sans’s forehead once again before pulling away from their hug.] ….Knowing this, what will you do now?

UF!Sans: Sans contemplated the situation he was in. He weighed his options, and he weighed the consequences. Sans sighed, clawing at his skull, “i…i dunno…i have to go home eventually….o-o-or else b-b-boss’ll l-look for m-me and k-kill everyone in his way….b-b-b-but i w-w-w-wanna stay……i d-d-don’t wanna l-l-live in c-c-c-constant f-f-f-fear…”

Grillby: ……Then stay. …As long as you are here… I will not allow anyone to hurt you, Sans. I will protect you.

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, “n-n-no one c-c-could stop b-boss from g-g-getting what h-h-he wants….”

Grillby: ….You underestimate me, Sans. …….Does your boss know what it’s like to touch fire? [His flames crackled with subtle anger. Just the thought of someone coming to take Sans back to duck an awful place…] I am no stranger to a battle, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans whispers, “neither is he…he almost killed the grillby back where i came from…..j-j-just for s-s-slandering his n-name….”

Grillby: …..I do not fear him…. I am confident in my abilities. Besides that, I cannot lose to someone like your boss. I will not allow it.

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at Grillby, “i…i don’t want you hurt!”

Grillby: …And I would do anything to keep you from suffering any longer. ….I will protect you, Sans. Trust me…

UF!Sans: “i….” Sans’ eye sockets swelled with tears, unable to stop them from pouring down his face. “y-y-you’re g-g-gonna die g-g-grillbz!”

Grillby: [Her reached forward to wipe Sans’s tears away. His voice was gentle, calm.] …..I have lived for a very long time, Sans. I know my limits, and I know what he is capable of. ….I am not scared. …….I will not die to him.

UF!Sans: “you might not be scared, b-b-but i a-am!” Sans argued, “h-hes been f-fighting his whole l-l-l-life!”

Grillby: …..I was summoned to fight humans, Sans. I have been fighting a war for centuries… [He looked away, towards the clearing.] …..Do you know why the snow is so shallow here? Why there are so few trees here?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, in fact his whole body shook. “n-n-no…i-i don’t.”

Grillby: ……Occasionally, I will…. lose myself in the past. ….I come here to wait it out…. [He sighed.] …..Do you wish to see… what I am capable of? ….It is alright if you say no.

UF!Sans: Sans quivered where he sat, “i….i know w-w-what you’re c-c-capable o-of….i-i-i’ve s-s-s-scorch m-m-marks….” He shifted where he sat.

Grillby: [His eyes held a sadness in them as he looked at the skeleton. He gently reached down, attempting to take Sans’s hands in his own.] …..I am so sorry Sans. That form should never be used on anyone…… Especially someone like you…

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, “i-i-i-i d-d-d-deserved it…..” he looked down at his lap.

Grillby: …..No. Nothing you could have done would warrant such an attack. That form…. I am not proud of that form, Sans….

UF!Sans: “h-h-he was…” Sans whispered.

Grillby: [He was starting to really hate his counterpart.] Sans….. Please look at me.

UF!Sans: Sans couldn’t move. He was shaking.

Grillby: [He reached forward, taking his hand and placing it under Sans’s chin before attempting to raise Sans’s head to meet his gaze.]

UF!Sans: Sans head moved with Grillbys hand, his pupils small.

Grillby: ……He is not here. ….Neither of them are here. It’s just you and me, Sans, and I would never allow harm to come to you. ……I’m not asking you to forget them. I know you can’t. ….I’m asking for you to trust me. Trust that I will take care of you. …..Can you do that, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans shook beside the elemental, “i-i-i-i d-don’t k-k-k-know….i-i-i haven’t t-t-trusted a-anyone i-in a l-l-l-long time….”

Grillby: …… [His eyes held so much emotion in them. Concern. Sadness. Worry…] ………What would you have me do to prove that I am worthy of your trust?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head rapidly from side to side, “i…i don’t k-k-know….”

Grillby: ….Sans, please. I… care for you… so much. It… pains me to see you like this…. [He sighed.] …..If I could take all of your pain onto myself, I would do it in a soulpulse. …..Let me share your pain, at least.

UF!Sans: Sans looked at the flame before him, “h-h-how d-d-do i go a-about d-d-doing that?” his voice was strained, unable to speak very loud.

Grillby: [His voice was almost pleading when he spoke, and his eyes held a similar emotion.] …..Trust me.

UF!Sans: “i-i-i d-d-don’t know h-how!” Sans started to get panicky.

Grillby: ………. [He was silent for a moment, the only sound coming from him were the crackles of his fire. Then, he had an idea.] …… What if…..I showed you my trust first?

UF!Sans: Sans looked at Grillby for a moment, confusion reaching his eyes. “w-w-w-what do y-y-you m-mean?”

Grillby: [He glanced down at his chest for a moment before returning his gaze to the skeleton.] …From what I can tell, you have seen… my counterpart’s core…. Or at least felt the magic from it, yes?

UF!Sans: Sans looked at Grillby in horror, a soft ‘yes, sir’ escaped his lips. His pupils gone.

Grillby: [His voice was calm as he spoke.] That core… It is my life, Sans. Without it, I am nothing. It stores most of my magic and houses my soul…. [He paused to let the words sink in before continuing.] …An elemental like myself could pull their body into their core and allow someone they trust to hold it. This is usually done when that elemental has been injured and needs healing…….

UF!Sans: Sans begins to shake as Grillby talks, his mind and soul both racing.

Grillby: ………..If you will let me, I am willing to allow you to hold my core… Though, when I go inside, I will be stuck there for a few moments…. That would give you plenty of time to betray me, should you choose…. But I trust you, Sans…

UF!Sans: Sans is rapidly shaking his head, “n-n-no…..”

Grillby: ………. [He crackled, staying silent for a moment.] ……No? ….May I ask why? [The tone in his voice was almost pained.]

UF!Sans: Sans curls in on himself, lifting his feet off the ground and pulling his knees to his chest. “i….i c-can’t…..”

Grillby: …Sans… [He made to touch the skeleton’s shoulder.] ….I promise… You can do this… This one thing…

UF!Sans: Sans continues to shake his head, “i-i-ii-i-i-i-i-c-c-c-can’t…..i-i c-c-c-c-can’t….”

Grillby: You can. I know you can. [His flames had started to billow outward a little bit… But then they stopped, and started to shrink. Grillby reached up to remove his glasses, then set them aside as his entire being began to shrink, growing smaller as the magic started to return to his core.] … I trust you, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans shuddered, “i….i-i-i don’t t-trust m-m-myself…..p-p-please….”

Grillby: [He shook his head, a calmness in his eyes. With some effort, he pulled himself close to the skeleton and embraced him.] ….I believe in you, Sans. I know you would never hurt me. And really, this should be no more difficult than if you were to a kitten. [His form was shrinking still. Soon there wouldn’t be any visible flame left.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt the tears fall, but was unable to stop them, “p-please d-d-don’t….i….i don’t wanna be alone…..n-n-not here….i….i don’t wanna s-s-see…i-i-i don’t t-t-trust myself enough to k-k-k-keep you s-s-safe….”


	3. Safe Place To Stay?

Grillby: I’m not leaving you, Sans. I’ll never leave you. [With the last bit of energy he had available outside his core, Grillby leaned upwards and kissed Sans’s cheek.] Pretend this is a nap, and you’ve been sent to watch me while I sleep. I trust you can keep me safe until I wake up. I know you can, Sans. You just have to remember……… [And then the rest of the flames around his core were pulled inside it. The object itself was about the size of a grapefruit, and it plopped right into Sans’s hands, since that’s where Grillby’s chest had been positioned just moments ago. The amber-looking orb pulsed calmly and rhythmically, almost like a heartbeat.]

UF!Sans: Sans began to panic. “r-r-remember what? i…i can’t do this…w-w-where do i put you? how…i….” Sans sat and thought for a while, just clutching the orb, until he came up with an idea. He formed a belly using his magic and gently pushed the orb inside, then covered himself with his jacket quickly and laid down on the bench.

Grillby: [The orb continued to pulse. It was technically safe, so where the elemental himself world probably be a little disturbed, there was no reason for the core to behave any differently. Occasionally, a little ember would spark from the core, as if trying to protest against being trapped inside a skeleton, only to vanish back inside the core.]

UF!Sans: Sans shivered, although heated from the inside, he was cold. He zipped up his jacket and tried to rest, “j-j-just a nap just a-a-hrk…nap…” he cringed as the core sparked, and each time after.

Grillby: [It wouldn’t be long before the core started to form a small ring of fire around it. Just like every other time Grillby touched him, the flames did not burn. Though, since the elemental was starting to reform himself, it would probably be a good idea to get the core out of the skeleton.]

UF!Sans: Sans shuddered, letting his magic leave and he grabbed the orb, letting it roll out of his hand onto the grass below him.

Grillby: [The fire magic swelled and grew around the core. It had no real form at first. It was simply fire. Then, it started to shape itself back into the orange flame Sans knew. His eyes were the last to appear, but when they opened, they smiled at the skeleton.] …..That wasn’t so bad, was it?

UF!Sans: Sans was still shaking as he watched the other.

Grillby: [He approached the bench once more, dressed himself, and sat next to Sans again.] You did well, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t know how to deal with what had happened, so he sat in silence, trying to hold onto himself.

Grillby: …Hey. [His voice was calm.] I’m proud of you.

UF!Sans: He shook his head.

Grillby: But I am. You protected me in the best way you could think of, and I thank you for that.

UF!Sans: “i…i…i put you in my stomach!”

Grillby: I….am aware. [He adjusted his glasses.] But nonetheless, you did protect my core. And for that, I thank you.

UF!Sans: Sans frowns, curling up in the corner of the bench.

Grillby: Sans…. [He paused for a moment.] …Did you remember?

UF!Sans: “d-did i r-remember w-w-what?”

Grillby: …How to trust yourself.

UF!Sans: “i-i-i never k-knew how t-to i-in the f-f-first place….”

Grillby: ……. [This was troubling.] ……..Sans, you need to trust yourself. Otherwise…. [He trailed off.] …I wish to help you. I truly wish to help you remember…

UF!Sans: Red shakes his head, unable to grasp the concept that the flame was putting in front of him.

Grillby: [The flame’s core ached with worry. That other world had so badly scarred his friend.] …Do you have someplace in mind that you would like to stay, tonight? [Maybe they needed a break. Building trust takes time, after all. Besides, it was getting late.]

UF!Sans: Sans shrugged, “i-i was thinkin’ ‘bout goin’ t-to the dump….”

Grillby: …..Is that really where you want to stay? [He didn’t like this, and his eyes seemed to be pleading for Sans to reconsider.]

UF!Sans: He shrugged, “i-its f-free and i-i don’t have t-to worry about s-stray monsters….”

Grillby: I could…. find somewhere better for you, Sans. Somewhere dryer… warmer… with an actual bed…

UF!Sans: He frowns, a dry, warm bed? when had he ever…..well….there was the once with Papyrus back in his universe….but he was in pain most the night so he didn’t dwell on it. “i-i’d just b-be a b-b-burden…..”

Grillby: [He shook his head gently.] You are not a burden, Sans.

UF!Sans: “y-y-yeah i-i would….”

Grillby: No, no you wouldn’t be. Sans… [He reached for the skeleton’s hands.]

UF!Sans: Sans flinches as the flames reach closer, but makes no attempt to stop them. “…” he doesn’t argue, just simply nods.

Grillby: [His hands closed around Sans’s, warm and full of care.] ….Look at me, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at the elemental.

Grillby: [He held that gaze, not bothering to say anything. For a good few minutes, the only sound that came from Grillby was the calm crackling of his flames.]

UF!Sans: Sans flinches occasionally, unable to hold his eyes up all that much and looks down occasionally.

Grillby: [His gaze, calm and caring, never left Sans. Finally, after a few minutes, Grillby spoke.] …I want you to repeat what I say. Can you do that, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans softly stated as he moved his eyes downward again, “yes sir…..”

Grillby: [He took in a breath.] Orange Grillby will not hurt me.

UF!Sans: Sans mimics Grillby, taking a breath and whispering, “o-o-orange g-grillby w-will not h-h-h-hurt m-me….”

Grillby: I am safe with orange Grillby.

UF!Sans: He gulps, his bones starting to rattle, “i-i-i a-am s-s-s-safe with o-o-o-orange g-g-grillby…..”

Grillby: [He squeezed Sans’s hands, offering support.] Orange Grillby will protect me.

UF!Sans: “o-o-o-o-orange g-g-grillby….w-w-will….” his voice chokes up.

UF!Sans: “P-p-protect…………m-m-m-m-me………”

Grillby: ….. [He fell silent for a moment, though his eyes were smiling.] …Orange Grillby will never abandon me.

UF!Sans: “o-o-o-orange g-g-grillby w-will n-n-never a-a-a-abandon m-m-m-me…” He was shaking.

Grillby: [He was there, holding Sans’s hands in support.] I have nothing to fear here.

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-i have n-nothing t-ta f-f-f-fear h-h-here…..”

Grillby: [One last thing.] …I am safe.

UF!Sans: Sans shudders, “i…i a-a-a-am s-s-safe?”

Grillby: [He nodded.] You are safe, Sans. I Will not let anything happen to you.

UF!Sans: “d-d-d-do i k-k-keep sayin’ it s-s-s-sir?” Sans asks quietly.

Grillby: Only if you intend to keep calling me “sir.” [He chuckled lightly.] Sans, I am just “Grillby.” No titles, please.

UF!Sans: “t-t-then…….w-w-why?” his voice was barely audible.

Grillby: You needed to hear it from your own voice, Sans… …..Or did you mean “why no titles?”

UF!Sans: “w-w-why no t-titles? y-y-your c-c-counterpart l-loved t-them a-and y-you’re t-telling me t-to d-do things l-l-like they w-w-would….w-w-would y-y-you like s-something o-o-other t-than s-sir? s-s-sire? c-c-captain?” he took a deep breath, “master?”


	4. Please Don't Leave

Grillby: [His gaze moved from Sans to overlook the clearing. He hated titles. It reminded him too much of a time he wished he could forget.] ………….Just “Grillby.”

UF!Sans: Sans grew confused, perhaps he was disgusted with him. It's altogether possible. He isn’t his Sans after all.

Grillby: [He sighed.] …..Sans, what did my counterpart tell you? ….About the war?

UF!Sans: “…..b-before o-o-or after h-he used m-m-me?”

Grillby: ……How did he feel about it? …Do you know?

UF!Sans: h-h-he gloated…..a-a-all the time w-w-while h-he….“ Sans shivered.

Grillby: …….I hated it. Sans, it was hell. I burned everything I touched. Ravaged cities, destroyed families… At the time, I did not know humans had… children… [His voice grew quieter, the crackling of his flames starting to overpower it.] …I still see them, Sans. Ghosts of the children I murdered. And to what end? They were civilians. They didn’t deserve to die… They didn’t… [He closed his eyes. Steam started to rise from them as the liquid magic started to flow from them. Tears.]

UF!Sans: Sans sat uncomfortable as he listened to this Grillbys’ woes. He had never comforted a crying monster before. It was strange.

Grillby: [He removed his glasses, allowing the tears to fall more freely. The magic would evaporate before it left his face, but even so, his core ached. He hasn’t spoken about his place in the war to another monster in some time.] …..F-forgive me, Sans. I d-did not intend for you to s-see me like this…. [The tears continued to fall.]

UF!Sans: "i-i-its o-o-okay?” he patted the others back softly and hesitantly.

Grillby: [The touch seemed to calm him down a little bit.] …….Thank you.

UF!Sans: “….” Sans looked to the ground.

Grillby: [He reached up to dry any remaining magic from his eyes before leaning into Sans. His head rested against the skeleton’s shoulder.] ……Forgive me.

UF!Sans: Sans flinched, “….it's cool…..”

Grillby: [He felt that flinch, and in his current mindset, he regretted it.] … Are you tired, Sans?

UF!Sans: “i….i guess?” he whispered.

Grillby: ……. Would it be too much if I asked you to walk me home? [His voice took an oddly vulnerable tone.] …….I am afraid to be alone right now….

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, standing up quickly.

Grillby: [Grillby stood up as well, after retrieving his glasses. He gestured in a particular direction as he spoke.] ….I live just over there. It should not take more than a few minutes…

UF!Sans: Sans nods and follows him.

Grillby: [He calmed down further as the two of them walked, though Grillby himself still seemed to have that air of vulnerability, even after the rest of him had returned to the calm flame that he’d been before the breakdown. The two eventually came to a nice little house in the forest. Grillby paused outside.] …Thank you, Sans. I… I’m sorry you had to walk here with me.

UF!Sans: “no skin off my bones. i understand the feeling…..not wanting to be alone cuz you’re scared of everything that goes bump in the night.”

Grillby: [The chuckle that followed was dry and held little emotion in it.] Yes, well… I am more scared of myself… of what I do when I get lost in the past…

UF!Sans: “it's always better to forget, isn’t it?”

Grillby: ….I can never forget, Sans. It’s a demon I will live with for the rest of my life.

UF!Sans: “i-i-if something c-could make you forget w-would you let it?”

Grillby: …… [He looked to Sans, but he couldn’t find the words.]

UF!Sans: “w-w-would you?”

Grillby: ………….It would depend on what was being offered.

UF!Sans: “just the ability to forget it.”

Grillby: …….How much would I forget?

UF!Sans: “……all of it.”

Grillby: ……… [He seemed hesitant.] ….I don’t know, Sans. I have lived with this for many years… it is as much a part of me as the memories of my time in the Underground.

UF!Sans: Sans frowns, “but you are saddened and grief stricken by it.”

Grillby: I am, but… i am not always bothered by it. It comes in waves. ….Sometimes it is more bearable, sometimes it is worse.

UF!Sans: Sans looks down.

Grillby: …Sans. [He sighed.] …This isn’t just for me, is it?

UF!Sans: Sans refuses to speak, his eyes downcast.

Grillby: …. [He wasn’t sure what to say.] …..Sans…?

UF!Sans: Sans whimpers, but still doesn’t speak.

Grillby: [His flames crackled.] …….I’m sorry.

UF!Sans: He shaked his head rapidly. He started shaking where he stood.

Grillby: [The silence from Sans was eating away at him, and only faster the more distraught the skeleton became.] ….Please, Sans… Talk to me…

UF!Sans: Sans bones’ began to rattle, he turned away from Grillby and prepared to run.

Grillby: Sans! [He reached forward without thinking, aiming to grab the skeleton’s wrist.]

UF!Sans: Sans yelps as the fire grips his wrist, sockets squeezing shut.

Grillby: [He stood there for a moment in shock. His grip stayed, though his breath was shaky.] …….Don’t go… …….Please don’t leave me…….

UF!Sans: Sans just nods, and turns back toward Grillby, unable to stop shaking.

Grillby: [What had he done? This was selfish. Sans probably hated him. Grillby looked down, only to let Sans’s wrist go.] …..Forgive me…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded slowly, pointing shakily toward Grillbys door.

Grillby: [He looked to his door, his core heavy with guilt.] …I should…. Go…..

UF!Sans: Sans follows carefully and moved toward the door, and waits beside him.

Grillby: [He sighed as he took a set of keys from his pocket.] ….You do not have to come with me, Sans… If this makes you uncomfortable… …And I’d understand if you did not wish to come back…

UF!Sans: Sans only stands there.

Grillby: [Without a word, Grillby unlocked the door and stepped inside. He left the door open in case Sans wanted to come in, but he seemed preoccupied with other things on his mind.]

UF!Sans: Sans followed Grillby into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He took his shoes off and set them beside the door, shivering as he started to take his jacket off and placed it on the hook behind the door.

Grillby: [He’d shrugged off the scarf he’d been wearing, and it now rested on the back of the couch. The elemental sighed, and with a wave of his hand, he set the fire place alight.] ….. [He couldn’t find the words.]

UF!Sans: Sans sat before the fire, on the floor, careful not to touch any of Grillbys things.

Grillby: [He looked to Sans for a moment. He wanted to say something, anything, but…] …..You can have anything you like, Sans. The kitchen is just over there. … There’s a guest bedroom upstairs and to the left should you choose to stay… But do not feel that you need to, if this makes you uncomfortable. [That wasn’t it. Why couldn’t he say it? Grillby sighed, and headed upstairs, taking a right and entering his bedroom. He didn’t bother to close the door.]

UF!Sans: Sans slowly got up and followed Grillby up and into the room.

Grillby: [He looked back to Sans, looking downcast.] …..Yes, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, just watching Grillby for a few moments.

Grillby: [He stood there for a moment, returning Sans’s gaze.] …Is there something you want?

UF!Sans: He shook his head yet again, looking at the elemental.

Grillby: ……. [He wasn’t sure what to say anymore. He dropped his gaze, then moved to sit on the bed.]

UF!Sans: Sans sat beside him, letting the other do as he needed.

Grillby: [He simply sat there, stewing in his thoughts. He wouldn’t speak for some time.] …..I thought you would have stayed downstairs or something…

UF!Sans: “w-why would i….y-you said n-not to l-l-leave you….” Sans finally broke his silence, his shoulders sagged forward.

Grillby: …. [Of course.] …I am sorry. That was selfish of me. I didn’t mean…… …I want you to make your own decisions. Do not let me control you. I do not want that.

UF!Sans: Sans shrugs, staying beside Grillby.

Grillby: [He’d expected Sans to leave, so when he didn’t, Grillby felt… conflicted.] …Do you really want to stay here? …With me? …There is a guest bedroom if… [He trailed off, and his flames flickered red.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked at Grillby and frowned, “d-do you want me to leave?”

Grillby: …..I want you to do as you please. [His voice was quiet.]

UF!Sans: Sans had never been given that kind of freedom before. So, he sat there, unsure of what to do.

Grillby: [His flames had died down, bits of red flames mixing in with the usual orange ones, though none of them were billowing as much as normal.] ……You’re staying?

UF!Sans: “i..i guess.” he shrugs lightly.

Grillby: …Why?

UF!Sans: “i…..” Sans looks at his lap, confused.

Grillby: …You were here because you took what I said as an order….. But I “freed” you from that… …What is keeping you here?

UF!Sans: He looked up at Grillby worry filling his face. “i-i-i d-don’t know!”

Grillby: [He sighed.] ……I will not make you leave if you choose to stay. It is your choice. …. however, I think I’m going to rest now, so I likely won’t be very good company…

UF!Sans: Sans trembles for a few moments, just staring at Grillby.

Grillby: [He finally returned Sans’s gaze. The flame looked exhausted with all of that red.] …What will you do? …While I sleep?

UF!Sans: “i…….i d-don’t know….”

Grillby: …… [He looked to the pillow for a moment. It was taunting him.] …..I trust you. [He looked back to Sans, giving him a tired yet kind gaze] …Do what you wish. I will not stop you. [Awkward as it was, Grillby adjusted himself so that he was laying on the bed. He hadn’t bothered to change into his night clothes, having been too tired/preoccupied, but he didn’t mind. His current attire, a turtleneck and some pants, were comfortable enough.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, careful to keep the small distance between them.

Grillby: [Now that he was laying down, he felt much more relaxed. His flames even returned to their usual orange glow as the elemental drifted off. His core pulsed in his sleep, like a small, slow heartbeat.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked worriedly at the fire man, noticing his shoes were still on. Sans remembered how the other one had reacted to any mud on his bed and he quickly but removed the shoes off of Grillby without waking him, hurrying them downstairs and putting them by the door. He hurryed back upstairs and stood in the room unknowing of what to do. He slowly crawled in next to Grillby, remembering how soft it had been when he sat on it.

Grillby: [His core pulsed one time stronger than the norm, almost like Sans’s soul earlier. It calmed down after that. Grillby was calm, too. His flames billowed calmer in his sleep with Sans there.]

UF!Sans: Sans fell asleep, his exhaustion taking over him and he passes out. Unconsciously he moves closer to Grillby for warmth.

Grillby: [Sleeping Grillby didn’t seem to mind. In fact, sometime during the night, sleeping Grillby somehow managed to snag Sans and pull him into a hug. The elemental awoke to find himself cuddling the skeleton. He was still half asleep, though, so any awkwardness didn’t register.]

UF!Sans: Sans began to whimper as nightmares had started to plague his mind.

Grillby: [The whimpers snapped Grillby out of his morning haze. He held Sans closer, cradling him. His flames started to burn green.]

UF!Sans: Sans curled into himself as Grillby held him, his cries becoming vocal. “N-no….s-s-stop!…..p-p-p-please….”

Grillby: Sans. [He brushed his fingers against the other’s skull, hoping the healing magic would offer some kind of support. Something to ease the nightmare.] Sans, wake up.


	5. Entering the Dreamscape

UF!Sans: He whimpered again, unable to be woken. He rolled over and started to shiver.

Grillby: [He placed a gentle hand on Sans’s shoulder. He wanted to help. He wanted to ease the pain, but the green magic didn’t seem to be having an effect on Sans. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Sans’s skull. …He knew of one way to see into Sans’s dreams, to share the pain, but he was hesitant.]

UF!Sans: Sans mouth opened and a pained howl escaped him. He yelped as his face scrunched up.

Grillby: [Ok. Enough was enough. Grillby couldn’t bear to hear Sans in such pain. With a breath, Grillby opened his core. Magic started flooding him, and he sought to link his core to Sans’s soul. If it was successful, Grillby would be able to appear in Sans’s dream.]

UF!Sans: Sans whimpered at the soul connection, his dreams became more clear through the connection. There was a red Papyrus shouting at Sans, stepping on and breaking his hand, which was slowly turning to dust. A purple Grillby showed up, pulling Sans from the floor and slamming him against the wall behind him, a tongue licking Sans face. He tried to struggle but the fire started to consume him.

Grillby: [Orange sprung forward, grabbing the dream Purple and pulling him away from Sans before putting himself between Sans and his demons. His arms were spread protectively.] Sans… stay behind me. [His gaze was focused on his twin. Those purple flames, now almost fuchsia with rage… Orange hated them.]

UF!Sans: Sans whimpered, curling around his hand against the wall. The Papyrus summoned blasters and bones, whereas the Grillbys purple flames began to grow larger by the minute. “j-j-just save y-yourself….i-it me th-they’re after….” Sans whimpered out. The Papyrus ‘tch'ed, “REALLY SANS? SELF SACRIFICE? THERE IS NO POINT REALLY. YOU’RE BOTH GOING TO DIE ANYWAY, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF GARBAGE!” The purple fire chuckled, “Not before you pay me back what you owe me. Perhaps you’d like your new friend to watch?” Sans whimpered at the words, trying hard to block them out.

Grillby: [No good. Outnumbered. Overpowered. This was a dream, too, so Sans’s fears were likely feeding these phantoms, making them stronger than they realistically were. However, again, this was a dream.] Sans, I can beat them, but I’ll need your help. [He gave the skeleton a side glance, grinning. Actually grinning. His mouth had split open, revealing rows of jagged fiery teeth.] This is /your/ dream, Sans. You alone can control what happens in it. [He looked back to Purple and Papyrus.] Remember what I had you say on the bench? “Repeat after me”? I need you to say those words, Sans. I need you to believe them. Otherwise… [He trailed off. Either that or his voice was overpowered by the roar of a forest fire. Both were plausible. Orange was growing in size, his flames billowing outward as he, too, began to shift into his golem form.]

UF!Sans: Sans whimpered, “o-o-orange g-grillby will n-not hurt m-m-me….” “What are you mumbling about, Sans? I will hurt you no matter my colour. You are never safe from me, ever!” The purple flames began to stretch before them, wrapping around the Papyrus as though he was armor for the other. “NYEH! YOU WILL PERISH!”

Grillby: [Orange ROARED at Papyrus with the ferocity of a forest fire. His form continued to swell. Higher and higher. Bigger and bigger. More area to compensate for the magic swelling within the golem. Just that first sentence spoken, and already he was feeling more powerful. These nightmares… These demons… They’d need to help each other if they wanted to get out of this alive. He took a step forward, the ground beneath him charring from a heat that would not touch Sans.] O R A N G E G R I L L B Y W I L L P R O T E C T!

UF!Sans: Sans held onto himself tighter, the other Grillby growing as well, keeping his body overtop Papyrus’. Papyrus let the red of his magic thread through Purple Grillby, boosting his strength and his defence. “o-o-orange grillby w-w-will k-keep me s-safe…” The purple flames laughed loudly, “I would rather see you broken! Falling to pieces and turning to dust in my hands! I’d rather feel you squirm beneath me as you screamed my name, begging me to stop!”

Grillby: [And he’d rather Purple shut up. Orange felt his power surge, Sans’s words acting almost like a spell. He stood his ground, refusing to get too far away from Sans. O R A N G E G R I L L B Y W I L L N O T A B A N D O N S A N S. He hissed at the nightmares, spewing fire at them as a warning.]

UF!Sans: Purple Grillby began to move toward them, arms swinging. Papyrus moved calmly with the other.

Grillby: [Orange shifted his arms to block Purple’s attacks, using them like swords against swords. He glared at the nightmare twin, growling at it.] P R O T E C T. [He shoved Purple backwards, then fell into a protective stance. No one was going to touch Sans if he could help it.]

UF!Sans: Purple Grillby charged, slamming into his orange counterpart, Papyrus slipping past him and reaching Sans with a large red bone in his hand. “GOOD BYE.”

Grillby: [Purple’s charge knocked his twin back and threw him off his stance. He felt his form waiver. Sans. Where was Sans? Orange’s eyes widened in horror as he saw the nightmare Papyrus go for Sans. No good. If he attempted to swat Papyrus away, he might hit Sans. The taller skeleton was far too close. What could he do? How could he protect Sans like this? In that moment, Grillby made a decision. Nightmare Papyrus swung the red bone… And Orange took the hit. The bone clashed against Orange’s arms, the elemental having reverted back to normal size and using then to block the hit. Touching the bone hurt the flame, but he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Sans.] Orange Grillby will protect Sans. [He moved his leg up to kick Papyrus away, though he was starting to show signs of fatigue.] “Repeat after me” Sans. You have to remember.

UF!Sans: Sans sobbed, “o-orange grillby w-will protect m-m-m-me!”

Grillby: [And so he did. He snarled at Papyrus, creating fireballs in both of his hands and then sending them forward in a barrage of smaller bullets.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus’ growled in return, deflecting and blocking the fireballs. Purple Grillby swiped at Sans, “You honestly think that any version of me would protect something as worthless as you?”

Grillby: [Thinking quickly, Orange snatched Sans and side-stepped Purple’s attack, taking some damage in the process but keeping Sans safe nonetheless. He set Sans down.] Sans, this is your nightmare. They are only as strong as you allow them to be. [He assumed his defensive stance again.] You alone can decide how this battle will end, Sans. You have power over them. Lend me some of it so I can keep you safe!

UF!Sans: “t-t-heir stats are the same as t-t-they are i-in my world……t-t-they are high in LV….i…..i can’t defeat them……its hopeless….”

Grillby: Then give me the strength to fight them! [He glared at the nightmares, hoping to keep them at bay.] You can create and destroy anything in this world, Sans. Raise and lower stats, shrink or grow their size, everything. You are the god of this world, Sans, and I pray to you to lend me the strength I need to protect you. Let me be a shield and weapon worthy of you, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans is shaking as he listens to Grillby, “b-but i d-don’t have that kind of power!” The Papyrus grins, “THAT’S RIGHT….YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME, YOU HAVE NO POWER ANYWHERE. YOU’RE JUST A 1 HP MONSTER CLINGING TO MY COATTAILS JUST TO SURVIVE DAY TO DAY! YOU’RE WORTHLESS! YOU’RE USELESS!” Sans flinched with each sentence that the Papyrus yelled. “b-b-boss….”

Grillby: [Orange felt his strength waver.] Don’t listen to him, Sans. He’s not real. [He looked directly at Papyrus.] He is nothing but a nightmare. Your nightmare, Sans. How many times have I proved them wrong? How many times will I have to prove them wrong before you can see? You are my most cherished friend, Sans, and I will never leave your side.

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, “t-t-they’re not n-nightmares…….” he looked up sadly at Grillby, “t-t-they’re m-m-memories….” His bones begin to rattle, “i……i…..i’m s-s-sorry….y-you shouldn’t h-h-have to b-be here….w-w-why are you h-h-here?” Sans confusion showed on his pained face.

Grillby: [Memories…Well, that made things a lot harder.] I woke up and saw you were having a nightmare. You were howling, Sans. …You sounded in so much pain. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn’t, so I came in to keep you safe from… them.

UF!Sans: “Nothing can keep you safe from me….” The purple Grillby, back to his tall self with his coat billowing, a cigar in his mouth. “Now, give me what I want, before I am forced to take it.”

Grillby: [He threw his arm, guarding Sans as he glared at his purple twin.] You will not have him as long as I am standing.

UF!Sans: “All of your attacks are futile. I have already killed so many, how do you suppose I survived the war?” He let his fire extend from his hand, leaving behind a large sword in its place. Sans tried to scoot back even further, only to hit the wall behind him. Papyrus had grown impatient and had started to walk up beside Grillby.

Grillby: [This was a dream. Surely Orange had some power too. If only he could tap into it. He sent a flurry of fireballs at Papyrus and Purple, refusing to move from his spot.] And you think I haven’t? [He was getting angry. Bits of blue flame were starting to mix with the orange. Give up Sans? Over his crushed core.]

UF!Sans: A wall of purple flames devoured the orange fire, and the Purple Grillby began to walk towards Sans, “You won’t survive much longer, so why hide?” Sans looked down at his broken wrist, his hand had completely turned to dust at this point. “I….”

Grillby: Don’t listen to them Sans! [Cyan and orange flames danced within the defending elemental. He summoned a wall of fire between him and the nightmares, but his strength was dwindling with Sans’s second-guessing. The wall wouldn’t be enough.] Sans, please… These may be your memories, but they are already different. You didn’t have me in the other world. I can save you.

UF!Sans: “c-can y-y-you?” he looked at Grillby, hope and distrust filled his soul, wanting to, yet not believing.

Grillby: I can. [He looked back to Sans for a moment, his eyes smiling, as his mouth had closed at some point.] I will not let them hurt you.

UF!Sans: “i-i-i b-b-believe t-that y-you’ll k-k-keep me s-safe….” He closed his sockets, trying to keep the doubt away.

Grillby: [It worked. Orange felt his strength surge, and the rest of his flames started to burn a brilliant cyan. The flame looked at his wall of fire, glad that the nightmares had been courteous enough not to intervene, then he sent the wave forward, letting the magic crash downward on his purple counterpart and Papyrus. He felt energized, but he wouldn’t move from his spot. He wouldn’t stray too far from Sans this time.]

UF!Sans: The purple flames survived the impact, Papyrus however took the blow head on, his HP diminishing although not completely.

Grillby: [Orange, or maybe “Cyan” snarled at Purple before turning his attention to Papyrus. That one would be easier. Elementals were resilient, in both dreams and reality, and though Sans was his strength, he needed to take one of them out soon before they started playing with his mind again. Orange/Cyan charged another attack, then sent a barrage of fire bullets Papyrus-ward.]

UF!Sans: The Purple Grillby moved toward Sans, his flames creeping closer toward the smaller skeleton. The Papyrus’ magic formed a bone wall as he dodged the rest of the fire.

Grillby: [Orange/Cyan moved to block Purple’s path, and ended up stepping in the other’s fire. He winced, the flames hotter than what he was used to. He hoped to absorb those flames. Anything to keep them from getting to Sans.] Leave. Him. Alone.

UF!Sans: Papyrus started to get closer toward Sans while Purple Grillby spat at the other, “I will never leave him alone. I shall be here everyday, every night until I get what I want.”

Grillby: Then I will be here, every time he sleeps, to protect him from demons like you. [No good. No good. He couldn’t stop Papyrus like this. Purple was too close. Papyrus was closing in. He moved his arm and launched a fireball at the taller skeleton in an almost-desperate attempt to stop him.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus jumped out of the way, quickly. He moves toward Sans again, only a few feet away from him now. The Grillby growled and moved forward closing in on the other Grillby, a purple fireball being prepared in his hand.

Grillby: [Too close. Too close. TOO CLOSE! Orange/Cyan took a step back, then another, moving towards Sans while never taking his gaze off of Purple. He could see Papyrus out of the corner of his eye. His core PULSED threateningly, and he summoned fireballs in each hand.]

UF!Sans: Sans stood up carefully, “i-i always w-w-wake up when i-i-i d-dust.” He places his hand on Grillbys back, “i-i n-need to d-d-die….t-to save y-you….”

Grillby: [He flinched at Sans’s touch. Those words… they stung more than any of the attacks he’d sustained. They cyan in his flames started to overlap with orange again, and he looked to Sans with a mixed expression.] You cannot expect me to just let you die, Sans.

UF!Sans: “n-no….but i-i’m dying a-a-already…” He showed the dusting arm to Grillby.

Grillby: [His breath hitched as he gazed at Sans’s arm, remembering what he’d seen Papyrus do when he’d gotten there. So, after all this, it was futile? No! Orange couldn’t believe it! He couldn’t accept it! He turned to face Sans’s demons, prepared to defend… Prepared to stop one of them.] Who hurts you more?

UF!Sans: “w-w-what d-do you m-mean?”

Grillby: …If you have to die for this to end… …because I cannot fight them both… …then the least I can do is distract one of them. …I would like it to be the crueler of the two.

UF!Sans: “g-g-grillby…” he whispers, his bones shaking. “b-b-boss s-sometimes d-d-does it q-quick.”

Grillby: …. [He nodded, though this entire thing left his core feeling heavy with guilt. He looked to Purple, his own flames having died back down to orange.] …I’m sorry. [He charged at his twin, summoning fireballs in his hands.]

UF!Sans: “Oh, look at that. You’re actually going to let him die.” The purple elemental somehow smirked.

Grillby: This is a fight I cannot win. [He tossed his flames at the other, but his vision was starting to blur from the tears he was holding back.] The least I can do is keep you away from him. I will not let you toy with him any longer. I am “his Grillby” now.

UF!Sans: The purple Grillby laughed maniacally, “Really? He will never be able to touch you without flinching! He’ll never be able to talk to you without that stutter, either. Has he called you ‘sir’ yet? He’s such a good pet. Perhaps that’s why you want him. Because he won’t fight back.” He dodged the flames of the other.

Grillby: [He roared at Purple.] NEVER speak of Sans like he is just some DOG. He is my FRIEND, and I will find a way to undo what years of suffering has done to him. No matter how long it takes. [A wall of fire rose up between them.] I will not abandon him, and I WILL NOT let you near him again.

UF!Sans: Sans howled, his brother stood atop the smallers leg, breaking it in half. Purple Grillby walked through the wall, unfazed by the flames, “Why? You are right though. He isn’t a dog. He’s a toy. He’s an obedient little slave. Does anything you say without complaint. Takes anything you give him.” He surrounds the orange Grillby and himself with purple flames.

Grillby: [He winced. Not at the flames; he was not scared by those. Sans’s cries. It was so hard to fight the urge to run to his side. But he had to keep Purple at bay. Orange glared at his twin, spitting fire as he spoke through jagged fire teeth.] You stripped him of everything that made him who he was. He lost something precious because of you, and I’m going to help him find it.

UF!Sans: “Help him find what?” The flames growled at the other, lashing out as more of Sans’ cries could be heard.

Grillby: [Orange retaliated, summoning his own fire to clash against Purple’s. He only wished the roar of their flames could deafen him from Sans’s agony.] His freedom. Something you never allowed him.

UF!Sans: Purple let his fire overtake the others. His laughter filling the space, combining with the anguish of Sans’ cries. “Freedom? He doesn’t even know what it means. He’s been a slave since birth. His father, brother, me. He has never been on his own.”

Grillby: I’ll teach him! [He lunged, aiming to punch Purple.] I’ll show him the beauty my world has to offer! [Swing.] The joy that comes from having true friends! [Swing.] He won’t- [Swing] have to- [Swing] live in fear- [Swing] anymore! [Swing.]

UF!Sans: He moves his flames around, the other punching air. “He will always be in fear.” He grasped the others hand and turned him around, lowering his fire, “You should watch.” He holds the other still as the flames lower. Sans and Papyrus came into view. Most of Sans was dust, his tears mixing with it. Papyrus’ foot was atop Sans’ head, pressing down creating cracks. The screams that emitted from Sans were horrifying. They filled the space around them and Papyrus’ deep chuckle was a soft undertone that followed the screams.

Grillby: [Orange struggled to escape Purple’s grip, but the effort was in vain. He was trapped, forced to watch helplessly as his dear friend was crushed under his own brother’s shoes. Those screams… The roar of fire had dulled it somewhat, but now that he was pinned, forced to listen, forced to watch, it was almost unbearable. He looked to Sans with desperation, liquid magic flowing from his eyes. Just end it already. Don’t make him suffer like this. He wanted it to stop.]

UF!Sans: The cracks around his head began to grow, “You couldn’t save him. Now he has to be in pain, just to save /you/.” The Grillby spoke next to the others head, almost sickeningly sweet. “He’s being a good little pet….protecting his /master/.” He reinforced his flames, keeping the other still. “In a way……you have abandoned him.”

Grillby: [Purple’s words stung. They were agony. Everything was agony. H E F A I L E D. He couldn’t protect Sans. And now, his friend was in pain. His friend was /dying/ because he wasn’t STRONG ENOUGH. He’d done the one thing he promised he wouldn’t do. The tears flowed freely, and Orange choked on a sob.] …Go to hell.

UF!Sans: The purple Grillby chuckled deeply as Sans skull was caved in, “I’ll see you next time…” The dreamscape starts to fade, Sans was curled up in Grillbys’ arms, crying and shaking.


	6. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...this is gonna hurt. A lot. Chapter 7 will hurt you. Let chapter six be the calm before the storm.

Grillby: [Grillby’s eyes shot open, and he looked down at Sans. His breath was labored, and he’d started to cry too. The link between his core and Sans’s soul was still active, but Grillby closed it off soon enough and allowed his core to close. Sans was here. He was alive. No dust. No cracks in his skull. Grillby didn’t trust his voice, so he just held Sans as if letting go would turn him into dust.]

UF!Sans: Sans held onto Grillby tighter after the connection was lost, whimpering as the magic receded. His hands clawed into Grillbys shirt.

Grillby: …Hhhh… Nhhhh….. [He could barely make sounds, let alone form words. After watching Sans get crushed by his brother, he needed to know that Sans was ok. He clung to Sans, weeping into the skeleton’s shoulder.] I’m s-so s-sorry S-Sans…..

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-its o-o-o-okay…..” Sans mumbled into Grillbys shirt.

Grillby: [His flames burned lower, redder.] ….I was… s-supposed to protect you…. and I failed… …I couldn’t…. I…

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head, “i-i-i will n-never be s-safe….i….i doubt a-a-any version o-of me i-is. y-you c-c-couldn’t h-have d-done a-anything…”

Grillby: [He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. His flames stayed red.] ….I tried, Sans. …I tried so hard to keep them away from you… [Purple’s words flashed in his memory, and he choked on a sob.] …I should have stayed with you. I should have died with you, instead of…. [He trailed off, taking a moment to regain what little composure he was able to muster.]

UF!Sans: Sans held onto Grillby, “i-i-i-its o-okay….”

Grillby: [He stayed silent for a little while, the only sound coming from him was the crackle of his flames.] ……Do you hate me… …for what I did?

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head, “n-no.”

Grillby: ….Do you mean that?

UF!Sans: Sans hesitates. “Y-yeah.”

Grillby: … [He sighed, noticing the hesitation.] …Please don’t lie to me.

UF!Sans: “i-i’m not! i-i-i’m….j-j-just w-worried… d-do you r-really s-still care a-about me after t-that?”

Grillby: [He looked directly at Sans.] …I fought your demons, protected you from them, for as long as I could. Your belief in me gave me the strength to last as long as I did. After something like that… How could I not care about you? [He leaned close, placing a small kiss on Sans’s skull.]

UF!Sans: His skull turns red, “i-i-i’m s-sorry….”

Grillby: You have nothing to be sorry for, Sans. [His flames were starting to burn orange again.] ….Are you hungry?

UF!Sans: “n-n-no…” he leans onto the other.

Grillby: [Grillby held him.] …You haven’t eaten anything since you’ve been here, Sans. I don’t want you to starve yourself.

UF!Sans: “i….i d-don’t eat o-often…”

Grillby: ….You need to eat, Sans. …I could cook something for us.

UF!Sans: “i….o-o-okay….” Sans whispered against the other.

Grillby: [He stayed there, holding Sans in his arms and making no immediate attempt to get up. If he didn’t need to eat, he’d stay there for a long while. But, unfortunately, the flame was hungry, and so he slowly, hesitantly, let go of Sans. His mind was still clouded with scenes from the dream, but he was trying to push those aside with thoughts of various foods he could make for Sans. Yes, food. The best distraction when you’ve just watched your friend get murdered.]

UF!Sans: Sans frowned as Grillby got out of bed, and he slowly followed the flame, his joints popping occasionally as he moved.

Grillby: [The elemental paused as he reached the top of the stairs, looking to Sans.] …Are you ok, Sans? Or is that just a morning thing?

UF!Sans: “w-what do you m-m-mean?”

Grillby: …Your bones. Your joints were popping. I was asking if that was normal…

UF!Sans: “o-oh….yeah. yeah…its n-normal….”

Grillby: [He nodded, then continued down the stairs, making his way into the kitchen and… growing unsure what to cook.] …Sans… Could you accompany me in the kitchen for a moment?

UF!Sans: Sans rushes to the kitchen clumsily, “y-yes?”

Grillby: …Have you ever cooked before?

UF!Sans: “n-no….b-b-boss wouldn’t let me n-near ou-his k-kitchen…”

Grillby: …Well, would you like to cook with me?

UF!Sans: “a-am i a-allowed too?” the skeleton took a tentative step toward him.

Grillby: [He smiled with his eyes.] Of course. Sans, you do not have to ask permission to do anything in my house. Consider it always granted.

UF!Sans: “a-a-anything? y-you mean that?” Sans walked up to the fire elemental and looked at him in confusion.

Grillby: [He nodded.] Anything you want, anything you need. If I have it, consider it yours.

UF!Sans: Sans moved his hand into the others hand and just held it.

Grillby: [Grillby blinked, the tips of his flames burned ruby for a moment. Then, Grillby closed his hand around Sans’s, smiling at the skeleton with his eyes.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked down, his face red, “h-he never l-l-let me h-hold his hand…e-even d-d-during…..” he hiccups.

Grillby: [Grillby squeezed Sans’s hand gently.] Shhh….. It’s ok… I’m not him.

UF!Sans: Sans nods and leans on Grillbys’ arm.

Grillby: [He allowed it, smiling at Sans. Grillby offered his free hand, in case Sans wanted that one too.]

UF!Sans: Sans reached for the other one, holding it carefully.

Grillby: [And Grillby let him, not once moving away. He wanted Sans to be happy.]

UF!Sans: Sans sighed and unconsciously nuzzled against Grillby.

Grillby: [He chuckled, finding the behavior almost endearing. He adjusted his hold on one of Sans’s hands so that their fingers intertwined.]

UF!Sans: Sans stayed leaning against Grillby for some time, letting the warmth of the other seep into his bones.

Grillby: [And through the entire time, never once did Grillby make any sort of attempt to pull away from Sans. He stood there, smiling at the other while his flames crackled with happiness.]

UF!Sans: “s-sorry….i-i-i don’t m-mean to b-be so c-clingy….”

Grillby: [The elemental shook his head. He would have patted the skeleton on the head or something, but his hands currently belonged to Sans, and he had no intention of taking them away from him yet.] …I don’t mind.

UF!Sans: “i….i-it helps….w-with the p-panic….” his voice grows softer.

Grillby: [He nodded, understanding that feeling well. He squeezed Sans’s hands gently.] …Take all the time you need.

UF!Sans: Sans slowly nodded, “why a-are you s-s-so n-nice?”

Grillby: …Why? [Grillby looked to ihs friend and smiled.] …Because I know what it is like to suffer, and I have seen enough suffering from those around me. I wish it to end, to keep everyone from having to suffer, and so I am nice because even the smallest act of kindness can dull the pain…

UF!Sans: Sans nods slowly, “m-makes sense….”

Grillby: …. [He stood there for a moment more, before looking down at their hands. His voice had a playful tone to it when he spoke.] …..If you wish to cook with me, I will need one of those back.

UF!Sans: Sans jumps back, releasing both hands, and looked down, feeling ashamed, “i-i’m s-sorry….”

Grillby: …It’s ok. Here… [He offered one of his hands to Sans again.] …A compromise. You can keep one of my hands, and then help me cook with the other. …That is, only if you want to.

UF!Sans: “y-y-you d-don’t mind?”

Grillby: …I don’t mind.

UF!Sans: Sans takes the others hand carefully and slowly.

Grillby: [Grillby’s fingers closed around Sans’s hand once more.] …I have a confession… …I have no idea what to cook.

UF!Sans: Sans shrugged his shoulders, unable to give Grillby an answer to his dilemma.

Grillby: …Perhaps… you would like to choose?

UF!Sans: “i…i don’t r-really k-know….”

Grillby: …Well, what do you like to eat?

UF!Sans: “um…a-anything not b-burnt?”

Grillby: [Grillby chuckled.] Of course. But, is there anything in particular you like? Maybe a certain taste?

UF!Sans: “what d-do you m-mean?” Sans tilted his head, confused.

Grillby: …Sweet food? Spicy? Sour? Maybe bitter? What flavors do you like, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans was confused, he’d only ever eaten the pre-made food in his universe. He tilted his head in response, still pondering what Grillby was asking, “a-a-all?”

Grillby: [This wasn’t working well. Maybe a different approach.] …Ok. How about this… Are there any foods you don’t like?

UF!Sans: “n-no f-f-food.” Sans flinched.

Grillby: …You won’t have to worry about that. [He mused for a moment. The Sans he was familiar with was always partial to pancakes, but this Sans was not like him.] …How do eggs and bacon sound?

UF!Sans: Sans shrugged. He figured it’d be good, even if he’d never heard of it. He rarely was given food and almost always never told the name of it. It had always been ‘food.’

Grillby: [He nodded to Sans, then after gesturing for him to follow, the flame lead him around the kitchen, stopping at places and taking the necessary ingredients from their respective locations. A pair of skillets, the eggs, bacon, and some spices later, the two stood in front of the stove. Grillby had a spatula in one hand and Sans’s hand in the other. He’ made sure not to let go of the later] …Are you ready, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans sockets are wide, “u-u-uh…. yeah…”

Grillby: [With a nod and a wave of his hand, Grillby set the eyes of the stove alight. He then reached over and took an egg, then offered it to Sans.] …Just crack this against the edge of the skillet. I’ll help you if you need it.

UF!Sans: Sans took the fragile egg and looked at it to the skillet. He tapped the egg against it, but no cracks formed. He tried for harder, only to have pieces of the shell go onto the floor and into the pan and egg. “i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry! i-i-i c-can cl-clean it u-up!” He flinched and tried to let go of Grillby so he could go to the floor to pick up the bits of egg shell that had managed to fall.

Grillby: I’ll help. [Grillby had a similar idea, and they both ended crouching on the floor picking up egg bits. He smiled to Sans when they were done.] …You know, the shells can be eaten, too. They have a lot of calcium in them. [He offered his hand to Sans again.] Do you want to try again?

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head rapidly, he didn’t want to cost Grillby any more food than he absolutely had to.

Grillby: [He kept his hand there for a moment, not willing to give up just yet.] …What if I showed you how?

UF!Sans: Sans hesitated, “u-u-uhm…i-i-if you want t-to…”

Grillby: [He sighed, hand still outstretched.] ….Then, if you are sure, take my hand. But remember that you can say no to me, Sans. I will not get mad.

UF!Sans: Sans takes Grillbys hand with his shaky one and nods slowly.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded in return, then helped Sans to his feet. He’d put out the fire on the stove when he’d rushed to help Sans clean up the egg. As such, half of an egg and some shell bits were sitting there in their skillet, almost untouched. Grillby took an egg, but he had a different strategy this time. He placed the egg in Sans’s hand, but continued to hold the skeleton’s hand. He planned to act as Sans’s guide.] …Together this time?

UF!Sans: “i-i-if you t-think t-that’d b-be best….” Sans quietly stated, his hand struggling not to shake.

Grillby: [His hand was steady while he positioned the egg in Sans’s hand in his own just over the edge of the skillet.] …On three, then. …One. …Two. …Three. [The egg was tapped against the skillet and broken open without any mess this time. Grillby reached around Sans to help pull the shells apart and release the egg onto the skillet. Once that was done, he took the shells in his free hand, crushed them, and then dropped those, too, into the skillet.]

UF!Sans: Sans watched the eggs cook, unable to look away, “w-w-when do w-w-we know i-its d-done?”

Grillby: …In a few minutes, that clear liquid will turn white, and become a solid. [He stirred the eggs so they wouldn’t burn, then added a few dashes of various spices to give the eggs more flavor.] …There is still the bacon.

UF!Sans: “O-oh…o-o-okay.”

Grillby: [Grillby referred Sans to the other skillet. There were some thin strips of meat set on a plate in preparation to be cooked.] …This one is easy. You just place it in the skillet and flip it occasionally as it cooks.

UF!Sans: Sans nods, looking from Grillby to the plate.

Grillby: …Would you like me to do this with you as well, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t know, so he shrugged.

Grillby: …Well, would you like to try it by yourself first?

UF!Sans: “i-i-i guess?” his voice hesitant as he picked up a piece and put it in the hot pan. He jumped back as the fat burned, sizzled and flew at him.

Grillby: [Grillby patted Sans reassuringly.] …Very good. [Grillby’s turn. He picked up his own piece and dropped it next to Sans’s. The two sizzled away.] …You did not burn yourself, did you? [There was a mild worried tone in his voice.]

UF!Sans: “i-i don’t t-t-think so?”

Grillby: [Relief.] I’m glad. Sometimes the grease will splash a cook. ..It doesn’t hurt me, I am fire, but it might hurt skeletons. [He eyed the eggs, which looked to be done, and removed their heat.]

UF!Sans: Sans could only watch as the Elemental moved around. He had never seen anyone cook before and he was secretly enjoying it.

Grillby: [Grillby reached for the spatula after a moment and then offered it to Sans.] ….Would you like to try flipping them over, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head. He didn’t want to disrupt Grillbys work and was afraid he’d do something wrong again.

Grillby: ….Maybe together? Like the eggs?

UF!Sans: Sans clenched his fingers before he released the tension and moved his hand atop the spatula.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, then with the spatula in Sans’s hand in his own, he helped the other and flipped the bacon, keeping the grease in mind so it didn’t splash Sans.]

UF!Sans: “i-i-is it d-done?”

Grillby: …Half done. Both sides have to cook. It shouldn’t be much longer though.

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh.” Sans watched the meat as it sizzled in the pan.

Grillby: ….I’m proud of you, Sans.

UF!Sans: “wha-w-why?” San looked up at Grillby, confused. No one had ever been 'proud’ of him.

Grillby: [He returned Sans’s gaze with a caring one of his own.] …You trusted me enough to let me help you, even when you had the option to decline. …You did well, and I am proud of you.

UF!Sans: “w-w-why would y-y-you b-be proud o-of t-that?”

Grillby: ….Because I know how hard that must have been for you.

UF!Sans: Sans looked down at himself. He felt a little better than normal….but he was afraid of the reason why.

Grillby: [His flames flickered gold at the tips for a moment before he turned back to the bacon. It seemed to be done, so he removed the heat. Grillby then reached for a pair of plates and put an equal amount of egg and a piece of bacon on each of them.]

UF!Sans: “erm…..w-which o-o-ones m-mine?”

Grillby: …Whichever one you decide.

UF!Sans: Sans stared at the two plates for a while. He wouldn’t dare take the plate with the most food, but both plates looked about the same. Sans had a small idea and moved in front of Grillby, putting all the bacon onto one plate with an egg and taking the plate with only one egg on it.

Grillby: [Of course Grillby saw this. The other plate was technically his. Two pieces of bacon? Grillby took his plate, and made his way to the table.] …Are you sure you don’t want your piece? [He gestured to the extra piece of bacon on his plate.]

UF!Sans: “n-no…i-i-i’m fine…”

Grillby: [He looked at Sans, but nodded after a moment.] …If you’re sure.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded rapidly, knowing that Grillby should get more, as he was bigger than he was. It’s how things worked, wasn’t it?

Grillby: [He sighed, but he had his own ideas, too. He’d likely leave the extra piece of bacon alone. For now, though, Grillby took some egg on his fork and held it up to his face. He eyed the fork. To bite into it, or to just push it into his face… Biting would require him to open his mouth, but that wasn’t necessary and it might scare Sans… The dilemma…]

UF!Sans: Sans held the plate with one hand and held his for in the other, watching Grillby, copying a few of his movements with the fork. He usually used his hands to eat, or a straw when his jaw was broken.

Grillby: [He noticed Sans copying his movements. He didn’t mind. He looked to the fork again. Just pushing it into his face wasn’t something Sans would likely able to do. Best lead by example. Grillby’s mouth split open, sharp fire teeth appearing for a moment before he nomed the fork, the fire closing again. The food dissolved into his flames. It tasted pretty good. The shells were a nice addition.]

UF!Sans: Sans carried his pieces of egg to his mouth and opened his mouth full of sharpened teeth and began to chew, only to have a piece of shell get stuck in his gold tooth. He stuck his fingers into his mouth and yanked the tooth out, freeing the shell, which he swallowed and started to place the tooth back into its place.

Grillby: [Grillby had been wondering about that tooth for a while. He was afraid to ask about its history, in case it brought bad memories, and knowing Sans’s past, he knew it couldn’t be good. The flame decided to take a different approach.] …Do you like them?

UF!Sans: Sans blinked, 'did he like them?’ Well to be honest with himself, he didn’t taste them….He had eaten hurriedly as he had always eaten food. “y-y-yes?” He hazard a guess as to what the other would’ve wanted to hear. He pressed the tooth all the way in, biting down so as to keep it in place.

Grillby: [He could hear the lie in Sans’s voice, and it didn’t sit well with the flame. Grillby sighed.] …..I like them. I don’t usually add the shells, so this was a nice change…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded and went to wash his plate.

Grillby: [Grillby met Sans there a moment later with his plate, which still had the extra piece of bacon on it. He hadn’t touched it. The elemental set the plate down next to the sink and reached for a pair of arm-length rubber gloves.]

UF!Sans: Sans moved back quickly, eyes wide at the gloves. “w-w-what are y-y-you doing?” his voice was a small whisper, unable to speak any louder.

Grillby: [He paused in his movements, standing there with his arms outstretched and in the middle of putting them on. He blinked once at Sans with mild confusion.] …I was going to help you with the dishes. …I cannot do so without these, since it involves water…

UF!Sans: Sans head jerked up and down in a hasty nod. He kept to his side of the sink however and began drying his plate and fork.

Grillby: [Grillby moved to wash his plate and fork, hesitating at the piece of bacon. With a sigh, he ate it too, not even bothering to open his mouth, then made to clean his dishes. Sans’s reaction to the gloves weighed on his mind, though, and when the elemental had finished cleaning, he turned to the skeleton with concern.] …Sans, is there something I should know… about the gloves? [If they held some trigger for bad memories, he wanted to know.]

UF!Sans: Sans flinched, “n-n-n-nothing…..i-i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry….”

Grillby: …Sans, there’s nothing to be sorry for. [He set the gloves aside, no longer needing them.] …If anything, I am sorry. …If there is anything I can do… I’ll do it…

UF!Sans: Sans flinched as the gloves were set down, his mind flashing back to when he was in 'Fell’….  
Sans was doused in water, while standing in a basin full of water. Grillby had his gloves on, preparing to put the jumper cables into the water again.   
“Good Sans…Now….Who do you obey?”  
“y-y-you….”  
“You?” His voice was harsh.  
“y-y-you s-s-s-sir…..” Sans had whimpered out.   
“Good boy….”

Grillby: [Grillby looked to his friend with eyes filled with worry. He heard snippets of mumbles from his friend but could not pull any meaning from them. Nevertheless, he recognised a ptsd attack when he saw one. Touching Sans now would likely not end well, so Grillby did the next best thing. The gloves seemed to be the trigger, so he hid them from view.] The gloves are gone, Sans. Whatever happened can’t happen now.

UF!Sans: Sans snapped his head up, unable to see for a few moments before the orange fire came into view and cowered before him, “s-s-s-sorry…..s-s-s-sir……” the last bit came out as a whisper as Sans took a small step back.

Grillby: [“Sir” again. Grillby closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain in them. His core ached. He hated titles. But what he hated more was whatever memory Sans had just relived. His friend, reduced to whispers.] ….. [He stood there for a while, eyes closed. Then, an idea formed in the elemental’s mind. Slowly, Grillby fell to one knee, bowing his head before Sans and placing a hand over the spot on his chest where his core resided.] …Forgive me, Sans. I did not know…

UF!Sans: Sans scrambled backwards falling to the floor, “w-w-w-w-w-w-what a-are y-y-you d-d-d-doing?” He could not help the panic filling his voice. No one ever /bowed/ to him. He had bowed to stronger monsters, Asgore, Papyrus and Grillby before but never had any done, nor dared to do what this Grillby was doing.

Grillby: [Grillby did not rise, did not move, though the panic in Sans’s voice made his core ache even more.] …I have made it worse, haven’t I? I am sorry. Please forgive me.

UF!Sans: Sans felt his chest rise and fall quickly, although nothing inside of him would make him move as such except unnecessary breathing. “n-n-n-n-no….i-i-i’m s-s-s-s-s-sorry…..”

Grillby: [He shook his head once, refusing to look anywhere but downward.] …But you are not the one in the wrong. They were my gloves. I should not have been so careless. …Forgive me.

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head rapidly, “i-i-i’m t-t-the o-o-one b-b-b-b-b-eing a b-babyb-b-bones about i-i-it…..”

Grillby: …You had an attack, Sans. You couldn’t do anything about it. It’s not childish to fear something. …And if it is, then we are both children.

UF!Sans: “p-p-please……g-g-g-get u-up?”

Grillby: [Grillby finally looked up at Sans, but he stayed where he was. His eyes were heavy with guilt.] …Forgive me.

UF!Sans: “f-f-f-forgiven…” Sans whispered, wanting the other to move quickly.

Grillby: [His movements weren’t quick, but he did stop bowing to Sans. He stood, then offered his hand to Sans.] …Your turn, Sans. Please get up.

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, curling his body inward, trying to keep from freaking out any more than he had.

Grillby: [Grillby sighed. He had made this worse. The guilt weighed heavily on his core. He let his hand fall to his side, then, unsure of what to do but not willing to leave Sans alone like this, he leaned against the counter and waited for Sans to compose himself at his own pace.]

UF!Sans: Sans started to uncurl after a few minutes of him just trying to breath. He slowly made his way to being on his knees, leaning over until his head hit the ground, “i-i-i’m s-s-sorry……i-i-i d-didn’t m-mean t-ta m-m-make you u-u-upset…..” Sans voice was still quiet yet it was louder than the whispering from earlier.

Grillby: …It’s ok, Sans. Besides, I was not upset with you. I was upset with myself…

UF!Sans: Sans lifted his head slightly off the floor, “w-w-why w-would y-y-you be upset w-with y-yours-self?”

Grillby: …Because something I did cost you an attack. I know how painful those can be at times….And I feel bad for triggering something like that.

UF!Sans: “b-but y-y-you d-didn’t know…” Sans was confused with Grillbys logic. By all accounts that Sans could think of, it was Sans’ fault. Not Grillbys….

Grillby: …It’s like… [Hmm, how to explain this…] …Your first attempt with the egg. You did not know the force you put on it was going to make it shatter, but you felt bad afterwards…

UF!Sans: “b-b-but th-that’s food! i-its d-d-different.”

Grillby: …You are right. But the emotions involved are similar. …I care about you too much to not be bothered by your pain, Sans. I care… so much…

UF!Sans: Sans let his skull against the floor, “y-you s-s-shouldn’t…”

Grillby: …Why not?

UF!Sans: “b-b-because i’m w-w-worthless……i’m u-useless…….i-i’m j-j-just a b-burden…”

Grillby: …But you’re none of those things to me. [He stopped leaning against the counter, only to sit down where he stood. It didn’t feel right to him to stand when Sans was so low to he ground.] …You’re my precious friend. I could never think of you any less than that.

UF!Sans: Sans chokes back a sob, “y-y-you’re j-j-jussst too n-n-nice…..”

Grillby: …Maybe. [He looked at his hands. They were only fire, but even so, he could remember everyone he’d helped and everyone he’d hurt with them.] But the world needs more kindness…. And I am tired of hurting people…

UF!Sans: Sans let out a sob unwillingly, and hugged himself, careful not to put stress on his ribs.

Grillby: …… [Grillby fell silent, the only sound coming from him was the crackling of his flames.] …Do you want to know what I think of you, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans tries to shake his head, scraping it against the floor.

Grillby: [The sound was unsettling, bone scraping against stone tile.] …Ok. If you don’t want me to, then I will not.

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t think he could handle anymore of the kindness that Grillby was showing. He stayed where he was, wondering how one could have been this nice.

Grillby: [Grillby sat there, not too close, but not too far from Sans. He didn’t want him to leave the skeleton alone on the floor like that, but he respected him enough to give him some space.]

UF!Sans: Sans started to drift off, unable to stave off his exhaustion.

Grillby: [Grillby noticed the skeleton become more calm, and, figuring Sans was about to take a nap, smiled. 'Just like Sans…’]


	7. Welcome Back- Dreamscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the feels. It gets worse later.

UF!Sans: Sans face twisted, his bones collapsing.

Grillby: [Slowly, Grillby drew closer to Sans. He looked down at his friend, then carefully lifted him into his arms, cradling him.]

UF!Sans: Sans whimpered in Grillbys arms.

Grillby: Shhh…. [Grillby held Sans close trying to comfort him as the elemental carried him out of the kitchen and carefully up the stairs. He made a left at the top, and then entered the guest bedroom. Once inside, Grillby placed Sans on the bed, tucked him in, and then retreated to the rocking chair that rested in the corner.]

UF!Sans: Sans curled in on himself once he was put on the bed. His body shook.

Grillby: [Grillby started humming a little tune. Something simple and calming.]

UF!Sans: Sans continued to shake, his teeth chattered.

Grillby: […Was he cold? Grillby stood up, still humming, and approached the sleeping skeleton, only to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. Grillby made to push a hand into Sans’s, lacing his fingers with the skeleton’s.]

UF!Sans: Sans cried out at the touch, not moving his hand.

Grillby: [Grillby flinched, his core aching. Realization crept up on him, chilling him. Nightmare. Even thinking of his purple twin or that monster Sans had for a brother made him sick, but he wouldn’t abandon Sans to face his demons alone. He wasn’t about to prove that purple flame right. With a shaky breath, Grillby opened his core to link with Sans’s soul.]

UF!Sans: Sans was chained to the wall, a gag affixed to his mouth, unable to cry out. The duplicate was trying to imitate the orange Grillby.

UF!Sans: Papyrus was standing behind the orange Grillby as he appeared, grabbing his arms, “NYEH…HE SAID YOU’D BE BACK….”

Grillby: [Cyan flames started to mix with the orange of this Grillby almost immediately after he entered the space, and he would have lunged for “Purple” if not for the nightmare Papyrus. Orange struggled against the taller skeleton, and his arms began to burn fiercely. Cyan-orange fire licked at the bones.] Release me, demon! I have to help him! [Embers of flame flew from Orange’s now-open mouth as he spoke, jagged fire teeth on display.] Sans!! Sans, that’s not me!!

UF!Sans: Papyrus grasps Grillby with his gloves, unable to feel the heat through them. “I WON’T.”

UF!Sans: Sans could only hear the Grillby in front of him, orange Grillby, calling him everything that the purple had. Describing all the ways he’d be crushed if he didn’t listen.

Grillby: [Grillby writhed in the hold, seething with rage at the nightmares. His flames had gone completely cyan by then.] Sans!! [His voice was drowned out by his own flames, crackling loudly like the roar of a forest fire. He threw his head back, hoping to hit Papyrus’s jaw, skull, anything, in order to disorient his captor.]

UF!Sans: Grillby hit Papyrus’ skull, making him fall back a little, his restraint lessening as he was pulled back.

Grillby: [Grillby used that to his advantage, somehow managing to struggle free of Papyrus’s grip in the other’s distraction. He didn’t waste any time heading in the direction of “Purple.”]

UF!Sans: As orange Grillby approached, Sans sockets grew wider, struggling in his bonds, the chains rattling with the others fear. The purple Grillby turned and smirked at him, “Ready to watch him break again?”

Grillby: [Cyan-Orange Grillby roared at Purple, lunging for the other’s throat.] You’ll have to kill me first!

UF!Sans: Purple Grillby moved out of the way and moved next to Sans, “You want me to release him, don’t you?” His fire managing a smirk.

Grillby: [His cyan-orange flames billowed wildly, and the crackling in his flames was fierce with rage. He glared at Purple, his mouth agape to show his teeth. His voice seethed with hatred for his twin.] Yes.

UF!Sans: The ‘purple’ Grillby smile widened, he bowed, “Of course, /Master/.” He turned to Sans and released the small skeleton. Papyrus had come up behind the orange Grillby, laughing under his breath.

Grillby: [Rage turned to confusion, irritation, and… pain. “Master.” It made him sick. The cyan in his flames returned to their normal orange hue, and he closed his mouth. He didn’t like this at all.]

UF!Sans: “Well? Sans? Aren’t you going to greet him?” Sans slowly stood, unable to look up and began to slowly walk toward the Orange Grillby.

Grillby: [He didn’t need to look at Sans to know that something was horribly wrong. He hadn’t heard what Purple had told him, but that was besides the point. His core ached, both from the worry and guilt he was feeling over Sans and the sickly feeling from Purple and Papyrus. His flames died down, nearing red in color. His voice was barely audible.] ……Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans fell to his hands and knees, and began to kiss Grillbys shoes. He didn’t look up at all, even when he heard his name. Instead, when the other had uttered his name, Sans lifted himself slightly, reluctantly nuzzling Grillbys pants.

Grillby: [Grillby backed up almost immediately, stifling a sob and moving his hand to cover the place his mouth would have been had he not closed it. He felt sick, horribly sick. His breath had become more labored and panicked. No, please no. Not like this.]

UF!Sans: “Isn’t he perfect?” the other Grillby cooed. “But this isn’t all he can do you know.” The Papyrus’ smile somehow grew bigger than it was previously, “SANS, YOUR MASTER DIDN’T LIKE WHAT YOU DID….” Sans reacted almost immediately, “i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry…..m-m-master…..p-p-please h-hurt m-m-me…..” Sans’ eyes were vacant and dark, his pupils were nowhere in sight. Papyrus nodded his head, “ALMOST COMPLETELY BROKEN IN.”

Grillby: [He was trembling now, tears beginning to stream down his face and blurring his vision. “Perfect”!? How could /anyone/ believe this was a good thing? Orange felt his legs give out, and he fell to his knees in front of Sans.] ……Just Grillby. …I’m just Grillby. …Sans, please! [His voice, already strained, broke and he choked on a sob.] ……Come back…

UF!Sans: Sans crawled over to Grillby, then laid on his lap, shaking all over. Sans whimpered softly, the Papyrus kicking his brothers ankle so that it curled into his body. The Purple Grillby smiling over the two, “He won’t be able to, at least for a long time. I made sure of that.”

Grillby: [He hissed at the other two, directing most of it at Papyrus while he pulled Sans closer to him protectively. The sound itself was one of anguish. He held Sans close, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. The only other sound that came from the elemental other than the saddened crackling of fire and sobbing was the occasional “come back” or “don’t leave me.”]

UF!Sans: “NYEH! I THINK YOU BROKE BOTH OF THEM.” Papyrus nudged the fires leg with his foot. “I wonder how much it’ll hurt when I take him away.”

Grillby: [Orange’s head snapped up, cyan flames beginning to overtake him again. That’s right. The only way he knew how to wake Sans up from these was to have him killed. Why, though? There had to be another way, right? The elemental held Sans, unwilling to let go.]

UF!Sans: Grillby looked at the Orange one and smirked, his fire flickered in brilliance. “Ready to send him to slaughter again?”

Grillby: You’ll have to kill me first. [There was no hesitation in his voice. His eyes, steaming from the magic tears, were not scared.]

UF!Sans: Sans shivered in Grillbys’ arms, the purple Grillby only smiled, “Oh, but you don’t have to.” His purple flames covered them both, overheating Sans quickly, but he refused to move too much, only to squirm slightly in Orange Grillbys arms.

Grillby: [He clung to Sans, tears flowing. He wanted to pull Purple’s magic into himself, to take the flames away and keep Sans from suffering. There was a small part of him, however, that wanted this to be over. Caught in indecision, Grillby started to hum. Something simple and calming…]

UF!Sans: Sans started to cry out, his bones cracking in the fire.

Grillby: [It became harder and harder for Orange to keep humming, and eventually, the sound was drowned out by the roaring flames and his own sobs.]

UF!Sans: Finally Sans’ bones snapped and the dream dissolved around them.

Grillby: [Grillby snapped awake, severing the bond between core and soul. He let go of the hand he’d been holding and rose from the bed, backing away from Sans with a mixed expression. A hand was placed over the spot on his chest where his core resided, and his breath resembled panic.]

UF!Sans: Sans woke, unable to move, a warmth moving away. He whimpered, but did not speak.

Grillby: [He looked at Sans, unmoving from his spot. He was caught somewhere between running away and comforting Sans, unsure which to follow through with and ultimately doing neither. He’d started trembling, trying to suppress memories that were trying to resurface.]

UF!Sans: Sans started to rise up and stumbled as he tried to get up, falling down onto his hands and knees, coughing heavily.

Grillby: [Grillby made to take a step back, but halfway into it, his back hit the wall. He stood there, afraid to look at Sans on the floor the way he was, but unable to look away.]

UF!Sans: Sans sobbed out, looking everywhere with unsteady pupils for an exit.

Grillby: [Grillby happened to be standing next to it, but in his panic, running for it hadn’t crossed his mind. The trembling elemental closed his eyes, trying to find his voice. When he did, it came out barely a whisper.] ……Who am I to you…?

UF!Sans: Sans felt conflicted, he wanted to leave, but his mind was trying to persuade him to stay. He shook his head, clawing at his skull plates, fused so long ago, full of cracks and crevices already.

Grillby: [He collapsed onto his knees, just like he had in the dreamscape. The hand that had been over his core moved to cover half of his face. His breath was still shaky, and it was taking almost all of his energy to keep himself from remembering his own demons.] ……Please…

UF!Sans: Sans mind was triggered and he slowly moved toward Grillby.

Grillby: [He looked up, watching Sans approach with the eye that wasn’t covered by his hand. The elemental was afraid. Afraid of what Sans might do. Afraid of what he himself might do. There was a reason the snow in the old garden was never as thick as the rest of the forest.]

UF!Sans: Sans dropped down by Grillby, laying in his lap as he had done in his dream.

Grillby: [He was still trembling, unable to comprehend what was happening with his current state of mind.] ……Please… …say my name… [He needed to hear it. He needed to…]

UF!Sans: Sans opened his mouth, shaking rapidly, “g-g-g-gr-gr-grill…”

Grillby: [His trembling calmed somewhat. He was so close! Grillby hesitantly moved his hand to Sans’s, disbelief slowing his actions.] ……Grill…?

UF!Sans: “….b-b-b-b-by…..” Sans sockets overflowed with tears as he held Grillbys shirt.

Grillby: [He sobbed, then wrapped his arms around Sans and pulled him close.] …Yes. That’s right. Grillby. Just Grillby. No titles… [His own tears started to flow again.] …Orange Grillby will not hurt Sans…

UF!Sans: “s-s-s-s-safe w-w-w-w-with o-o-o-o-orange….” Sans weeped, “g-g-g-gr-gr-gr-gr-gr-grill-b-b-b-by?”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, hope replacing the emotions in his previous tone.] …Yes, always. …Orange Grillby will always protect Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans sobbed, unable to speak anymore. He clung to Grillby his body shaking and trembling in the others arms.

Grillby: [Grillby held the skeleton, both seeking comfort from the other monster and willing to provide it. He’d thought he’d lost Sans forever. The elemental had almost broken down completely. He wept, keeping his friend close out of fear of losing him for real.]

UF!Sans: Sans kept shaking till his bones rattled. He cried until his tears dried. He could barely feel himself anymore.

Grillby: [Grillby had managed to calm down sometime before that, but even so, he didn’t dare move away from Sans. By the time the skeleton’s tears stopped, Grillby felt completely exhausted. He was glad today was his day off. He’d never be able to work in this condition. The clock on the wall said it was an hour past his usual opening time, anyway. He just wanted to sleep… …Maybe he should.] ……Sans… [His voice sounded hoarse. Probably from all of the crying.] ……Tonight… …would you like to visit my dreams, instead of yours? I… I promise they won’t follow you there…

UF!Sans: Sans froze for a moment before nodding, his neck popping in several places.

Grillby: …Thank you… I think we both need a break… from them… [Especially Sans. He had the worst of it.]

UF!Sans: Sans voice was dry but he choked out the words, “n-n-n-no p-p-p-purp-p-p-ple?”

Grillby: [He shook his head.] …No Purple. Not in my dreams.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, a sigh of relief escaping his body.

Grillby: [Grillby’s hold on Sans became less tense after that. He still held his friend, but it wasn’t as tense or desperate as it had been before. It was much calmer. Still, Grillby was in no real hurry to let go of Sans.]

UF!Sans: “y-y-you t-talk d-d-d-different….” Sans barely put his voice into the statement.

Grillby: [It could’ve been his exhaustion, but Sans’s statement confused the elemental.] …What do you mean?

UF!Sans: “y-y-y-you a-a-and h-h-him….” Sans buried his face in Grillbys shoulder.

Grillby: …I should hope so. …We may both be “Grillby,” but… [Calling Purple by his own name left a bad taste in Grillby’s mouth.] …We are nothing alike.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, clutching Grillby’s shirt tighter.

Grillby: [Grillby started rubbing small circles into Sans’s back, then started humming that same tune.]

UF!Sans: Sans eye sockets widened, his body going lax.

Grillby: [He hummed until the song ended, then eyed Sans with a smile.] ……My summoner’s wife… she would often sing that song to me when I was growing up. …I’ve forgotten the words, but not the melody.

UF!Sans: Sans shivered, unable to explain that the other him does too, although he knows the words. He doesn’t want to tell Grillby that his other self sings it while torturing other monsters, or counting his money. Sans just nods instead, leaning against Grillby a little more.

Grillby: [Grillby paused, remembering what happened with the gloves.] …If it bothers you, I do not mind stopping.

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, just holding onto Grillby tighter.

Grillby: [Regardless, Grillby stopped humming. He didn’t want to fuel any bad memories. He was content with rubbing circles into Sans’s back. He’d think of another tune eventually.]

UF!Sans: Sans relaxed a little after the humming stopped. “i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry…”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head.] …You have nothing to be sorry for.

UF!Sans: “b-b-b-but….” Sans looks down, lost in thought of the past few times he’s slept. His nightmares hurting Grillby.

Grillby: Shhh… You haven’t done anything wrong, Sans. You had no control…  
UF!Sans: Sans just quivered in Grillbys arms.

Grillby: [He fell silent, continuing to rub Sans’s back. He was here. No one would hurt Sans here.

UF!Sans: “i-i-i’m a-afraid i-i-i-if i f-fall asleep….i-i-i m-might f-forget y-you a-again…” Sans was remembering how hard it was to tell the distinction between dream and reality and how hard it had been to remember that this Grillby was safe.

Grillby: [He nodded, holding Sans closer.] …I know. Your nightmares… they are… much more realistic than I would like to admit… but the next time you feel you need to sleep, tell me. I’ll link my core with you and take you to my dreams. They are… usually good…

UF!Sans: Sans nods slowly, “t-t-t-t-thank y-y-y-you….”

Grillby: …Any time. …I only wish I could do more.

UF!Sans: “w-w-w-what d-do w-w-we do n-now?”

Grillby: … [He sighed. Looking to the clock on the wall, he realized that they still had half the day left. He didn’t want to get up, or even let go of Sans, but if they stayed on the floor, boredom would probably overtake them soon.] …I do not know.

UF!Sans: Sans shivered and tried desperately to get closer to Grillby, “c-c-c-c-cold….”

Grillby: [He held Sans closely, raising the temperature of the room a few degrees with his magic, just as he did with his bar.] …I’m here. …Don’t worry.

UF!Sans: Sans sighed as he began to feel the warmth around him grow.

Grillby: …I’ll never let you freeze. I promise…

UF!Sans: Sans could only moan as the heat grew. He was getting more comfortable by the minute.

Grillby: [The tips of his flames burned ruby for a moment, but he quickly covered it up with orange again.] …Are you ok?

UF!Sans: “Y-y-yeah…..warm……”

Grillby: [He nodded.] …If it gets too warm, let me know.

UF!Sans: “ 'kay. ” Sans curled his feet in, trying to warm his whole body up.

Grillby: [He made sure the heat of the room was spread evenly, the occasional golden flame flickering here and there as he kept the temperature up.]


	8. Fish and Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. Torture. Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to painful. This is going to hurt. I am sorry.

UF!Sans: Sans felt his knees by his chin and he rested his head against them. “a-a-a-am i-i a-a-a-allowed t-t-to s-s-sleep?” Back in Sans’s universe Papyrus usually gave him permission to go to sleep.

Grillby: …If you are going to sleep, then allow me to join you. [His voice was calmer now, like it had been yesterday.] …You can accompany me into my dreams this time.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded his fingers clutching the elementals shirt.

Grillby: …I will have to go to sleep first, though. …Do you mind if we go to my room?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, looking around, confused, thinking that that was where they had been.

Grillby: [Slowly, Grillby rose to his feet, taking Sans with him in his arms. He didn’t want to let the skeleton go, so he just carried him out of the guest bedroom and into his own. Grillby then set Sans down on the bed, quickly joining him there.] …I want to tell you something, Sans… [He fell silent, both hesitating and waiting for Sans’s approval.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded and tried to listen to Grillby.

Grillby: [He sighed, composing himself.] The other two times we linked… I was desperate… I didn’t know how else to help you… [He looked directly at Sans, holding the skeleton’s hands in his own.] …When an elemental links their core with another monster… It is… a very… intimate exchange for the elemental… It allows them and their partner to share dreams, and… [He trailed off for a moment.] You were asleep both times before, so I could not ask then, but I am asking now. Sans, do you wish me to link my core to your soul?

UF!Sans: “s-s-so i-i-its l-like s-s-sex f-f-for y-y-you?” Sans scratched his head, trying to figure it out and trying to comprehend why Grillby was asking.

Grillby: …Not entirely… Linking cores alone will not… produce anything… but nevertheless, it is something I’d prefer to have your consent on beforehand…

UF!Sans: Sans nods, crossing his legs and facing Grillby, “okay….what do i do?”

Grillby: [Grillby mirrored the position.] …I’m going to open my core, and then send the link. Your soul has to accept the link. Don’t worry about the mechanics. You’ll know what to do when it happens. Once the link has been established, I have to be the one to fall asleep first. Otherwise, we’ll end up in your dreams again.

UF!Sans: Sans nods, determination filling his face. He did not want to go back there again.

Grillby: [Grillby took a breath, then opened his core. Magic flooded the elemental, then his core pulsed, sending a link to Sans’s soul.]

UF!Sans: Sans started to feel warm, then a little heavier. “erm…i-i think i-it’s h-happening…”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded. He could feel it too. Sans’s soul and magic had bonded with his. In a moment, they’d probably start feeling each other’s emotions. For now, Grillby laid back, resting his head on the pillow. Sleep. He needed to go to sleep.]

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t know what to do now so he laid beside Grillby, his soul pulsing a little fast.

Grillby: [Grillby’s core was pulsing along with Sans’s. They seemed to be in sync with each other. Grillby reached his hand forward, offering it to Sans in case he wanted to hold it.] …You’ll be pulled into my dreams once I fall asleep. [He sounded tired already.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, taking Grillby’s hand.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled with tired eyes, lacing his fingers with Sans’s before closing his eyes completely. He was asleep a moment later.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt like he was falling in darkness, unable to hold onto anything.

Grillby: [And then, the darkness gave way to whiteness. Vast, empty whiteness. Sans would land gently on the ground, and standing in front of him would be Grillby. The elemental stood there, looking down at Sans with his hand outstretched towards the skeleton. He was smiling.] …Welcome to my dream, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans was hesitant, looking around for some trick, then shuffled to Grillby, taking his hand.

Grillby: [Grillby closed his hand around Sans’s, then looked out into the whiteness.] …Sans, have you ever dreamed of seeing the surface?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, “i-i figured it’d b-be w-w-worse than w-where i-i came f-from…”

Grillby: …The surface isn’t so bad. [Grillby waved his free hand, and suddenly, the scene changed. They weren’t surrounded by whiteness anymore, but rather, they appeared to be in that clearing in the Snowdin forest. Except they weren’t in a forest, and there was no snow. Where there should have been snow, grass replaced it, and with the exception of a few scattered trees here and there, the space was pretty flat. There was a small body of water a little ways from the two, and a bench near the shore. The sky was blue, actually blue, and the sun shown brightly in a cloudless sky.] …It can be rather peaceful.

UF!Sans: Sans stared upwards, looking in awe at everything around him.

Grillby: …During the war… I would sometimes find little places like this to relax. [He looked up at the sky, eyeing it like an old friend.] I’m more than happy to share my little paradise with you…

UF!Sans: Sans squeezed Grillby’s hand. “t-t-thank you….”

Grillby: [Grillby squeezed back.] You’re welcome. [He looked down towards the water.] …And because this is my dream, if I wished, I could swim in that pond and the water would not hurt me.

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh…erm…” Sans reluctantly let go of Grillby’s hand, “g-g-go s-swimming. ”

Grillby: [Grillby let his hand fall to his side.] …Do you want to?

UF!Sans: Sans looked at Grillby and tilted his head, “i-i d-d-don’t really k-know how…”

Grillby: That makes two of us… [Grillby chuckled.] That water is no more dangerous than dry air, here. Even if you sank to the bottom, you would not drown.

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh…uhm…i-i-if you w-w-want me too…”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head.] We’re here to relax. For me, I only have to be here if I want to relax. This time, I want you to lead me. I’ll do whatever you want me to.

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh….” Sans looked around, “i-i-i d-don’t really k-know…”

Grillby: Take your time. I am in no rush to leave.

UF!Sans: “w-what d-d-d you u-usually do?”

Grillby: Here? Sometimes I’ll watch the fish in the pond… or lay in the grass and stare at the sky… Occasionally, I’ll climb that tree… Other times I’ll make it rain and just stand in the open, since I cannot touch rain normally…

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh…” All of those things sounded nice to Sans, but they were all things one could do alone. He began to feel useless, like a burden once again. He looked down at the grass below them and watched as the wind rippled across it.

Grillby: [Grillby picked up on Sans’s discomfort, half because of his body language and half because they’d been bonded long enough while they were awake for him to be able to sense Sans’s emotions in the dreamscape.] …Of course, we are limited only by our imagination. Here, I can create and destroy anything I wish. I could change this park to a desert, or a cliff, or the bottom of the ocean. I have the entire universe at my disposal. Ask for anything, and I will give it to you, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans looked back up at Grillby, “i-i d-d-don’t k-know…” fear crept into his voice.

Grillby: [He felt that fear, and in turn tried to combat it with his own calm.] …Maybe something simple then. …Would you like to watch the fish with me, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded unsure of what he was allowed to do here, this was Grillby’s ‘safe place’ after all.

Grillby: [Grillby offered his friend his hand once again.]

UF!Sans: Sans took the hand again, following Grillby to the water.

Grillby: [Grillby stood on the edge of the shore. Water crashed against his feet in waves, but he did not flinch. It didn’t hurt, after all. A fish happened to jump out of the water as they arrived. It was fairly long and covered in silver scales.] …If we go in, they’ll let us pet them. My fish are very friendly.

UF!Sans: Sans nods, flinching as water his him from the fishes splash.

Grillby: …We could always just stay on the shore. I do not mind either way.

[Grillby squeezed Sans’s hand gently.] …You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Sans.

UF!Sans: “b-b-but you w-want t-to a-a-and i d-don’t k-know w-what else to d-do….” Sans started to shake slightly.

Grillby: Hey… it’s ok… Indecision is ok… I just don’t want to make you do something you do not want to. [He looked out to the water. Another fish leaped from the surface, this one green with stripes.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked at the other, worry in his eyes, “b-b-but…..” His inner Papyrus spoke in his head, 'INDECISION KILLS, SANS! DON’T JUST STAND THERE!’

Grillby: [He returned Sans’s gaze, his eyes calm, but concerned.] …It’s ok.

UF!Sans: Sans leaned a little on Grillby, “l-l-let’s g-go?”

Grillby: [The elemental nodded, then took a step into the water. It didn’t hurt him.] …Together?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, taking a step, following Grillby into the water.

Grillby: [When they got a little deeper, Grillby paused to dunk himself under the water. He sat there, looking up at Sans from under the waves.]

UF!Sans: Sans started to panic and went under the water to make sure that Grillby hadn’t fallen.

Grillby: [Grillby rose from the water feeling refreshed. He smiled at Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans relaxed slightly, but still had a bad feeling in his bones that he could not shake.

Grillby: [He was in such a good mood now. Bits of golden flame mingled with his usual orange. Still, he picked up on Sans’s unease. The elemental pulled Sans’s hand close, then press a gentle kiss on the back of it.]

UF!Sans: Sans tilted his head, “w-w-what was t-t-that f-for?”

Grillby: …You were feeling bad about something… but you being here has made me very happy… I wanted to share that happiness…

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh….” Sans murmured, looking down again.

Grillby: …Do you still want to watch the fish?

UF!Sans: Sans nods slowly, looking at the clear blue before him. It was nothing like where he came from. The water was always dark with dust. He hadn’t even been sure that this was water until Grillby had told him.

Grillby: [Grillby sunk into the water, then sat down next to Sans. He stared off, into the depths.]

UF!Sans: Soon a school of fish swam by, Sans was awed at this as he had never really seen fish other than monsters before and they were either trying to kill or eat him.

Grillby: [One of the fish from the school, a golden one with black spots, swam up to Sans. It floated just in front of his face. Grillby just watched and smiled.]

UF!Sans: Sans slowly put his fingers by the fish, not knowing whether or not it’d bite.

Grillby: [The fish swum in a circle around Sans’s fingers a couple of times before head-butting his palm. Grillby chuckled.] …I think it likes you.

UF!Sans: Sans smiled, “r-r-really?”

Grillby: [The flame nodded.] …I did tell you my fish were friendly. [Two more fish, one completely black and another blue with green, swam up. The black one started circling Grillby’s head and occasionally darting through the flames on his head. The blue and green one started nudging Sans’s hand, as if it was jealous of the gold and black one for getting all of the skeleton’s attention.]

UF!Sans: Sans lifted both hands and let the fish nuzzle his palms, amazed with how they were acting.

Grillby: [You’d think these fish were cats with how friendly they were being. A few moments later, Grillby’s flame hair was entertaining about five fish, and Sans had his own personal school of at least 12 fish, each one eager to be pet by the skeleton.] …They really like you. [Grillby couldn’t hide the amusement and joy in his voice. His flames burned golden with happiness.]

UF!Sans: Sans pet each of the fish, feeling the different scales and the weird wisps on the fish.

Grillby: …I’ve never had so many of them school around me before. [He chuckled, reaching up to pet one of his fish.] Perhaps you are a fish whisperer?

UF!Sans: Sans turns to Grillby, confusion filling his face, “w-w-whats that?”

Grillby: …It just means that fish tend to like you more than others. [The elemental guided one of his fish into his palm, then stroked it’s dorsal fin.] …Of course, these fish aren’t the only ones here that like you.

UF!Sans: “w-w-what do y-you m-m-mean?” Sans felt one of the fish go through one socket and out the other.

Grillby: …I’ve said it before, Sans. [He let the fish he’d been petting return to playing with his flame hair.] You are a dear friend of mine. Nothing will ever change that.

UF!Sans: “o-oh…” Sans blushed red, ashamed that he felt a little more than that.

Grillby: [Grillby paused, noticing the blush.] ……Sans?

UF!Sans: “y-y-yeah?”

Grillby: …Do you like me?

UF!Sans: Sans flushes red, “y-y-yeah….y-y-you’re n-nice….l-l-like a-a-a f-f-friend r-r-right?”

Grillby: …Yes, like a friend… [He nodded, but moved his hand to clutch Sans’s, being careful about the fish. They didn’t seem to mind too much.] …A very good friend.

UF!Sans: “y-y-yeah…” he watched as their hands got closer and closer together.

Grillby: [He gazed at Sans, a smile in his eyes. Somewhere in his flames, an occasional wisp of ruby would make itself present among the orange and golden flames.] …Are you happy, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, “a-a-a-are y-you?”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded in return.] Yes, I am happy. I’m also glad that you are happy. That’s all I could ask from you.

UF!Sans: Sans nods, “i-i wish i-i-i c-could m-make you h-happier….” the fish began to swim in the opposite direction of the two. The water growing darker. Sans rapidly looked around.

Grillby: [Grillby looked up at the water, mildly confused. He hadn’t called for a scene change. Was he waking up? He couldn’t tell. Either way, things didn’t seem… right. His hold on Sans’s hand tightened, and his flames returned to their normal orange glow.]

UF!Sans: “Well…isn’t this a pretty picture….” the voice was a bitter sugary sweet.

Grillby: [He tensed, moving closer to Sans out of instinct. His eyes darted about, trying to find the source of the voice.] …He shouldn’t be here… This is my dream…

UF!Sans: The voice laughed aloud, “Ah, yes, but you see….you are both connected now.” Purple flames started to surround them under the water, “Both oh so willing to be broken.” Sans began to tremble beside Grillby.

Grillby: [Grillby growled, eyeing the fire with a sense of loathing. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He needed to change the scene. Change it to– huh? Grillby couldn’t change the scene…]

UF!Sans: “You thought it was safe didn’t you?” Sans began to hold back a sob, “Oh? Sans…why aren’t you on your knees? You know how to greet your 'master’.” He chuckled as Sans fell to his knees almost instantly.

Grillby: Sans, don’t listen to him. [His voice held an almost pleading tone. What could he do? This was his dream, but he had no control anymore.]

UF!Sans: “He can’t help it. After all….this is OUR dream isn’t it Grillby?” Sans sockets widen as Purple lifts Sans chin to look directly into them, “That’s right….I’m actually a part of this Grillby’s’ subconscious now. Now I’ll be slipping between the both of you for a good long while. And I am going to enjoy my stay.” The last sentence was harshly put.

Grillby: [Orange roared, reaching for Purple’s shirt collar.] You will not touch him in my dreams. I have more power here. I will not hesitate to snuff you out.

UF!Sans: The purple flames turned orange, “Oh? But you wouldn’t hurt yourself would you? Or are you that masochistic?” The other Grillby grinned. Sans face fell into a really sad frown, “Have you found out his trigger words yet?” The other flames whispered to the original Grillby.

Grillby: [His flames crackled loudly, like the roar of a forest fire.] You are not me. You are nothing like me. You- [He cut himself off. Trigger words. He hadn’t even considered them. He knew the gloves held a trigger, and going by Sans’s reaction to the word, “master” was a likely candidate…] Go to hell. [His voice was almost drowned out by his flames, but he had little doubt Purple had heard him.]

UF!Sans: “Hm. I’ll take that as a no.” The purples flames turned to Sans. “Want a demonstration?”

Grillby: [Wisps of cyan mingled with his orange flames.] Want your core to be crushed?

UF!Sans: Grillby looks at the other, “I have no Core to speak of. After all….this is all a dream. But the thing about dreams is that the subconscious brain still works.” He looks down at Sans. “Here’s one you’ve used already….'Please, Sans’.” Sans pupils disappear and Sans goes onto his hands and knees and crawls over to the Purple flame, hugging his knee. “If you’re sitting down, he crawls into your lap.”

Grillby: [His flames flickered in horror. He hadn’t even realized… He was caught in indecision. He wanted to kill his twin, but he wanted to comfort Sans, but he didn’t want to make it worse, but he wanted everything to stop… He only stood there, hands balled into fists at his sides and trembling.]

UF!Sans: The 'other’ version of Grillby smile grew. “Perhaps you’d like to try one? Come now….just try one. I’ll leave you both to this sickening dream.” He begins to move his forefinger, “But you cannot use the ones I have used in front of you nor the ones you’ve used yourself.” He crossed his arms.

Grillby: [He glared at his twin. Use a trigger? Torment Sans further? He couldn’t. He wouldn’t! He’d never subject Sans to something like that. Not if he could avoid it. Besides, he wouldn’t know where to start.] I’d sooner drown myself.

UF!Sans: “Oh come now….I heard those gushy things you both said. He loves you.” The other him makes a disgusted face, “I’m sure you’d like one or two of the triggers he has. Here….I’ll give you a hint. You have to say n-e-e-d before telling him to do something. He will always listen. Go ahead, call him to you.”

Grillby: …… [He hesitated, looking between the other elemental and Sans. He hated this. He wanted this to end. Wanted to die and wake up. …But he doubted Purple would allow him that luxury.] …You will leave… …if I do this…?

UF!Sans: “Sure, but you actually have to mean it. Don’t just tell him to come to you. You’ve have to make it enjoyable for me, as well.” A chair materialized and the other Grillby sat down, Sans drawing closer to his leg.

UF!Sans: Grillby’s twin smirks, “Oh, but wait. You’ve already used that one haven’t you?”

Grillby: [He flinched, refusing to look at Sans. Had he used it? He didn’t want to believe it, but…] ……Just kill me.

UF!Sans: “Hm, how about no?” The other laughed, “That is not how the game is played.”

Grillby: [He dug through his mind, trying to think of something, anything he could use. He was backed into a corner, though. There was no escape. Purple wasn’t about to kill him, and Sans…] … [He couldn’t think of anything, and ended up falling silent.]

UF!Sans: “Oh come on now. You are me and I am you. What is one phrase you’d use that I wouldn’t even dare to let past my lips.”

Grillby: [One phrase…?] … [He forced himself to look at Sans. The poor thing was sitting next to Purple’s leg like some trained pet. It left Orange feeling sick to his core. “h-he never l-l-let me h-hold his hand…e-even d-d-during…..” One phrase… “i-i-i’m a-afraid i-i-i-if i f-fall asleep….i-i-i m-might f-forget y-you a-again…” One thing that Purple would never say…] … [He took in a breath.] …I love you, Sans…


	9. Forgetting, Then Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a trigger phrase, Sans doesn't really remember Orange Grillby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at the other Grillby, his eye a bright red, a blaster showing its form in the dream while the Purple twin opened his arms embracing death while stating, “I hope you enjoy your new toy.”. The blast was deafening, his hand outstretched. He turned to the orange Grillby, the blaster gone. His hands went behind his back as he walked to him. He fell to his knees before him and opened his eye sockets slightly and his mouth, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth, panting.

Grillby: […What had he done? The scene dissolved around them, fading back to the whiteness they’d stood in before. He looked to Sans with a mixed expression, though the tips of his flames had begun to burn a ruby color. To see his dear friend reduced to something like this… It was… He didn’t know what to think…]

UF!Sans: Sans lightly moved his head forward nuzzling Grillby’s leg that was directly in front of him.

Grillby: [Grillby let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes to try to focus on something else. This wasn’t right. Sans wasn’t himself. It wouldn’t be right to encourage this… And yet… he felt his core pulse… It… didn’t feel… bad… Hesitantly, very hesitantly, Grillby placed a nervous hand to Sans’s skull.]

UF!Sans: Sans stopped moving and gently breathed just below where Grillby’s legs met together. When he felt the hand on his skull Sans practically moaned, unable to keep very quiet.

Grillby: [More orange flames shifted their hues to ruby, and Grillby had to take a few breaths to keep from losing control. This was unfair. He wanted Sans to be himself if he ever– …He’d never considered doing this sort of thing with Sans. Any Sans. Especially not this one. So why… why was this having such an effect on him?]

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t move, his tongue dripping saliva and his sockets slightly closed. His head leaned into the hand slightly.

Grillby: [“I hope you enjoy your new toy.” Heh. The other knew this would happen. And why wouldn’t he? Purple had known this Sans far longer that Grillby had. He didn’t want a “new toy.” Sans wasn’t just something to be played with… The temptation was growing, though. Maybe if Grillby sat down… Got on Sans’s level, rather than stand over him like that…]

UF!Sans: Sans continued to pant. An unconscious part of his was wondering if he had done something wrong, He whined lightly, trying to keep from being too loud.

Grillby: [He couldn’t decide if the moaning or the whining was worse. He wasn’t too fond of either sound, though at least the moans didn’t make the elemental feel guilty.] …Sans, I… […What could he do? He didn’t know how to bring Sans out of this, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the occasional yearning pulses from his core. Would Sans really be ok with this if he wasn’t in this state? He wasn’t sure.] …Are you sure…?

UF!Sans: Sans tilted his head, “s-s-sir?” Whatever could Grillby mean.

Grillby: [He flinched at the title, but his mind was distracted enough that it didn’t affect him as much as it normally would.] ……I am asking for your honest consent… …Before I… [If he was going to let these feelings get the better of him, he would at least make sure it was 100% consensual, and not just Sans listening to orders.]

UF!Sans: “d-d-don’t y-you w-w-want…?” Sans was confused. He didn’t know what was going on, he barely had a thought in his mind other than to do as he was told.

Grillby: [Half of his flames had shifted ruby by now. Grillby sighed, trying to keep himself tame despite his core’s pulsing.] ……Only if you do, Sans…

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t know how to respond, so he used one that always gave him a response. “p-p-please u-use m-me?” he looked up slightly, looking at Grillby’s chest.

Grillby: [He sighed. He didn’t want to use Sans. Sans wasn’t just some play thing to be used. He was a person. A friend. Grillby’s core pulsed again. He couldn’t hold himself together much longer.] ……No… …use me…

UF!Sans: Sans looked confused, “w-w-what d-d-do y-y-you m-mean s-s-s-sir?”

Grillby: [He flinched. “Sir” again.] … Grillby. …Grillby wants you to… take control… [He chose his words carefully, trying to avoid any of the triggers he knew about, and spoke slowly. His flames were very ruby.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt something nag at the back of his mind but he shook it off, and looked back at the elemental with puzzlement. So he begun like any other time that his ‘master’ wanted anything and pushed himself up higher to nuzzle against Grillby’s crotch.

Grillby: [His breath caught, and he let it out as a hesitant moan. Whatever orange flames still flickered in Grillby’s body shifted completely to ruby.]

UF!Sans: Sans let his tongue roam around the outsides of Grillby’s pants.

Grillby: [Grillby shivered. It had been a long time since anyone had been close enough to Grillby for him to allow this, and he was out of practice.]

UF!Sans: Sans kept going, his sockets slightly closing as he went. His saliva, tinted red, started to drip onto Grillby’s pants and the ground beneath them.

Grillby: [Gently, Grillby reached to Sans’s skull with both hands, then slowly guided him higher, as if pleading for more.]

UF!Sans: Sans followed Grillby’s hands as he was pulled upward, licking as he went upward. Sans had to shift on his knees multiple times so as not to fall, his hands still behind his back.

Grillby: [The higher Sans’s tongue went, the more Grillby moaned, and the louder each moan was, albeit still a little hesitant. Somewhere beyond his haze of pleasure, Grillby noticed Sans lack of using his hands. “h-he never l-l-let me h-hold his hand…e-even d-d-during…..” The elemental let Sans’s skull go, then reached his arms around the other’s back before taking both of Sans’s hands in his own.]

UF!Sans: Sans went lax, his arms going numb, his head tilted, “m-m-m-master?” Perhaps he wanted to tie Sans up? Sans thought as much as he could, but he didn’t think he had done anything wrong.

Grillby: [Grillby took that moment of lax to catch his breath. He’d been so caught up in it, “master” hadn’t even registered. One of Grillby’s hand guided Sans’s hand to the hem of Grillby’s shirt, and even went so far as to slip the hand under his shirt, enabling Sans to feel the warmth of his ruby-tinted flames. The other hand simply laced its fingers with those of Sans’s hand.] …Anything wrong?

UF!Sans: Sans, still confused, shook his head, “n-n-no s-s-s-sir….”

Grillby: [For one reason or another, Grillby was too preoccupied to correct Sans’s use of titles. He leaned close to the skeleton, his eyes semi-closed, then kissed him. He’d even opened his own fiery mouth to share in the licking, though he would not burn Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans sockets widened then they closed, it felt good. Sans moaned up into the kiss, thinking to himself, 'he’s being really gentle today…..i must have been good…..’

Grillby: [A small grin stretched across the elemental’s features. The skeleton’s moan was like music to his ears. Using the hand that didn’t have its fingers intertwined with Sans’s, Grillby trailed his hand over Sans’s rib cage, seeking all of the little places that would give Sans the greatest pleasure.]

UF!Sans: Sans let Grillby roam his hands across his body. Sans shook as Grillby did so. He whimpered into Grillby’s mouth a few times as the elemental touched his chest.

Grillby: [Grillby paused, breaking their kiss so he could speak. His voice was light, but heavy with concern.] …Am I… …hurting you…?

UF!Sans: “n-n-no s-sir….” Sans internally yelled at himself, of course he shouldn’t have made any noise, now he’d be lucky to get a few cracked bones.

Grillby: [Grillby wasn’t convinced. He reached down, then with his one hand, carefully lifted Sans’s shirt. He was almost afraid to look at the bones and potential cracks, but he needed to know.]

UF!Sans: Sans mentally flinched, knowing what he’d find. Cracks, bones that were still healing, a cracked soul, and perhaps a few bones still broken that Sans had forgotten to cast up. Sans squeezed his sockets shut preparing for the worst. 'Perhaps he’ll just push a few ribs in? O-or he’ll just scratch up my spine?’

Grillby: [He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but this was far worse than anything he’d imagined. His breath caught as he looked at the damage, and almost immediately, Grillby’s flames shifted from ruby to a calm green. He wanted to fix it. He wanted to make Sans better. 'Please, let me do this one thing for him…’]

UF!Sans: Sans wondered if he could also see the scorch marks from the last few times. Granted, they were more on his legs and pelvis. Sans shivered as a slight wind blew through his rib cage.

Grillby: [Carefully, very carefully, Grillby moved his hand just over the worst of the breaks. Then, he put all of his focus and energy into healing them.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt very weird, his chest feeling warm, “s-s-sir?”

Grillby: …It’s ok… [His voice was low and calm.] …You won’t hurt anymore, Sans…

UF!Sans: Sans was confused but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to make the other mad.

Grillby: [He only pulled his hand away when he was sure every rib was healed. There would be scars that he couldn’t fix, but at least they wouldn’t cause the other any more pain.] …Where else…? [He wanted to fix every break. Every bruise. Everything.]

UF!Sans: Sans shimmied out of his clothes, letting the other inspect him. 'Maybe he was going to break me again?’ Sans trembled at the thought.

Grillby: [His eyes scanned the bones, his hand running over them with a gentle touch. Everything he touched, he did so with care, and the healing magic poured from his fingers and into the breaks.]

UF!Sans: Sans shivered, but didn’t speak.

Grillby: [He finally finished, having healed every injury he could touch. Grillby’s flames died down, returning to their normal orange glow.] …Is that better? [He looked to his friend, concern in his voice.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, eyes downcast.

Grillby: [He paused, then took Sans’s hands in his own.] …Do you… …want to continue…? [His voice was unsure. He’d been so caught up in healing Sans, he’d forgotten what had lead up to it.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded slowly, “y-y-yes s-sir…”

Grillby: … [He sighed, then squeezed Sans’s hands. Leaning close to him, Grillby have him a small smile.] …Just Grillby, Sans. No titles…

UF!Sans: There was that nagging voice in the back of his head again. He shook his head, trying to quiet it.

Grillby: [Grillby grew puzzled.] …Are you ok, Sans?

UF!Sans: “y-y-yes m-m-m-master….” Sans replied, his hand moving toward Grillby’s core.

Grillby: [He shuddered, sighing a quiet moan. Bits of his flames started to glow ruby again.] J-just Grillby…

UF!Sans: There it was again. Sans moved forward, licking the core while trying to block out the noise with his hands. His mind was trying to use a battering ram to get his attention, but he kept going.

Grillby: [In an instant, every ember flushed a bright ruby. The elemental moaned louder than before, and while the hand that still had a hold on Sans’s simply squeezed it, not too hard, the other hand moved to Sans’s skull. He pulled it closer and stroked it, encouraging the skeleton to keep going and thanking him for what he was already doing.]

UF!Sans: Sans kept going, barely hearing Grillby as he kept trying to block everything out.

Grillby: [There was so much. He hadn’t felt like this in ages. As the elemental continued to moan, he started calling Sans’s name. His tone was desperate and pleased and so many other emotions. He couldn’t contain his joy.]

UF!Sans: Sans shifted his legs so that he was now bent completely over Grillby’s core. He continued to lick it, even extending his tongue so he could try to wrap around it.

Grillby: [He’d since laid down, panting and moaning Sans’s name. It felt so amazing to be touched like this. He moved his free hand to explore Sans’s body again, more confident now that he was sure he wouldn’t hurt his friend by simply touching him.]

UF!Sans: Sans flinched as the hands touched him again. He tried not to move so much as he kept going.

Grillby: [He noticed the flinch, and even with the amount of pleasure Sans’s was giving him, the tiny voice in the back of Grillby’s mind didn’t want Sans to feel uncomfortable. He let his hand fall, then had it seek out Sans’s other hand. This much, he hoped, Sans would like.]

UF!Sans: Sans prepared himself for what usually came when his hands were held. He prepared for the breaks and the pops and the fractures.

Grillby: [But they never came. Grillby just held them. Nothing more.]

UF!Sans: Sans sockets widened, he lifted his head slowly, looking at Grillby with his tongue barely touching the core. “S-s-s-sir?”

Grillby: [He met Sans’s gaze, panting heavily with his mouth slightly agape. He shook his head once.] …Just… …Grillby…

UF!Sans: “g-g-g-gr….” Sans shook where he was, his hands going between Grillby’s core and his head.

Grillby: [Grillby watched the other, nodding once.] …Gr…ill…by…

UF!Sans: “g-g-g-grr-r-i-i-ill…” tears had started to form as a flood of what had happened flooded Sans’ mind.

Grillby: [His flames had started to turn back to orange, and his breathing had somewhat regulated itself. He propped his upper body on his elbows, looking to Sans with love and concern.] …Grillby…

UF!Sans: “g-g-g-grilb-b-b-b-y!” Sans leaned down atop Grillby, shaking. ]

Grillby: [He pulled Sans close, wrapping his arms around the skeleton in comfort.] …That’s right… …Just Grillby. No titles…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i’m s-s-s-s-sorry!” Sans sobbed into his chest.

Grillby: Shhh…. it wasn’t you… none of this was your fault… [He started rubbing small circles into his back] ……It was mine…

UF!Sans: Sans couldn’t stop shaking and sobbing, “i-i-i-i l-listened….i-i-i-i’m s-s-sorry….”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head.] No… I’m sorry. …I’m sorry I used your trigger phrases. I’m sorry I took advantage of you in that state. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from my twin.

UF!Sans: Sans kept shaking, “n-n-n-not y-y-your f-f-fault….”

Grillby: [He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.] …I could have woken myself up and saved us both all of that trouble… I… [He let out a shaky breath.] …I didn’t mean to lose myself like that…

UF!Sans: Sans held onto the other, still crying.

Grillby: [He fell silent for a moment, unsure what else to say to comfort Sans.] ……We held hands… …That was… something you wanted… right?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded. He squeezed the hand that still held his.

Grillby: [Grillby squeezed back reassuringly.] …I will heal your bones when we wake up. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner…

UF!Sans: “i-i-its o-o-o-okay….” Sans voice was a little shaky.

Grillby: [He fell silent for a while, just holding Sans in his arms. The only sound that came from him was the calm crackling of his orange flames.] …Do you want to wake up now…? …Or is there something you still want to do while we’re here?

UF!Sans: “c-c-can w-w-we s-see the f-f-f-fish again?”


	10. A Classic Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Grillby finish what they started in the Dreamscape. We also welcome a new member to the ever growing cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little happy chapter and a bit of a game changer.

Grillby: [He smiled and nodded.] …Of course, Sans. [The scene around them changed, and the two found themselves underwater again. Grillby sat up, still holding Sans, but let his arm relax around the skeleton.]

UF!Sans: Sans curled into Grillby’s chest, just watching out into the blue.

Grillby: [Many fish of varying colors, shapes, and sizes swum in and out of view. Grillby watched them with Sans, and his core pulsed quietly and rhythmically. A pair of fish, one red and white, and the other golden and red, swum up to greet the two monsters. They circled Sans and Grillby energetically.]

UF!Sans: Sans could only watch, no energy left within him.

Grillby: [It was the same with Grillby. He just sat there, flames billowing calmly, watching the fish chase each other around their heads. Eventually, the two fish left, having lost interest.]

UF!Sans: “s-sorry….i-i-i s-shouldn’t h-h-have taken y-y-you on the o-o-offer o-of dream s-sharing…i-it’s only d-distraught you….”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head.] It’s ok. …Overall, I don’t think I could count this among my bad dreams… Though… [His mind replayed the previous scene, then his gaze shifted downward.] …Sans… …Do you hate me… …for what I did…?

UF!Sans: “w-w-w-what d-do you m-mean?”

Grillby: …I used a trigger… that made you to behave that way… and then took advantage of that state… and allowed you to… [He gradually grew quieter the more he spoke, until his words were drowned out by his crackling flames.] ……If you are upset with me… …I’d understand…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i’m n-not u-u-upset w-with y-y-y-you….i-i-i’m u-upset w-w-with m-myself…..”

Grillby: …I’m sorry… …I just… …don’t wish to cause you pain…

UF!Sans: Sans shrugs, “i-i-its o-o-okay…..i-it h-h-h-happens…..”

Grillby: …I wish that wasn’t the case… [He held Sans close.] I would do anything to keep you from suffering…

UF!Sans: “i-i-its d-d-done a-and o-o-over w-with…” Sans sighed against Grillby.

Grillby: … [He wasn’t sure how to feel anymore. He simply nodded, watching the fish around them.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked down into his lap, “d-did y-y-you….” Sans was afraid to ask.

Grillby: …Did I…?

UF!Sans: “d-d-d-did y-y-you mean i-it o-o-or d-d-did you……j-j-just w-want the r-reaction?”

Grillby: [Did he mean it? The trigger? “I love you…”] …When I said it… I was not sure what to expect… and when you started… behaving that way, I… I was scared… …Scared that if I gave in… you would hate me… or worse… that you would fear me… [He paused, his flames crackling.] …I’ve never been this close to anyone… in a long time… …And I would never say that now… knowing what it does to you… without your consent… …So, I suppose… I did mean it…

UF!Sans: Sans flushed and looked up at Grillby, teeth somewhat apart in shock, “r-r-really?” Sans couldn’t believe it. Did another monster really ‘love’ him?

Grillby: [Grillby met Sans’s gaze, some ruby mixed with his orange flames. He smiled with his eyes and nodded.] I… do. …I really do, Sans… And… I would say it, but I do not want to trigger you… So… [Grillby leaned down and pressed a small, gentle kiss on Sans’s mouth.] …I hope that is sufficient enough…

UF!Sans: Sans looked worried for a moment, “w-w-what a-about y-your s-s-sans?”

Grillby: …I see him as nothing more than a friend. …And there are things we’ve done… that I would never consider doing with him…

UF!Sans: “l-l-like w-what?” His voice was quiet and soft, leaning his head against Grillby’s chest.

Grillby: …Linking my core to his soul… …Sharing my dreams with him… [He took a breath, flushing ruby for a moment.] ……Pleasuring each other…

UF!Sans: “y-you and your s-s-sans n-never did a-any of t-t-the sex s-stuff?” Sans was amazed, the Purple Grillby had wasted no time transforming that 'tab’ into a bill paid in body instead of gold.

Grillby: [He shook his head.] It never went that far… Neither of us felt the need to…

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh….” Sans leaned against Grillby, nuzzling him softly.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, and held Sans close. His core pulsed softly within his chest.] …Let’s wake up, Sans… So I can heal you…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, holding onto Grillby tightly.

Grillby: [Grillby’s core pulsed one final time, and then the dream dissolved around them. The elemental woke up in his bed, core still linked with Sans’s soul, and their hands clasped together. He smiled at the skeleton before sitting up.]

UF!Sans: Sans moved close to Grillby as they sat up, “s-s-s-sorry……” his hand letting go of Grillby’s and instead wrapping around Grillby’s back.

Grillby: [He took a small breath in surprise, but then quickly moved his arms to Sans’s, completing the hug as best he could from his current position. He chuckled.] I don’t mind, Sans… “Anything I have is yours,” remember?

UF!Sans: Sans nods, smiling for what felt like the first time in a long while.

Grillby: [Grillby let Sans stay there for a while. He hadn’t unlinked his core, so he could tell just how happy Sans was. Eventually though, Grillby’s flames started to burn green.] …May I heal you now, Sans?

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh…..s-s-sure….c-c-careful o-of t-the b-b-burn m-marks….t-they’re m-more recent….” Sans takes his jacket and sweater off, and slides his trousers and pants down at the same time. Sans holds himself, shivering on the bed as he waited to be examined.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, the rest of his flames shifting to green.] …I’ll be careful. …I promise. [He moved to Sans, His eyes scanning the other’s bones to find the worst of the injuries first and heal those. He decided on his ribs, and like he’d done in the dream, he moved his hands to gently brush the broken bones, pouring the healing magic into them.]

UF!Sans: “ngh…d-does it a-a-always feel t-t-that warm?” Sans asked, his body feeling much better already after just the first few seconds.

Grillby: It’s warm because I am fire… [With those bones healed, he quickly went to work on Sans’s arms.] If I were an ice elemental, it would likely feel cold…

UF!Sans: Sans soul pulsed, warmth flooding his arms. Sans moans lightly, “f-f-f-eels g-good….”

Grillby: [Some of the green in his face flushed ruby for a moment, but he shook it off. He had to focus. The arms were done. Now for the legs.]

UF!Sans: Sans shifted slightly as Grillby moved lower toward his legs.

Grillby: [Grillby paused, then gave Sans a reassuring smile with his eyes.] …It’ll be ok… …I’ll go quick… [His hands moved along the bones with care, flooding each injury with the healing magic.]

UF!Sans: Sans whimpered, his pelvis thrust up on its own, and his body began to shiver once more.

Grillby: [Ruby-tinted flames danced within the elemental, and he had to close his eyes to keep the green in his hands, at least.] …I’m almost done… [His pelvis was last, and the burns that marked it were, to Grillby’s disgust, in the shape of hand prints. With a shaky breath, he carefully brushed his hands across the burns. He wanted to keep pain to a minimum.]

UF!Sans: Sans cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, from the healing, twisting his hands in the sheets under him. Sans’ back arched as Grillby moved his hands.

Grillby: [There. He was done. Grillby let go of Sans, and the green in his flames shifted both orange and ruby. His core pulsed.] …Sans… [He took a breath.] …Do you want me to…?

UF!Sans: “w-w-want y-y-you t-t-ta w-w-what?” Sans asked softly, face completely red.

Grillby: [Another breath. His flames were almost completely ruby again.] ……Touch you more…?

UF!Sans: Sans nods rapidly, “y-y-yes s-….grillby.” He corrects himself and smiles softly at the flame elemental,

Grillby: [Grillby returned the smile, bits of golden flame mixing in with the ruby/ “Grillby.” not “Sir” but his actual name. He nodded to Sans, overjoyed, then gently reached for the skeleton again. He trailed his hands along Sans’s bones, testing them to find the sweet spots.]

UF!Sans: Sans let out a shaky breath and felt his bone relax under the fires touch. He felt so much better.

Grillby: [Grillby explored Sans’s body, gentle with his touch and always with Sans’s pleasure in mind. His fingers ran the length of Sans’s spine. Grillby opened his mouth, then started using his fiery tongue to lick the other’s clavicle.]

UF!Sans: Sans couldn’t help but moan out a bit as Grillby began to lick him. Sans kept his hands clenched in the sheets beneath him, his bones beginning to rattle slightly.

Grillby: [One of Grillby’s hand moved, seeking out one of Sans’s. He continued to trail his tongue over the other’s bones, letting it caress every nook he could find and moaning softly around it. His free hand moved to Sans’s femur, lightly grazing the bone with the tips of his fingers.]

UF!Sans: Sans back arched, his legs closing around Grillby, and he moaned out as he was played with.

Grillby: [The moans made him shiver, and his core pulsed in mutual joy. Grillby’s exploring hand slowly slid up Sans’s femur, edging closer to the skeleton’s pelvis at a speed that could be considered teasing. His tongue had migrated to Sans’s skull by now, and was busy running across his mandible.]

UF!Sans: Sans gasped and moved his hand onto Grillby’s back, his pupils rolling upward. Sans’ hips thrusted up as Grillby touched Sans’ pelvis.

Grillby: [A grin stretched across Grillby’s features. The hand that held Sans’s squeezed it lightly while his other hand lightly ran his fingers over the rim of Sans’s pelvis, teasing the edge of it.]

UF!Sans: “g-g-g-grillby!” Sans moaned out as his soul pulsed, his mind fogged with pleasure.

Grillby: [His core pulsed in response to Sans’s soul. They’d never unlinked, and Grillby could feel everything Sans was feeling.] Sans! [He brought his mouth over Sans’s, kissing his partner while his hand finally began to slip over the rim and start rubbing the inside of Sans’s pelvis.]

UF!Sans: Sans cried out and began pulling at Grillby’s back. His soul felt as though it were going to pop out of his chest.

Grillby: [He squeezed Sans’s hand, letting his tongue slip into the other’s mouth. Grillby moaned around their kiss, Sans’s cries fueling his actions, and continued to rub the inside of his pelvis, picking up speed while maintaining his gentle touch.]

UF!Sans: Sans moaned and began to thrust wildly against Grillby.

Grillby: [His core pulsed again, stronger this time. Grillby could tell Sans was close, and because of their bond, Grillby was close to the edge as well. He carefully pushed his hand farther down his partner’s pelvis, rubbing the bones at a fast but tender pace. Grillby moaned Sans’s name.]

UF!Sans: Sans yelled out, his arms falling back and gasping.

Grillby: [Grillby’s core pulsed one final time before he let his hand relax. He stayed there, knelt over Sans’s body and panting heavily. Some of his flames were golden.] …Was that… …ok…?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, shivering all over.

Grillby: [He smiled, then rolled off of Sans, only to pull the skeleton into a hug. He left a brief kiss on Sans’ mouth before closing his.]

UF!Sans: Sans smiled and cuddled into Grillby.

Grillby: …Are you… happy here… Sans?

UF!Sans: “i-i a-a-am….”

Grillby: …I’m glad… [Grillby smiled at Sans, his flames burning a bright gold. He squeezed Sans’ hand gently.] …I am happy… that you are happy…

UF!Sans: Sans squeezed Grillby’s hand back.

Grillby: [Suddenly, there was a knock on the door downstairs. It startled Grillby, who severed his core’s connection to Sans’s soul in response. He looked to the clock on the wall and realized that the day had rolled over. He looked back at Sans with a mixed expression.] …I should… get that…

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh…” Sans reeled back in shock from the severed connection.

Grillby: [He gave Sans an apologetic look, then slowly got up from the bed. He made for the door to the bedroom, but then stopped himself. He needed to change clothes first. He hadn’t done that yesterday.]

UF!Sans: Sans started to sit completely up on his own.

Grillby: [Grillby moved to his bureau and searched his drawers for a suitable outfit. He settled on a gray turtleneck and a set of black pants. He slipped out of the clothes he was wearing, setting them into a pile by his feet, then dressed himself.]

UF!Sans: “…b-b-but you l-look s-s-so g-g-good w-without t-the c-c-clothes….” Sans whispered in Grillby’s direction.

Grillby: [Grillby caught that and chuckled.] …I can’t walk around without clothes all the time, Sans. [He smiled to the skeleton.] …You’ll see them again… if you wish it… but I do have to get the door…

UF!Sans: Sans nods, sliding off the bed slowly, letting his feet get adjusted to reality and gravity.

Grillby: [Grillby took a step towards Sans, then leaned down to kiss the top of the other’s skull.] …I won’t be long…. though, if you want to come with me… …I would recommend putting your clothes back on…

UF!Sans: Sans blushes and trys to hurriedly put his clothes on, leaving his jacket beside the bed, leaving him in shorts and a red turtleneck.

Grillby: [Still smiling, Grillby offered Sans his hand.] …Together?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded and grasped Grillby’s outstretched hand.

Grillby: [And so, Grillby lead Sans out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and up to the front door. The elemental then unlocked the door and opened it.] …Sans…? [There he stood. The Sans Grillby was familiar with, dressed in his usual blue hoodie and shorts. He had some pink slippers on his feet.] “hey, grillbz. you didn’t show up for work yesterday, so i…” [The skeleton trailed off, noticing who was standing next to Grillby. Classic’s sockets widened in shock and confusion.]


	11. It Will Get Worse Before It Gets Better...And Then It Will Get Even Worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some good old fashion healing from Grillby.

UF!Sans: “u-u-uhm…” Red Sans hid behind Grillby, afraid of the reaction of the other Sans. He quaked where he stood, unable to speak.

Grillby: [Classic Sans looked between Grillby and what little he could see of Red from behind the elemental. After a moment, he finally spoke.] “is it just me, or am i seeing double?” [Grillby sighed.] …Sans, this is… well… this is you… from another timeline… “explains the teeth.” Yes, well… He is from… a much more violent timeline… than our own… [Classic peeked behind Grillby, trying to get a better look at Red.]

UF!Sans: Red shook, leaning and trying to hide his face against Grillby.

Grillby: [Classic looked back at Grillby with a mixed expression. The elemental squeezed Red’s hand reassuringly.] …Sans… [He looked to Red.] It’s ok… He won’t hurt you… [Classic, realizing the situation, grinned, trying to look friendly.] “yeah, don’t worry ‘bout me, shark tooth. i don’t bite.”

UF!Sans: Red looked out toward Sans and nodded, the hand in Grillby’s hand tightened its hold.

Grillby: [Grillby looked between the two skeletons, little ideas popping into his head about all the different ways Classic could help Red. He smiled and held the door open.] …You can come in, Sans… [Classic nodded to Grillby and then entered the house. Grillby shut the door behind him, keeping the cold outside.] “so, uh… any ideas how you got here?”

UF!Sans: Red shakes his head, trying to stay behind Grillby as much as possible.

Grillby: [Classic watched Red for a moment, then an idea formed.] “come on. don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” [Classic offered his hand to Red, hoping that touching his counterpart wouldn’t cause the world to implode. But, if it did, that’d be one extreme handshake.] “shake my hand.”

UF!Sans: Red shuddered at the phrase, and let his arm leave from behind Grillby. Shakingly he took the offered hand.

Grillby: [The sound of the whoopee cushion was fairly loud. Classic burst into laughter.] "heh heh heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. i can’t believe you fell for it!” [He sighed, trying to calm himself down as he looked up at Grillby, ignoring the glares the elemental was giving him.] “i like this guy.”

UF!Sans: Red looked between the two worriedly, he yanked his hand back.

Grillby: [Classic calmed down, his mood elevated.] …Sans, this is a serious matter. I would appreciate it if you treated it as such… “sure. whatever you say, grillby.” [Classic put the whoopee cushion back in his pocket.] Thank you… Now then… there is something I wish to discuss with you, since you are here… Would you like to sit down? It will take me a while to explain… [Classic shrugged.] “sure. i’ve got time.” [He moved to the couch, plopping down on it. Grillby looked to Red, giving him a small smile.] …He means well. …Do you want to join us, Sans?

UF!Sans: “a-a-a-am i-i a-a-allowed t-to?” he glanced nervously between the two and shifted from foot to foot.

Grillby: Of course. I am going to be talking about you. It’s only fair… “come on, shark tooth. the more the merrier.” [Classic grinned.]

UF!Sans: Red nodded slowly and walked close to the fireplace, sitting very close to the flames.

Grillby: [Grillby joined Red there, unwilling to be separated from him. Classic just shrugged it off.] “so, what did you wanna talk about?” [Grillby looked between Classic and Red, then sighed.] …Sans… [And then he retold everything that had happened. Taking Red to the abandoned garden, fighting his nightmares within the dreamscape, linking his core to Red’s soul, and even the sex. He left out no detail. When it was over, Classic sat there, staring in stunned silence.] “whoa… that’s, uh…” [Classic looked to Red, feeling almost sorry for him. He couldn’t imagine the torment his twin had endured.]

UF!Sans: Red looked down to the floor, cringing at the retelling and blushing more near the end than anything. He refused to look at the other him throughout the whole telling and didn’t speak as Grillby spoke.

Grillby: [Classic rubbed the back of his skull, feeling a little awkward. Grillby’s flames had died down, red mixing with the orange.] “so, uh… what are you gonna do now?” [Grillby looked to Red before shifting his gaze back to Classic.] I… I’m not going to leave him to suffer through those nightmares alone, Sans. …They’re not… normal. That other Papyrus, that other Grillby… They’re not just nightmares or memories. They’re sentient. It’s almost like… [He trailed off, a thought creeping up on him. He looked to Red again.] …Almost like pieces of their soul are fused into his…

UF!Sans: Red clutched at his chest unable to think of every time his soul had been forcibly ripped from his body.

Grillby: [Classic moved from his spot on the couch and approached Red. The white orbs of light in his sockets were focused on his twin, shifting from the other’s skull to his chest.] “…hey, lemme see your soul…” Sans. [Grillby looked at Classic, silently warning him.] “i wanna know, ok? i mean, he’s technically me, so that’s technically my soul. don’t you think i’d be a little concerned if some psychopathic lunatics messed up my soul?” [He sighed. Grillby crackled but stayed silent.] “…i just… wanna see for myself, ya know? is that too much to ask?”

UF!Sans: Red froze, his pupils disappeared. He started to whimper and his hand was shaky as he began to manifest his magic and energy to summon his soul. “…..s…….s-s-s-safe?” his voice was soft, almost gone.

Grillby: [Classic watched his twin, a weight forming in his chest as he heard Red whimper. Grillby rested his hand on Red’s shoulder, offering support.] Yes… You are safe here… Safe with Orange Grillby…

UF!Sans: Red finally summoned his damaged soul to be examined by the other him, his sockets squeezed shut. He was terrified and his rattling bones demonstrated it to the other two in the room.

Grillby: [All puns aside, the damage to Red’s soul chilled Classic to the bone. It was mortifying. There were scars from past tears long since healed incorrectly, as well as fractures of varying depth. Patches of the soul seemed to be a different color, no doubt fragments of the other monsters’ souls, traded during events Classic didn’t want to imagine. He turned his gaze away, gritting his teeth. He then rose to his feet quickly, trembling with rage.] “fuck!” [His left eye flared teal-yellow.] “no one should…! that’s just…! aaargh!”

UF!Sans: Red whimpered louder, leaning back as to keep from the other Sans’ anger. He kept his soul outstretched, his sockets still closed. He turned his head in a poor attempt to keep himself safe.

Grillby: “give me a few minutes…” [Classic stormed to the front door, then exited it with a fair amount of care. Immediately following that, the sound of blasts could be heard outside, along with enraged yelling and numerous swears. Grillby sighed, then looked at Red’s soul, his core aching. Hesitantly, the elemental reached for the soul, only to stop himself before touching it. He looked to Red.] …Sans… …Can I… …try to heal it…? [His hands had started to burn green.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, his face leaning into Grillby’s arm.

Grillby: [Grillby took great care with this. His hands, burning green with healing magic, carefully moved to cradle Sans’s soul. He willed the magic into the soul, pleading that he could fix at least some of the damage.]

UF!Sans: Sans cried out, his soul searing in both pain and warmth. He curled within himself, grasping onto his chest and fell onto the ground in fetal position.

Grillby: [Grillby let go of Sans’s soul immediately, fear in his eyes. He hadn’t meant to hurt Sans, only to heal him. The soul was looking a little better, some of the fractures had closed, but there were still scars. Those patches of foreign soul hadn’t changed, either. Grillby’s flames died down to red, the concern for Sans outweighing any sort of good feeling he could pull from knowing his soul wasn’t as damaged as before.] …I’m sorry…

UF!Sans: Sans only nodded, tears spilled onto the floor beneath him as he shivered slightly. His soul still hovered above Grillbys hand.

Grillby: [Grillby looked between Sans and his soul. As much as the elemental hated to admit it, it would be better if he finished healing the soul. The last thing Sans needed now was prolonged soul injury. Grillby forced his hands to burn green again. He had to keep going. With a breath, Grillby shifted the soul to one of his hands, only to offer the other hand to Sans.] ……This will probably hurt… as much as I wish it wouldn’t… …I’m sorry Sans… …I wish there was a painless way…

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t take the offered hand, only curling into himself more, small sobs escaping him.

Grillby: [Grillby closed his eyes for a moment, taking that moment to calm himself. He was going to hate this. But the thought of Sans’s soul being healed afterward gave the elemental the strength he needed to continue. Cradling Sans’s soul in the one hand, leaving the other open for Sans to take, he started flooding Sans’s soul with more healing magic.]

UF!Sans: Sans screamed even louder this time, his body spasmed with the warmth and pain. His vision blurred and his hearing was beginning to go as he heard the door slam open. Sans tried to focus on the fire, but it soon began to flicker purple and his screams of pain became infused with the screams of terror.

Grillby: “grillby!” [Classic rushed forward, forgetting to close the door as he neared the elemental and his twin. He would have tried to pull the elemental away, but he was holding Red’s soul, and he didn’t want to cause any more damage.] “grillby, stop! you’re hurting him!” [Grillby was trembling, focusing on Red’s soul. He knew he was hurting Sans, and he hated it, but the fractures were closing. His soul was healing. It would be better in the long run. It would be… It had to be…] I’m almost done. Just a little more. [His eyes started to steam with liquid magic that threatened to spill out.]

UF!Sans: The screams didn’t let up, if anything they got worse. Sans saw the purple Grillby where orange Grillby had been sitting moments ago, holding his soul. Sans began to sign unconsciously for purple Grillby to stay away.

Grillby: “grillby, you gotta stop this!” [Almost… Almost… Done! Grillby stopped the flow of magic immediately, releasing Red’s soul and wrapping his arms around himself. He trembled violently, then tore his gaze away from Red’s soul to his skull.] …..I’m s-sorry… ……I’m s-so s-sorry…

UF!Sans: The signing stopped, his hands wrapped around himself once again. Sans was unable to hear anything either of them said. He was shivering uncontrollably on the floor, his head was spinning as he clenched his sockets shut so as not to see the purple Grillby.

Grillby: [Grillby cast his gaze to the floor, too ashamed to look at Red in his current state. Classic, however, slowly moved to Red’s side and hesitantly put a hand on his twin’s shoulder.]

UF!Sans: The red Sans yelped and jerked up and back, hitting his head on the wall. His vision went black.

Grillby: [Classic froze, watching his twin go limp. His sockets went dark, and he exchanged a glance with Grillby, who looked mortified.] “…i swear, i didn’t mean…” [Grillby shook his head. Slowly, very slowly, the elemental reached for Red and pulled him into his lap. Upon examining his skull, Grillby found a new bruise. He quickly went to work healing it.] …It’s not your fault, Sans… [Classic looked downward.] ……He must have seen something… …His screams… [Grillby didn’t want to think about them.]

UF!Sans: Sans woke in the dark void of his mind, and heard a voice from behind him, “Welcome back, pet.” His eye sockets widened with fear.


	12. Blocked Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby can't get in, so Sans does.

Grillby: … [Grillby burned a low red flame, guilt weighing on his core. He pulled Red close and kissed his forehead. Classic watched, then grinned.] “you really love him, don’t you?” [The elemental nodded.] …I do… Very much so… [Sans nodded, then noticed he’d left the door open. The skeleton stood up and made his way to the door.] “…ya know, i think he needs someone like you.” [Grillby looked up at Classic, mild confusion in his flames.] “i mean, he’s been tortured his whole life, yeah? if i was in his shoes, i’d probably think of you like a guardian angel or something.”

UF!Sans: “g-g-g-go a-a-a-away!” Sans tried to back up, but fell to the ground in his haste.  
“Oh? Back talking? And your new ‘master’ isn’t here to save you this time.” A smirk could somehow be seen on the elementals face.

Grillby: …A guardian angel…? [Classic shrugged, shutting the door finally.] “well, yeah. he’s been abused by pretty much everyone he’s met. so, seeing you and finally having something good happen to him? that kinda thing doesn’t just get taken lightly.”

UF!Sans: Grillby stepped on Sans’ chest. “Summon it. Or I will.” His voice came out as a growl and Sans was shaking beneath his foot. Sans tried to stall for time, but it only made matters worse, “Conjure.” Sans pupils grew smaller, his soul in the dream and in the waking world were summoned. The purple Grillby grabbed it harshly, making Sans whimper in pain. Grillby pressed down on it slowly, “Hmm….I guess he’s trying to fix his toy. Hurt though didn’t it? I bet it did. Healing hurts, especially one who shouldn’t be healed.” Grillby squeezed the soul, causing Sans to let out an earsplitting shriek.

Grillby: [Classic tensed, throwing his hands to the sides of his head, trying to block out his twin’s screams. Grillby was frozen in place, watching in horror as he saw Sans’s soul reappear. This wasn’t right!] “grillby! what’s happening!?” I don’t know!

UF!Sans: Grillby continued to crush the soul as his own core was starting to attach to it. “Ngh, oh, yeah. Best broken toy in the whole underground.” Tears flooded Sans’ eyes unable to cry out any louder than he already was.

Grillby: Sans, I’m going to go into his dream! [He had to know. He had to save Red! Grillby opened his core, attempting to link with his soul… But just as it was about to link, something blocked the connection.] …What…? [Grillby started to panic. This had never happened before.] “grillbz, what’s wrong?” [Classic hurried to Grillby’s side, despite his twin’s shrieks.] …The connection… I can’t get in… “what!?”

UF!Sans: “Heheh….looks like your masters failing to protect you again. You know what that means, Sans? /You’re mine./” Grillby leaned down as he watched the rest of Sans’ pupils disappear. He lifted his foot off of Sans and snapped his fingers, summoning a chair that he promptly sat on. “Service me, pet. Service your Master.” His voice was soft but commanding. Sans got up, as though he were a machine, and walked toward the man holding his soul and sat in his lap. Grillby tugged the other down by his shirt and moaned as Sans’ wet tongue dragged across his core. “Remember when I had to train you for all of this? I had to have your brother restrain you a few times. But in the end….you always begged didn’t you?”

Grillby: Something’s blocking the connection! Like his soul is already linked to someone… [A chill ran through him, and his eyes widened.] ……Purple… “you think it’s him?” Who else could it be, Sans!? [Grillby barked, cyan tinting the tips of his flames. He trembled, lowering his gaze to avoid Classic’s.] I was supposed to protect him! I was supposed to keep him safe! And now he’s trapped in his mind being forced to do hell knows what! [Hesitantly, Classic reached to touch Grillby’s shoulder. The elemental gave him a side glance.] “…you think i could get in?”

UF!Sans: Sans continued to lick at Grillbys core as he continued to talk in sporadic bursts. “….mmmhhnn….And the one time with the butcher knife……gah! Hah….Never knew skeletons could bleed…..”

Grillby: … [Grillby’s flames crackled nervously.] …I… Sans, if you went in there, he’d burn you alive… “grillby, we’re running outta options here. can i get in or not?” …… [Grillby looked to Red, then back to Classic.] …It’s possible… “that’s all i needed to know.” [Classic unzipped his hoodie. He hadn’t worn a shirt underneath it, so his ribs were exposed once he shrugged the hoodie off. His chest began to glow as he summoned his soul.] “i’ll get him back for ya, grillbz.” [He grinned at Grillby, soul manifested in front of his rib cage.] “ 'cause you need him, too.” [Tears started to trail from Grillby’s eyes as he watched Classic’s soul merge with Red’s, and then sobbed when he slumped over onto his twin’s body. Grillby slowly slid his hands into the hands of the two Sanses.] ……Please come back…

 

UF!Sans: “Hm…Lemme just….” Grillby breaks Reds arm, relishing in the scream that leaves the practically unconscious body. Sans was still in Grillby’s lap, his pupils still gone, and now with a broken arm.

Grillby: [Classic popped into the space, taking a look around the darkness of Red’s subconscious before spotting his twin with the purple Grillby. He felt his soul twist when he saw Red’s broken arm. He closed his sockets, took a breath, then whistled.] “ya know, you’d think he’d imagine some decorations.” [He chuckled, trying to keep the mood light.] “i’m thinking a throw rug here, maybe a sock pile there…”

UF!Sans: “Hm. If you’ve come to be broken, you’ll have to wait. I’m in the middle of something with someone who owes an /outstanding tab/.” Grillby called over his shoulder as the Red Sans in his lap shuddered. He pulled his sweater off, a whimper escaping him. He tried to move both arms behind him. “Here…Let me help.” The Grillby chuckled darkly as both arms were yanked behind Sans, his shouts echoed throughout the space, “Now….What do you say?” “t-t-t-t-t-t-thank……….y-y-you….m-m-m-m-master…….” Sans sobbed lightly.

Grillby: [Classic’s sockets darkened, and he gritted his teeth.] “come on now. is that any way to treat an old pal?” [He took a step towards the two, fingers twitching at his sides.] “isn’t it supposed to be dinner before the show?”

UF!Sans: Grillby laughs. “If you wish, then I could let you eat this one out if you came close enough. It provides both dinner and show at once.” At this Grillby lifts the poor soul and bites it causing Sans to scream once again.

Grillby: [Classic’s grin widened darkly.] “sorry, chum. you’re a little too low for my tastes. b'sides, you’re not my grillby.” [He summoned a bone in his hand, then pat it against the open palm of his other hand.] “now, i’m only gonna say this once, so pay attention. if you don’t back off and let shark tooth over there go, well…” [Sans chuckled, closing his sockets, only to open them again, his left socket flaring teal-yellow.] “you’re gonna have a bad time.”

UF!Sans: Grillby chuckled. “Oh, look at that pet. The other Grillby’s replaced you now.” He lifts Sans chin with one of his fingers, “Looks like he didn’t really love you at all. Or care about you, really. He is just. Like. Me.” With each word, Grillby pushed red Sans off him, then down onto the ground so that Sans was on his hands and knees and finally stepped on his back where several cracks were heard. Grillby turned to the blue Sans. “You need to learn some manners.” He snapped his fingers and Red’s brother showed up, walking up to Grillby from behind. “IT APPEARS AS THOUGH WE HAVE TWO USELESS WORMS TO DEAL WITH….”

Grillby: [Brilliant. Papyrus was here too. Classic had sparred with his brother before, but they were matched in strength. Sans would have to be crafty here, not that he wasn’t always crafty when it came to fighting.] “you shouldn’t talk about yourselves like that.” [He chuckled, eyeing the two monsters.]

UF!Sans: “NYEH. SOMEHOW I HATE YOUR JOKES MORE THAN MY OWN BROTHERS.” Papyrus summoned a bone of his own, pointed tip and red. Grillby nodded, “Perhaps we can break this one like we did your brother?" 

UF!Sans: "IF WE DO I CALL HAVING THIS ONE’S SOUL FIRST.” Grillby nodded, “Seems fair, as I did get the last one’s.”

Grillby: “wow, you two get along pretty well. why don’t you just bang each other and leave shark tooth alone, eh? or can’t you handle his fire?” [Of course the last bit was directed at Papyred.]

UF!Sans: “It seems like no one gave you the birds and the bees talk, other Sans.” Grillby chuckles darkly, “Papyrus and I wouldn’t really mix, as we both like to dominate in the bedroom.” 

UF!Sans: “WE’D GET NOWHERE WITH EACH OTHER.” Papyrus added, already bored with the topic. Papyrus kicks the red Sans. 

UF!Sans: Grillby’s smirk widens, “Which is where our favourite toy comes in.”

Grillby: “toy, huh?” [He felt sick.] “well, hate to /break/ it to you, but play time’s over.” [Classic summoned several blasters, and wasted no time firing them at Purple and Papyred.] “you’re in detention, now.”

UF!Sans: The flames encompass Papyrus and absorb the blasts. Papyrus summons his own Blasters and start firing them off at Sans.

Grillby: [Sans blinked around the area, dodging blasters while making a sea of bones near the others’ feet.] “you know, all these edgy clothes you keep wearing really doesn’t suit you. try going with pink. pink would work much better.” [He tried to snatch Papyred’s soul with blue magic.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus nearly tripped, but stayed up. “YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS TRASH!”

Grillby: [Classic sneered, then threw Papyrus into the air.] “pretty unoriginal with your insults there, edgy. come back when you have something that actually hurts.” [Down went Sans’s arm, and Papyrus’s soul with it. The floor beneath the landing area was flowing with a sea of bones.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus fell onto the bones, taking damage to his soul as he tried to stand up. A soft voice came from behind Blue Sans, “Hm, do you hurt your brother here? Perhaps it’s a dream to hurt him? To kill him? Turn him to dust?”

Grillby: [He froze, a chill running the length of his spine. That voice… it was Grillby’s voice, but it he knew it wasn’t. The dark undertone was easy to hear, and the Grillby he knew would never say something like that. Still…] “shut up.” [He felt his magic waver, the blue around Papyrus’s soul fading. This was Papyrus. His brother. He couldn’t hurt his little brother. Instead, Sans spun on his heel to face the purple Grillby, summoning a bone in his left hand.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus rushed Sans, charging into him, pinning him to the ground. Grillby smirked, “I guess all Sans’ are alike. So gullible. So charitable.”


	13. Perhaps, A Trade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for it. You're all just glutton for punishment aren't you? *smirks*

Grillby: [He shouted as he hit the ground, squirming under Papyrus’s grip. His left eye flared with magic.] “let me go, papyrus!”

UF!Sans: “NYEH, SO WEAK! HOW IS IT THAT YOUR VERSION OF ME HAS YET TO TRAIN YOU PROPERLY? YOU ARE TO REFER TO ME AS BOSS, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS OR SIR!” Papyrus slapped Sans head into the ground below him.

Grillby: [He gritted his teeth, grunting at the pain. He wasn’t going to give up that easily though.] “sorry, bro. i don’t have a boss.”

UF!Sans: “REALLY? HAVE YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER SO QUICKLY? THEN WHY IS YOU LV SO LOW?” Papyrus lifted blues sweater, revealing the blue soul.

Grillby: [Sans glared at Papyrus with mild irritation. His soul glowed faintly within his rib cage.] “my papyrus is fine. he’s probably hanging out with that human that showed up a few days ago.” [He shrugged.] “they’ve been following him around since they won his fight. won’t head into waterfall though.”

UF!Sans: Papyrus spit in disgust, “HUMANS ARE TO BE KILLED!” He pressed down onto Sans’ chest, breaking one of the ribs.

Grillby: [Sans’s cries rang through the space.] “they’re not… all bad…”

UF!Sans: He pushed down and broke another one, “YOU DO NOT BACK TALK TO YOUR SUPERIORS!” He pressed one down slowly fracturing it, “AND YOU ARE TO CALL ME BOSS!”

Grillby: [The smaller skeleton grabbed at Papyrus’s boot, trying to pull it off if him. Tears started to pool in his sockets, threatening to spill over.] “n-not happening, pap.”

UF!Sans: “NYEHEHEHEH, YES ‘DEAR BROTHER’.” His tone mocking, “IT WILL.” Soon a crack could be heard from where the other Sans lay. Papyrus had broken the fractured rib of Blue Sans.

Grillby: [Sans cried again, shouting his pain for the other to hear. It hurt. It hurt so much. He wanted Papyrus OFF. In Sans’s rage and desperation, he summoned a blaster. It hovered just in front of Papyrus’s skull, staring the taller skeleton down.]

UF!Sans: “Going to kill your brother Sans?” Grillby asked as he lifted Red to watch, “Perhaps you’d like an audience for your sin of fratricide?”

Grillby: [He shifted his gaze to the elemental and his twin. Red looked half-dead with his spine bent at an odd angle and his sockets empty. Classic trembled with fury. He didn’t want to prove Purple right. He didn’t want to hurt Papyrus. He couldn’t hurt his little brother.. He just couldn’t.] “…no.” [His sockets went dim, but then the blaster changed its focus to Purple.] “but i have no problem killing you!” [The blaster fired, but Sans’s vision was blurred from tears and the haze of pain, so the beam itself went over the elemental’s head.]

UF!Sans: Grillby laughed at the pitiful attempt, “Oh, this is going to be a wonderful day. I’m going to hazard a guess as to assume that the other me didn’t tell you how to leave?” He throws Red down in front of Blue, letting the pained cry go unheard.

Grillby: [Blue flinched at the other’s cries, holding his own back as he struggled to keep Papyrus’s foot at bay. Orange Grillby’s voice rang in his head, the story from earlier about fighting Purple and Papyrus in Red’s dreams. His sockets were dim.] “…i know how it works. shark tooth dies, he wakes up.”

UF!Sans: “Yes…He does, you don’t. See, I can hop from one of you to the next quite easily, but as you are already here…” He walks over and leans down by Blue, grabbing his hands and forcing them above his head allowing Papyrus to crush another rib, “Lets make the most of it shall we?” His voice hissed next to Sans’ head.

Grillby: [Blue’s sockets widened just before the next rib broke, and then screamed. It hurt! It hurt! Tears finally spilled over. He hated this. This wasn’t right.] “fuck off!”

UF!Sans: Papyrus held down Blues wrists with his foot, cracking them in several places as Grillby moved himself to face Blue directly, “Summon it for me, Sans.”

Grillby: [He glared at Purple, whimpering from the pain in his ribs and wrists. “Summon it?” Really? Sans didn’t plan to summon anything for Purple. Instead, he spat at the flame, disgust lacing his pained voice.] “Over my dust.”

UF!Sans: Papyrus pressed down, breaking Blues wrists, then placed his foot on his femur, “That can be arranged if you really want, but I think you’ll be better off with just summoning your soul.” Grillby shrugged, “Either way, I win.”

Grillby: [He cried out again, glaring at Papyrus and Purple. His breath was shaky. No good. He didn’t want to die. He’d died too many times in nightmares. He stole a glance at Red. His twin was laying right were Purple had left him. Even if Blue did let them kill him, there was no guarantee they wouldn’t keep hurting Red. Grillby… Grillby needed Red… Blue curled his face into a strained grin.] “you want my soul that badly, huh?” [He chuckled, trying to keep his thoughts under control. It hurt.] “how 'bout a trade then? you keep mine, but you let shark tooth go.” [The white orbs in his sockets were directly on Purple.] “i’ll even pick up his tab. b'sides, how much-” [Flinch] “-fun would it be to-” [Flinch] “-break in a new-” [Flinch] “-toy?”


	14. Taking It

UF!Sans: Grillby made an appearance as though he was thinking about it hard. “Hm, alright. I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Grillby: “kill him then. kill him and never go into his dreams again.” [He exchanged glances with Purple and Papyrus.] “once he’s gone, i’ll…” [He gritted his teeth.] “…behave a little.”

UF!Sans: “That’s not how it works Sans. You have to listen and behave to both of us.” Grillby walks a few steps to Red and lays him by Blue. “You do realize that you are essentially taking his place? He will no longer be bothered by me. I cannot speak for Papyrus here, but he is far more….lenient than I am.” Papyrus spoke up, narrowing his eyes at Grillby, “YES, BECAUSE I REALLY DO TRY TO KEEP IT IN MY PANTS IT MAKES ME THE ‘NICE GUY’ TO YOU! I’D RATHER GO THROUGH A RESET THAN GIVE IN TO MY….MORE PRIMAL URGES.”

Grillby: [That made two of them.] “can’t expect a-” [Flinch.] “-new pet to behave like the old one. you gotta-” [Flinch] “-train 'em first.” [He didn’t dare move with Papyrus’s foot resting dangerously on his femur. The breaks in his bones were in enough pain in his current position, anyway. Blue’s gaze fell to his twin. From what his Grillby had said, Purple was the worst of the pair. Removing the bigger threat would easily help Red start to recover. Blue could handle it. After enduring all of those resets, watching everyone he loved around him die countless times, forgetting every time the world reset, what was a little physical pain?] “probably work better if the great-” [Flinch] “-and terrible papyrus helped.”

UF!Sans: Grillby deviously smiled as he looked down at Blue Sans, “And how can we both know if you truly are a better pet than he is? After all, I am not about to trade something better than what’s being offered when it’s worse for ware. We have had this Sans for years, decades if you count the Resets. What makes you better than he is?” Papyrus squinted down and looked between the two, “IF ANYTHING YOU’D NEED YOUR TEETH AND BONES SHARPENED.” "Ah, yes. All the little physical details for you. Bones and teeth sharpened, tooth replacement, controlled fractures, and foot bindings.“

Grillby: [So they were going to turn him into Red then? Blue chuckled, though it was far from any noise he had made before.] "why try to recreate what you had? you could-” [Flinch] “-experiment. try things you didn’t do with shark tooth.”

UF!Sans: “WELL, I PLAN TO. I IMAGINE SINCE YOU ARE NOT REALLY MY BROTHER OUR SOULS MIGHT INTERTWINE MORE SO THAT MY HEIR MIGHT BE PRODUCED.” Papyrus placed a hand on his chest as he spoke. Grillby looked down at Sans. “Oh, little Blue….we are gonna have to do it differently. I’ve known Sans over there since he was a child, and what fun times those were.” Grillby smiled darkly and continued, “You won’t escape and I won’t let you be without pain for very long. I wonder if you bleed DT as well…”

Grillby: [Blue flinched, gritting his teeth. He remembered every reset that lead to him coughing up DT in the golden hallway. How it had soaked into his hoodie and coated his hand… And Papyrus. He wanted an “heir” with his own brother? Blue felt sick.] “…well, kill him, then come-” [Flinch] “-take your-” [Flinch] “-prize.”

UF!Sans: “See, I can’t do that yet. You have to give me your soul first. I have to replace a connection from his soul to yours.” He shrugs, “Unless you want to leave. Then we could make a different deal.”

Grillby: [Right. Of course. Blue hesitated, uncertainty creeping into him. Did he really want to do this? No, he didn’t /want/ to do anything with these two. He would have been happy to have never involved himself. But this wasn’t about him. It was about Grillby. He was in here because of Grillby, and he wasn’t about to back out now. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Blue summoned his soul. It hovered just above his broken ribs.] “…take it then.”

UF!Sans: “Of course. Just let me leave a little momento behind for my old pet.” Grillby lifted his hand, letting the Red Soul appear. He lifted it to his face, biting down on the soul, pulling a part of it away. The other Sans screamed so loud it was almost deafening. His body spasmed as he screamed. Grillby swallowed the piece, letting it rest inside of him. He reached out for Blues soul next.

Grillby: [Blue cringed, Red’s screams only further allowing doubt and fear to settle. He kept his gaze on Purple, though, and didn’t look away. He wasn’t about to show cowardice, as much as he wanted to pull his soul back and run.]

UF!Sans: Grillby snatched Blues soul up, lifting it to his mouth and swallowing it whole, letting it settle beside the piece of Red’s. “Now for my part of the bargain. Please, Sans.” Red, still writhing in pain began to slowly move toward Grillby. After a long period of time he clung shakily to Grillby’s leg. “Time to say good-bye.”

Grillby: [Blue whimpered, trying to keep his pain from showing. It felt like his soul was on fire, and technically it was. He stole a glance at Papyrus before returning his gaze to Purple.]

UF!Sans: Red whimpered, his bones shaking. Grillby lifted Sans, letting his soul reenter him. “Ready to go to your new Master Sans? It’s quite a trade really…I’ve finished 'breaking you’ and now I get to enjoy myself again.” Reds jaw slackened, “y-y-yes s-s-s-s-sir….”

Grillby: [He felt sick. Sick and overheated. His soul wasn’t burning, but Purple’s temperature was giving him a fever. It was getting harder and harder to focus on Purple, the heat only adding to his already blurry vision. Blue tried to blink back the haze.]

UF!Sans: “Good.” Grillby took his free hand and gripped Sans’ head using both of his hands, crushing it quickly, killing him on the spot, dust falling to the ground. He looked down at Blue. “Looks like you’ve got to learn how to handle the heat. Your sockets are already drooping.”

Grillby: [Blue shook his head slightly, trying to clear the haze without moving too much. It didn’t work. A strained grin grew on his face nonetheless.] “what can i say? you’re pretty hot.” [He shifted his gaze to Papyrus momentarily before looking back at Purple.] “think you’re forgetting something, chief.”

UF!Sans: “Oh? Do tell, because to me, everything’s covered.”

Grillby: “that pact you made? 'bout five minutes ago?” [He blinked, then looked to his brother.] “it was your turn or something, right? don’t tell me you both forgot.” [Anything to keep those purple flames away for longer.]

UF!Sans: “Alright. If you wish for him first.” Grillby put his hand into his chest, pulling the blue soul out and handing it over to Papyrus. Papyrus grinned, licking it before taking a bite into it, keeping it whole but holding it in his teeth.

Grillby: [It wasn’t like the alternative was any better. Blue shivered, only to yelp from the pain of his soul getting bitten. It felt so weird, especially since this was technically his brother.]

UF!Sans: Grillby walked back to his chair and watched, summoning a small foot rest. Papyrus’ soul was summoned from his chest. He pulled Sans’ out of his mouth and held out his own, putting them close together. “READY, PET?”

Grillby: [Blue’s gaze was on their souls. He felt sick. This was his brother. It wasn’t right… …No this wasn’t his brother. His Papyrus would never do this. This was Red’s Papyrus, and this Papyrus was nothing like his own. Blue gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the sparks of panic in him.] “why bother asking? it’s not like it matters to you.”

UF!Sans: “IT MATTERS TO ME.” Papyrus’ skull got close to Sans’, and for a split moment his teeth turned normal and his red eyes were replaced by soft white ones.

Grillby: [Blue’s sockets widened in mild shock and confusion, only to morph into disbelief. He started chuckling. The sound was hollow.] “you’re… this is a joke, right? you’ve gotta be kidding me. after all this, suddenly you care?”

UF!Sans: The spiked teeth were back, “WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU MEAN? OF COURSE I DON’T CARE!” The Purple Grillby got comfortable as Papyrus turned them around so that he was facing away from him and Sans was able to stare at Grillby if he were to sit up. The sharp teeth disappeared. “I ALWAYS CARE ABOUT YOU…I….I’m your brother Sans…” The cracks on his face disappeared. The front of a familiar battle body appeared. His gloves were no longer pointed, but rounded. “You need to scream Sans….or he’ll notice….”


	15. A New Toy

Grillby: “pap…?” [Blue couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Tears started to flow from his sockets again. His little brother… His little brother was here. He sobbed, then nodded once and screamed, focusing on the pain in his wrists and rib cage to make it sound authentic.] “how…?”

UF!Sans: “Well, like these two, but I came from the inside of you.” The red soul became orange in his hands, floating across from the blue one. “NYEHEHEHEH! SUCH WONDERFUL SCREAMS, PET!” He lowered his voice once again, “I’m sorry they hurt you….I had to fight this one for a while just to be here….” Papyrus’ usually happy face was turned downward in a frown.

Grillby: [Sans sobbed. The joy of seeing his brother here instead of Papyred…] “it’s not your fault, pap. i chose this. it was my decision.” [He screamed again, keeping up the act. He even added a “stop it!”]

UF!Sans: “But brother….why? You love Grillby so much….wouldn’t you rather be with him? And what about me? I’m going to miss you so much….” Orange tears fell down his face as he made a convincing moan, shouting out, “I WON’T! IT FEELS TOO GOOD!”

Grillby: “grillbz and me are just friends, pap. b'sides, this is just a dream. i’ll wake up… soon enough… i’m not gonna go away forever.” [He flashed his brother a smile before shouting again in a pleading voice.] “please! please stop!”

UF!Sans: “He won’t let you wake up…” Papyrus whispered softly.

Grillby: [A chill ran down his spine. It didn’t surprise him, but something about hearing it spoken unsettled Blue beyond what he’d been already.] “heh… figures… worst comes to worse, i’ll just off myself.”

UF!Sans: “Brother….d-d-do you want me to do it?”

Grillby: [His sockets widened, his breath caught.] “pap, i… i couldn’t… i could never ask you to…” [He sobbed, then cried out again to keep the act going.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus let out a loud chuckle, mimicking his other version. He looked down at Sans. “Brother….if it were to save you….I’d do anything. I love you brother….”

Grillby: [Blue closed his sockets, sobbing, and smiled.] “…i love you too, pap.”

UF!Sans: “NYEH! GRILLBY….I WANT TO HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER THIS SOUL!” The teeth, eyes, sharpness and old costume where back as Papyrus turned around. “I CAN’T FULLY DO THIS ACT WITH YOUR CONNECTION TO HIM…UNLESS YOU WANT TO CARRY THE CHILD?”

Grillby: [Sans kept his sockets closed, putting a pained expression on his features and even going so far as to pant in “relief”]

UF!Sans: Grillby stood up and walked over to Papyrus and Sans, “Alright. You know how to attach it to yours?”  
UF!Sans: “NYEHEHEH, OF COURSE I DO! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! YOU SHOULDN’T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!” Grillby nodded, severing the connection and walking back to his seat. “Brother….I have to kill you now….I am so sorry…..”

Grillby: [Blue shook his head lightly, smiling at his little brother.] “it’s ok pap… just make it quick, ok?”

UF!Sans: Papyrus nodded, “C-can I give you a kiss goodbye Sans?” his voice was nothing but a whisper.

Classic: [He blinked, a little surprised by the request, but he ultimately nodded to his little brother.] “sure, pap. you’re gonna have to come down here though.”

UF!Sans: Papyrus nodded, leaning forward and kissing his brother as he crushed the blue soul in his hand completely, “Goodbye Brother…” The world began to dissolve, Grillby’s voice shouting in the distance.

UF!Sans: Red woke up screaming.

Grillby: [Grillby jolted, then held Red close. He was awake. Blue must have done something.] Sans. Sans, it’s ok… You’re safe now… He can’t hurt you…

UF!Sans: “s-s-s-s-s-sir?” Sans shivered in Grillby’s arms, his mind scattered.

Grillby: [The orange flame flinched, then shook his head. He placed a gentle kiss on Red’s forehead.] Just Grillby, Sans. No titles…

UF!Sans: Red kept shivering, “s-s-s-s-sir s-s-said y-y-you w-were m-m-my n-n-n-new m-m-m-m-m-master…..h-he h-h-h-h-has a-a n-new t-t-t-t-t-toy….”

Grillby: [Grillby grew still. “New toy?” He looked to Blue, worry filling his core. He hadn’t woken up with Red. The elemental was conflicted. He couldn’t abandon Blue, but he couldn’t leave Red. After a moment of contemplation, he just sighed and held Red close.] …I’m not your master. I never want to be your master, Sans… I am your equal…

UF!Sans: Sans felt a weird fuzziness in his head, “b-b-but y-you are s-s-s-s-s-sir….”

Grillby: [He shook his head again.] …Grillby. Just Grillby…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i’m n-n-n-not a-allowed t-t-to call you t-t-t-that s-s-s-sir…..” Sans whimpered.

Grillby: ……No titles… I can’t…… Sans, I am just Grillby to you. Orange Grillby, remember? [He moved his hand into Red’s, lacing his fingers with the other’s and squeezing it gently.] Orange Grillby…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-i-i-i-i d-d-don’t k-k-k-k-k-k-know w-w-what y-y-you m-mm-m-mean s-s-sir…..” Sans flinched back, using his free hand to guard his chest. His mind was buzzing, as though something was missing.

Grillby: [What? Grillby looked at Red, concern and confusion flooding his features.] … Just Grillby… Sans, pl– [He cut himself off. No, he wouldn’t use a trigger.] …Say my name.

UF!Sans: Sans tilted his head slightly, “m-m-m-m-master?”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head, his flames dying down to red, and he started trembling.] No… no, I’m not “Master.” I’m not “Sir.” I’m not! I’m not… I’m… [He took in a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself and keep his thoughts here, with Red, instead of in the past.] …I’m just Grillby…… Say it… Gr-ill-by…

UF!Sans: Sans flinched back, his body shaking from the other’s outburst. He didn’t back up, knowing that could trigger a larger response from the elemental. “y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir….g-g-g-gr…..g-g-g-gr….” Sans wracked his brain, trying to piece it together. It should have been easy, simple even. But for Sans it felt as though he were trying to speak wingdings after years and years of not speaking anything but normal monster speak.

Grillby: Gr…ill…by… [The elemental blinked back magic tears, trying desperately to keep from crying.]

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-i-illl……” Sans tried a different syllable, unable to string them together correctly.

Grillby: [Grillby’s flames crackled.] …by. Gr-ill-by…

UF!Sans: Sans kept going, his master urging him on, “b……b..b..b-b-by?” He closed his sockets hoping he had pleased him.

Grillby: [He nodded, hugging Sans and finally allowing the tears to fall.] …Yes. Grillby. Not Sir. Not Master. Just Grillby. Your friend… Your… lover…

UF!Sans: Sans was confused as to what to do in his situation. There appeared to be another Sans unconscious on the ground, so he went along with the hug, terrified of what was happening. “y-y-y-y-y-yes s-s-s-s-s-” he stopped, the elemental had stated not ‘sir’. Sans began to quiver despite being held.

Grillby: [Grillby’s flames were still red. Something was wrong. Red was still distant. Still trapped.] …Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, unwilling to have to pull away from the elemental and look him in the eyes.

Grillby: …Do you remember… that day on the bench… the words I had you repeat…?

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t remember. He didn’t know.

Grillby: ……Sans…? [Red’s silence was killing him, and his core started to ache. He had to remember. He just had to!]

UF!Sans: Sans shook in his new master’s arms. “i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry….p-p-please d-d-don’t h-h-hurt m-m-me t-t-too b-b-badly…..i-i-i….” begging hadn’t done much for him in the past, but this one was new, maybe he was like Papyrus! Maybe he’d just slap him around and send him away for a few hours….

Grillby: [His core felt heavy. Sans… Sans was… trapped. He was trapped in this state, and Grillby couldn’t pull him back this time. The elemental sobbed and clung to the skeleton, tears flowing from his eyes.] Never! Orange Grillby will never hurt Sans! He’s… You’re safe… with me…

UF!Sans: Sans quivered in the others arms. He didn’t know how to handle the situation, “b-b-b-but….i-i-i-i’m……” Sans didn’t know what to believe, his own training or the monster before him.

Grillby: [Blue shot up into a sitting position, his hand flying to his chest. His soul felt… heavier than normal. Probably from the new residents. Blue’s breath, labored, caught when his gaze fell to Grillby. He was sobbing over Red’s body. He wanted to say something, but what could he say? He didn’t know what was happening.]

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t notice Blue awaken. He was too preoccupied.] Orange Grillby… will not hurt Sans… Sans is… he’s safe… with Orange Grillby… Orange Grillby… will protect Sans… [He didn’t seem to notice anyone, really. He was running on fumes, his flames burning low at a deep red.] Orange Grillby… will not abandon Sans… Sans… has nothing to fear… He is… s-safe… [His voice broke, and the elemental was reduced to a low crackle.]

UF!Sans: Red shook in the others arms, “i-i-its o-o-okay ma-” he stopped himself again, afraid he’d step over the line again.

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t react. He only continued to say those same lines over and over, like a broken record.] “…grillby?” [No response. Blue turned his attention to Red. “Ma-?” “Master?”] “what happened?”

UF!Sans: Red looked between the two monsters, unclear of what was going on himself. “M-m-m-master s-s-s-started c-cyin’ a-a-a-and i-i d-don’t know w-what ta d-d-d-d-do!”

Grillby: [Blue looked to his twin with a mixed expression. “Master.” His mind flashed back to the dreamscape. Purple had taken part of Red’s soul before letting him go. 'he must have taken something important… damn it!’ Blue clenched his fists at his sides, but he gave Red a strained smile. Maybe he could stimulate something.] “try sayin’ what he’s sayin’. he… likes that…” [It had helped in the past, according to Grillby’s story. Maybe it would help now?]

UF!Sans: Red nodded, looking at his master, “s-s-safe….w-w-with o-o-orange?” he whispered, trying to calm the flames in front of him.

Grillby: [A small wisp of orange flowed in the elemental’s flames for a moment, and he lifted his head slightly.] ……What…? [His voice was raspy and barely audible.]

UF!Sans: “s-s-safe w-with o-orange?” Red repeats softly.

Grillby: [Grillby let out a shaky breath. Tears he’d thought were done shedding poured from his eyes again.] …Y-yes… Sans is… s-safe… with Orange G-Grillby… [He choked on another sob, trembling.] And… n-nothing… will change that…

UF!Sans: Red nods, looking over at Blue, “w-w-w-what d-do i-i-i do n-n-n-now?”

Grillby: “comfort him.” [Blue’s smile was less strained now that Grillby had seemed to snap out of his trance.] “…maybe hold his hand? hugs work too.”

UF!Sans: Red was confused by this, but did as he was told. He wrapped his arms around his master and held him.

Grillby: [Grillby stopped trembling, and soon enough, he stopped crying too. Still, the elemental felt hollow. Red was different. “i-i-i’m a-afraid i-i-i-if i f-fall asleep….i-i-i m-might f-forget y-you a-again…” It had happened. Red’s fear… And it was his fault. If he’d never tried to heal Red’s soul, especially that second attempt…] ……I’m sorry… …I’m so sorry…

UF!Sans: Red began to panic he didn’t know what to do, “w-w-w-w-whats w-w-w-wrong g-g-g-gr-r-r-r-il-il-ilb-b-b-b-y-y-y?” The name was odd coming out of his mouth, he felt wrong everywhere.

Grillby: …Sorry… …I’m sorry… [Normally hearing his name from Red would make everything better, but there was a tone in his voice, a subtle something that made it sound wrong. Like there was a darkness where there used to be light. Grillby tried to speak, but he couldn’t find the words. This was all his fault. His fault. 'My fault… All my fault…’]

UF!Sans: Red looked over to the other Sans, “i-i-its n-n-not w-w-w-w-w-working!”

Grillby: “no, it is.” [Blue looked to the flame. He was still burning red, but occasionally, a small wisp of orange would reveal itself, if only for a moment.] “he’d be a lot worse if you weren’t here, shark tooth. better to have some of what you love than none at all, right?”

UF!Sans: Red looked between the two, “g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-r-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-l-l-l-b-b-b-b-b-y?”

Grillby: [His core ached, but his tears had run dry. He couldn’t cry anymore. Grillby sighed, trying to control his breathing, then, with great reluctance, he pulled himself away from the hug so he could look at the skeleton he loved with his sad, teary eyes.] …Forgive me…


	16. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be happy. Anytime I make my friend cry while writing, I like to give them hope........and then firmly crush it. Please enjoy!!!

UF!Sans: Red nods, not knowing what else to do.

Grillby: I… [Recent events flashed in his mind. It was too painful. He closed his eyes, then moved his hand to Red’s, intertwining their fingers. He wanted to say it. To tell Red how much he loved him. But he was afraid. Afraid of what saying those words would do. What damage it would further cause. He would never subject Sans to that state again. Grillby squeezed his hand.] …I wish I could tell you… how much you mean to me..

UF!Sans: Sans grew even more confused, “b-b-b-but i-i’m j-j-j-ust a-a t-t-t-toy f-f-f-for y-you t-to use s-s-sir….i-i-i-i’m n-n-not w-w-w-worth a-a-all t-that m-m-much….”

Grillby: [He felt like he had taken a punch to his core. Grillby shook his head.] …You are not just some… toy… You are a monster, just as I am a monster. A monster with feelings… dreams… …fears… Someone I wouldn’t hesitate to protect… Someone I would give up my life for… Someone… Someone who has captivated my heart… when I had been without love for… so long… [He squeezed Red’s hand gently.] You are Sans… And Orange Grillby belongs to you…

UF!Sans: Red looked between the two monsters, his head hurting and everything seemed to be moving. He could hardly concentrate on his master’s words. His was confused and he was afraid. If he wasn’t a toy to be used, what was he meant for? He had been broken into for being used…tears fell down Reds face.

Grillby: [Blue only nodded at Red, agreeing with Grillby’s approach. Grillby leaned forward and kissed Red’s cheeks, drying his tears with the gentle warmth.] …I am yours, Sans… and I always will be…

UF!Sans: “w-w-w-w-why a-a-are y-you s-s-s-so n-n-n-n-nice?” Red quaked where he was, unable to move as the tears continued to stream.

Grillby: [He’d asked the same thing before. Grillby knew exactly how to answer Red.] …Because I know how much you’ve suffered… and I wish it to end… I’m tired of seeing you in pain…

UF!Sans: Red curled his arms around himself, “i-i-i-i-it h-h-h-hurts….” His head and his chest hurt badly after hearing him.

Grillby: [Grillby’s flames flickered orange, red, and green. He took in a breath, worry filling his core.] …Sans? [He wanted to help. Blue watched, only to look down at his feet.] “…purple.” …What? [Grillby shifted his attention to Blue for a moment.] “before shark tooth woke up… purple bit off a piece of his soul…” [The skeleton placed a hand over his rib cage.] “a sort of souvenir before he transferred to my soul.”

UF!Sans: Red whimpered, his chest felt empty, his head buzzing, trying to remember something that wasn’t there.

Grillby: …You /willingly/ allowed them into your soul…? [Grillby pinched his glasses, trying to wrap his head around what Blue had just said. The skeleton shrugged.] “i wanted to give you and shark tooth a break. it’s not too bad. b'sides, i have my papyrus to help me with purple.”

UF!Sans: Red watched as Grillby pinched at his glasses, “d-d-d-don’t g-g-get upset w-w-with him s-s-s-sir…..” Red looked at the other Sans, afraid that something he did was causing the elemental to be upset or worse, angry.

Grillby: [Grillby sighed, then let his hand fall. He turned his attention to Red.] I won’t… I promise… [He then turned his attention back to Blue.] You said he bit a piece of his soul off? “and swallowed it.” … [Grillby felt his core churn. No wonder Red didn’t remember. The memories had been torn from him.] …Is there any way it can be restored? [Blue shrugged.] “unless you got some soul to spare, i don’t know if he’ll be able to recover.”

UF!Sans: Red looked between the two of them, fear still showing on his face as he watched the conversation, Blue not adding on any honorifics to their master.

Grillby: [Grillby looked down. Soul to spare… he had some, plenty to spare, but that would require taking their relationship one step further. The elemental eyed Red, a hesitancy in his voice.] …Sans… If you were offered a chance to find something precious that you lost, would you take the offer?

UF!Sans: “i-i n-n-never h-h-had a-a-anything l-l-l-like t-t-that m-mm-master…….i-i-i-i-i-i w-wouldn’t k-know….” He shivered afraid that that might not have been the answer the other had been looking for.

Grillby: How about… If you were given the option to receive something beautiful, but you had to go through a trial first?

UF!Sans: “w-w-w-what k-k-kind o-o-of t-t-t-trial?” Reds fear crept into his voice.

Grillby: Sans… [He hesitated but ultimately decided to continue.] …Your soul… Something was taken from it… Something beautiful… …I could help you get it back… but in order to do so… I would have to… fuse my soul with yours…

UF!Sans: Sans was confused, “o-o-okay?”

Grillby: I… would like your honest consent… before I do…

UF!Sans: Red looked up at his master, and summoned his soul. Red refused to look at his own soul, ashamed at how worn out and broken it looked. His hands shook as he gave it to him.

Grillby: [Grillby’s breath caught, eyes going wide for a moment. He cradled the soul with gentle hands. Scars, fractures, bruises, and a single ridge where it looked like a chunk had been burned away. Even with all of that damage, Grillby still loved it. He looked up at Red, still hesitant.] …Are you sure? You can always say no to me…

UF!Sans: ‘no i can’t, i’m not allowed to say no…’ Red though in his head, but only lifted his arms higher to Grillby.

Grillby: [Seeing this, Blue just smiled and teleported from the room. He didn’t want to intrude on private affairs. Besides, he had places to be. Grillby was so focused on Red that he didn’t see Blue leave. The elemental nodded to the skeleton in front of him.] …If you are sure… …Would you like to… go somewhere more comfortable?

UF!Sans: Red tilted his head, “w-w-w-what d-d-do y-ya m-m-mean?”

Grillby: …I don’t imagine the floor would be very comfortable for you. [The faintest of smiles played in Grillby’s eyes.] …Maybe… a bed…?

UF!Sans: Red slowly nodded. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been on a bed.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded in return, then slowly rose to his feet. He then offered a hand to Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans gave Grillby his hand hesitantly, standing up slowly, his joints popping.

Grillby: [Then slowly, very slowly, Grillby lead Sans up the stairs, taking a right at the top, and into his bedroom. He froze once he stepped inside. Sans’s jacket… It was just where he’d left it. Grillby closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. It would be ok. He could fix this. He would bring Sans back. He was sure of it.]

UF!Sans: Sans stumbled behind Grillby, trying to navigate so as not to fall down. Once they went through one of the doors, his master stopped, “s-s-sir?”

Grillby: [He sighed, opened his eyes again, then looked to Sans.] …I’m ok… [He gave the skeleton a faint smile and squeezed his hand.] …And… just Grillby…

UF!Sans: Red only nodded, confused.

Grillby: [Grillby brought Sans to the bed, then sat down on it, crossing his legs. He invited Sans to do the same.]

UF!Sans: Sans climbed atop the bed, sitting across from Grillby, “h-h-how d-do you w-w-want me?”

Grillby: …However you think is best. I am not going to command you.

UF!Sans: Red begins to sweat, the other him having left couldn’t tell him what his master liked best. Sans crawled up the bed, reaching the pillows. He grabbed one and placed it under his pelvis. He quickly undressed and placed all his clothes in a pile beside the bed. He shivered, staring at the bed beneath him.

Grillby: [As Sans did this, Grillby removed his clothes as well, placing them in a pile next to Sans’s clothes. He looked back at Sans, not quite sure where he was going, and having no intention of telling him to do anything otherwise.] …Are you ready? I’m… about to send the link…

UF!Sans: Sans only nodded, unable to look up at Grillby.

Grillby: [Grillby hesitated again, moving his hand into Sans’s and lacing his fingers between his.] …You can say no… You can always say no to me…

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, looking at their conjoined hands in a mix of wonderment, embarrassment, and confusion.

Grillby: …I will not be angry or upset with you Sans… [He followed the skeleton’s gaze, smiling at the memories he had of them holding hands.] …This is your choice.

UF!Sans: 'he wants me to remember something though….but i don’t know what it is nor how this is going to help but master wants it so i have to do it….’ Sans nodded, still staring at their hands.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded and took a few breaths to compose himself. After a moment, he allowed his core to open and the stored magic to flood himself. His orange flames burned vibrantly with the added magic. He sent the link to Sans’s soul.]

UF!Sans: Sans jolted where he sat, it started to feel really warm. Around him he began to see fish, he started looking around him, “s-s-sir?” Was this suppose to happen?

Grillby: [The bridge was connected. Their souls weren’t fused yet, but he saw a flash of purple flames. Grillby blinked away the shared memory. His core pulsed.] …Yes, Sans?

UF!Sans: “t-t-there a-a-are f-f-f-fish…..i-i-i t-t-think….”

Grillby: Fish? [A smile grew on his face, and he nodded.] Yes, we… Before this… I took you into my dreams… and a school of fish swam around us… They were very eager to let you pet them…

UF!Sans: “b-b-b-before?” Sans head began to hurt even more. His vision swam as he leaned against the fire elemental, not realizing how close he had gotten.

Grillby: [Grillby wrapped his free arm around Sans, the other still holding the skeleton’s hand.] …Before you woke up… Before you lost your memories… We were very close, Sans… I protected you in your nightmares to the best of my abilities… We cooked together… shared dreams…

UF!Sans: Sans started to cry, he sobbed, seeing tiny flashes and glimpses.

Grillby: [Grillby saw them too. Tiny snippets of their time together, like still images, but with a haze over them. There, but just out of reach. He started rubbing small circles into Sans’s back.] …Do you.. …want me to continue…?

UF!Sans: “y-y-y-yes s-s-sir!” his body shook as he watched tiny pieces of memory. His magic being influenced by Grillby’s began to shape the fish he was seeing and the feelings he had felt over the last few days.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, then from within his core, his soul materialized and hovered close to Sans’s.] …Ready…?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, tears blurring his vision.

Grillby: [With a shaky breath, Grillby’s soul closed in on Sans’s and fused. The elemental tensed and moaned, flashes of memories flooding his vision.]

UF!Sans: Sans cried out, his body arching as he felt the warm rush of pleasure. Memories of Grillby and him flooded his mind, his head felt light again. “g-g-grillby!” Sans called out as he shook.


	17. Warmth And Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times. You want happy? Okay, here you are...but beware whats to come of your choice....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers: I am currently working on chapter 25 with my co author, who is a wonderful person and I am happy to have them writing with me. It's a wonderful experience, but many people who've messaged me personally about my writing seem to be leaving them out...which makes me upset. Credit goes where credit is deserved. I would really like to thank @flamefriends. They are a wonderful writer and without them, this fic would never have come to be. *applauds* You deserve so much more recognition.

Grillby: Ah! S-Sans! [He was already panting, mouth split open, and his flames had shifted to a bright ruby color. The hand that held Sans’s squeezed it as he felt his core pulse from the pleasure.]

UF!Sans: Sans remembered more, he looked up at Grillby, smiling. He squeezed the others hand back, moaning as more memories flooded his mind.

Grillby: [Grillby looked down at their hands, then met Sans’s gaze. He returned the smile, golden flames dancing in the ruby. He leaned forward, planting a kiss on Sans’s mouth.]

UF!Sans: Pulling away Sans whispered, “i-i r-remember y-y-you….”

Grillby: [He couldn’t contain his joy. Golden flames mingled with the ruby as Grillby smiled at Sans.] I thought I lost you…

UF!Sans: “i-i t-t-t-thought i-i lost you t-too!” Sans wrapped his arms around Grillby, a small smile across his face.

Grillby: [Grillby completed the hug, nuzzling Sans’s neck in the process.] I can’t describe how happy I am… knowing you’re here… with me… Sans… [He said the other’s name like it was something sacred that needed to be cherished.]

UF!Sans: “g-grillby….” Red whispered against him, not ever wanting to let go.

Grillby: [He nodded, holding Sans close.] I’m here… I’ll always be here… Orange Grillby will never abandon Sans…

UF!Sans: “s-safe…..warm….l-l-l-love……..” Sans quivers in Grillby’s arms, tears starting to stream down his face once again.

Grillby: All of those things… And so much more… [He’d no more tears to shed, but he’d certainly be crying out of joy if he could.] Everything you want… Everything you need… If I can give it to you, I will…

UF!Sans: Red cried in Grillby’s arms more than he’d ever admit, but he felt so safe and cared for he didn’t mind. He held onto Grillby as a lifeline, “i-i’m s-sorry……f-for everything…”

Grillby: It wasn’t your fault… [The elemental held Sans, offering all the support he could.] None of this was your fault…

UF!Sans: “t-t-they came from m-my h-head….i-i-its my fault….” Sans nuzzled against Grillby’s core lightly.

Grillby: [He shivered, a pleasured sigh escaping him as his core was touched.] You didn’t ask for this to happen… I know you didn't…

UF!Sans: Red pressed against the core, “i-i m-m-missed you….s-so much.”

Grillby: [His core pulsed, and a quiet moan escaped him.] I missed you too, Sans… I lo- [He cut himself off, not wanting to trigger Sans.] …I cherish you…

UF!Sans: “i-i l-l-l-l-love y-y-you t-to g-grillby!” Sans soul felt pained, knowing Grillby couldn’t say those words to him. He hurt inside, but he knew he could make Grillby feel good which meant that he’d feel better knowing how good Grillby felt.

Grillby: [He kissed Sans again, letting his warmth seep into the other’s bones. He hoped he could convey his love, even without having to say it.]

UF!Sans: Sans melted into the kiss, leaning into the arms behind him as his head stretched to meet Grillby’s. His hands reach for, and grabbed the core, holding it and rubbing it gently.

Grillby: [Grillby’s mouth split open, a loud moan escaping him. His flames shifted completely ruby, though he continued to kiss Sans, pouring his love and thanks into it. One of his hands slowly slid down the skeleton’s spine, making its way towards his pelvis.]

UF!Sans: Sans shivered, continuously pressing on the core, his own soul pulsing in his chest, yearning to completely mix with Grillby’s core.

Grillby: [The elemental groaned, core pulsing rhythmically within Sans’s grip. his breath was labored, but his gaze was on Sans. The one he loved. Grillby’s hand gently trailed along the rim of Sans’s pelvis, teasing him just a little bit.]

UF!Sans: “ngh….g-grillby…..n-n-need….” Sans moaned aloud, unable to hold in the noise as he was touched by Grillby. Sans rutted against Grillby and began to lick the core in his hands.

Grillby: [His head tilted back a bit as he shivered and moaned. It felt so good to be touched like this, especially by Sans. Grillby’s hand slipped into the other’s pelvis, rubbing his fingers along the inside of the bone] S-Sans…!

UF!Sans: Sans felt himself blush deeply as the elemental moved his fingers, Sans lifted Grillby’s core and put it in his mouth, letting himself suck on it occasionally as he grasped onto Grillby.

Grillby: [Grillby’s next moan was much louder than any of his previous noises. The elemental panted, calling Sans’s name to the heavens while his hand tried to keep up with pleasuring the skeleton.]

UF!Sans: Sans began to suck on the core more and more, letting the magic go down his spine, his body shivering with how warm it was. His pupils became hooded and and his sockets drooped.

Grillby: [He only moaned more, feeling his magic flow into Sans. His core continued to pulse, though the strength of each pulse was growing the more Sans touched it. Grillby’s hand continued to rub against the inside of Sans’s pelvis, exploring the bones and trying to find the best spots.]

UF!Sans: Sans moaned around Grillby’s core, causing the liquid magic to fall in random places below him. Some of it hit Sans’ soul causing him to scream out in pleasure. It had felt amazing to him, and he began to suck on Grillby’s core with renewed vigor.

Grillby: [It felt so good. His flames shifted from ruby to gold and back, unable to decide on a color to properly display how much he was enjoying this. He wasn’t concerned with Sans drinking him dry, either. Grillby had a huge magic reserve. His soul pulsed wildly.] Sans… I… Haaaaa……

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at Grillby, letting have of his core slip from his mouth. He held it in place with his teeth, putting a little pressure on it as his soul pulsed.

Grillby: [Still panting, Grillby met Sans’s gaze. His eyes were half shut and his mouth slightly agape. He looked desperate.]

UF!Sans: Sans whimpered around Grillby’s core, his own soul making it hard to concentrate.

Grillby: [He felt as desperate as he looked. His soul pulsed against Sans’s. He wanted more, despite his better judgement.] …What… …now…? [He’d let Sans decide.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at Grillby, a strange combination of emotions lay in his face: love, lust, trust, desperation, and yearning. With the core still in his mouth, Sans could only moan and let his soul pulse inside him.

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t say anything for a moment, conflicted about asking the next question. Soon enough though, he found his voice.] …Should we… stop… or… do you… want to… keep going…?

UF!Sans: Sans sucked on Grillby’s core long and hard, biting down slowly.

Grillby: [He took that as a “keep going.” Grillby shivered, the pressure on his core both wonderful and almost painful. Any harder, and Grillby would feel pain. He was still fine though.] …Gentle… [His soul was ready, pulsing against Sans’s soul, desperate to let their magic mix. He wouldn’t hold it back much longer.]

UF!Sans: Sans slowed down his sucking, his hips jutted up into Grillby. His body shivering in need.

Grillby: [Grillby shivered, nodding once while he continued to pant and moan. Then, slowly, he reached forward towards his soul. He cradled it in one of his palms, his other hand claimed by Sans’s hand. He looked to the skeleton, again asking for permission.]

UF!Sans: The skeleton used his free hand to move his soul to Grillby’s, his mouth opening completely, letting the core drop onto Grillby. “g-g-grillby……”

Grillby: [The elemental smiled to his partner, love and trust in his gaze.] …I’m here… Sans… and I’m… ready… whenever you are…

UF!Sans: “p-please….” Sans put every ounce of feeling into that one word.

Grillby: [And Grillby obeyed. With a nod, he brought their souls close together, then gently pressed them against each other. Grillby shuddered, moaning as the souls’ magic mingled.]

UF!Sans: Sans sobbed, his soul felt so good. He cried out as the other soul touched his. He felt his souls magic start to mix with the other. With how everything felt, Sans hoped they were compatible. He couldn’t stop moving his body, writhing against Grillby’s body. He felt their souls mix completely, their magic fusing slightly, letting them feel what each other was feeling. Sans was so close, it felt as though he was edging.

Grillby: [Grillby let out a low scream, pleasure and joy completely overtaking him. His gaze was fixed on Sans, the one he loved. Oh stars, did he love him. Every ember in his body burned a vibrant ruby, displaying that love, and now that their souls were mixing their magic, feeling the love that Sans had for him almost made the elemental start crying again. He wanted Sans to be happy. He wanted to give his love everything he could offer. With their magic fusing the way it was, he hoped he could give Sans what he could feel the skeleton wanted most.]

UF!Sans: Sans whimpered, his soul flaring, his body pressed against Grillby’s, unable to let go of him. “grillby…g-g-gunna…..ah! hnnn!…” Sans moaned while trying to keep going, his soul began to vibrate in one place as it was strained with pleasure. It felt as though it was going to burst.

Grillby: [Grillby’s own soul pulsed vigorously against Sans’s. The magic swirled around the two souls sending shockwaves of pleasure through both monsters’ bodies. The elemental clung to Sans with one arm, the other squeezing the hand it held.] Haaaaa…! Sa… ns…! [He couldn’t take it any more. His soul pulsed one final time before the release. Grillby felt his soul start to drip with liquid magic, and he was panting hard from the entire event.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt his soul give, and as he felt it burst he screamed. Red magic dripped with Grillby’s, hitting both monsters in the chest. “g-grillby….” Sans didn’t move his soul, letting it stay close to Grillby’s a little longer.

Grillby: [Grillby’s flames started to burn gold again, but the majority of them were still that vibrant ruby. His mouth was still open, as he was panting too much to close it yet. He smiled, then used what little strength he could gather to lean into Sans and kiss him.] I… cherish you… [He’d settled on “cherish” as his replacement word for “love.”]

UF!Sans: Sans smiled, “i-i love y-y-you t-too…” Sans cuddled into Grillby.

Grillby: [Grillby accepted the cuddles, holding Sans with his one arm. The other still had Sans’s hand, and he glanced down at the hold that had not broken.] …Was that… ok… Sans…?

UF!Sans: “m-more than o-o-okay….” Sans curled up in Grillby’s arms. He sighed as he felt Grillby’s soul pulse against his own.

Grillby: [His soul was pulsing rhythmically, like a heartbeat, and orange magic dripped from the soul, warm to the touch. Exhausted from the sex, Grillby let himself lay down, taking Sans with him until they both were laying on their sides, wrapped in a mutual embrace.] I’m… so… happy…

UF!Sans: Sans felt all bubbly, but happy, and tired all at the same time. “m-me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers: I am currently working on chapter 25 with my co author, who is a wonderful person and I am happy to have them writing with me. It's a wonderful experience, but many people who've messaged me personally about my writing seem to be leaving them out...which makes me upset. Credit goes where credit is deserved. I would really like to thank @flamefriends. They are a wonderful writer and without them, this fic would never have come to be. *applauds* You deserve so much more recognition.


	18. Where He Came From

Grillby: [He sighed, exhaustion driving his eyes closed. He had to blink to keep them open.] …Are you tired, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, climbing a little atop Grillby, so his legs were over the others.

Grillby: [The elemental smiled wearily, letting Sans do what he wished.] …Do you want to see the fish again?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head lightly, “c-can i s-show you m-my world?” Sans asks quietly, “t-there’s a place i-i used to go to….i-it was nice….sometimes…”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded.] Of course Sans. Whatever you want.

UF!Sans: Sans nods slowly, letting his body go limp in Grillby’s arms, thinking of his room back in his universe.

Grillby: [As soon as Sans fell asleep, Grillby was pulled into the other’s dream. He quickly scanned the area for any sign of his twin or Papyrus, but they were not here for once. Grillby relaxed, his flames burning their natural orange color.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked and found Grillby in a matter of moments. “well….i-i g-guess i gotta show you m-my room…b-before s-showing you the w-whole place…” Suddenly the area around them was dark, Sans walked over to a lightswitch and upon flicking it, a dim light filled the sparse room. A single mattress with a small pillow was in the corner, the room and it had no mess at all. In the open closet were a few shirts and two spare shorts, and some pairs of socks, all laid out on a shelf.

Grillby: [Grillby took in the sight of the room. He hadn’t been in Blue Sans’s room before, so he hadn’t known what to expect. For a space this small, it was fairly neat.]

UF!Sans: Sans sat on his bed as Grillby looked on. “i…i u-used my jacket as a-a blanket m-most nights c-cuz b-boss would need the only b-blanket in the house…” Sans smiled lightly, his sockets closing.

Grillby: [Grillby joined Sans on the bed, concern on his features.] …You only had one blanket between the two of you?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, “y-yeah…when we were smaller i-it fit round both o-of us just fine….b-but boss got b-big.” Sans leaned back. “w-we used to o-only have one m-mattress too. B-but i found this one….a-and let him have the b-bigger one.”

Grillby: [Grillby was silent for a moment, trying to think of a response.] …Papyrus… your Papyrus… What is he like?

UF!Sans: “d-depends….d-do you mean w-when he was y-y-younger or o-o-older?”

Grillby: …Both, I suppose…

UF!Sans: Sans smiled a little, “w-when he was younger h-he was f-full of energy…d-drove me crazy….w-we’d go to t-the dump e-everyday….f-for food a-and clothes….a-and anything we c-could sell….h-he’d say t-that he would b-be the best g-guard…..and p-pretend to k-kill all the humans s-so monsters w-would be safe…..” Sans smile began to drop.

Grillby: [Grillby listened to Sans intently. He offered his hand to Sans when he saw the skeleton’s smile fade.]

UF!Sans: “w-when h-he started to train….h-he grew colder…..d-different….h-harsh….o-one day he came in a-and-” Sans sighed, looking down as he took Grillby’s hand, “he t-told me t-ta call him boss c-cuz he was s-stronger, t-then he decked me w-when i tried to argue…..”

Grillby: [The elemental squeezed Sans’s hand, but he remained silent. He didn’t know what to say.]

UF!Sans: Sans sighs and looks at Grillby, “i-i’ve b-been in his room twice…..a-and i’m not allowed to c-cook…we barely had food in the house a-anyway. boss a-always needed more food anyway….he’s bigger…and stronger…s-so i…..i d-didn’t…eat much…..” Sans trailed off, remembering the eggs he’d help Grillby make a few days back.

Grillby: [Returning Sans’s gaze, Grillby’s flames crackled with concern. He squeezed Sans’s hand gently.] …I’m sorry you had to endure that… But I promise… You’ll never have to go hungry again, Sans…

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head, “i-its okay….d-do ya want a t-tour?” He stands up slowly, looking to the elemental.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, then stood up as well.] …I would like that.

UF!Sans: Sans took Grillby through his house, the first stop was Papyrus’ room, which was a little further down the hall than his. Inside of Papyrus’ room was a large decadent bed with a red comforter. There was a bookshelf full of manuals and various other books ranging from anatomical studies to a stray comic book. A computer sat on a desk in the corner of the room. In the middle of the room was a soft rug and in the closet were sets upon sets of suits, guard uniforms, and pajamas. Everything was organized and put in a proper place. “b-boss only let me in here a few times……” Sans looked down, his face a little dark.

Grillby: [Grillby surveyed the room, mildly irritated that Papyrus would allow such inequality between himself and his brother. His flames crackled with that same irritation, but he said nothing.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked at the bed with frightened sockets, “i…h-he….he was t-trying…….h-he wanted…..” Sans could barely get the words out. He wanted to tell Grillby but the words were getting stuck in his throat.

Grillby: [The crackling in his flames grew concerned, as did his expression. Grillby followed Sans’s gaze, and a number of scenarios crossed his mind. He decided to not explore too deeply into theorizing, and instead looked to Sans. His hand still held the skeleton’s and he squeezed it to offer support.] …If this is too painful… we can leave… if you wish…

UF!Sans: Sans flinched, looking toward Grillby, “i-i-i…i don’t w-want to hide a-anything from y-you…”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded slowly, then sighed, preparing himself.] …What did he… your brother…? [He trailed off.]

UF!Sans: “w-well…h-h-he w-w-wanted…..a…..an h-h-heir…” The words choked out, they hurt leaving his mouth. It left a sour pit in his stomach. Sans was starting to shake.

Grillby: [Grillby blinked, then closed his eyes and tried to keep calm. Even so, the tips of his flames threatened to burn cyan. He felt sick, too. An heir? With his own brother!? One he’d abused and neglected!? His free hand balled into a fist at his side in the elemental’s frustration.]

UF!Sans: “w-w-we w-w-weren’t c-compatible…….o-our s-souls didn’t m-match any time t-that he t-tried.” Sans looked down, “y-you probably think i-i’m disgusting…i-i’m sorry…..”

Grillby: [The cyan dissipated immediately, and Grillby shook his head as he turned his gaze to Sans again.] You’re not disgusting, Sans. I could never think of you that way. [He pulled the skeleton into a hug, placing a soft kiss on the top of his skull.] Papyrus is the one I’m disgusted with. This level of abuse and neglect… No brother should ever act that way…

UF!Sans: Sans shrugged lightly, “i-i-i guess…i-i got used to it….” He lifted his head up, letting his teeth clink against Grillby’s chin.

Grillby: [Grillby meet Sans halfway and kissed him again.] …You won’t have to endure it alone anymore, Sans.


	19. The Ending Of A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good thing comes to an end....

UF!Sans: Sans smiled and tightened his hold on Grillby’s hand.

Grillby: [Grillby returned the smile with a soft one of his own.] …Is there anywhere else you wanted to show me?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded and the area around them changed. It was dark, with a few plants growing around them that produced light. ‘b-b-boss w-w-w-won’t f-find m-m-me h-h-h-here…’ echoed through the flowers. A singular bench sat to the side of the small little island. “i-i came here to get away…” Sans whispered.

Grillby: … [Grillby didn’t recognize this part of Waterfall. At the same time, Waterfall had many little nooks that he didn’t know about. Part of the reason was his inability to be around water. He was happy this was a dream.] It seems we both have our escapes… [He thought back to the clearing in the Snowdin Forest for a moment. Then, an idea formed in the elemental’s mind. He approached the echo flower, then whispered “Sans is safe with Orange Grillby” into the flower.]

UF!Sans: Sans smiled as he listened to the flowers speak. He sat on the old bench, just looking out into the dark, murky water.

Grillby: [Grillby joined Sans they’re a moment later. He had no direct power here, so he couldn’t bring his fish into Sans’s dreamscape. As such, he just followed Sans’s gaze. He didn’t speak, letting the flower speak for him.]

UF!Sans: “i-i know its n-not much but its….its mine…”

Grillby: It doesn’t have to be much. [Grillby smiled reassuringly.] As long as you can find solace, it doesn’t matter what it is…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, his imagination making Grillby’s fish appear in the water below them.

Grillby: [Grillby chuckled, seeing the familiar fish and finding it endearing.] You really do like those fish… [One leaped from the water, displaying scales of blue and gold before diving back into the depths.]

UF!Sans: “b-besides you….they’re the only thing that h-hasn’t tried to k-kill me…” Sans shrugs his shoulders, “a-and the other me….”

Grillby: No one from my world will try to kill you, Sans… I promise…

UF!Sans: Sans leaned against Grillby, “i-i believe you….”

Grillby: [The elemental wrapped an arm around Sans, smiling at his love. Another fish jumped out of the water.]

UF!Sans: The world changed around them, beginning to change into Grillby’s safe place in his world.

Grillby: [They were on the bench in the clearing. A light snowfall was present. Grillby chuckled, but didn’t speak.]

UF!Sans: “t-this is right isn’t i-it?”

Grillby: [His voice was calm when he spoke.] It’s perfect. [Grillby then nuzzled Sans a little.]

UF!Sans: Sans nuzzled Grillby back, “i-i’m glad…”

Grillby: [Grillby was content with just staying by Sans’s side, looking out to the clearing as the snow fell. His flames burned orange and gold. After a while though, an idea formed in Grillby’s head.] Sans… would you like to see… a trick I can do… with my magic…?

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at Grillby, “s-sure…”

Grillby: [Grillby held out his hand, palm up. He then summoned small ember, only to have it reform into what looked like a butterfly made of fire. It sat there, perched on Grillby’s hand gently fluttering its wings.] …I can make other animals, too… and they won’t burn you if you touch them…

UF!Sans: Sans sockets widened, his arm began to stretch toward it and his fingers began to gently brush against its wings.

Grillby: [Just like Grillby said, the butterfly did not burn Sans. It was just pleasantly warm. It let the skeleton pet it, making no move to attack or move away from him.]

UF!Sans: Sans continued to pet the butterfly, his fingers slowly brushed through the flames. His mouth open in awe.

Grillby: [Grillby watched with a smile. Seeing the wonder in Sans’s eyes well worth summoning the butterfly.]

UF!Sans: “c-can i l-lift it?”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded.] Of course you can.

UF!Sans: Sans lifted the butterfly carefully. He pulled it close to his chest feeling its warmth surround him.

Grillby: [The butterfly rested calmly in Sans’s hands, flapping its wings slowly. It seemed content with staying there.]

UF!Sans: “g-grillby…i-its like you….s-so calm…and w-warm…”

Grillby: [Grillby smiled.] …So I am a butterfly then? [There was amusement in his voice.]  
UF!Sans: Sans smiled, “yes. y-you’re like a butterfly….b-but not…” He looks up at the elemental, “y-you’re also a p-powerhouse…”

Grillby: [Grillby fell silent for a moment. He hadn’t been called a powerhouse in years, and he hadn’t needed to use much of his strength since the war. He smiled at Sans regardless, remembering that his strength had protected Sans before.] …I am a strong monster, yes…

UF!Sans: Sans leaned against Grillby again, just stroking the butterfly’s wings softly and moving the flames designs as he was doing so.

Grillby: [Grillby only smiled at the skeleton, delighted that he liked his butterfly so much. His flames crackled with happiness.]

UF!Sans: “…t-they don’t h-h-have these where i’m from….”

Grillby: …Elementals can conjure animals using their magic. Sometimes it’s used offensively, but… [Grillby summoned another butterfly to accompany the first one. It flew from his hand only to land on Sans’s leg.] …I don’t want to hurt anyone.

UF!Sans: Sans watched as the butterfly landed on him, “b-butterflies?”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded.] Butterflies… birds… dogs… cats… snakes… you name it.

UF!Sans: Sans smiles up at Grillby, setting the butterfly in his hands on Grillby’s head.

Grillby: [Grillby’s eyes widened for just a moment. Then, without moving his head, he looked up in an attempt to see the butterfly. It wasn’t a very honest attempt, and he “gave up” fairly quickly.] …How do I look? [There was a playfulness in his voice as he looked to Sans. The butterfly was perched among golden and orange flames, the occasional ruby wisp showing every once in awhile.]

UF!Sans: Sans smiled up at Grillby, “g-good. r-really g-good.” Sans looked around him slowly, “w-when do you w-want to wake up?”

Grillby: Whenever you do… [Grillby smiled in return.]

UF!Sans: Sans frowned a little, “t-that’s….b-but i….i don’t w-want to though…”

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t want to leave either. Sure, they probably needed to wake up soon, but he was enjoying his time with Sans and the butterflies.] …We don’t have to wake up yet.

UF!Sans: Sans nods, “w-what do you w-want to do until w-we have to?”

Grillby: … [Grillby thought for a moment. At some point, the butterfly in his hair flew from it and landed on Sans’s leg, finding a perch next to the other one.] …Do you remember the attack you used on my twin? …When we were in my dream? …I am… curious about it…

UF!Sans: Sans tilted his head, “w-what attack?”

Grillby: Ah… [Maybe Sans didn’t remember?] …There was… It looked like… a skull… and it fired a beam of magic at him… [Grillby made an attempt to re-create the form using his magic, but all that came out of it was a weird blob of fire. The elemental sighed and dispersed said blob.]

UF!Sans: Sans sockets opened in realization and horror, “o-oh….y-you mean the g-g-g-gaster b-b-blasters….” He looked to the ground, “i-i-i summoned….t-those….?”

Grillby: [“Gaster blaster.” The name sounded strange in the elemental’s ears. Familiar, but foreign. Like he’d forgotten something important… He brushed the feeling aside and nodded to Sans.] …It… removed my twin with one hit…

UF!Sans: “t-they c-can cause p-p-p-poison d-damage…as w-well as normal d-damage….” Sans weakly explained. He shrunk where he sat.

Grillby: Poison… [Grillby blinked, mildly impressed with the potential for the attack.] …Maybe I’m not the only powerhouse here…

UF!Sans: “i-i’m weak….i-i-i only d-deal o-o-one damage…..” Sans whispered, his fingers chipping at some of his bones.

Grillby: …You took out an elemental, Sans. A fire elemental… [A faint smile played in his eyes.] …In one hit, no less. That isn’t something just anyone can accomplish…

UF!Sans: “h-h-he's not c-corporeal….h-h-he k-keeps coming….back….it's u-u-useless….” Sans whimpered.

Grillby: Shhh… [Grillby clutched Sans’s hand with his own, offering comfort.] I’ll protect you… I’ll never stop trying to protect you…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, leaning into Grillby, his face wet with magic.

Grillby: [Grillby moved the hand that didn’t have Sans’s and brushed his fingers against the skeleton’s cheekbones, dying the magic with his warmth. He crackled with concern and love.]

UF!Sans: “i-i’m s-sorry….i-i…” he stopped talking, opting to hold onto Grillby instead.

Grillby: [Grillby only held Sans in return, his flames burning their gentle orange hue. His core pulsed rhythmically, like a heartbeat, and he hoped his warmth would help settle Sans’s nerves.]

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t move, “i-i know it's s-strange….b-but…i feel t-tired….”

Grillby: It’s not that strange… It just means you’re ready to wake up…

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at Grillby, “y-you’re s-sure?”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded to Sans.] I am sure… It’s happened to me many times before…

UF!Sans: “b-but…” Sans frowned, “o-o-okay….”

Grillby: [Grillby squeezed Sans’s hand again.] …It’s ok. I’ll still be here when you wake up…

UF!Sans: Sans nods, some part of him was unsettled but he wasn’t about to distrust Grillby.

Grillby: [He gave Sans a quick kiss.] Orange Grillby will not abandon Sans…

UF!Sans: “s-safe…” Sans whispered.

Grillby: …Safe with Orange Grillby. [He murmured back.]

UF!Sans: Sans nods, the world around them going black.

Grillby: [Grillby opened his eyes. He felt a little drained, but that might have just been because of what had happened before the nap. He was hungry too, having only eaten one meal the previous day. He blinked a few times, his gaze falling to Sans, who was wrapped in his embrace. Their souls were still together, pulsing in harmony. Grillby didn’t want to move away.]

UF!Sans: Sans woke up, his arms tightened around Grillby. He didn’t move away from him, but rather started to try and burrow beside him.

Grillby: [Grillby chuckled lightly, then held Sans closer. Oh stars, how he loved him.]

UF!Sans: Sans was relieved when he felt the other’s arms. He felt safe and warm…and somehow heavier.

Grillby: [He let his warmth spread over Sans, remembering how much Sans liked being warm. After a while though, Grillby became increasingly aware of their still-fused souls. How long had they been asleep? He couldn’t look at the clock, because that would mean moving away from their mutual hold, and he didn’t want to do that.] …Sans…

UF!Sans: “Y-y-yeah?”

Grillby: …Our souls… …We should unfuse soon…

UF!Sans: Sans looked lovingly at the two conjoined souls. “i-if you want t-to…”

Grillby: [He followed Sans’s gaze, a smile in his eyes.] …The problem is that I don’t… [The two souls pulsed in perfect harmony. Grillby’s soul, a hint of orange among the white, and Sans’s soul, beautiful even with the scars. The place where his soul had been burned almost looked completely healed from Grillby’s angle.] …I could stay like this for a long time…

UF!Sans: “i-i could t-t-too…”

Grillby: [Grillby sighed.] …I do need to get up though… We haven’t had much to eat… and I do need to work today…

UF!Sans: Red nods, pulling a smile, remembering the food that Grillby had made him before.

Grillby: [He shifted his gaze to Sans, a loving smile in his eyes.] I am going to pull my soul away now… [He kissed the skeleton.] …Thank you, Sans…

UF!Sans: Sans kissed back, then nodded at the elemental, pulling gently at their entwined souls, .

Grillby: [Grillby did the same. Gently, carefully, he pulled his soul away and returned it to his core, severing the link afterwards. He felt very tired after doing so, but he blinked back the sudden exhaustion and blamed it on his hunger.]

UF!Sans: As soon as the souls were parted, Sans felt a sudden weight on his soul. His mind started to shift. He started to lose his memories. As soon as he realized that he tried to hold onto the more important memories, “g-g-g-grillby!” his voice was pained as he clutched his chest and his head. Soon his memories were gone, and there in front of Sans lay what he could only remember as the Grillby that felt safer than the original.

Grillby: [Upon hearing Sans’s cry, Grillby moved to cover Sans’s hands with his own, offering his support.] Sans… What’s wrong…?

UF!Sans: Sans was shivering and crying, unable to stop himself, “i-i-i-i……” his pupils, shaky in their sockets, were small, “i-i-i d-d-don’t r-remember….i-i-i remember….f-f-fish….a-a-and s-s-safe….b-b-b-butterflies? w-w-w-water…..”


	20. A New....Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite surprises for you readers and I really hope you enjoy it!

Grillby: [Grillby’s core felt heavy with guilt. He should have known. Sans’s soul had healed a little, but it still wasn’t complete. Grillby took a few breaths, trying to keep calm. Sans still remembered some things. He wasn’t completely lost.] …Sans is safe with Orange Grillby… [It was all he could think of to say.]

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-i remember t-t-t-that….b-b-b-but w-w-w-where’s….” Sans looked around, frightened, “w-w-where’s b-b-b-b-blue?”

Grillby: [Grillby blinked. Where /was/ Blue Sans? He hadn’t seen him since…] …I do not know. [He still needed to talk to Blue about the soul pieces he’d adopted from Red. Grillby sat up, shaking his head when fatigue hit him. He needed to eat.]

UF!Sans: “h-h-h-he’s h-h-h-h-hurt….” Red curled up on himself.

Grillby: [Grillby winced. He hated seeing either Sans hurt. His focus was on the Sans in front of him, though. Despite his lack of energy, Grillby allowed his hand to burn green, then offered it to Sans to hold.] …Is there anything I can do for you, Sans…?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, his head to muddled to think of anything.

Grillby: [Grillby settled for rubbing small circles into Sans’s back with his one green hand. He hoped his touch would offer some comfort. The green flames died back down to orange, though. He felt too weak to give the other any healing magic.]

UF!Sans: Sans whimpered into the bed below him, his bones rattling.

Grillby: [Grillby stayed there for a little longer, but he simply felt too drained to continue comforting Sans, much to his disdain. He needed to eat something. He needed to burn something. Anything to get more magic into his core. Grillby sighed, then looked to Sans with longing.] …I have to leave for a moment Sans… I will return… Will you be ok here…?

UF!Sans: Sans head moved up and down against the mattress, unable to speak.

Grillby: [Even so, Grillby hesitated. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Sans’s skull.] I won’t be long… I promise… [Slowly, Grillby moved off the bed, taking a moment to get used to standing before stumbling to the door in a less-than-graceful manner. He allowed some of his energy to pull into his core, replenishing some of the lost magic at the cost of his height. He now stood a few inches shorter. Grillby looked back to Sans once more before exiting the room. He left the door open, not wanting Sans to feel trapped there.]

UF!Sans: Sans rolled over on the bed, his hands clutching his chest. Tears rolled down his face as he reached into his chest cavity and felt two souls instead on his alone. He choked up, he was excited but scared. What would Grillby do if he found out? What would happen if the child didn’t make it? His head hurt as he heard an echo of Grillby’s words, ‘Sans… forgive me, but… while you are a very close friend, I do not see you, or any variation of you, with romantic interest…..’ Sans face fell, then why….why was there a second soul in him? Unless… Sans shuddered. This Grillby may be more 'safe’ than the other one, but at what cost?

Grillby: [Grillby made his way down the stairs, using the railing to support him on his journey. The last thing he wanted to do was fall. Upon reaching the bottom step, the elemental looked between the front door and the kitchen. He didn’t think he had the energy to cook, so he slowly approached the door, then left for the front yard. Blue Sans had certainly had a tantrum earlier. Debris littered the ground, patches of snow had evaporated, even some trees were bent in half or reduced to stumps. Grillby sighed, then started picking up pieces of wood, burning them in his hands as he did so. He felt his magic start to return, hunger sating the more he burned.]

UF!Sans: Sans cradled the new soul, whispering to it, trying to keep it from shaking. “i-i-i’ll k-keep you s-s-s-safe…..” Sans fed magic into the soul until he felt physically drained. He put the soul inside of his chest behind his soul where it had been previously.

Grillby: [One yard cleaning later, Grillby felt restored. The magic from the wood he’d burned coursed through his flames, which now burned a vibrant orange. He’d also returned to his normal size. Now that he’d feasted, Grillby went back inside. Then, after shutting the door behind him, he moved into the kitchen and started working on a meal for Sans. He had a plan for the skeleton, one that he hoped Sans would like.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt tired. Mentally, physically…he wanted to pass out, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to, so he fought it. He stayed awake, trying to remember the things he had forgotten. “…safe….” Sans mind raced, it was his voice that spoke, but he wasn’t sure if it was talking about the monster downstairs, or him currently being alone.

Grillby: [Not too much time later, Grillby finished the meal he’d been preparing. He had had his fill of wood, so he wasn’t hungry, but Sans had to be hungry after everything that had happened. He caught himself humming the first few notes of the lullaby his summoner’s wife had sung to him and promptly stopped. The last thing he wanted was to make Sans uncomfortable. He made a mental note to ask Sans about songs later as he headed upstairs with a tray of eggs, shells included, and bacon. Upon reaching his bedroom, Grillby knocked on the open door.] …Sans, I have breakfast for you.

UF!Sans: Sans flinched at the noise and sat up quickly. “b-b-b-breakfast?” Sans fidgeted as he tried out the word.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, entering the room with the plate in his hands. A large portion of eggs and several pieces of bacon. He might have gone a little overboard with the portions, but he wanted Sans to know that it was ok. That he didn’t have to starve himself.] …Bacon… and eggs… Just like last time… [He offered the plate to Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans sockets widened at the amount of food that Grillby brought up, “t-t-t-that a-a lot…..y-y-y-you g-g-gonna e-eat?”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head.] …All of this is yours, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans froze in a moment, ’d-does he know?’ “y-y-you s-sure?”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, reinforcing his offer of the plate.]

UF!Sans: Sans hesitantly took the plate, and lifted a piece of bacon to his mouth and chewed a little of it, keeping his eyes downcast. “t-t-t-thank you…” he spoke quietly as he ate.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded again, then sat down in the edge of the bed. He felt a little awkward just standing there while Sans ate. Still, he sat far enough away to let Sans have some space during his breakfast.]

UF!Sans: Sans lifted one of the egg pieces and ate it, pushing some of the food around the plate.

Grillby: [Grillby only sat there, occasionally stealing glances at Sans. Most of the time though, his gaze was lowered, and he stared at his hand. He was mulling over a few things.]

UF!Sans: Sans used whatever energy he got from the food and gave it to the other soul in his chest. He ate when the energy depleted and continued until there was only a little bit of food left on the plate. As he ate the last of it, he kept the energy to keep him awake.

Grillby: [When Sans finished his food, Grillby looked up at him. There was a smile in his eyes, but it seemed to be laced with uncertainty.] …Did you like it, Sans?

UF!Sans: “y-y-yeah….” Sans fiddles with the blanket, fidgeting.

Grillby: … [Grillby looked down. He was happy, but Sans seemed so… distant.] …Is… something wrong, Sans…?

UF!Sans: Sans internally panicked, “n-no! n-n-nothing’s w-wrong……w-w-we h-h-have t-ta help b-blue t-though….”

Grillby: [He could tell that was a lie, but Grillby didn’t press. He only nodded to Sans.] …Of course. Blue doesn’t deserve any pain. …Neither of you do.

UF!Sans: Sans only nods before getting up and taking his now empty plate downstairs. He slowly makes his way to the steps and clutches the railing with his free hand to walk down the steps.

Grillby: [Grillby lingered in the room, eyeing the spot Sans had been a moment prior. He sighed, then moved to stand up, only to stop himself. Sans’s jacket. He’d left it again. Grillby took it in his own hands, handling it like delicate china, only to bury his face in the cloth. It smelled like mustard and dirt… and Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans slowly made his way down, almost tripping a couple of times due to his lack of energy. Once downstairs he held the wall as he walked to the kitchen. His body shaking as he went to the sink and washed his plate. He also washed the pan and utensils that Grillby had used.

Grillby: [Grillby held the jacket close to his chest, his core pulsing softly against it. He wanted to wrap Sans in his arms and never let go. But Sans was so distant now. He didn’t want to scare him away. Anything but that. He didn’t want to become another thing Sans feared. He wouldn’t be able to bear it. Slowly, still clutching Sans’s jacket, Grillby moved from the bed and left his room.]

UF!Sans: Sans scrubbed at the pan, trying to get all the grease and gristle off of it. “h-have t-t-ta keep y-ya s-s-safe……” he mutter to himself. If he could prove he was useful, then maybe this Grillby wouldn’t throw him out on the streets. Sans could only hope.

Grillby: [Grillby made his way downstairs, the rush of water catching his attention as he reached the bottom. He looked to see Sans cleaning and smiled. He approached the kitchen slowly, somehow worried about disturbing Sans with his work. When he did speak, his voice was quiet but calm as always, if a little downcast.] …I’m sorry I can’t help you…

UF!Sans: Sans jumps, not expecting the other to be in the same room as him. “w-w-w-w-what d-do ya m-m-mean?” He asks once he’s found his bearings once again.

Grillby: …I am fire, Sans… [Grillby started wringing his hands.] …I cannot touch water without protection… and the last time I helped you with cleaning dishes… the gloves I used… seeing them cost you a PTSD attack. …I do not wish to subject you to that again…

UF!Sans: A short memory of this Grillby putting on gloves flashed through Sans’ head. He winced and nodded, “i-i-i…..i-it’s o-o-okay…”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded in gratitude. He really hated not being able to help Sans. He still had the skeleton’s jacket in his arms. He’d give it back when Sans was done with the dishes.]

UF!Sans: Sans was quick to lower his head, then turned around to finish cleaning up. He scrubbed the pan clean and wrung out the rag he had been using and walked over to the stove, cleaning the grease and grime from it.

Grillby: …You… don’t have to do that… Sans… It’s ok… [Sans was working so hard, and Grillby couldn’t help him. It was nice that Sans was willing to do this, but Grillby couldn’t help but feel bad. This was his mess, not Sans’s.]

UF!Sans: Sans stopped confused, “d-d-d-don’t y-y-you w-w-want me t-ta clean?” His voice a mere whisper. If he didn’t clean for living here, what was he expected to do? His bones lightly shook.

Grillby: [Grillby hesitated.] …I just… feel bad… that I can’t help… If you want to keep cleaning… I won’t stop you… ……I’m sorry… [The last one was spoken in a whisper, barely audible over the crackling in his flames.]

UF!Sans: “w-w-w-why a-are y-y-y-you a-apologizing?” Sans lets go of the rag. He takes a tentative step forward, unable to stop the feeling that he was supposed to keep the elemental before him happy.

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head, avoiding Sans’s gaze.] Because I want to help… I don’t want you to do things alone anymore… But I can’t help with this… because fire can’t touch water… and I hate it… [He took a breath, trying to calm himself and his misguided frustration. He held the jacket tighter, seeking comfort from it.] …Sorry… ……I care about you… …so much…

UF!Sans: 'h-he cares about me?’ Sans reaches out slowly, “d-d-d-don’t apologize…” A soft voice in his head speaks out, 'I cherish you…’ His soul swells up.

Grillby: [Grillby looked to Sans, then slowly reached out and met the other halfway. His other arm still held the jacket. Taking Sans’s hand, Grillby stared at the bones, decorated with various cracks and scars from years of abuse. It was still Sans’s hand, and he loved it.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt warmer just by being close to the elemental. The tiny soul in his chest vibrated happily. Sans smiled.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled in return. Stars, how he loved this skeleton. The elemental moved to place a small kiss on the back of Sans’s hand.]

UF!Sans: Sans gasps lightly as he watches Grillby kiss him. His sockets widen in shock.

Grillby: [Grillby lifted his gaze to Sans.] …Is… something wrong…? [Had he overstepped? He hoped he hadn’t crossed a line.]

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head, “n-n-no…” He shifted one foot to the other, uncertain as to how this Grillby perceived things. The one he was used to rarely kissed him. This one seemed happy to do it very often.

Grillby: [The elemental gave Sans a soft smile, lowering his hand away from his face but not willing to let it go just yet.] …If you feel uncomfortable… tell me… The last thing I want to do is make you feel that way…

UF!Sans: That was the thing, Sans felt safe, he didn’t feel uncomfortable. He felt as though he wanted to tell Grillby about the soul, but he was still afraid that he’d be upset, or worse. Sans shook his head again.

Grillby: [His fingers traced over Sans’s knuckles gingerly, feeling the ridges. Grillby nodded to Sans.] …If you’re sure…

UF!Sans: Sans nods, shaking a little bit. “s-s-s-sure…”


	21. If You Could Forget, Would You?

Grillby: [Grillby released Sans’s hand after that, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. He held onto the jacket a little longer, but ultimately offered it to its owner. It was only fair.] …You left this upstairs…

UF!Sans: “o-o-oh….t-thank y-you…” Sans watched the hesitancy to give up the jacket and looked up a little at the taller one, “y-you can h-h-hold onto it f-for a bit i-if you want t-t-ta….”

Grillby: [The tips of his flames burned golden for a moment. Grillby looked to Sans, almost astonished.] …Are you sure?

UF!Sans: Sans nods, “y-y-yeah….”

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, holding the jacket close to his chest once again. The tips of his flames stayed golden.] Thank you… I’ll protect it… until you want it back…

UF!Sans: “o-o-okay…” Sans whispers as he watches the flame with curiosity. Could fire get cold?

Grillby: [Grillby was content with just holding the jacket. It seemed to calm him a bit as he hugged it. His core pulsed calmly and rhythmically, like a heartbeat.]

UF!Sans: Sans slowly goes back to washing the stove as Grillby hugged his jacket.

Grillby: [Grillby watched Sans, still a little torn, but not feeling as distraught about it. Sans wanted to clean. That was his choice.]

UF!Sans: Sans finished with the stove and moved onto the counters. He picked up the garbage and threw it away, he put the salt and pepper away, and he also wiped it down.

Grillby: [Grillby watched Sans clean, mostly ok with it by now. He found it interesting how this Sans insisted on cleaning when the Sans he’d known longer was less inclined. He was reminded of a story involving a sock that never left their floor.]

UF!Sans: “s-s-s-should i s-sweep…?” Sans asked himself quietly, trying to think of someway that could guarantee a place for him to live until the baby was ready, and maybe a little after that.

Grillby: [Grillby happened to hear Sans musing to himself. He smiled.] You’ve done plenty already, Sans. …I could sweep if you like.

UF!Sans: Sans looks at Grillby and looks back down, rubbing his arm. “o-okay…” Sans moves toward the living room with the intention of cleaning that room as well.

Grillby: [Grillby made for the broom, only to pause. He needed both hands to sweep, and he needed at least one to hold the jacket. He wasn’t about to put it down, either. Grillby sighed, then pulled some energy into his core so he could shrink down to a size that the jacket could fit. He didn’t want to tear the jacket. Now burning a more vibrant orange and slightly smaller, Grillby shrugged on the jacket and started to sweep. He smiled, enveloped in Sans’s scent.]

UF!Sans: Sans carefully picked up the living room, making sure the books were neat, and that the furniture was dusted. Soon Sans was feeling even more exhausted, but he refused to let it show.

Grillby: [Grillby finished sweeping, then moved to help Sans with his efforts in cleaning the other room.]

UF!Sans: Sans was just finishing up as Grillby walked into the room.

Grillby: [He looked around the room, impressed with how clean it looked. And in such a short time, too.] …I’m… I am impressed… It hasn’t been this clean in a while… [He smiled at the skeleton.] …Thank you, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans sockets widened and his mouth barely parted, “w-wha?”

Grillby: [He was mildly aware that he was still short, but he wasn’t focused on that. The smile in Grillby’s eyes was an honest one, and he was genuinely grateful for Sans’s work.] Thank you, Sans. Your cleaning work is impressive.

UF!Sans: Sans blushed red, unable to look at Grillby, “i-i-its n-n-n-nothin’…”

Grillby: [Grillby chuckled to himself upon seeing the blush, finding it endearing. He took a step towards Sans, but paused to take off the jacket and return to his normal height.] …It means a lot to me.

UF!Sans: “w-w-what? t-t-the j-j-jacket? y-y-y-you can k-keep it i-if y-you want i-i-i-it….”

Grillby: [Grillby blinked.] I… I meant your work… [He looked down at the jacket. He knew so much about it. There was no way he could keep it. It was Sans’s jacket. It belonged to him.] …I could never keep this… …It’s your jacket, Sans… …I don’t want to take it away…

UF!Sans: Sans toed the ground, thinking to himself, ‘if it lets me live here a while, i’ll gladly part with it.’

Grillby: [Grillby started approaching Sans again.] …Here… …I know how much this must mean to you… [He held the jacket out to Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans reached out for the jacket, “i-i-if you e-e-ever n-need it…..y-y-you can always a-ask….”

Grillby: [Of course Grillby would hand it over. It wasn’t his jacket to keep. Nevertheless, he nodded to Sans.] …Thank you… for letting me borrow it…

UF!Sans: Sans nods, slipping it on again, quickly zipping it up above his soul.

Grillby: [Grillby looked at the clock on the wall. If he left now, he could open the diner only a few minutes late. He sighed, then looked back to Sans.] I… I have to work…

UF!Sans: Sans nods, “w-w-would you l-l-like m-me to stay here?”

Grillby: … [Truthfully, he wanted Sans to come with him. Maybe if he was exposed to the friendly atmosphere of his patrons, Sans would feel more secure in this timeline.] …I will not stop you if you wish to stay home… …Though… You could always come with me…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i’ll d-do w-w-whatever y-y-you want m-me to do….”

Grillby: [The elemental sighed.] …I want you to decide for yourself…

UF!Sans: Sans flinched, another decision. Was this a test? What was he suppose to chose? He looked at the ground, hiding his shaking hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Grillby: …If you wish to come with me, then we’ll have to leave now… But if you would prefer to stay here, you may. …I will not be mad at you for choosing one over the other.

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head, “i-i-i’ll stay here……” He was running low on energy and needed to rest. His magic was almost completely depleted.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, understanding.] …If that is what you wish… Now, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to get it. I will not mind. [He gave Sans a soft smile, then he held out his hand. What started as a little ember in the palm of his hand morphed into a butterfly made of fire. Grillby offered it to Sans.] …If you need me, say the word “paladin” and this butterfly will come get me.

UF!Sans: Sans saw the butterfly and an image of Grillby with a butterfly on his head made Sans smile a little. He reached out for it and held it in his hands, careful not to crush it in his hands. “t-t-thank you…”

Grillby: …I’ll be back soon enough. [His voice was calm. He leaned in to give Sans a quick kiss on the forehead.] I lo- …I cherish you, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans flushed red again. He watched as Grillby left then slowly made his way up the stairs to the bedroom, so as to sleep quietly.

Grillby: [The journey to work was mostly uneventful. Grillby walked forward, his mind filled with scenes from the past few days, and Sans. Both Sanses, actually. Thoughts of Red, occasionally painful with his memory loss or the nightmares, and thoughts of Blue, who he’d practically raised like a son when he’d found him on the streets as a child, digging through his trash for Papyrus’s next meal. Grillby sighed as he opened shop. He was two minutes late, but everyone seemed to forgive him. He was so grateful for his patrons’ kindness.]

UF!Sans: Sans crawled up into the large bed, feeling small against it. He crawled to the middle and curled up under the covers. Soon warmth spread through his body and he moved his hands as if he were cradling his chest. Sans promptly fell asleep.

Grillby: [As the day went on, Grillby grew increasingly concerned about Blue. Times when he usually showed up came and went without the skeleton. His flames crackled with worry. His patrons noticed Sans’s absence as well, and were quick to start gossip. This only made Grillby grow more concerned.]

UF!Sans: Sans heard screaming in his dreams. He ran around trying to find where it was coming from, but was unable to find the person screaming.

Grillby: [Blue had tried to stay awake. He’d even drank 5 espressos in hopes that the caffeine would help him stay awake. No such luck. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, but here he was. On the floor of his dreamscape, gritting his teeth as he scooted back from the two monsters before him. His left eye flared a teal-yellow color.]

UF!Sans: “Welcome back. Since Papyrus here can’t control his strength, you’re mine today.” He gave Papyrus a pointed look. Papyrus only shrugged and frowned, looking down at Sans.

Grillby: [Blue spit at Purple, glaring at him. Red wasn’t here. He wasn’t so inclined to give in this time.] “gonna hafta catch me first, hot head.” [He sneered, ready to teleport if Purple got too close.]

UF!Sans: “Mmm, then I have a proposition for you. Now, I’m sure that you know that your dreams come from your subconscious, but I am willing to bet you didn’t know that each of us, or the dream versions anyway, are the culmination of your memories for that person, even if they look different.” Grillby grabbed Papyrus by the throat. “So, if I kill this Papyrus here and now, all your memories of him will disappear.”

Grillby: [The sneer vanished immediately, replaced with a look of fear. Purple had to be lying, right? He couldn’t forget his little brother. But, Red had forgotten Grillby…] “no! don’t hurt him!” [That sounded a lot more desperate in Blue’s ears than he’d intended.]

UF!Sans: “Hm, but I’ve seen some of your memories already….so many Resets….I could take the memories of your brother turning into dust…..at a price.” Grillby lifted Papyrus off his feet.


	22. Training Begins....

UF!Sans: “Good boy.” He pressed the souls fully together. He let some of his fire move to cover the small skeleton’s body, moving and caressing the bones.

Grillby: [Blue gritted his teeth, watching Purple. He felt helpless and trapped, which were two painfully accurate descriptions of his situation. His sockets were dark, the orbs of light absent.] “…what would i have to do?”

UF!Sans: “You would need to obey, and listen to what I say….then and only then will I take all of the memories, but I can get rid of a few of them now to show you how it’s done.” Grillby took out one of Papyrus’ ribs and broke it to dust. Papyrus cried out softly.

Grillby: [Blue clenched his hands into fists, wincing at Papyrus’s cries. But then… His soul felt a little lighter. It hurt, but it was lighter… Like something had been replaced with emptiness… Doing that would’ve let him forget something, right? What did he forget…?] “…d-don’t hurt him.”

UF!Sans: “Hm, that’s not what I want to hear, Sans.” He pulled out the opposite rib, letting it turn to dust. Papyrus’ disguise flickered in front of Sans as he screamed, Grillby looking down at Sans the entire time.

Grillby: “no! stop it!” [He watched Purple, pleading desperately. The light emptiness in his soul grew. He was forgetting things, but what was he forgetting? He was scared.] “please. not my little brother.”

UF!Sans: Grillby dropped Papyrus to the ground, the taller skeleton grasping at his chest. Grillby walked up to the smaller skeleton on the ground, lifting Sans head so he was looking at Grillby’s face. “Then you will listen to me.” it wasn’t a question. “You will obey me, and listen to me. Do you understand?”

Grillby: [Begrudgingly, Sans blinked in place of a nod. His sockets were still empty.] “yeah, i get ‘cha.”

UF!Sans: “Say 'yes sir.’.” Grillby growled, Papyrus made a small whining noise behind him.

Grillby: [He flinched, not at Purple, but at Papyrus.] “yes… …sir.”

UF!Sans: Grillby smirks, “Good boy.” He walks over to Papyrus, still next to the dust of his ribs. He put the dust in his hands and started to heal one of the ribs. “If you listen, I’ll make sure your memories are intact. I’ll even get rid of the bad memories for you. But….if you fail to listen I will get rid of all of them.”

Grillby: [Blue stayed silent, not trusting himself enough to speak without crossing a line. He glared at Purple, but he quickly shifted his gaze to Papyrus so the elemental wouldn’t see. His gaze softened. Papyrus. His dear little brother…]

UF!Sans: “Now, to restore the memories of the other rib, give me your soul. Summon it.” Grillby turned to glare at the skeleton. “NYEH…THAT HURT A BIT….”

Grillby: [Blue hesitated, his gaze shifting between Purple and Papyrus. He didn’t want to, with what he knew this Grillby could and probably would do with his soul. Even so, he knew what would happen if he disobeyed. Reluctantly, Sans moved his hands to his chest, then allowed his soul to manifest outside his rib cage. He cradled it in his hands for a moment, looking at it like a parent about to send their child to school for the first time. Except this was torture school. Shaking, Sans lifted his hands out, offering his soul.]

UF!Sans: Grillby used his fire to move the soul from Sans to himself. “Good boy. Let’s reward you.” Grillby pressed down lightly on the soul, not enough to hurt but enough to feel.

Grillby: [Blue took in a breath and shut his sockets, expecting pain. When the pain didn’t come, though, he looked up at Purple with a mixed expression.]

UF!Sans: “When you’re good you get rewarded. I’ll play with you until you cum, or you’ll get something in return.” He smirked, “When you’re bad however….” He let Sans fill in the blank. His fingers massaged the soul in his hands.

Grillby: [Sans started panting, the sensations from his soul strange coming from someone other than himself. He felt warmer the more Purple touched his soul, the heat of the elemental seeping into the soul. Sans nodded, voicing a small, quiet moan.]

UF!Sans: Grillby pressed down onto the soul, grinning as he lifted it to his mouth.

Grillby: [Sans moaned again, a little louder this time. Even so, it wasn’t that loud. He seemed to be holding himself back.]

UF!Sans: “Come now, pet….let me hear you….” He bites down softly on the soul.

Grillby: “ah! hnnn…” [Sans groaned, the bite drawing more noise from him.. His soul pulsed once, and his breath became more labored.]

UF!Sans: Grillby ground his teeth down lightly, moving the soul between his fiery teeth.

Grillby: [More. More moans, more volume. Sans started becoming less hesitant with each advance Purple made. His pelvis thrust up involuntarily, and a slight blue blush shone on Sans’s cheekbones.]

UF!Sans: He removed the soul, “That’s it, pet…..” He pressed down on the soul a little harder. He moved toward Sans and summoned his own version of a core, a Purple Soul started to whisp out of it slowly.

Grillby: [By this point, Sans was almost completely lost, his mind fuzzy from the stimulation. He looked at Purple, panting and moaning helplessly.]

UF!Sans: The souls mingled, pressed against each other, “Oh, pet, you’re a wreck already. Look at you.” Papyrus looked on with sadness in his sockets. He couldn’t look away, it was his brother, and he didn’t want to abandon him.

Grillby: [Sans cried out, his soul pulsing again as the two mingled. Sure this was a dream, but it felt so real. The state Sans was in didn’t seem to care, either.]

UF!Sans: “Tell me what you want, pet.” Grillby pressed their souls together then released, letting them rest in his hands.

Grillby: “i wan…” [Sans panted, the tip of his blue tongue reaching past his teeth a bit.] “…fuck me…”

UF!Sans: “Say it right, Sans.” He started to pull the souls apart slowly.

Grillby: [Sans whimpered, feeling their souls move away from each other.] “…sir. please fuck me, sir.” [Anything to keep that purple soul closer.]

UF!Sans: “Good boy.” He pressed the souls fully together. He let some of his fire move to cover the small skeleton’s body, moving and caressing the bones.

UF!Sans: Grillby smirked. “I believe we have a visitor, pet.” Grillby looked out ahead of him, Red running toward them. Grillby knelt beside Sans and pressed down on Sans ribs and pelvis lightly, not even enough to crack.

Grillby: [Blue Sans followed Purple’s gaze, but seeing Red there nearly shocked him out of his lustful trance. What was Red doing here? He’d taken these guys away from him for a reason. He wanted to yell at his twin. Tell him to turn around and get out of here. But his soul was still connected to Purple’s. It felt so good… He couldn’t focus, and only ended up panting more.]

UF!Sans: Their souls fully fused as Grillby began to strip Blue down. Red was getting closer, holding his chest, but slowing down slightly.


	23. Release, A Meaningful Conversation, And Admitting The Need For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to update the tags today. Please don't be alarmed.

Grillby: [Blue didn't protest. He shivered and moaned at Purple's touch, and even attempted to help the elemental with his clothes, shrugging off his hoodie and aiding with the removal of his shorts.]

UF!Sans: Grillby’s fire began to cover Sans' pelvis, filling every crack and crevice. Red watched on in horror, unable to do anything. He stopped, only a few feet away.

Grillby: [Blue didn't notice Red at all. He was much more focused on the monster causing him so much pleasure. He screamed, his pelvis thrusting more as the warmth enveloped it entirely. His back arched high as well. All he could do was moan and scream, his mind completely lost in pleasure.]

UF!Sans: Grillby smirked at Red, "Good boy." Red was triggered and fell to his knees, his soul swelling, and he waited for an order. Grillby put his head besides Blues head, "What do you want right now, Sans, tell me."

Grillby: [Blue shivered, Purple's voice further adding to the stimulation with how intimate it sounded in the skeleton's ears.] "haaaa... mnnnh..." [He found words hard to form like this, let alone coherent sentences. He'd try though.] "please... touch m-haaa... sir..."

UF!Sans: Grillby chuckled and began to move his fingers around the Blue’s ribs and pelvis, being careful to stroke all the places that gave him responses with Red. Red began to pant, his hands falling to his side.

Grillby: [Blue continued to shiver the more Purple touched him. His moans, varying in volume depending on where he was touched, were fairly loud overall. It felt so good. He felt so warm.]

UF!Sans: Grillby lifted one hand and used it to place their souls in between Sans' teeth. "Go as hard as you want. I won't mind." Grillby smirked as he used his flames to encase the entire lower half of Sans.

Grillby: [Blue looked up at purple, panting from the warmth and pleasure. He slowly bit down on the souls, just hard enough to cause the slightest tingle of pain, but not enough to take away from the pleasure. His tongue gently licked the halves of the souls that were inside his jaw.]

UF!Sans: Grillby smirked. Red moaned out, and he fell onto his hands, already on his knees.

Grillby: [So warm, he was so warm. Panting heavily, gently chewing on their fused souls and licking what he could of them, Blue looked to Purple, his eyes practically begging for release.]

UF!Sans: "What do you want, pet?" Red answered softly, tears streaming down his face, "cum...master....let me.....please...." Grillby took the souls from Blue’s mouth and placed them in his own.

Grillby: [Red had taken the words from his mouth. Blue only nodded, his own tears threatening to spill over.]

UF!Sans: Grillby growled beside Blues head, letting the souls move to the side, "I want to hear YOU say it!"

Grillby: [Blue groaned, the growl in Purple's voice driving him wild in his current mindset.] "let me... mnn... cum... please... ...sir."

UF!Sans: Grillby smirked, pushing on Blues' bones as he bit down on the souls. Red a little ways off screamed in ecstasy, unable to help himself.

Grillby: [Blue's scream matched Red's. His back arched high, body tensing up one final time before his soul gave way and started to drip with blue magic. Blue panted heavily, staring up at Purple with teary eyes.]

UF!Sans: "Each time you listen, you will be rewarded." Grillby echoed himself as the souls unfused. "Each time you don't you will be punished." He walked over to Papyrus who was still crouched over by his Dust. Grillby maneuvered the dust back into bone, restoring the rest of Sans' memories of his brother.

Grillby: [The tears Blue had been holding back finally spilled over as the rest of his memories returned. All the lovely little memories from times past. He stifled a sob, realization creeping up on him. Papyrus had watched all of that. Well, dream Papyrus. But even so... Blue shook his head, trying not to dwell on it too much.]

UF!Sans: Grillby moved back to Sans as Papyrus righted himself up, keeping up his facade. Red had slumped over, not wanting to move, but to protect what was his master’s. "Are you ready to leave this world, Sans?"

Grillby: [Blue looked up at Purple, his gaze shifting to Red for a brief moment before returning to the elemental.] "only if you won't bug shark tooth when i'm gone. we have a deal, remember... ...sir?" [Best to at least try to stay in his favor.]

UF!Sans: Grillby smiled, "I remember. Don't worry. I will leave as you wake although you should know before you do, he is hiding something from you." His smile was cruel.

Grillby: [Blue glanced at his twin. Red was curled up on the floor. Hiding something?] "i'll ask later." [He just wanted to wake up.]

UF!Sans: "As you will." Grillby held Sans soul, and crushed it. Both Sans were woken from their rest.

UF!Sans: Red woke in Grillby’s bed, unable to move for a while. He cried as he lay there, unable to move. His master wouldn't know.....but he would. Sans would. Red cried in the bed, unable to stop the sobs from wracking his body.

Grillby: [Blue's sockets snapped open, and his hand flew to his chest. His soul pulsed within his rib cage, like he'd woken up from a wet dream. Well, technically he had just woken up from a wet dream. With a sigh, he let his hand fall from his rib cage. He wanted to see his brother again.]

UF!Sans: Red looked at the clock beside Grillby’s bed, tears having run dry. It read 15:45. 

Grillby: [Back at the bar, Grillby was serving people. He still has a few hours before closing. The elemental, silent as pet usual, had his mind on both Red and Blue. Occasionally, wisps of gold or red would show in his flames, but they never lasted long.]

UF!Sans: "He-hic!-eey....Grrriiilllby? Whe-hic-where’s S-Sansy?" A drunk rabbit asked.

Grillby: [Grillby, who happened to be cleaning a table when the rabbit asked, looked to them with a mixed expression. Obviously, they were talking about Blue.] ...I... ...I do not know...

UF!Sans: "Aww....he-hic!- always had the b-hic-best jokes....."

Grillby: ... [Grillby returned to cleaning the table, wishing nothing more for the day to end.] 

Grillby: [Blue voided into his home, looking around for any sign of Papyrus. He wasn't sure what he'd say once he found the other skeleton, if anything. All he really wanted was a hug. Then maybe some time at the knock knock door. He had a couple of new jokes for the woman on the other side.]

UF!Sans: Red checked behind his soul, the smaller soul had gotten bigger. Soon the soul would need space to grow its own body. He fed it more of his magic.

Grillby: [Blue finally found Papyrus. The taller skeleton was in his room, studying a puzzle book. He looked up when Blue entered.] "SANS! THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER. I AM STUDYING THIS BOOK SO THAT I- ...ARE YOU OK, SANS?" [Just hearing Papyrus's voice had made Blue start trembling. His sockets were dim and his gaze downcast. The taller skeleton, seeing this, set his book aside, then made his way to his brother and pulled him into a hug.] "ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?"

UF!Sans: Red used what magic he had left to create a belly. The soul moved down slowly into the new magical domain. Red zipped his jacket completely up, hoping that no one would notice if he grew bigger.

Grillby: [Blue continued to tremble in his brother's embrace, but he allowed himself to wrap his arms around Papyrus, burying his skull in the fabric of that familiar battle body.] "it was pretty bad this time, pap." "WELL, YOU CAN ALWAYS TELL ME ABOUT IT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOU." "thanks, bro. there is something i wanted to talk to you about though."

UF!Sans: Red tried to lift himself from the bed, but his body was feeling too weak to do so. He tried to crawl and roll as much as he could without damaging the soul inside him. After a long period of time he made his way out into Grillby’s hallway. At this point Red felt really sick.

Grillby: "THEN TALK ABOUT IT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL LISTEN!" [Blue chuckled, then guided them both to the racecar bed, where they both sat down.] "now, this is gonna sound really strange, but..." [And then he told his brother about Red and Grillby, leaving out a few of the details and sugar coating others to keep Papyrus from becoming too confused.] "...and because i agreed to that, purple and papyred come visit me whenever i fall asleep." "YOU LET THEM BEAT YOU UP IN YOUR DREAMS?" [Papyrus looked to his brother with a mixed expression.] "SANS... I'M PROUD OF YOU FOR DOING THIS, BUT... WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU SAID YOU CAN'T WAKE UP FROM THOSE UNTIL THEY LET YOU? WHAT IF THEY DON'T LET YOU WAKE UP?" "...if you find me asleep, and i don't wake up, call my name. i'll find a way to wake up for you, pap."

UF!Sans: Red tried to make his way down stairs. He slowly slid down the steps, trying desperately to make it to the kitchen.

Grillby: [Papyrus seemed hesitant.] "... AND IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THEN?" "...then find grillby. he knows what to do."

UF!Sans: Red finally crawled his way into the kitchen, his magic starting to deplete quickly.

Grillby: [The butterfly Grillby had given Red fluttered about before landing next to the skeleton's skull.]

Grillby: "SANS. I TRUST YOU. JUST REMEMBER THAT WHATEVER THAT EVIL ME DOES, IT'S NOT SOMETHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD DO!" [Papyrus gave Blue a smile, hoping that would cheer his brother up. Blue chuckled.] " 'course pap. you would never hurt me."

UF!Sans: Red shook his head, "i-i-i c-c-c-can't u-use you.....g-g-g-grillby c-can't k-k-k-know....."

Grillby: [The butterfly stayed there for a moment, then flew up again, only to land on top of Red's skull.]

Grillby: [Papyrus pulled Blue into another hug.] "YOU ARE CORRECT. I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU. I LOVE YOU,   
SANS." [Blue blinked at the words, mildly confused. Papyrus had said them before, but somehow, they sounded more intimate than they had in the past. Like this wasn't limited to simple familial bonds. Purple must have done something to him. Blue was sure of it. Papyrus loved him, sure, but there was no way his brother /loved/ him.] "love you too, pap."

UF!Sans: Red curled up, trying to keep in his sobs, he knew the butterfly was right. He just didn't want Grillby to find out. He was afraid that if Grillby knew, he'd throw them both away or he would want to get rid of the child. Sans couldn't do that.

Grillby: [The butterfly fluttered its wings, flying up only to land back down on his skull. Almost like jumping.]

UF!Sans: "p-p-p-p-p-paladin......" Sans cried out softly, more of his magic being drained.


	24. Revealing

Grillby: [Almost immediately, the butterfly started to glow bright as its flames began to change. In a moment, the butterfly had turned into a small bird. The bird nodded to Sans, then took off, using the dog door to leave.]

UF!Sans: Sans cried as the stomach he had made slowly started to disappear.

Grillby: [Back at the diner, Grillby was serving customers as per usual. Many of them had noticed something off about the elemental’s behavior, but no one was about to point it out. As customers came and left, a bird made of fire slipped into the establishment, then flew up to Grillby. It found a perch on his hand, then cawed at him before dissolving into fire magic that his core was quick to absorb. Grillby was stunned for a fraction of a second before he started ushering people out if the bar, saying he was closing early and apologizing to the ones who were still eating. Once everyone left, he ran for home.]

UF!Sans: Sans began to apologize between sobs to the soul that was absorbing the last of his magic. Sans was getting weaker and weaker, barely any magic was left. All of his magic diverted toward the small soul. "i-i’m s-s-s-sorry…..i-i-i’m not e-enough….“

Grillby: [Grillby burst into the house, panting from how fast he’d run.] Sans! Sans, I’m he-! [He cut himself off, seeing Sans lying on the floor, crying. He rushed to Sans’s side, not bothering to close the door in his haste. His flames burned red with worry as he looked the skeleton over. He could tell that Sans was losing magic, the air around him almost void of it. Without a thought, the elemental placed his hands on Sans’s chest and started feeding the other some of his magic, willing it into the soul.]

UF!Sans: It drained out of Sans’ soul almost as quickly, all of Sans’ magic gone. If Grillby stopped then the soul would consume the only magical piece of Red left, his soul.

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t understand what was happening. Where was his magic going? He continued to feed his magic into Sans, but his panic only grew.] Sans, come on… you need this… take my magic… [‘Don’t die…’]

UF!Sans: Red was crying, "i-i-i-i-i-i-i a-a-a-am…..”

Grillby: What…? [Grillby looked to Sans, still siphoning his magic into the skeleton. His flames burned red to keep his own magic use low.] Then where is the magic going?

Sans shook his head, he couldn’t tell, he refused to. He covered his face with his arm.

Grillby: [Grillby let out a shaky sigh. He needed to know, but he need to keep feeding Sans magic. In a desperate attempt to out siphon the magic output, Grillby opened his core, allowing his magic to flow stronger and, in turn, be siphoned into Sans at a faster rate.] Sans, whatever it is, I promise I will not be mad. I would like it if you told me what it is. I want to help.

UF!Sans: Sans gasped. The magic was starting to pour faster than it was being consumed. He quickly conjured a belly for the soul so it could rest. The soul stopped taking in magic after a little bit and Sans magic was being refilled thanks to Grillby.

Grillby: [He continued to let his magic flow into Sans, not stopping until he risked damage to his core. He finally closed it, and slowly let the magic stop flowing. Grillby was about half his size to accommodate for the loss of magic, and he burned a low red.] …Are you… ok now…?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, afraid to speak.

Grillby: … [He moved his small hand to Sans’s.] …What happened, Sans? Why…

UF!Sans: Sans pulled himself into a circle, his arms guarding his stomach. He still refused to speak.

Grillby: [Grillby watched with concern.] …You can tell me, Sans. I will not be angry…

UF!Sans: Sans knew it was inevitable, he’d have to show him sooner or later and everything would just be worse later on. He gulped down his defiance and slowly removed his arms from around him. He carefully lifted his shirt, unable to stop from shaking. His soul immediately moved through the stomach to shield the smaller one.

Grillby: [Grillby’s flames, small as they were, crackled in astonishment. A soul didn’t move like that unless… The elemental took in a breath, realization settling in, then looked to Sans. He had tears in his eyes, as well as a smile.] Sans… [And then he pulled the skeleton into a hug.] You should have told me… I would have stayed home…

UF!Sans: Sans shook in Grillby’s arms, “y-y-y-y-you’re n-n-n-not u-u-upset?” Sans voice quivered.

Grillby: Of course not. [Grillby nuzzled Sans’s neck. Small as he was, there was enough energy in him for the tips of his flames to burn gold.] I’m… so happy…

UF!Sans: Sans sobbed against Grillby, relief filling him. His soul moved away slowly from the smaller one, sensing no fear in the parent body anymore.

Grillby: [Grillby held onto Sans, and his core pulsed in happiness.] …I’ll help you in any way I can. I promise…

UF!Sans: “w-w-why?” He felt choke a little, unable to say more. He tried to cover his face to hide the tears.

Grillby: Why? [Grillby nuzzled Sans more.] Because this is our baby… You’re going to need help… I wouldn’t abandon you like this. Not now, not ever…

UF!Sans: Sans cries even more. His face contorting with his sobbing. “h-h-hurts….m-my s-s-s-soul h-h-h-hurts….”

Grillby: …How can I help? [He didn’t have much energy to spare, but he would gladly offer anything for Sans. Especially now.]

UF!Sans: “i-i-i d-don’t…..” a voice came into his mind, ’…..love….’ Grillby’s voice rang out, and Sans wrapped his arms around him, unable to say anything.

Grillby: …It’ll be ok… [Grillby kept his hold on Sans. Small as he was, he hoped he could provide some comfort.] …I 'cherish’ you, Sans… and I will 'cherish’ our child… I won’t let anything bad happen to either of you…

UF!Sans: Sans clutched onto Grillby, “o-o-o-our b-b-b-b-b-baby……..” Warmth flooded his body.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded.] …Our baby…

UF!Sans: Sans shook, unable to hide his smiling face. He was crying, but he was happy that Grillby accepted the baby.

Grillby: [If he had more energy, he’d be glowing with gold flames. Unfortunately, he could only bear to have the tips of them burn gold.] …I need to burn something… Will you be ok if I step outside for a moment?

UF!Sans: Sans nods, pulling himself to a feasible sitting position against one of the cabinets, and placing a hand over his stomach.

Grillby: [Grillby eyed Sans’s stomach, something of a paternal instinct to protect it welling up inside him. He smiled at Sans before leaning in to kiss him.] …I won’t be gone long. I’ll cook dinner when I come back.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, feeling the smaller soul move around.

Grillby: [Grillby slowly rose to his feet, then left for the front door. He shut it behind him, keeping the warmth inside the house. He had trees to burn.]

UF!Sans: Sans rubbed his stomach, “i-i-i can k-keep you little one! y-you’re s-s-safe….”  
'orange……grillby……safe….’ the voice said quietly.

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t take too many trees. Just enough so that he could return to normal size comfortably. He’d get more energy from dinner, anyway. He went back inside, height and color restored, and made his way back to the kitchen.] …What would you like, Sans? I’ll make anything you want.

UF!Sans: Sans looked puzzled, “f-food?” his soft voice ventured, he was experiencing a sense of deja vu, but couldn’t put his finger on it.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded.] My magic alone won’t last very long. Some food would do both of you good. [He glanced at Sans’s stomach.]

UF!Sans: Sans saw where Grillby directed his gaze, and slightly pulled up his shirt and jacket to show the small soul floating and moving around slowly.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, finding so much joy in that little soul. Their baby. A new life. The elemental’s flames burned golden, remembering how much Sans had wanted this, and how much he’d wanted to give him everything. “Everything I have is yours.” That included his soul.] …So, what would you like to eat, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans scratched his head, “f-f-f-food?” perhaps the other hadn’t heard him. It was all together possible.

Grillby: Yes, well… I understand that. I mean… is there anything in particular you’d like?

UF!Sans: Sans shrugged, he never remembered a time where he had the option before.

Grillby: … [Grillby remembered the last time he asked Sans about food. He’d ended up having to pick.] …How about some soup?

UF!Sans: Sans nods, not recalling exactly what soup was, and carefully stood up.

Grillby: [Grillby was there, ready to help Sans if he needed it.] …Would you like to sit down, Sans? Or maybe you would like to help me cook?

UF!Sans: Sans looked at Grillby puzzled, was he allowed to cook? How was he supposed to cook? “w-w-w-what ever y-y-you’re g-good with….g-g-grill-l-l-lb-b-b-by….”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head] I’ll be fine with either choice… you decide, Sans.

UF!Sans: “b-b-b-but….i-i-its y-y-your k-k-kitchen….” The sounds of sizzling and crackling could be heard, and Sans head whipped around to try and find where the sound had come from. A phantom version of himself and Grillby stood in front of the stove, eggs cooking.

Grillby: [He followed Sans’s gaze to the stove, then smiled at the memory of them cooking breakfast together. At least, the part before the cleanup.] …Our kitchen, Sans. 'Everything I have is yours.’

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, looking up to the elemental in front of him. “c-c-can i-i really h-help?”

Grillby: [The elemental shifted his gaze back to Sans, then nodded in return.] …Always.

UF!Sans: Sans looked around the neat little kitchen, “w-w-what d-do i d-do?”

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, then moved to retrieve a pot from a cupboard.] …For soup, we’ll need some water, as well as the ingredients. …I’ll start preparing them if you could put some water in this. [He offered the pot to Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans took the pot from Grillby and waddled over to sink and started filling it with water, his arms shaking from even more weight being put on him.

Grillby: [Meanwhile, Grillby went to work gathering ingredients. Beef, lentils, celery, carrots, garlic, tomatoes, an onion, olive oil, and several spices. He set them aside and brought a pan out, setting it on the stove and lighting the flame underneath it with his magic.]

UF!Sans: Sans turned off the water, the pot almost completely full.

Grillby: [After quickly pouring some olive oil into the pan, Grillby went to work cooking half of the beef, saving the other half for the next stage. While the meat was cooking, he started chopping the vegetables with the skill that he’d built up through years of practice.]

UF!Sans: Sans watched with interest, his socket widening at the knife.

Grillby: [And into the skillet went the rest of the meat, as well as the chopped vegetables. Grillby added a few dashes of spice to the mix.]

UF!Sans: Sans continued to watch, putting a hand on his belly to calm the moving soul inside.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled. Cooking. It was his element. He stirred the ingredients, making sure nothing burned. At some point he paused and looked to Sans.] …Do you want to stir?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head.

Grillby: …Very well. [He smiled regardless, then returned to the stirring. A few minutes later, Grillby moved the contents of the skillet into the pot Sans had filled with water, then started stirring them in after setting the flame under the pot alight. He almost caught himself humming that song again, but cut himself off after the first three notes.] …Do you… have a favorite song, Sans?

UF!Sans: A favourite song? Sans never put any thought into it, but as he was asked he had to answer, “i-i-i don’t r-really k-know…”

Grillby: [There was another song Grillby knew, but he wasn’t as sure about that one. It was another war song, and it held a much darker meaning than the lullaby he preferred. He finished stirring the soup, then covered it to let is simmer while he racked his mind for a good song. He looked to Sans with a smile regardless.] …It should be ready in an hour.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, “w-w-w-what d-do we d-do w-w-while w-w-we wait?”

Grillby: [Grillby shrugged.] …Whatever you want to do.

UF!Sans: Sans toed the ground, rubbing his stomach and thinking.

Grillby: [Grillby waited there patiently, his gaze shifting between Sans and his stomach and back. Stars, how he loved this skeleton.]

UF!Sans: “i-i-i’d l-like t-ta s-s-sit….b-b-but t-that’s not a-an activity….” Red murmured to himself.

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t catch everything of what Sans said, but he heard enough to be able to piece it together.] …If you want to sit down, you may.

UF!Sans: Sans backed up into the cabinets, and slid down until he was sitting. He continued to think, until that is, the smaller soul inside him began to pulse and move a bit more.

Grillby: [Grillby moved to sit next to Sans. His eyes widened when he noticed the tiny pulses of the little soul. Like a tiny heartbeat.]

UF!Sans: “t-t-t-they k-keep moving…..s-s-so a-active….”

Grillby: [Grillby chuckled.] …Maybe they are happy. They are being carried by an amazing monster…

UF!Sans: Sans wanted to argue, to tell the one next to him that he is wrong, but he didn’t want to get yelled at, so he silently watched the soul.

Grillby: …Can I…? [Grillby held his hand out, his gaze on Sans’s belly and the soul housed inside. He didn’t want to just touch it without permission.]

UF!Sans: Sans silently nodded, moving his hands and clothing up.

Grillby: [Grillby moved his hand slowly to Sans’s stomach. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but feeling the soul pulse under his hand caused the elemental to take in a breath. He chuckled again, then rested his head on Sans’s shoulder. He smiled as he continued to rub Sans’s stomach.]

UF!Sans: Sans was as confused as he was terrified. He watched the flames get close to his young and felt anxious.

Grillby: [Grillby noticed Sans tense, whether involuntarily or not. The elemental let his hand fall, not wanting Sans to feel uncomfortable.] …You’re going to be a great parent, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans merely shakes his head. He watches the soul float around and flinches when it starts to absorb some of his magic. Guess it was feeding time again.

Grillby: …You will be. I know it. [His smile turned into a concerned frown when he felt Sans flinch] …What’s wrong?

UF!Sans: “t-t-t-they’re e-e-eating…..” Sans whispers, hugging his belly tight as he feels some of his magic drain.

Grillby: …Do you want any of my magic?

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head, not wanting to burden Grillby nor owe him anymore than he already did.

Grillby: … [Grillby was silent for a moment. He looked to the pot on the stove. They still had a few minutes before it would be ready.] …Don’t be afraid to ask for things, Sans. …I’d be more than happy to help.

UF!Sans: “i-i-i…i-i’m r-r-r-really c-c-conf-f-f-fused….” Sans whispered.

Grillby: …About what?

UF!Sans: Sans remembered the harsh words that the other Grillby had said, “w-w-w-what a-a-a-a-are y-your r-rules?” His voice was quiet, almost as though he didn’t want to be heard.


	25. A Massage

Grillby: My… rules? [Grillby was a little confused by this. He didn’t have any rules, really.] …I suppose ‘don’t be afraid to ask for anything’ counts as a rule… but you can always just take something you need… you don’t have to ask for it… 'Be yourself?’ …I’m sorry, Sans, I don’t really have any rules…

UF!Sans: Sans shivered, Purple had rules. Rules kept him from screwing up. He didn’t want….“i….i-i-i d-don’t w-w-wanna b-be p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-punished…..”

Grillby: …You won’t be. [Grillby moved his hand to Sans’s.] I will never punish you, no matter what you do or don’t do.

UF!Sans: Red looked at the hand beside his, and noticed how badly he was shaking.

Grillby: [Grillby squeezed Sans’s hand gently, but his gaze was on the other’s face.] …I’ll never hurt you, nor abandon you. As long as you’ll let me, I won’t let anything bad happen to you, Sans, or to our baby. I lo- …cherish you both.

UF!Sans: Sans nods, placing one of his shaking hands ontop on his stomach, and looking at Grillby, “w-w-w-what a-about b-b-blue?” his voice was soft, but layered with fear and concern.

Grillby: [Blue. He’d taken Red’s relationship with him fairly well. Still, Grillby wasn’t sure how Blue would handle this news.] …I don’t know how he’ll react… but I won’t let him harm either if you if he tries to.

UF!Sans: “n-n-n-no….i-i-i s-s-saw him…..” Sans whispered, looking down toward the tiles before him.

Grillby: …What? [Grillby blinked, confused.] …Where did you…?

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-i f-f-fell a-asleep…..i-i-i-i’m s-s-s-s-sorry!!!” Sans held onto himself a little tighter.

Grillby: Shhh… I’m not upset… [He held Sans close, offering comfort.] …I don’t understand how you two saw each other without being connected though…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded into Grillby’s shoulder, “m-m-master w-was t-t-t-t-there…..”

Grillby: [Grillby tensed.] …He didn’t hurt you, did he?

UF!Sans: “n-n-no……h-h-he was r-rewarding b-b-b-b-b-blue…..”

Grillby: [Something about that statement unsettled Grillby. His flames flickered to reflect it.] …So… he did not… hurt either of you…?

UF!Sans: Red shook his head, “h-h-h-h-h-he……w-w-w-w-w-we both f-felt i-i-i-it……..m-m-m-master w-w-w-was r-really g-gentle….t-t-this time…..”

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t like this.] …Both of you felt it… than the next time you’re both asleep, he could… [He didn’t want to think about it.] I need to speak to Blue soon…

UF!Sans: Red nodded slowly. “c-c-can w-we….for a-a little…..” his face blushes red.

Grillby: [Grillby looked to Sans.] …What do you want to do, Sans?

UF!Sans: San shakes his head embarrassed, his whole face red.

Grillby: …I won’t be upset if you tell me. …I promise. [Grillby nuzzled Sans a bit, trying to coax him to speak.]

UF!Sans: “p-p-please s-s-sir….”

Grillby: [Grillby flinched.] …Just Grillby, Sans… No titles… …That’s my one and only rule…

UF!Sans: Sans flinched, “s-s-s-s-sorry….g-g-g-g-g-gr-r-r-ril-l-l-lb-b-b-by….”

Grillby: It’s not your fault… I just… get very nervous when someone calls me by a title. …I do not want you to see me like that… and in that state, I may unintentionally hurt you… and I never want that to happen.

UF!Sans: Sans nods, shivering.

Grillby: …Are you sure you don’t want to ask me?

UF!Sans: “y-y-y-y-you s-s-s-said y-y-y-you d-d-d-don’t do….p-p-punishments…. d-d-do y-y-you….” Sans hesitated, worried as to what the elemental would think of him.

Grillby: …do I…? [Grillby listened, mildly confused but ready to listen.]

UF!Sans: Sans whispers, looking to the floor, “r-r-r-reward?”

Grillby: [He blinked, part of him not having expected that.] …If you want a reward, I’ll give you one.

UF!Sans: Sans sockets widen, he nods a little. “p-p-please m-…..g-g-g-g-gr-rill-l-l-lb-b-b-by?”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, smiling a little.] …How do I… reward you?

UF!Sans: Sans, face still flush, shrugged up at the other, “h-h-howe-e-ever y-y-you w-want?”

Grillby: [A few ideas ran through his head, but the ding of the timer he’d set for the soup sounded, announcing the soup’s completion.] …Let’s have dinner first.

UF!Sans: Sans nods, slowly standing up, his hands outstretched so as to grip the wall and to give him more balance.

Grillby: [Grillby was quick to help Sans to his feet. Once he was sure Sans could stand on his own, the elemental moved to the stove and poured a bowl of soup for the skeleton.]

UF!Sans: Sans moved over toward the soup, looking it over carefully.

Grillby: [Grillby gestured to the bowl.] It’s all yours, Sans… Feel free to ask for more if you’re still hungry…

UF!Sans: Sans reached out and pulled the bowl to him, nodding slowly. /i…i can have more?/

Grillby: [Grillby smiled at the skeleton, opting to let Sans eat first instead of getting his own bowl.]

UF!Sans: Sans watched the other monster silently for a few minutes, “w-w-w-where’s….w-where’s y-y-your f-food?” Sans felt a little guilty, thinking that the other wasn’t eating because of him.

Grillby: I’ll eat when you’re done, Sans. It’s ok.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded slightly, looking back to his bowl, a little confused. He had never had 'soup’ before and he felt as though since it was liquid he should drink it. Red tilted the bowl against his teeth and drank it slowly, making sure nothing too big choked him.

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t comment. If Sans wanted to drink it, he could. He’d worry about table manners at a later date.]

UF!Sans: Red finished his soup then looked at Grillby expectantly.

Grillby: [As Grillby promised, he grabbed a bowl and scooped some soup for himself. He considered using a spoon, but decided to humor Sans. He lifted the bowl to his mouth, which split open, and then he downed its contents. Since it was soup and not just water, it didn’t hurt Grillby.]

UF!Sans: Sans sighed in relief, then flinched as the child started to absorb more and more magic.

Grillby: [Grillby noticed Sans flinch, flames growing concerned again.] …Feeding time?

UF!Sans: Sans nods, slowly rubbing his stomach.

Grillby: …If you need any more soup… there’s plenty more…

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, waiting for the soul to settle down.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded.] If you’re sure… [He looked back to the pot. There was still a lot of soup left. He sighed, then found a container to put the leftovers in.]

UF!Sans: “w-w-what are y-y-you d-d-doing w-with the food?”

Grillby: …I’m storing it for later. [Grillby looked to Sans as he explained.] It’s less of a hassle than keeping it in the pot forever. It also allows the pot to be used again.

UF!Sans: /s-so he’s not throwing it away?/ Sans watched the elemental with curiosity.

Grillby: [Grillby took the container and stored it in the fridge. He could easily heat it back up if Sans wanted any later.] Now, about your reward… …How does a massage sound?

UF!Sans: Sans tilted his head, “w-w-w-whats t-that?”

Grillby: It’s… [‘How do I explain this…’] …It’s where I take my hands… and rub your joints… until they feel good… [‘Nailed it.’]

UF!Sans: Sans, still confused, nodded, “o-o-okay….”

Grillby: [Grillby approached Sans, then gestured to the couch in the living room.] …Let’s sit down for this, ok?

UF!Sans: Sans followed Grillby into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch, not knowing if it was okay to sit on Grillby’s couch.

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head, sighing, but smiling. He offered his hand to Sans.] …The couch should be more comfortable, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans hesitates. “y-y-you’re l-letting m-me on the c-c-couch?”

Grillby: …I am. …It’s our couch, Sans. You can use it as much as you like.

UF!Sans: Sans gently set his hand in Grillby’s, “o-o-okay….”

Grillby: [Grillby helped Sans up, sneaking a quick hug before guiding him to the couch. He sat beside Sans, then gently placed his hands on either of the skeleton’s shoulders.]

UF!Sans: Sans shivered as Grillby put his hands on his shoulders, but stayed put, not knowing how this would end up.

Grillby: …I won’t hurt you, Sans. I’ll never hurt you. [Grillby smiled, then started massaging the joints in between Sans’s bones with his gentle touch.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt confused as Grillby began, but soon began to moan as his bones loosened up. It felt really good.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, taking the moans as a good sign. He focused on Sans’s shoulders and neck at first, kneading his thumbs against the joints to help relieve the tension. Soon enough though, he moved downwards a bit, his focus shifting to Sans’s spine.]

UF!Sans: Sans flinched a little as the area changed but couldn’t hold back a gasp as he felt the tension leave him.

Grillby: [Noticing the flinch, Grillby slowed down a bit.] …Do you want me to stop? [His voice held a mild concern.]

UF!Sans: Sans mind was almost completely gone, “n-n-no s-sir…m-m-m-master…..g-g-g-grillby…….please…..f-f-feels s-s-so g-g-g-good!” He moaned again between words.

Grillby: [He cringed at “sir” and “master” but left it alone. Sans had also said “Grillby” after all, and this was a reward. What he was rewarding Sans for, he wasn’t really sure. Regardless, Grillby continued, massaging Sans’s vertebrae gently.]


	26. Emotions and Breakdowns

UF!Sans: Sans felt like he was melting in the fire’s touch. He began to slightly move forward and he felt his soul pulse lightly. It wanted attention, but he refused, giving in to the feeling of the others hands on his back.

Grillby: [He gradually made his way down Sans’s spine, kneading his thumbs against the joints of each bone until he was satisfied. Occasionally, a wisp of ruby would flash in his flames for a moment, but the majority of his flames were either orange or golden.]

UF!Sans: Sans sank onto his chest, almost nodding off completely.

Grillby: [Grillby chuckled, deciding to stop massaging for a while. Instead, he placed his hand on Sans’s arm.] …Did you like that, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans nods hastily, whining lightly.

Grillby: …I’m glad. [Grillby ran his hand along the other’s humorous, stroking it calmly.]

UF!Sans: Sans moaned again, softer this time, the souls in his body moving around carefully.

Grillby: [Grillby leaned down and kissed Sans’s skull. His flames burned a calm orange with a cheerful gold accenting them. His core pulsed just as calmly, like a heartbeat.]

UF!Sans: Sans whimpered as the elemental kissed his head.

Grillby: [He paused] …Is something wrong, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head, “f-f-feel g-g-g-good….”

Grillby: [He smiled, sneaking another kiss. Stars, he loved this skeleton.] …Can I do anything else for you, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans was a little dizzy. He wanted more, but thought that Grillby wouldn’t want to do anymore than what he already gave.

Grillby: [Grillby stayed there, offering whatever comfort Sans could possibly ask for. His flames crackled idly.]

UF!Sans: Sans curled up carefully near Grillby. He shook lightly.

Grillby: [Grillby trailed a calm hand over Sans’s shoulder and arm, resting his chin on the skeleton’s skull.] …I cherish you, Sans… And I’m… so happy…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, trying to calm his soul in his body. The child’s soul was abnormally calm while his own was moving erratically.

Grillby: [Grillby’s soul, resting comfortably in his core, pulsed calmly, like a heartbeat.] …How are you feeling, Sans?

UF!Sans: Red shivered at the voice, “s-s-sensitive….”

Grillby: [Sensitive? That was new. Grillby blinked, not entirely sure if that was good or bad.] …Do you… want me to… do something…?

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t know how to respond, his body was still sensitive from earlier and now he was being given the option of Grillby doing something. He stayed silent, not knowing what this Grillby would be comfortable with.

Grillby: [Grillby waited for Sans to respond, his flames billowing calmly. When the skeleton didn’t answer, however, Grillby offered his hand.] Here… guide my hand… if you want to, anyway… it’s ok to say no…

UF!Sans: Sans gently took the hand and placed it over his chest, his soul flipping every which way.

Grillby: [Letting Sans guide him, Grillby started caressing some of Sans’s ribs with his fingers.]

UF!Sans: Sans initially flinched at the touch but soon felt as though we was melting, “hgn….” His soul moved toward the front of his chest cavity.

Grillby: [The elemental continued to trail his fingers along the bones, soft and gentle with his touch. Grillby noticed Sans’s soul and paused.] …Do you want me to… touch your soul, too…?

UF!Sans: “d-d-d-do w-what…..mmn….you w-want…………g-g-g-g-gr-r-ril-l-l-lb-b-by….”

Grillby: What I want… [Grillby hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to do something to make Sans uncomfortable. At the same time, he wanted to make Sans happy. After a moment, he decided on an approach. Carefully, he slid off the couch and knelt in front of the skeleton. Then, after leaving a soft kiss on Sans’s belly, he moved up a bit to his rib cage once again. He split his mouth open, then let his fiery tongue lick Sans’s ribs.]

UF!Sans: Sans gasped, his chest thrusting up toward Grillby’s tongue.

Grillby: [His tongue coiled around each rib individually, starting low and working his way up. Each rib was captured by Grillby’s tongue, then nursed on before the elemental let it go to move on to the next rib. When he reached Sans’s clavicals, each one received alternating licks and kisses.]

UF!Sans: Red shivered, moaning as the elemental licked his ribs, his sockets hooded as Grillby made his way up.

Grillby: [The vertebrae that made up Sans’s neck received similar treatment. Grillby slowly licked the bones, occasionally nibbling them gently with his fiery teeth.]

UF!Sans: Red’s magic manifested into tears as he writhed beneath Grillby, his eyes closed as a memory of Purple filled his vision from the interaction between Blue and Purple Grillby, “m-m-m-m-master…..p-p-p-please….” he whimpered as his soul pulsed.

Grillby: [Grillby paused, then moved away for a moment so he could look at Sans. He made to cup the skeleton’s face with his hand, using the same gentle touch he always had.] Sans… look at me…

UF!Sans: Sans hesitated, looking down before looking up at Grillby. His sockets halfway open.

Grillby: [His gaze was on Sans, his eyes displaying his hurt.] …I’m not “master.” …I’ll never want to be “master.” Only Grillby. I’m just Grillby…

UF!Sans: Sans was oddly affected by the expression on Grillby’s face, so much so that he began to tremble and cry. He clutched Grillby, holding himself close.

Grillby: [Grillby took in a breath, his own hurt being immediately forgotten as he wrapped his arms around Sans, offering as much comfort as he could.] Shhh… I’m not that upset… it’s ok, Sans… it’s ok… you’re ok… …Sans is safe with Orange Grillby…

UF!Sans: “n-n-not o-o-okay…..h-h-hurt…..y-y-you…..” Sans felt his soul start to slowly stop the pulsing it had started not too long ago. The child’s soul began to panic.

Grillby: [Grillby only held him tighter.] I’m not upset, Sans… don’t blame yourself… it’s hard to break a habit like that…

UF!Sans: Sans sobbed, his tears falling off his face, keeping his head tucked into Grillby’s shoulder. He shook his head lightly.

Grillby: [He let one hand rest on the back of Sans’s skull, his thumb gently caressing the bone. His flames crackled calmly, and he hoped that sound would calm his love to some extent.] It’s ok… I’m here… and Orange Grillby will never abandon Sans… or our child…

UF!Sans: Sans felt his soul start to hurt, as though it were breaking. He clutched onto Grillby tighter.

Grillby: [He returned the gesture, holding Sans impossibly tighter and hoping that he was enough to comfort his love.]

UF!Sans: “i-i-i’m s-s-sorry….”

Grillby: I’ve already forgiven you… [He nuzzled Sans lightly.]

UF!Sans: Sans burst out into sobs, “i-i-i-i a-a-asked h-him….t-t-t-ta l-let me…..” The memory pushed itself to the front of his mind, his body shaking.


	27. Lithos

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t speak, but he didn’t pull away from Sans, either. “Him?” His thoughts ran through what had happened today, and the only “him” that Grillby could think Sans would have spoken to was Blue Sans in the dream. Blue Sans… and his twin. Grillby shook his head once, then started rubbing small circles into the other’s back. He wouldn’t judge.]

UF!Sans: “h-h-he h-h-had b-blue….a-and i-i-i-i w-w-wanted….” Red gasped as he tried to breath a little, his soul panicking along with the child’s.

Grillby: [“w-w-w-w-w-we both f-felt i-i-i-it……..m-m-m-master w-w-w-was r-really g-gentle….t-t-this time…..” Grillby sighed, realizing what Sans was trying to say.] …Take a deep breath, Sans. Try to calm down… I won’t be mad at you…

UF!Sans: Sans cried into Grillby’s shirt, “m-m-m-my fault! a-a-all m-m-mine….” Sans felt his chest strain against his soul.

Grillby: …It’s not your fault, Sans… You said it before, Purple was with Blue…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-i asked….t-t-t-ta…” Red felt sick. His soul and the child’s was pulling at the magic inside him.

Grillby: …What did you ask him, Sans?

UF!Sans: “i-i-i a-a-a-asked h-h-h-him………m-m-m-m-m-m-m-master……….i-i-i-if i-i-i…….c-c-c-could…..” his voice grows quieter and quieter, “c-c-c-cum…..”

Grillby: [Grillby sighed, trying to keep himself from trembling.] I… see… Sans, did he ever touch you…?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, “n-n-n-no….h-h-h-he’s n-not a-a-aloud t-t-to…” Sans voice wavered as he felt his soul pang in pain again. He felt the child siphon more of his energy as he whimpered.

Grillby: [The elemental nodded.] …You said you felt what Blue was feeling… Purple was “rewarding” him, right…? It’s not your fault you felt that way… or felt strongly enough to ask for that…

UF!Sans: “s-s-s-should’ve a-a-asked y-y-y-you….” Sans cried out as the souls in his chest began to hurt.

Grillby: I wasn’t there… you couldn’t have asked me… [Grillby rubbed small circles into Sans’s back. He wanted to make it better. He wanted to take away the pain.]

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, “s-s-s-selfish…..i-i was s-s-selfish…..w-w-wanted it t-t-ta b-be y-y-you…….” His let go of Grillby to hold onto himself, the magic dissipating even more.

Grillby: …It’s ok to be selfish sometimes… especially during something like that… [Grillby paused.] …If you want… you could… try again… with me…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i hurt y-you t-t-though!” Sans clenched at his chest.

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head.] …I’m ok now. [He smiled.] Just say my name, Sans… I’ll make you feel really good.

UF!Sans: With how much pain he felt Sans just said his name for relief. “g-g-gr-rill-b-b-by…”

Grillby: [And Grillby would provide it. He gave Sans a small kiss, allowing his hand to trail up and down his spine, teasingly. The elemental then split his mouth open again and after shifting his position down a bit, he returned to what he’d been doing. He gave Sans’s ribs a barrage of licks and kisses, his tongue sometimes curling around the bone.]

UF!Sans: Sans screamed with the overflow of sensory information. His toes curling. He could barely move from where he was under Grillby. “aaaahhhhh!!!”

Grillby: [Grillby would continue to pleasure Sans like that, his licks and kisses pouring a loving warmth into the skeleton. Never once would he ask for Sans’s soul, however. That was something he’d let Sans decide on his own.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt his own soul start to move again as the child’s calmed. He couldn’t focus on anything besides Grillby however.

Grillby: [After a while, Grillby’s gaze was drawn to Sans’s soul. It’s behavior displayed just how much it wanted to be touched. The elemental looked up at his love.] …Do you want me to… touch your soul, Sans…?

UF!Sans: Sans moaned, nodding his head rapidly, unable to speak.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded once in return, then gently moved his hands to cradle the soul with care. Even with the scars and that one burned patch, Grillby loved it. It was Sans’s soul, and he loved every inch of it. Gently, Grillby let his tongue lick the soul.]

UF!Sans: “hrk!” Sans back arched as he felt the others tongue on his soul. His hands scrambled around trying to find purchase where they could.

Grillby: [Grillby let one hand fall away from the soul so he could offer it to Sans. All the while, he continued to pleasure the skeleton with his gentle touch. He massaged the soul with his remaining hand’s thumb while still licking it.]

UF!Sans: Red grasped the offered hand like a lifeboat. He moaned and writhed beneath Grillby, his body shaking and twisting every which way.

Grillby: [Grillby had started panting by now, finding Sans’s reaction stimulating on their own. He risked giving Sans’s soul a playful nibble. Just a simple tap with his teeth, and no where near closer to inflicting pain. He’d never hurt Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans moans grew louder at the nibble, and he thrust his entire body up toward Grillby.

Grillby: [Seeing this, Grillby started doing it more. He’d release the soul only to nibble it in a different spot, and then repeat. He’d balance the nibbles with licks and kisses.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt his tears fall from his face, but he didn’t mind. He felt his soul pulse as it was nibbled and he felt surges of pleasure. With his free hand he blindly reached for the others core.

Grillby: [When Sans found it, Grillby couldn’t help but gasp. Some of his flames shifted ruby, and a small moan escaped him, though he wouldn’t let up in pleasuring Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans brought the core to his mouth and snaked his tongue around it, panting over it and began to gently suck it.

Grillby: [Grillby shuddered, moaning contently from the pleasure around the soul in his mouth. Almost involuntarily, his core opened and sent a link to Sans’s soul.]

UF!Sans: Sans’s sockets widened, his mind filling with the memories of his time before with Orange Grillby. He squeezed the hand he held and pulled the soul away carefully, “i l-love you, g-grillby….”

Grillby: [He let the soul go, but those four words were all he needed to hear to realize that Sans was back again. The Sans that remembered everything. He let out a shuddered breath, then smiled to Sans before burying his head in the crook of Sans’s neck.] I do too, Sans… I ‘cherish’ you so much…

UF!Sans: Sans moved his soul toward Grillby’s, and held them close to the child’s. “t-they’re growing so fast. they love you too…” the last comment of Sans was due to the smaller soul flittering between the two other souls.

Grillby: [Grillby eyed the three souls, his flames burning a bright gold as he watched the little soul interact with his and Sans’s. This was their child. They had such a beautiful little soul. Grillby loved them so much.] I cherish you both… And I promise, no matter what happens… No matter how many times you forget me… I’ll never abandon you or our child… [He squeezed Sans’s hand.]

UF!Sans: Sans looks up at Grillby, a slight frown on his face, “i-i don’t want t-ta forget you….i-it hurts so m-much each t-time….”

Grillby: …I know… [He snuggled closer to Sans.] …If I had my way, you would have never lost them in the first place… But… There is something I noticed…

UF!Sans: Sans nuzzles against Grillby, “w-what’s that?”

Grillby: …Every time you forget, you keep more of your memories… I’m sure, at some point, you’ll stop forgetting… [He gave the other a reassuring smile.]

UF!Sans: Sans sockets widen with hope, “r-r-really?”

Grillby: [He nodded.] I can only hope… But if that keeps happening, then… I’m sure you’ll keep your memories one of these days…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, wanting to believe Grillby. “i…i want to remember all of this…..for a very long time…..” his voice merely a whisper against the flames of his lover.

Grillby: …We’ll get there… one of these days… [Grillby watched their souls interact with the smaller one, sighing in contentment.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt warm all over. He watched the smaller soul go around Grillby’s playing with the others soul.

Grillby: …Do you think it’s… too early… to start thinking about… names…?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, “i-it’s never too early….w-with all this magic t-they might be born soon….”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, his gaze still on the little soul. It floated between Sans’s and his own in a playful manner.] …Have you thought of any, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, watching the souls interact between each other.

Grillby: …What about Ray?

UF!Sans: “lithograph light?” Sans whispers softly toward the souls at the same time Grillby speaks. His head jerks up and smiles at Grillby, “r-ray sounds nice.”

Grillby: [Grillby chuckled.] Maybe Lithos?

UF!Sans: Sans nods carefully, smiling at the elemental.

Grillby: [Grillby returned the smile.] I like it… Our little Lithos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that name is a font. Looked everywhere for a font name suitable.


	28. Being Fed

UF!Sans: Sans grabs Grillby’s other hand and pulls his hands around their souls. “f-feel them p-play…it’s s-so warm.”

Grillby: [Grillby let Sans guide his hand, and the warmth the three souls generated together brought a smile to his eyes. It was warm. Watching the souls, feeling them underneath his palm, the elemental couldn’t begin to describe the joy he felt from this.]

UF!Sans: Sans tears up, “o-ours….”

Grillby: [Grillby was right there with him. He nuzzled Sans, blinking back tears of his own.] …Our baby… Our little Lithos…

UF!Sans: The soul started to glow, a few bones and flames starting to slowly develop, sucking in the magic of Sans and Grillby. Sans gasped and his sockets clenched shut.

Grillby: [Grillby grunted, squeezing Sans’s hand. He felt his magic drain, and was thankful that his core was open. His magic would be completely accessible. He only hoped he had enough magic to spare.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt the draining wan, his tired soul fluttering around the newly made body. “g-grillby, l-look!”

Grillby: [Grillby did look, and the sight before him nearly took his breath away. A small body was forming within Sans’s conjured belly. It looked like a small skeleton, though flames danced around it, mostly at the joints and skull. Grillby glanced at Sans, giving him a tired smile.] …Almost there…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, head falling backwards onto the couch below him. “a-almost there….y-you’ll be the best d-dad, grillby….”

Grillby: [Grillby made sure to keep his hold on Sans’s hand strong, unbreakable, but gentle and caring at the same time. He watched the scene unfold, prepared to offer any extra magic to baby Lithos if they needed it.] …Second-best… I’m sitting next to the best dad, Sans…

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head and laughed lightly, “f-funny joke g-grillbz.”

Grillby: I’m not joking… [His voice was light and calm.] I couldn’t be half the dad I’d need to be without you…

UF!Sans: Sans looked back up at Grillby, “n-nah….y-you’d be awesome without me.” Sans moved his hands to Grillby’s face, “I love you…and trust you w-with our child…”

Grillby: …I’d be nothing without you. [Grillby searched Sans’s sockets. Everything he was saying… it sounded too much like a goodbye. He let his hands meet his lover’s, holding them close to his face.] I ‘cherish’ you, too, Sans. …I won’t let anything bad happen to Lithos…

UF!Sans: Sans nods, trusting Grillby and relaxing once again.

Grillby: [Grillby looked at the souls once more. All three of them. At least, in this moment, they were all in harmony. Grillby didn’t want to disrupt that. He didn’t want to unlink his core. But it was something he had to do, as much as he hated it. He returned his gaze to Sans, trying to hide his sadness.] …I need to unlink my core, Sans…

UF!Sans: Sans panicked a little, “w-w-why? i-i want t-to remember t-t-this….p-p-please g-grillby!”

Grillby: [He had to admit, he did very much want to stay linked. He nodded to Sans. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.] …You’re right. You’re right, I… I won’t leave yet… I’m sorry for scaring you…

Sans sobbed in relief, his hands instinctively covering Lithos.

Grillby: [He probably deserved that. Yes he was hungry and yes he’d have to unlink to get food, but this was way more important than energy upkeep. Lithos needed the magic energy way more than he did. He looked away, ashamed of his selfishness.]

UF!Sans: “i-i’m sorry t-that i-i’m selfish!” Reds sockets closed and fresh tears fell, “i-i just w-want to be with you t-two….i-i don’t want to f-forget again!”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head, reaching out to cup Sans’s face.] There is…. nothing wrong …with wanting to be with your family, Sans. [He brushed Sans’s tears away.] I was wrong to even consider trying to take that away from you… I’m sorry…

UF!Sans: Sans cries harder, leaning into the others hand.

Grillby: [Grillby’s soul pulsed with worry and regret. The elemental himself only held Sans’s skull with his hands, murmuring the occasional “I’m sorry…” or “it’s not your fault…” while he dried the skeleton’s tears with his warmth.]

UF!Sans: Sans crying soon stopped, nuzzling softly into Grillby’s hand now.

Grillby: [Once Sans had calmed down, Grillby left a small kiss of his frontal.]

UF!Sans: “y-you should do i-it before i-i freak out again…” Sans whispered.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded reluctantly.] …I’ll help you remember, Sans. Piece by piece…

UF!Sans: Sans whimpers, nodding.

Grillby: On the count of three, then. …One. ……Two. ……Three. [Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, Grillby severed the link between his core and Sans’s soul. His soul returned to his core, unable to stay outside it without the link, and his core closed.]

UF!Sans: Sans body shuddered, unable to retain the memories that were given to him, and in return only keeping the simple memories of the dreamscape. The Grillby in front of him wasn’t the purple one, but he didn’t know what to make of him. There were points where he was sure it had been this one hurting him and then there were softer moments that made him not so sure, like when they had sat under the water. Sans sockets filled with fear as he realized his chest and magical belly were on display. He looked down at the newly formed body and gasped, and then tried to cradle the child and stomach with his arms.

Grillby: [Despite knowing Sans probably didn’t remember him, Grillby smiled as he watched Sans cradle their child. The surprised joy on his face made it so much easier to bear.] …Do you remember what we named them, Sans…?

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at the elemental, shaking his head, tears falling unchecked down his face.

Grillby: [He closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself. He didn’t want Sans to worry about something he couldn’t control.] …Lithograph Light. Lithos for short. It was… your idea… [He opened his eyes again, then moved his hand forward to wipe Sans’s tears away.]

UF!Sans: Red sobbed, “l-l-lithos….” His body shook, as his soul swelled with sadness and happiness at the same time. His mind unable to remember what had happened only minutes before.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, smiling at Sans with a similar happy-sad expression.] Our little Lithos…

UF!Sans: Sans tried to curl up on himself to protect Lithos, from what, he didn’t know. His soul fluttered around the child’s body and soul.

Grillby: …I won’t let anything bad happen to them. I promise, Sans…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, still trying to shield his belly with his hands.

Grillby: [Grillby stayed there a little longer, watching his lover and baby. He moved his hand to his head, suddenly realizing how tired he was. Lithos had taken a lot of magic from both of them to form that body, as beautiful as it was.] …Do you want any of that soup, Sans?

UF!Sans: “y-y-y-yes, s-” Sans voice vanished as he remember that he didn’t like being called sir.

Grillby: [Grillby caught that.] …Just Grillby. [He stood up nonetheless, then made his way back to the kitchen. Once there, he retrieved the soup from the fridge and started scooping some into a pair of bowls.]

UF!Sans: Sans was finally able to completely curl in on himself, “l-l-l-l-l-lithos…” the name was familiar but strange.

Grillby: [He used his magic to heat up the soup. Not too hot, but perfect. He then carried the two bowls into the living room and took a seat next to Sans.] …Are you ok…?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, slowly reaching for the bowl.

Grillby: [He set his bowl aside, then helped Sans with his. His eyes were heavy with concern.] How can I help?

UF!Sans: “i-i-i c-can’t remember a-anything….i-i f-f-feel drained……”

Grillby: [He nodded sadly, then looked to Lithos. Sans’s soul was fluttering around it and Lithos’s soul. The burnt place had healed a little more, but it was still there.] …Your soul still hasn’t healed completely… …I can only guess, but I think you’ll remember everything once your soul heals. …And Lithos did take a lot of our magic to make their body… The soup should help that… [He looked down at the bowl, then back to Sans.] …Do you want me to help…?

UF!Sans: “w-with w-w-what?” Sans looked up at Grillby.

Grillby: I could… feed you… if you’re tired… I don’t mind… [The tips of his flames burned red, but mostly because of fatigue.]

UF!Sans: Sans jaw dropped, no one had ever offered that, nor did he know how to respond.

Grillby: …If you don’t want me to, that’s fine. …I’ll understand… [Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Sans was an adult. He probably didn’t want to be treated that way…]

UF!Sans: “n-no one’s ever f-f-fed m-me…” Sans whispered, still looking shocked at the monster before him.

Grillby: [That made him feel a little better. It wasn’t a dislike so much as an uncertainty.] I see… Would you like me to?

UF!Sans: Somehow his forehead furrowed, “i-i don’t k-k-know….”

Grillby: I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, Sans. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. [He gave the other a reassuring smile.] Would you prefer to eat it yourself?

UF!Sans: Sans nods slightly, “i-i-i’ll eat i-it….” he tries to sit up, only to fall onto the arm of the couch. He uses that to lean on and rests his head against the head of the couch, trying to look as though he had done that intentionally.

Grillby: [Grillby sighed, seeing through the facade.] …Are you sure? I really don’t mind…

UF!Sans: Sans looked down onto himself and sighed lightly, his sockets drooped. “i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry….”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head, taking some soup in a spoon and offering said spoon to Sans with a smile.] It’s no trouble, Sans… Here, say “ahh.”

UF!Sans: Sans opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue hang out, “ah.”

Grillby: [And Grillby moved the spoon to Sans’s mouth and gave him the first bite of soup.]

UF!Sans: Sans let his mouth chomp down on the spoon, thinking he was suppose to eat that too. He tried to chew the metal, but it wouldn’t break.

Grillby: [Grillby chuckled, shaking his head lightly before lightly tugging on the spoon.] …I will need that back, Sans. [His voice was light and held no anger.]

UF!Sans: Sans opened his mouth freeing the metal instrument, confusion on his face.

Grillby: …Thank you. [Grillby took the spoon, then dipped it into the soup again and offered it to Sans again.]

UF!Sans: Sans opened his mouth again, this time without trying to eat the spoon.

Grillby: [And Grillby gave it to him again. He smiled at Sans, and would continue feeding him until the bowl was empty.]

UF!Sans: Sans grew drowsy. His mind starting to drift. His sockets sagged as he watched the elemental.

Grillby: [Noticing this, Grillby left a small, warm kiss on Sans’s forehead, still smiling at his love.] …Tired, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, reaching his arms as far as they could go to reach Grillby. 'Safe with Orange Grillby…’ it echoed through his mind. He winced as he reached, his arms tired.

Grillby: [Grillby leaned forward, closer to Sans so he didn’t have to reach so far. He ended up wrapping his arms loosely around Sans. Oh stars, he loved this skeleton.]

UF!Sans: Sans leaned against Grillby, trying his hardest to hold onto him, but was unable to fully grasp him. His mouth opened in a yawn.

Grillby: …Would you like me to carry you, Sans? [He snuck a quick kiss to Sans’s cheekbone.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, unable to move his legs. The kiss going unnoticed as he buried his face into Grillby’s shoulder.

Grillby: [Grillby tightened his hold on Sans and gently lifted him up. He started walking to the stairs, pausing only to stick a few of his fingers into the soup he’d set aside for himself and absorb the contents that way. Granted, it was a rather unorthodox way of eating, much better suited for burning wood, but Grillby needed the energy, and he certainly wasn’t going to put Sans down just so he could eat “properly.” The elemental continued to the stairs, and then climbed them.]

UF!Sans: Sans fell asleep as Grillby carried him. Flinching every now and then.

Sans opened his eyes in the dreamscape. He looked around, eyes wide as he searched for Blue, Purple Grillby or his Papyrus. “h-h-hello?” He called out timidly.


	29. Welcome to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for this?

Grillby: [Grillby reached their bedroom soon enough, caressing Sans’s skull in hopes that it would offer some sort of comfort while he slept. He wasn’t whimpering, which was good. Grillby gently laid Sans down on their bed, but he paused just before he started climbing in beside him. Slowly, Grillby moved his hand down so he could pull Sans’s shirt up a bit. The elemental’s loving gaze fell to Lithos. Their child.] …Our little Lithos… [Grillby just folded his arms on the edge of the bed, then let his head rest on them as he watched the little one. His flames burned golden. He loved them so much.]

UF!Sans: Sans panicked. He couldn’t find Blue again.This felt wrong to Red. Very wrong.

Grillby: [Blue was in the dreamscape. …Somewhere. He stood in front of Purple and Papyred, hands dug into his pockets.] “so, what are we doin’ tonight? …sir?” [He still found it a little weird to call Purple anything other than Grillby.]

UF!Sans: “Tonight, pet, I want you to break into /pieces/.” A smirk formed in the Purple flames, “We will take turns breaking each one of your bones, slowly and I want you to thank us and ask us to do it again. Do you understand?” Purple Grillby walked up to Sans and snatched his hands from his pockets and held them fast above his head.

Grillby: [Sans gritted his teeth, breath suddenly changing to reflect the panic that was quickly rising up. He glared up at Purple, his sockets dim.] “i understand you’re a psycho.” [Let him break his bones!? And then beg for more!? No way. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t!]

UF!Sans: Grillby snarled at Sans and backhanded him. A loud smack was heard to resonate in the surrounding area. Papyrus flinched at the sound, but then stood as stoic as he had moments before.

Grillby: [The sound of the impact was accompanied by a sharp cry of pain. He stumbled on unsteady legs and probably would have fallen over if Purple hadn’t had a hold of his hands. Sans stared at Purple, his sockets still void of light and holding rage in the gaze. He wanted to fight, but a quick glance at Papyrus stayed his hand.] “…sorry. …sir.”

UF!Sans: Grillby spat onto the ground before Sans, “You will be.” He started to squeeze onto his wrists, slowly began to crack and splinter.

Grillby: [He tensed up, small whimpers escaping him. He didn’t like this. What was the point?]

UF!Sans: Grillby let go of Sans’ wrists letting him fall down to the ground with a loud thump.

Grillby: [He stayed there, lying on the ground by Purple’s feet. His breath had shifted to reflect his efforts to ignore the pain in his wrists. His carpels were fractured and searing with pain. He only looked up at Purple with a mixture of hatred and mild fear.]

UF!Sans: Grillby kicked Sans so that he could step onto his ribs, cracking a few and pressing down on the sternum. Papyrus began to walk up to Grillby.

Grillby: [Again, Sans grunted at the pain. However, his gaze shifted to Papyrus when he noticed the tall skeleton approach. He couldn’t speak, he wouldn’t speak to him with Purple so close, but his eyes were pleading. ‘don’t come, papyrus. don’t let him hurt you.’]

UF!Sans: Papyrus stopped and hesitated a moment, “What are you staring at, you little piece of trash?” Grillby pushed even harder down upon Sans’ chest, his voice demanding.

Grillby: [The smaller skeleton whimpered again, sliding his attention back to the elemental standing over him. The orbs of light in his sockets flickered from the pain, and he could tell his ribs were close to snapping.] “…nothing, sir.”

UF!Sans: Grillby growled as he reached down and lifted Sans so that his eyes gazed into Sans’, “I have yet to hear the truth, so I want you to beg, toy. Beg for me to hurt you.”

Grillby: “…” [Sans gritted his teeth, unable to look away from those purple flames. He was starting to have regrets again. But even with that regret, it was far too late for regret. He’d chosen this, and he’d have to live with the consequences. Begrudgingly, he spoke through gritted teeth.] “…please, sir. …hurt me.”

UF!Sans: Grillby pulled at one of his ribs, fully pulling it off his sternum. He reveled in the sounds, as Papyrus took two more steps closer.   
Grillby: [Sans screamed. Tears welled up in his sockets as he watched that rib crumble to dust in Purple’s hand. He hadn’t been in that much pain since his last visit to the golden hallway. He choked on sobs, trying to keep his gaze on the elemental in front of him despite the haze in his vision from the pain.]

UF!Sans: Red could feel his soul pulling him in a specific direction.

UF!Sans: “Now what do you say, slave?” Grillby growled, snarling at the skeleton.   
Grillby: [Oh yeah, there was another part of this. Yay…] “…thank. …you. …sir.”

UF!Sans: “And?” He used one of his hands to reach into Sans’ chest and grabbed his soul.   
Grillby: [His sockets were dark, but he gasped as the other took his soul. For a split second, Sans remembered his last visit to the dreamscape. He mentally slapped himself, embarrassed about the whole ordeal.] “…please. …keep. …going. …sir.”

UF!Sans: “Hah! Blushing already are you? Guess you already know what this means, correct?” He held the others Soul before Sans. “I want a verbal response. With details.” Grillby smirked.   
UF!Sans: Red began walking slowly in the direction his soul was pointing.

Grillby: [Blue wasn’t entirely sure whether he hated the torture or admitting his thoughts more, but at least, for now, he wasn’t getting any more physical pain.] “…just rememberin’ what happened last time… with you touchin’ my soul and all… …sir.”

UF!Sans: “Good boy.” Grillby opened his jaws, his flames hissing as he bit down onto the soul gently.

Grillby: [Sans let out a shuddered breath. It was so warm. It felt so nice. His ribs still hurt, but the light pressure and warmth on his soul dulled the pain.]

UF!Sans: Grillby pulled another rib out as he bit down a little harder this time, sucking on the soul. Papyrus took another step closer, worry flooding his face for a few moments.

Grillby: [Sans screamed again, the pain and pleasure blending together to overload Sans’s skull. It hurt, but it felt good. It burned, but it was pleasantly warm. There was so much, all he could do was scream. …And then he remembered what he had to do.] “haaa… thank you… sir… p-please… more…”

UF!Sans: Red started to hurry when he heard the screaming, clutching his chest, losing his sight for but a moment.   
UF!Sans: Grillby crouched beside Sans’s chest, pulling at one of Sans’s hands, then breaking one of his fingers as he continued to suck on Sans’s soul.

Grillby: [It hurt so much. Sans was crying. But his soul… It felt so good. His mind was muddled, unsure of whether to accept or reject the stimuli he was being faced with. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he recognized how much worse it could be. Blue only begged for more, knowing that he’d get pleasure to cope with the pain if he was a good boy.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus frowned as he heard his brother, unable to do anything.   
UF!Sans: Red moaned, slowing down again, hoping Grillby hadn’t heard him.   
UF!Sans: Purple smirked as he continued to break all of the bones in Sans hand, careful to keep the pleasure and pain equal.

Grillby: [And since the pain and pleasure were equal, Blue didn’t want to risk upsetting that balance. He begged and begged for more, both afraid of the consequences of not doing so and desperate to feel pleasure at all. He didn’t want to know the full brunt of pain that having a completely broken hand caused.]

UF!Sans: Red kept going, feeling so weak in the knees, wanting to fall down right then, but needing to find the source of the screaming.   
UF!Sans: Grillby moved on to the next hand, letting the pleasure grow more than the pain.

Grillby: [And Sans started to groan. Loudly. The poor skeleton was so overloaded he was completely at the mercy of the other. Pain, pleasure, heat, warmth, he’d take it all.] “more, sir… please…”

UF!Sans: Grillby kept going. Papyrus let his tears start to drip down from his face as he stepped closer.   
UF!Sans: Red fell to his knees, clutching at his soul. It felt to good, he couldn’t…/i-i-i c-can’t! p-please….s-stop…../

Grillby: [He couldn’t see Papyrus. He could only see the elemental in front of them. Those purple flames… 'i-i-i c-can’t! p-please….s-stop…..’ Blue gasped, the thought reaching him, snapping him out of his daze. His hands hurt. His hands were practically dust! He was missing ribs! And yet… The pleasure from his soul overpowered it all.] “thank you… sir… please… keep going…”

UF!Sans: Grillby bit down a little harder as he finished the second hand, wiping his hand onto Sans jacket, brushing the dust off his hands. He then pressed down on his wrists quickly.  
UF!Sans: Red moaned, his body starting to shake.  
Grillby: [Blue squirmed a little under Purple, unable to hold still. He panted and moaned and screamed, all the while continuing to follow the directions given to him. Thanking the elemental and pleading for more.]

UF!Sans: The wrists snapped, Grillby slowly pulled the soul from his mouth and offered it to Papyrus, “Here, you pleasure him as I break. Or do you want to break him?” Papyrus had a stoic face in place as he looked at Sans.

Grillby: [It was cold. So cold. And also very hot. Blue started to whimper as the pleasure died down, only to have those whimpers amplified to screams when he realized how much pain he was in. His hands were dust, his wrist was halfway there, he was missing ribs… It was all he could do to look at Papyrus through his tears, a desperate plea.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus almost flinched as his brother screamed. He nodded and took the soul only to press down on it gently as soon as it was in his hands. He began to massage it gently, letting his fingers prod at it.   
UF!Sans: For a moment Red could breath again. He lifted himself up and kept moving on, only to fall again moments later. He could hear Sans now. The screams had almost been deafening.   
UF!Sans: Grillby began lifted Sans’ arm onto his leg, placing a hand on either side of the arm, ready to snap it in half.

Grillby: [That seemed to calm Blue down a little. At the very least, his screams quieted down to whimpers again, and occasionally a moan would make itself known in between subdued whimpers.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus lifted the soul to his mouth, gently sucking it as Grillby began to push down on Sans’ arm.

Grillby: [Blue felt the pressure on his arm, both his radius and ulna strained against Purple’s leg, but he tried to focus on Papyrus. His poor baby brother, forced to help torture him. Blue sobbed, once, but kept his focus on the pleasure in his soul.]

UF!Sans: Papyrus bit down.   
UF!Sans: Red screamed in pleasure.  
UF!Sans: Grillby pushed down.  
UF!Sans: Blue’s arm snapped.  
UF!Sans: Papyrus continued to bite down on Sans so as to keep him from the pain.

Grillby: [Blue screamed. From what, he couldn’t be sure. The bite or the break, or both of them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could have sworn he’d heard someone else scream. But that was impossible. It was just him here. Him, his brother, and a psycho elemental.]

UF!Sans: Red panted, his soul going wild.   
UF!Sans: “Come now, slave. Tell me what I want to hear…” Grillby’s voice was a sickening sweet tone. Papyrus kept up his biting so that he could try to block out what his brother was going to say, although he knew it was futile.

Grillby: [He nodded subtly, panting from the overload. He couldn’t bother with thinking about Papyrus now. His mind was too muddled.] “thank you… please… s-sir… give me more…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sadistic person and I apologize profusely.


	30. Pain and Pleasure

UF!Sans: Grillby began to smile at the stutter. He moved so that he was on the opposite side of where he had been and pulled the other arm up, slamming it down over his leg, breaking it quickly.   
UF!Sans: Papyrus began to suck as he bit his brothers soul, hoping to keep the pain at bay as much as he could. If this was all he could do for his brother, then so be it.   
UF!Sans: Red’s tongue fell from his mouth, he wanted Orange Grillby to be there. He clawed the ground beneath him.

Grillby: [If not for Papyrus, Blue might have passed out from the pain. Tears flowed down his cheekbones, and his gaze locked on Papyrus. His only comfort in this dream.] “thank you, sir… more please…”

Grillby: [Outside of the dreamscape, Orange Grillby had since climbed into bed, snuggled up next to Red. He hadn’t fallen asleep, and now he didn’t want to. Red was clawing the sheets under him, and his soul was glowing inside his chest. Grillby was worried, and all he could think of was the story Red had told him. The one about Blue and Purple. Grillby opened his core, and sent a link to Red’s soul before falling into the dream.]

UF!Sans: Red moaned as he tried to rub against his ribs.   
UF!Sans: Papyrus sucked on the soul gently.   
UF!Sans: Grillby moved down to Sans’ feet, removing the slippers and socks.

Grillby: [Blue panted and moaned, trying to keep focus on the pleasure.]  
Grillby: [Orange looked around the dream, trying to find Red. He couldn’t see anyone around him though, so he called out.] Sans! Sans, where are you?

UF!Sans: Purple heated the foot so much it splintered in his hand.   
UF!Sans: Papyrus held down a bite, a small trail of tears falling from his face unwillingly.   
UF!Sans: Red heard Orange Grillby and tried to call out, but the only thing that did were moans and gasps.

Grillby: [Even through the pain, the heat from it as well as Papyrus’s efforts had Blue moaning. He looked up at Papyrus, almost saddened. He wanted to wipe his brother’s tears away. Tell him everything was going to be ok, but he couldn’t. His arms were dust, and his mind was too overloaded.] “do it again… please sir…”

Grillby: [Grillby heard a small set of noises, and though he couldn’t tell what they were exactly, he recognized Red’s voice. Quickly, Orange ran in the direction of the noise.]

UF!Sans: And so Purple did. He did the same to the other foot as he had the last.   
UF!Sans: Papyrus wiped his tears away once he was sure he wouldn’t be seen.   
UF!Sans: Red continued to moan and call out for Orange Grillby.

Grillby: [The heat was nice, even if it was painful. His shattered feet, now dust on the floor, still felt warm. Heat, warmth, it was all so nice… Through the whimpering and the panting, the screaming and the moaning, Sans couldn’t help but yawn.] “thank… you… sir… …please… keep… going…”  
Grillby: [Orange practically sprinted to Red. He collapsed onto his knees in front of the skeleton, eyes filled with worry.] Sans… Sans, I’m here. Orange Grillby is here… [He took one of Sans’s hands in his own, hoping to get the other’s attention.]

UF!Sans: Purple looked at Sans in disgust, “You dare to yawn in my presence?” He glared at Papyrus, “Give me that.” Papyrus obey, albeit reluctantly. Papyrus let go of Sans’s soul, giving it over to Grillby, who in turn placed it back into Sans’ chest.   
UF!Sans: Red shakily looked up at Orange Grillby, “g-g-g-gril-l-lby?”

Grillby: [Sans’s expression went from confusion to fear. His soul… No! He needed that to numb the pain! The pain started to realize itself again, and Blue looked up at Purple, desperately pleading for him to reconsider.]  
Grillby: [Grillby nodded, squeezing Red’s hand gently.] I’m here… I’m here Sans…

UF!Sans: “b-b-blue….c-can’t find……..w-want to…r-relief….p-p-p-please!” Red begged, unable to fully communicate.  
UF!Sans: Purple looked down at Sans, smirking. “Won’t be tired now, huh?”

Grillby: Shhh… [Orange pulled Red close, cradling him.] …What do you want me to do, Sans?   
Grillby: [Blue looked up at Purple, trying his best to keep quiet despite the returning pain.] “bring it back… bring it back, please…”

UF!Sans: Red cried, “n-n-n-need it….p-p-please!”  
UF!Sans: Purple smiled cruelly, “Bring what back Sans?”

Grillby: [Orange was a little confused, probably because of the panic he was in. Still, the elemental remembered what Red had said last time about his dreams, and since he had mentioned Blue… Grillby ended up squeezing Sans’s hand with his own.] Guide my hand… Show me…  
Grillby: [He couldn’t be bothered with his pride. He needed that pleasure NOW.] “touch my soul again… please, sir…

UF!Sans: Purple smirked, "Why?”  
UF!Sans: Red took Grillby’s hand shakily and pulled it against his chest, whimpering and almost sobbing.

Grillby: [Orange nodded once, then started to brush his hands over Red’s ribs gently.]  
Grillby: “i nee-aahhh!” [Blue cut himself off as he started feeling a small trickle of pleasure. It wasn’t nearly enough to mask the pain, but it was a start.]

UF!Sans: Grillby growled, “Oh, no, not yet.” He stepped on Sans’ femur, cracking it in various places.   
UF!Sans: Red softly moaned against the other, his sockets closing.

Grillby: [Blue clenched his jaw, keeping himself from making much noise. Still, tears flowed from his sockets as he felt his femur splinter and fracture.]  
Grillby: [Orange continued to tease Sans’s ribs with his fingers a bit more before he leaned down, split his mouth open, and started licking him the same way he had in the couch.]

UF!Sans: “What do we say Sans?”  
UF!Sans: Red’s soul bucked up into the cage, trying to escape.

Grillby: [He felt so much warmer. It didn’t make sense. Purple wasn’t doing anything to help. Maybe his dream was fighting back. Regardless, Sans wasn’t going to fight it. The warmth was nice, and his ribs, the ones still intact, tingled. What was Purple saying again? Oh yeah…] “…thank you… sir. …please give me more…”

Grillby: [Orange chuckled at the soul, then looked up at Red.] …Can I touch your soul, Sans?

UF!Sans: Red nodded rapidly, panting.   
UF!Sans: Purple walked atop Blues other femur and then stood with his toes slightly on Sans’ pelvis.

Grillby: [Orange nodded once, then carefully took the soul in his hands. He started massaging it with his thumbs, his tongue lightly caressing it.]  
Grillby: [Blue started panting again. Whatever this ghost pleasure was, wherever this warmth was coming from, he didn’t want it to stop. He shuddered a little as he watched Purple, fearful and pleading.]

UF!Sans: Grillby growled out, “Beg for me to crush it. I want to hear you beg for it.”   
UF!Sans: Red gasped and moaned.

Grillby: [Then, slowly, Orange started to nibble the soul, just like he had when they were awake. Tiny nibble, then let go, then nibble somewhere else.]  
Grillby: [Blue moaned quietly, the ghost pleasure helping subdue the pain.] “…please break it. …sir. … crush it… …please…” [He hated this.]

UF!Sans: Red moaned, his body shaking.  
UF!Sans: Grillby stepped onto Blues’ pelvis, shattering it.

Grillby: [Orange didn’t let up.]  
Grillby: [Blue held his breath, his jaw clenched tight to keep from making noise. Tears flowed freely.]

UF!Sans: Reds head fell backward in a moan.  
UF!Sans: Grillby lifted Sans. “Ready to die?”

Grillby: [Orange let up a little. He stopped nibbling the soul, at least. The elemental continued to massage Red’s soul, but he moved up to Sans’s skull so he could give the other a soft kiss.]  
Grillby: [Blue sobbed once, then gave the elemental a slow blink to replace a nod.] “please sir… … finish me off…”

UF!Sans: Grillby threw Sans down and stepped onto his head. Crushing it in.  
UF!Sans: Red kissed back, his arms wrapped around Orange Grillby’s neck.


	31. An Unknowing Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grillby: [Blue shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. His left socket bathed his dark room in a teal-yellow glow. Then he patted himself down. Hands, feet, arms, ribs, everything was still there. He was still here. He was fine. He was fine. He was… sobbing. Blue cried and cried. Even after he had no more tears to shed. It hurt so much. He felt so violated and powerless. All he could do was sob.]  
Grillby: [Orange felt something shift. As if the air around them grew a little lighter. Either way, he wasn’t going to stop simply because of changing air pressure. Red was his first priority, and so he continued to pleasure the other’s soul]

UF!Sans: Red reached up with his head and pressed it against Grillby’s face again.

Grillby: [And Grillby returned the gesture, pouring his love into the kiss as he massaged Sans’s soul.]  
Grillby: [At some point, there was a tiny set of knocks on Blue’s door. The sound sent him into a panic, and he quickly tried to compose himself when he heard tiny thumps outside, followed by the sound of the knob turning. The door swung open, and dangling by the knob was a small human with short brown hair and a striped shirt. The child let go of the doorknob, dropping an inch or two, then looked up at the short skeleton.] “Uncle Sans? Why were you crying?” [Sans sighed, looking down at his hands. Still no dust. Good.] “heh, hey, kiddo. did I wake you up?” [Frisk closed the distance between them and Sans’s bed, but the five year old was too short to get onto it.] “I was already awake. But Uncle Sans, why were you so sad?”

UF!Sans: Red pushed himself against Grillby, not wanting to let go of him, rather to be even closer.

Grillby: [Grillby pressed himself against Red in return, his core pulsing rhythmically.]  
Grillby: [Blue sighed again. He couldn’t tell Frisk. He barely told Papyrus. The child noticed Sans’s hesitancy and raised their arms, silently asking to be picked up since they were too small to climb the bed. Of course Sans obliged. He carefully reached down and retrieved the small human, then set them on his lap. Frisk immediately wrapped their small arms around Sans in a tight embrace. Sans was caught off guard.] “Hugs help sometimes when I get sad. Maybe it’ll work for you, too.”

UF!Sans: Red moaned again as his soul pulsed in time with Grillby’s.

Grillby: [The elemental couldn’t help but moan in return, his core pulsing once more, stronger this time.]  
Grillby: [Blue chuckled for a moment, finding the gesture cute. Frisk was right. The hug did help a little. He patted Frisk’s head gently.] “i’ll be ok, kid. thanks for the hug.” “Are you sure you don’t wanna tell me, Uncle Sans?” “…i’m sure. i don’t want to give you nightmares.”

UF!Sans: Red tried to pull Grillby closer, “g-g-grillb-b-b-by…”

Grillby: …I’m here… Sans… [His breath was more labored, and he let himself get pulled impossibly closer to the other.]  
Grillby: [Just then, there was a small clicking sound from outside Sans’s room, followed by footsteps. Blue looked up to see Papyrus appear in the doorway, looking confused and concerned.] “SANS? WHAT HAPPENED?” [Frisk turned at the sound, then beamed brightly at the taller skeleton.] “Uncle Papyrus!” [They let Sans go, then carefully climbed down the bed before running to Papyrus, who met them with open arms.] “Uncle Sans was sad. I gave him a hug to make him feel better!” [Papyrus shot Sans a concerned look, who returned the gaze with an expression he hoped would convey his thoughts, before turning his attention back to Frisk.] “WELL, YOU DO GIVE REALLY GOOD HUGS. I SHOULD KNOW! YOU’RE HUGGING ME RIGHT NOW! NYEH HEH HEH!” [Frisk giggled and hugged Papyrus tighter.]

UF!Sans: Red cried out, his soul dripping onto his bones. “f-f-feels g-g-good…..g-g-g-grillby…”

Grillby: [Grillby looked down at Sans, love heavy in his gaze. He nuzzled him, still panting.] …I’m glad… I could… …make you happy… Sans…  
Grillby: “WELL, FRISK, WHY DON’T YOU HEAD DOWNSTAIRS? I’LL BE RIGHT THERE AFTER I GIVE MY BROTHER A HUG TOO.” [He gave the tiny child a cheerful smile. They nodded and ran off. Papyrus then sighed and went to sit by Blue.] “HOW BAD WAS IT?” [Sans wrapped his arms around himself, clenching and relaxing his fists to make sure they were still there. Still no dust.] “…purple broke all my bones… and made me beg for him to keep going…” [True to his word, Papyrus pulled Sans into a hug. Sans practically melted in his brother’s arms. Finally, he allowed himself to relax. He sobbed and sobbed, comforted by his brother, and Papyrus didn’t say anything until those sobs dwindled down to soft hiccups.] “SANS… CAN’T I DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU?” “…no, pap. you can’t.”

UF!Sans: Sans felt warm all over his soul bursting, “i-i-i-i t-t-think i-i l-l-l-love y-y-y-y-you….” Nervousness filled Sans, not knowing how the other would take his confession.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled. It wasn’t exactly the same, but even so, it still felt really good to know that Sans loved him, or even thought he did. His flames shifted golden.] …And I know I do, you…  
Grillby: “I WISH THERE WAS A WAY I COULD FIGHT YOUR DREAMS FOR YOU…” [The off-hand thought had Sans go rigid for a moment. Papyrus didn’t know how that worked. …Did he? Sans recovered from the tense quickly enough though.] “no you don’t, pap. because if you fight them, and hurt them, then i loose memories. that’s the only reason i can’t fight back.” [He looked up at Papyrus. His precious baby brother…] “i’d suffer through so much worse to keep remembering you.”

UF!Sans: Sans was confused with his wording, although he said nothing of it. He face slightly dropped as he leaned forward and nuzzled the fire.

Grillby: …I cherish you so much, Sans. I only wish… I could actually tell you how much I lo- ……

Grillby: “SANS…” [For once, Papyrus seemed torn. He didn’t like knowing that Sans was getting hurt every time he dreamed and especially that the other couldn’t fight back. He wanted to help, but there was only so much he could do like this…] “hey, i’ll be ok, pap.” [Sans feigned a smile, trying to cheer up his brother.] “come on. the kid’s downstairs waiting for us.” [Sans hopped off the bed and started walking to the door.] “SANS, WAIT, I…” [The smaller turned to look at the taller.] “…I… …WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO COOK BREAKFAST WITH ME.” [Papyrus chuckled and stood up from the bed, trying to act normal. Sans just smiled.] “sure, pap. sounds like fun.”

UF!Sans: Red whimpered softly, his ivory fingers clutched onto Grillby’s shirt.

Grillby: [Grillby held Sans close, hoping to comfort him.] …I’m here, Sans… I’m here… It’s ok…

UF!Sans: He wanted to ask why Grillby wouldn’t say it, but he didn’t. He could only hold onto him. He felt safe, he felt warm. They were new feelings and he didn’t know what to do with them. Perhaps this was just a dream-Grillby? Could Sans trust this dream Grillby? His legs and arms trembled.

Grillby: [He didn’t know what else to do, so he just kept repeating those lines over and over before falling silent.]

UF!Sans: Sans only nodded after the elemental grew silent. His own tears evaporating before he could even tell that they were there.

Grillby: [The only sound that came from him for a while was the crackling of his flames. After a while, he spoke again.] …Is there something you want to do… before we wake up, Sans…?

UF!Sans: Sans couldn’t think of anything. He was still a little upset. He shook his head ‘no’.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded once.] Then… do you want to wake up now?

UF!Sans: Sans once again shook his head. He was afraid once he woke up he wouldn’t be able to tell the real Grillby how he felt.

Grillby: …I’ll stay here for as long as you need me. …Orange Grillby will never abandon Sans…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, holding onto Grillby even tighter, not ever wanting to let go.

Grillby: [And Grillby let him, holding onto the other in return. His core pulsed gently inside his chest, like a heartbeat.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt his soul start to get weaker again. His body shook slightly more.

Grillby: …Are you ok, Sans? [He’d held Sans enough times to know how much shivering was normal and how much wasn’t.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, knowing it was the baby and not knowing if this dream-Grillby could actually help him.

Grillby: …Is Lithos hungry? …Do you want some of my magic?

UF!Sans: Although he thought this Grillby was just another dream version he nodded slowly.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded in return, then adjusted his hold on Sans so he could set his palm on his rib cage. He then allowed some of his magic to flow into Sans’s soul.]

UF!Sans: Sans gasped at the sensation, his eyes slightly widening.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled at Sans reassuringly.] …Just tell me when you’ve had enough. I’ll stop any time…

UF!Sans: “r-r-real g-g-grillby?”

Grillby: [He was caught a little off guard by the question.] …Of course I’m real. You were moaning in your sleep and I came in to see if you were ok…

UF!Sans: Sans gasped and lurched backwards, falling from Grillby and landing on the ground with a thud, realization of his confession dawned upon the small skeleton.

Grillby: [Grillby stayed there, his hand still on the spot where Sans’s rib cage had been. He looked at the skeleton with confusion and concern.] …Is something… wrong, Sans…?

UF!Sans: Sans crouched down into a bow, unwilling to look at the other monster, “i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry…..”


	32. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sinninghellfire.tumblr.com/post/143833791507/ok-let-me-just-say-im-horrible-at-drawing : A picture of Lithos by Flame, please enjoy and please, I really do encourage fanart. ^^ Sometimes pictures hold more emotion than typed words can. If I could draw well and had a scanner I'd make this into a comic. I love this fic, its so much fun to write and its so fun to see all your comments, your responses to our work. Your reviews, your feelings and your love for this fic urges me to write to the best of my abilities and I love responding to Flame, even when my schedule is hectic, even when I am sick, or busy, I make time for this fic. I love it to death and it has crawled into my heart and I can't go more than a few days without writing more. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. <3 Thank you all for your patience and time!!

Grillby: [Grillby’s flames crackled a bit at the display, confusion growing.] …Sorry for what? Taking my magic…? Sans, I’m more than willing to give you as much magic as you want or need…

UF!Sans: “y-y-y-you shouldn’t t-t-though…” his voice was a whisper. His mind racing.

Grillby: …Why not? [Grillby crawled a little bit closer to Sans.] …You need that magic a lot more than I do right now.

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-i’m weak! y-y-you’re a-a-a-a b-boss….y-y-you shouldn’t h-h-have ta l-look after a runt l-like m-m-me….” Sans shook where he was, the scenery changing around them.

Grillby: That’s not true! [The crackling of Grillby’s flames grew louder. He didn’t even notice the scene change. His focus was on Sans.] We’re equals. If anything, I’m less than you. Between the two of us, Lithos choose you to carry them. You are worth so much, Sans…

UF!Sans: They were in Red’s bare room again, Sans’s shaking grew worse. He had made the elemental upset. “i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry!! p-p-p-please….d-d-don’t…” the following two words didn’t make it past his mouth before he began to hyperventilate.

Grillby: [That was it. He’d had enough. He closed the distance between them and pulled Sans into a tight embrace. He was tired of Sans putting himself down.] …You are Sans. …The one who I trust my very life with. …The one I would protect with that life. …The only one I would ever dream of having child with. …And… [He hesitated. He didn’t want to trigger Sans again. Not after last time. …But Sans needed to hear it…]

UF!Sans: Sans bones shook, tears falling from his sockets.

Grillby: [He took in a breath, stealing himself.] …I’m going to hate myself in a moment for saying this… because I know it’s one of your trigger phrases, and I don’t like seeing you reduced to something like that… but you need to hear it Sans. …Because “cherish” just isn’t a strong enough word to replace it… [Another breath, then he moved his head to look at Sans.] …I love you, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans grew dizzy, his mind filling up with memories, then it felt as though he was falling down a dark hole. His soul paused a beat before his eyes grew hooded. He looked up at Grillby, practically panting. But he felt torn. He wanted to call him Grillby. He remembered him, but he felt a strong urge to call him ‘Master’. He whined at the conflict in his head, his hands reaching up to grasp his skull.

Grillby: …I’m sorry, Sans… [Grillby’s hands met Sans’s on his skull. He looked at his beloved with a mixed expression. If he had to go through this again… Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard his twin’s voice echo in his memory. “Enjoy your new toy.”]

UF!Sans: Sans trembled as he felt the other’s hands, but looked up when he heard the apology. He felt confusion, but at the same time he felt the warmth of acceptance of it. Tears ran unchecked down the skeleton’s face.

Grillby: [Grillby saw those tears, then moved his hands to gently wipe them away. And then, his own dam broke, and he started crying as well.] …I’ll never stop loving you, no matter what happens. …No matter how many times you forget me. …I’ll stay with you forever, if you let me.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded. He slowly reached out toward the flame, not caring if there was punishment or not. “g-grillby? i-i love y-y-y-you s-so much…..” He leaned forward, falling onto the chest of the elemental.

Grillby: [Grillby sobbed happily, wrapping his arms around Sans. His flames burned golden.] I love you, too, Sans… By the angel, I love you so much… [He didn’t care about the trigger. He just wanted Sans to hear him say it.]

UF!Sans: Sans fliched each time, but smiled in doing so. He started to slowly get aroused again due to the trigger, although he felt he could handle it a little better.

Grillby: [Grillby fell silent for a moment, simply glad that he could say what he’d needed to.] …Is there anything you want me to do, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, “i-i-i w-w-want t-t-to p-please y-you….g-grillby…”

Grillby: … [After a moment of hesitation, Grillby nodded.] …Then do what you want to do.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, sliding slightly down to Grillby’s core and breathing over it. He stuck his tongue out slightly and licked it slowly. He moaned as he felt heat resonate from the other’s core.

Grillby: [He shivered, his core pulsing a little stronger. Grillby let his head tilt back a bit as he sighed.]

UF!Sans: Sans slowly opened his mouth, letting his tongue curl around the core and pull it into his mouth. He slowly started to suck on the core, moaning even more from the heat outside and inside of him.

Grillby: [And Grillby in turn started moaning from the pleasure. He moved one of his hands to find one of Sans’s, then laced his fingers with the other’s]

UF!Sans: Sans’s pupils rolled back behind his sockets, he began to suck even harder than before, drool escaping his mouth.

Grillby: [The drool trailed down the side of Grillby’s core, and the pleasure from that and Sans’s nursing made him almost yell from pleasure. His mouth split open, panting too hard to keep it shut.]

UF!Sans: Sans moaned around the core unable to help himself. His own soul resonated with pleasure and Sans began to unconsciously move his hips against Grillby’s. He felt himself pulse harder as Grillby’s moans grew louder.

Grillby: [Grillby’s core pulsed more and more, each one sooner than the one before it. He squeezed Sans’s hand as he moaned.]

UF!Sans: Sans slowly bit down, sucking still. He moaned as he felt the pulsing between his teeth.

Grillby: [Even so, there was still so much pleasure. Grillby looked up at Sans, almost pleading.] …Sans, I… haaa… I can’t…

UF!Sans: Sans sucked even harder, unable to hear Grillby over his own moans against the core.

Grillby: [Just a few moments after that, Grillby’s core pulsed one final time, and then released. Liquid magic oozed from the amber like orb, and Grillby panted heavily, squeezing Sans’s hand.]

UF!Sans: Sans swallowed up as much as he could, then began to slowly lick Grillby’s core clean.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, too spent to do much else. Still, he tried to speak around his heavy breath.] …Thank you… Sans… …That was… …wonderful…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, his own body stilling as he laid down with Grillby.

Grillby: [Grillby wrapped an arm around Sans, mouth slightly agape, still. He snuggled close to the other.]

UF!Sans: Sans wrapped his arms around Grillby, “s-s-safe….”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded subtly, still a little weak.] …Always. …Always safe with Orange Grillby…

UF!Sans: “w-warm…” Sans nuzzled into Grillby, “l-l-l-love…..”

Grillby: …All of those and so much more… [He left a small kiss on Sans’s frontal.]

UF!Sans: Sans moaned softly, “y-yes…g-g-grillby…." 

Grillby: [Grillby was content with cuddling at this point. He was very spent.]


	33. It's Coming, The Baby's Coming!

UF!Sans: "t-t-think w-we s-should wake u-up.....y-y-you l-look t-t-tired...." 

Grillby: ...If you want to. This is your dream...

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, smiling softly, "o-o-ours....r-remember?"

Grillby: [Grillby smiled in return, nodding once.] ...Ours...

UF!Sans: Sans leans up to kiss Grillby again when his abdomen starts to hurt again, this time a bit more severely.

Grillby: [Grillby grew alert, and made to cradle Sans in hopes that doing so would somehow dull the pain.] Sans. What's wrong?

UF!Sans: "b-b-baby!" Sans gasped.

Grillby: [Grillby have Sans a mixed expression, mostly panicked.] Now!? Sans, I... [He looked at his love, then steeled himself.] I'm   
going to wake us up now. It'll be ok, Sans... I promise. [He squeezed Sans's hand.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, his magic draining even more.

Grillby: [Grillby wasted no time waking the two of them. Once awake, he bolted into a sitting position, looking Sans over with a very concerned, very panicked gaze.]

UF!Sans: Sans opened his sockets, his soul strained. He lifted his shirt as fast as he was able. Lithos had grown and Sans's magic covered them, filling up the other’s soul.

Grillby: [Without thinking, Grillby moved his hands to Sans's rib cage, siphoning his magic into Sans's soul just as he'd done when he'd found Sans lying on the kitchen floor the day prior.]

UF!Sans: Grillby’s magic began to wrap around Lithos as well, their body growing bigger and bigger. Sans closed his sockets and groaned in pain.

Grillby: [His gaze kept shifting from Lithos's growing body to Sans, He needed both hands to stay on Sans's rib cage to make the magic siphon the most efficiently. Otherwise, he would have held one of Sans's hands. Instead, he moved his elbow a bit and tried to nudge one of the skeleton's hands to invite him to grab his forearm if the other wanted to.] You're doing fine, Sans... You can do this...

UF!Sans: Sans gripped the bed beneath him and Grillby’s arm above him, shaking. "a-a-are t-t-t-t-they o-o-okay?" Lithos grew even more in Sans's belly. The magic belly only stretching so far. The magic grew taut as though about to pop.

Grillby: [Grillby glanced over at Lithos. Almost there. Just a little more magic...] Lithos is fine... They are almost here, Sans... You're doing so wonderfully... [He leaned down to give Sans a small kiss on his frontal.]

UF!Sans: Sans whines as his magic is being drained. It soon starts to drain his physical magic. His tongue disappears, which is a weird sensation for him, then his stomach starts to fade.

Grillby: [Grillby kept a careful watch, ready to open his core if Sans started to run out of magic too quickly.]

UF!Sans: Sans sobbed as the rest of his magic went to Lithos, his stomach completely leaving. Lithos's skeletal body began to move the flames to where their joints should have been. Magic was still being pulled from Grillby.

Grillby: [And Grillby was prepared to feed his magic to whoever needed it. Lithos, Sans, both of them. He'd give until he could give no more.]

UF!Sans: Lithos stopped taking Grillby’s magic, opened their sockets, with small little flames in them, and began to cry.

Grillby: [Grillby was a little smaller than he usually was, since a lot of his energy had gone into Sans and Lithos, but nonetheless, Grillby reached over, then carefully picked up the crying child, making sure to support their head. He didn't have the magic to cry himself, but he definitely would be if he did.] Sans... We did it... You did it... Look... [He held Lithos towards Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans reached weakly for his baby. His eyes would have been streaming tears had he been able to cry.

Grillby: [Of course, Grillby would help Sans. Even at his current height, he was more than willing to help. He let his lover take Lithos in one arm, supporting most of their weight with his arm in a sort of mutual hold.] ...Our little Lithos...

UF!Sans: Sans’s body soon gave out, and he passed out against Grillby. Lithos’s crying calmed down slowly as they were held   
against their parents.

Grillby: [Grillby was so happy. He'd be burning a bright golden if he had more energy. He could only handle the tips of his flames burning any other color than the red hue he'd shifted to in order to conserve energy. He needed food, and he remembered there was still some soup downstairs. He wanted to stay with Lithos for longer, but he needed to get some energy back so he could continue caring for them. He gently let Sans lay down, then tucked Lithos in beside the other skeleton. Grillby gave them both a quick kiss, then moved to get up.]

UF!Sans: Sans’s body instinctively curled around Lithos, who was starting to drift off.

Grillby: [He lingered at the door, smiling. His family. His beautiful family. Stars, he loved them. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze away and headed downstairs. Once there, he retrieved the big container of soup and drained some with his fingers, far too hungry to consider eating the "proper" way. Once he regained enough strength and returned to normal size, Grillby heated up a bowl for Sans. Lithos was too young for actual food. They'd still feed off of pure magic for a while.]

UF!Sans: Lithos finally fell asleep beside Sans on the bed.

Grillby: [Grillby carefully took the bowl and headed back upstairs. He burned a bright golden as he entered the room, the sight of the one he loved and the child they shared both curled up and asleep made his core skip a pulse. He set the bowl of soup aside on the nightstand, not wanting to wake either of them. The sleep would do Sans good, and Lithos was just fine the way they were. For a while, Grillby just watched the two sleep. Those two precious souls who he loved so much...]

UF!Sans: Sans’s arms slowly wrapped around Lithos, holding them.

Grillby: [After a little while, he left the room again, then took his phone out and dialed a number.] ...Dogaressa? ...Yes, this is   
Grillby. I'm calling to ask for some advice...

UF!Sans: Lithos sighed, a small sneeze coming from them as they slept on.

Grillby: ...Thank you again. [Grillby hung up, his mind having been expanded with knowledge of basic child care! He returned to the room to hear the little one sneeze. It took everything he had to not melt into loud cooing at the sound. Stars, Lithos was the most adorable child in the Underground. And they were his. His and Sans's. Their baby. Their precious little Lithos...]

UF!Sans: Lithos sighed again in their sleep, their legs jerking occasionally.

Grillby: [After a little while longer of just watching the two sleep, Grillby climbed back into bed with them. His flames burned a vibrant gold and crackled softly with joy. His family... His precious family... Stars, how much he loved them...]


	34. Inside Jackets

UF!Sans: Sans cracked his sockets open and pulled the child closer to him, smiling and nuzzling the sleeping child softly.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, moving an arm to wrap around Sans and subsequently sandwiching Lithos between them.] …You did wonderfully, Sans. …I’m so proud of you.

UF!Sans: “i-i-i…..t-t-they….” Sans felt the little bit of magic he had gained back go into his tears.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, his eyes started to steam at the threat of crying himself.] They’re here… Our little Lithos… You brought them here, Sans… You’re so strong…

UF!Sans: Sans sobbed, the praise washing over him like the relief of their healthy child.

Grillby: [Grillby left a soft kiss on Sans’s frontal, pouring his love into it.] …I brought some soup for you. In case you were hungry…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, his eyes solely on Lithos.

Grillby: [Though he would have liked to stay snuggled up for longer, Grillby moved to retrieve the bowl of soup for Sans. He offered a spoonful to the older skeleton.] Here… Say “ahh.”

UF!Sans: Red coats the skeleton’s face before he slowly opens his mouth.

Grillby: [And just like earlier, Grillby fed Sans the soup. He made sure not to spill any onto Lithos.]

UF!Sans: Sans ate slowly, still tired, but becoming more awake as time passed.

Grillby: [Grillby was patient. He wouldn’t rush Sans. When the bowl was emptied, he set it aside.] …How are you feeling, Sans?

UF!Sans: “b-b-better….” He slowly lifts Lithos into his arms and cradles him.

Grillby: [Grillby moved a little closer, letting his head rest on Sans’s shoulder. Lithos looked so peaceful when they slept. The flames on their joints burned a calm red.]

UF!Sans: “s-s-so…..b-b-b-beautiful…..” Sans whispered.

Grillby: [Grillby reached out slowly to gently brush his fingers on Lithos’s skull. He couldn’t stop smiling.] …Our baby…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, amazed by the tiny monster in his arms.

Grillby: [Grillby could only watch, his fingers gently brushing Lithos’s skull, and his gaze filled with love. He wanted to stay like this forever. Just him and Sans watching their child sleep. No Purple. No Papyred. No work to go to… The last one was the most pressing matter. Grillby had to go to work soon, but he didn’t want to leave.] I… will need to leave for work in about an hour… …Would you like to stay here or come with me this time?

UF!Sans: Sans frowns, why would Grillby want to leave their child? Was he coming right back? Would it be like last time where only after hours away that Grillby would come back to them? He looked up at him, still frowning and simply asked, “Which would you prefer me to do?”

Grillby: I… [He didn’t like that frown. It made him feel more guilty than he already was. He didn’t want to leave, but he couldn’t neglect his diner.] I don’t want to leave you alone… but I don’t want to pressure you into coming with me if you’re not up for it…

UF!Sans: “d-do you want me t-ta go?” The little bit of blind confidence had left him, and now he was unsure of what to do as the other monster looked at him.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded after a moment.] But only if you’re ok with it. I don’t want to force you to go with me if you’d rather stay here and rest…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded and tried to sit completely up, using his head as leverage as he pulled himself up.

Grillby: [Of course, Grillby helped him sit up.] …Are you sure…?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, “y-yeah…”

Grillby: [Grillby wrapped an arm around Sans’s back, leaning into a sideways hug.] …Ok. There’s still an hour until we have to leave. Is there anything you want?

UF!Sans: “m-m-m-my j-j-jacket…”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, getting up to retrieve the jacket. It had been left by the foot of the bed, so it wasn’t that much of a trek. Grillby offered it to Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans shifted so that he could put it on carefully, wrapping it around himself and Lithos.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, finding the behavior endearing, then chuckled.] …Safe with their dad…

UF!Sans: Sans looked up, “u-u-used t-ta d-d-do t-this with p-boss….w-w-when he w-was y-younger….”

Grillby: [Grillby grew silent for a moment, the news sparking something within him. He closed his eyes, not wanting Sans to see the anger building in them, though the occasional cyan wisps in his flames probably gave it away. How could a brother go from being cradled in their older brother’s ribs to torturing that same older brother past the mental breaking point. He hoped he’d never have to meet Papyred. There were so many things he wanted to do to him.]

UF!Sans: Sans leaned back as he saw the blue flames. His sockets widened and instinctively clenched his hands around Lithos.

Grillby: [Grillby opened his eyes again after a moment, calmed down by then. He looked at Sans, feeling guilty when he saw Sans’s reaction.] …I’m sorry. I… [He sighed.] I hate what your brother did to you… after you two were so close… no brother should… [He trailed off, wisps of red mixing with the orange.]

UF!Sans: “i-i-it’s o-okay….i-i don’t blame h-him…” Sans whispered as he looked back down at their child.

Grillby: [He didn’t want to argue. Especially not in front of their newborn. Grillby only sighed.] …You’re a lot more forgiving than I am, Sans.

UF!Sans: Sans only shrugs, “h-he d-d-did what h-he had t-t-to ta s-s-survive…w-w-we a-all d-d-did…”

Grillby: …I don’t see how you can justify his actions like that. …You can survive and still be a good brother…

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head lightly. “n-n-not t-there….”

Grillby: [Grillby fell silent. That other world was truly hell if it drove brothers to rape each other. What made it worse was how Sans took it as if it was normal. Grillby took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm.] …Well, you’re not there anymore. You’re here, and no one here well ever treat you that badly.

UF!Sans: Sans felt a few tears slide down his face as he zipped the jacket up, around himself and Lithos. “i-i hope n-n-not…” his voice soft as he shifted his weight so that Lithos was cradled in Sans’s pelvis and the little magic he could muster.

Grillby: [Grillby moved his hands to take Sans’s] …They won’t. Everyone in my world cares about each other. We are very kind.

UF!Sans: Sans nods and holds onto Grillby’s hand as though it were a lifeline.


	35. Bring Your Child To Work Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. Its this fic, as of now, in draft, is longer than J.K. Rowlings' Sorcerers Stone. Thank you Flame! And Thank You, the readers. You reading this fic, and commenting, or bookmarking it, or giving it Kudos is giving it life. You are making it popular and you are all amazing people. 
> 
> We are Wrapping Up Part One, or Book One in this case, As of this moment in Draft. Please feel free to follow and please feel free to share and make art. You are all wonderful people. Thank you for all you do.
> 
> If you want to you can ask personal questions about myself or the fic on my tumblr page: fofrundertailblog.tumblr.com

Grillby: [Grillby brought Sans’s hand close to his face, then left a small kiss on the back of it.] …I’m positive my patrons will welcome you with open arms.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded softly, his head dipping a little as he looked at the hand Grillby had kissed with wide sockets.

Grillby: [Grillby looked up at Sans, some slight concern in his gaze.] …Something wrong?

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head.

Grillby: [The concern faded, leaving only a soft smile in the elemental’s eyes.] …Is there something I could get for you? …We do have some time before we have to leave.

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, holding the area of the jacket where Lithos was resting.

Grillby: …Can I look at them again?

UF!Sans: “w-wha- oh…” Sans unzips his jacket, and pulls the sides apart slowly.

Grillby: [Grillby peered inside, gold flames burning brightly when his gaze fell on their sleeping child. Lithos had their thumb in their mouth, and they were nursing on it in their sleep.] …So beautiful…

UF!Sans: Sans’s shirt, pushed back as to make a soft wall behind Lithos, was alight in colour from their child’s flames. Sans watched as the shadows danced across it as their child’s fire moved.

Grillby: [He couldn’t describe how happy he was. He gave a quick glance up at Sans.] …You’re both so beautiful.

UF!Sans: Sans flushed red, his sockets widening again before looking away. “t-t-they are….”

Grillby: You are too, Sans… [Grillby smiled and nuzzled Sans lightly.]

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head.

Grillby: …You’re beautiful to me.

UF!Sans: “r-r-r-really?” his voice was soft as tears threatened to fall down his face.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded.] …Really. Every bone… Every scar… Every word you say, stutter and all… You’re so beautiful, Sans…

UF!Sans: The tears poured down. “I-i-i-i-i…… t-t-t-t-thank y-y-y-y-you……. g-g-g-g-gril-l-l-l-lb-b-by….”

Grillby: [He smiled, kissing Sans and drying the other’s tears with his warmth.] I cherish you so much, Sans…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-i-i-i l-l-l-love y-y-y-y-you…” he leaned against the other.

Grillby: [Grillby wrapped an arm around Sans’s back, holding him close without disturbing Lithos. His flames crackled contently.]

UF!Sans: Sans shivered despite the other’s heat, moving his arms around his torso so as to keep Lithos safe.

Grillby: …Is something wrong, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans shakes his head, not wanting to speak.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, staying quiet himself for a little longer. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. They had 15 minutes left.] …I should get ready for work…

UF!Sans: Sans nods, his sockets slightly closed.

Grillby: [Reluctantly, Grillby moved away from Sans and towards his bureau. He found one of his sets of usual work clothes and changed into them.]

UF!Sans: Sans wrapped Lithos back up, careful not to disturb their child from their rest.

Grillby: [Once Grillby had finished dressing, he turned his attention to his lover and hidden child.] …We should probably leave soon. …Can you walk?

UF!Sans: Sans nods, and slowly stands up, using the bed as leverage.

Grillby: [Grillby offered his hand and arm to the skeleton in case the other needed support.]

UF!Sans: Red took ahold of Grillby’s arm, clutching it like a lifeline.

Grillby: [Grillby patted Sans’s hand with his free one, trying to reassure him. Slowly, he started to lead Sans out of the bedroom.]

UF!Sans: Sans held onto Grillby with one hand, and cradled Lithos with the other.

Grillby: [And carefully, Grillby lead them out of the bedroom, down the hall, and… paused at the stairs. He looked to Sans.] …Do you want me to carry you down?

UF!Sans: Sans looked down at the stairs and between Lithos and Grillby. He nodded slowly as he held his gaze onto the form at his ‘belly’.

Grillby: [Carefully, he scooped Sans up in his arms, being mindful of Lithos, and carried the two of them down the stairs. He paused again when he reached the bottom step.] …Do you want me to put you down or would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?

UF!Sans: Red leaned against Grillby, “m-m-may i s-stay in y-y-your arms f-for a bit?”

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, putting a small kiss on Sans’s frontal.] Of course, Sans… [With that out of the way, he carried Sans out the door, closing it behind him before walking down the path. He raised his temperature a little so the other two wouldn’t be cold. Snow melted around him as he walked.]

UF!Sans: Red used his hands to steady himself and Lithos as Grillby walked. He held onto Grillby for dear life and hoped Lithos was okay in his meager jacket.

Grillby: [Grillby kept his hold on Sans strong as he walked. He wouldn’t drop him. He kept his heat up to combat the cold, trying to localize it to a small area around them. He wasn’t as worried about Lithos, since they had flames of their own to combat the cold. Still…] …Are you cold, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans forehead furrowed, “i….i’m n-not s-s-sure….”, truth be told Sans body had been numb for a while. He had been concentrating on Lithos the whole time that he had forgotten about keeping his magic up for himself.

Grillby: [Grillby held Sans close in response, concern taking over.] …Are you ok?

UF!Sans: “i….i t-think s-s-s-so…”

Grillby: If there’s anything you need… Tell me, ok? …I’ll get it for you.

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, his hold tightening slightly on the child and on Grillby’s shirt.

Grillby: [After a little more walking, Grillby made it to his bar, Sans still in his arms. He moved to the back room. Half of it was a kitchen, but the other half served as a small lounge. There was a couch and a coffee table, and a blanket was neatly draped over the back of the couch. Grillby gently set Sans down on the couch, kissing him once on his frontal.] Now… I’ll be working a lot, but… I’ll be here if you need me…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded and laid down on the couch with Lithos, moving slowly as not to wake them.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, lingering for a moment before returning to the main room. He switched on the neon sign in the window and flipped the sign on the door to “OPEN.” He then took his place at the bar and waited for the customers to start filing in. His flames were completely golden, thoughts of Lithos and Sans taking residence in his mind.]

UF!Sans: Lithos was quiet for a while, keeping silent as Red napped with them on the couch.

Grillby: [By the time the lunch rush came, everyone had noticed Grillby’s golden flames. Some had inquired about the shift in hue, but he’d only respond with a smile and a shake of the head. That is, until he saw the canine unit come in for their afternoon break. Grillby moved from the bar to their usual table. They always ordered the same thing, so he didn’t have to take orders. Still, he had some business with one of them.] …Dogaressa. [The pooch looked up at the elemental and gave him a smile.] “(Oh Grillby! Good afternoon. How are you?)” …I am very well. …I wanted to thank you… for your advice… “(Oh, it was nothing. I’m just happy you came to me instead of trying to figure it out yourself. Being a first time parent can be very stressful.)” Yes, well… [He paused, a thought crossing his mind. He knew Dogaressa and the other guard dogs, as well as the others in his restaurant would be kind and accept Sans and Lithos. He also wanted Sans to see how much nicer his world was. Sans needed to see that kindness…] …Would you like to meet them?

UF!Sans: Lithos woke up, crying their eyes out. Red woke immediately and tried to get them to quiet down again, even giving them the rest of his magical energy that he had restored while sleeping.

Grillby: [Grillby immediately turned his attention to the kitchen door. The dogs did too. Dogaressa smiled and gestured with a paw.] “(Go take care of them first. They can wait a little longer to see the world.)” [Grillby nodded in gratitude, then hurried into the back to check on Lithos and Sans. He immediately knelt down in front of the two, then took one of Lithos’s small hands with one of his fingers and started feeding the little one some of his magic.] …There, there… …It’s ok, little Light…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i’m s-s-sorry i-i’ll try t-ta keep t-t-t-them quieter! s-s-swear!” Red pleaded, not knowing how Grillby would react to the crying child.

Grillby: [Grillby only shook his head.] …It’s ok, Sans. …I’m not mad. …You don’t have to worry about keeping them quiet. It’s not bothering anyone. [Once again, Grillby left a soft kiss on Sans’s frontal, letting some of his magic transfer through the contact. He had a feeling Sans was giving everything to Lithos again. He didn’t mind it as long as Sans balanced his magic output.]

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, his hold on Lithos relaxed. “t-t-thank y-y-you….” Red watched Grillby’s interactions with the child, making sure neither got upset, or in Lithos’ case, even more upset.

Grillby: [The elemental gazed at the young one with love. he gently dragged his thumb across their small phalanges, letting little sparks of his flames fly off and harmlessly land on the child. It seemed to catch their attention enough to settle down a little bit. He wanted to start humming that lullaby, but he didn’t want to scare Sans again. He made a mental note to ask Dogaressa about lullabies.] Sans… [He looked to his love.] …Can you walk?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded slightly, “i…i t-t-think so….”

Grillby: …There are some people I’d like for you to meet. …And Lithos, too… Nice people…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. Its this fic, as of now, in draft, is longer than J.K. Rowlings' Sorcerers Stone. Thank you Flame! And Thank You, the readers. You reading this fic, and commenting, or bookmarking it, or giving it Kudos is giving it life. You are making it popular and you are all amazing people. 
> 
> We are Wrapping Up Part One, or Book One in this case, As of this moment in Draft. Please feel free to follow and please feel free to share and make art. You are all wonderful people. Thank you for all you do.
> 
> If you want to you can ask personal questions about myself or the fic on my tumblr page: fofrundertailblog.tumblr.com


	36. New People

UF!Sans: Sans felt his hand grip at Lithos again, unable to control himself as he moved to shield his child. “t-t-they w-w-won’t h-h-hurt t-t-them…w-w-will t-t-they?” Sans voice was quiet as he was frightened.

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head calmly.] …No, they won’t. …They won’t hurt either of you. …If anything, they’ll want to help us… I trust their judgement… [He held his hand to Sans.] …Do you trust me, Sans?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded slowly as he carefully placed his hand in Grillby’s.

Grillby: [And Grillby smiled, slowly helping Sans to his feet. He made sure to keep Lithos from falling during the movement. As he did that, he snuck a little more of his magic into Sans. He couldn’t help but worry about the other’s magic reserve.] …I’m going to step out first… so I can introduce you… but when I’m done with that… I’ll help you out so they can see just how beautiful my family is…

UF!Sans: Sans was worried still. He held onto Lithos as much as he could without hurting the small child. Sans nodded at Grillby’s words, his magic still trying to move toward the child.

Grillby: [Lingering just a moment longer, Grillby moved towards the door that separated them from the main room. Staying close to the door, Grillby snagged a glass and a fork, then tapped the metal against the glass. The room grew silent, all eyes focused on the elemental.] “…Everyone, I have an announcement to make.” [He paused, letting the suspense build.] “…I’m in love.”

UF!Sans: Red felt himself pale, why was Grillby saying it that way to all these monsters? Didn’t he know that that left them as open targets? Sans had figured it would have been like the introduction to Undyne back from where he came from, you pop in, state your business and leave with new orders or a new scar, depending on the mood she was in. Sans felt himself shrink behind Grillby, he prepared to run with Lithos away from the other monsters in the bar.

Grillby: [Almost immediately, the room burst into cheers and applause. Grillby’s flames shifted ruby for a moment before he tapped the glass again to settle them down.] “…Thank you. …Now, the reason I’ve brought this up is… …Well, the situation is… a bit complicated…” [And to the best of his abilities, Grillby explained how he’d met Red Sans and where he’d come from, leaving out some of the more personal details. The room seemed to take it well.] “…And because of that… I’d like all of you to show Red Sans and Lithos the kindness you always show me.” [As expected, the room responded with a general agreement. Grillby smiled in gratitude, then looked back at Sans.] …Do you trust me?

UF!Sans: “y-y-you…..y-y-yes….t-t-t-them, n-no….” Sans hesitated behind Grillby.

Grillby: [Grillby was silent for a moment, and at some point, he slipped his hand into one of Sans’s, lacing their fingers together. His voice was calm when he finally did speak.] “…I promise, Sans… I won’t let anyone hurt you or Lithos… I’ll protect you… …I’m your paladin…”

UF!Sans: Sans slowly took a step forward, following Grillby’s lead.

Grillby: [The guard dogs were the first to step up and greet the pair. Dogaressa lead the pack with a smile.] “(Hey Red. It’s nice to meet you. I guess you already know who I am, but I’m Dogaressa. And this is Dogamy, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Doggo.)” [Each hound greeted the skeleton when mentioned. Dogamy waved, Doggo nodded, Lesser Dog boofed, and Greater Dog made a goofy face. Dogaressa held her paw to the skeleton, offering a handshake.]

UF!Sans: Sans fell backwards, afraid of the sudden friendliness, holding onto Lithos so as not to hurt them. He trembled where he landed. ‘they’re so different! m-maybe they’re w-waiting to lunge….’

Grillby: [Dogaressa, confused, let her paw fall back down to her side. She turned her gaze to Grillby, who had since knelt down beside Sans, trying to calm his nerves.] “(You really weren’t kidding…)” [She fell to the ground on all fours, head low in an attempt to look as harmless as possible.]

UF!Sans: Red’s mind flashed back to when the one from his universe had dropped onto four paws and had crept up to him, growling and snarling. His sockets widened as he hastily tried to put Lithos in his jacket again.

Grillby: “Sans, it’s ok…” [Grillby held his love close, placing a hand on one of Sans’s. He glanced at Dogaressa, pleading with his eyes to do something else. The dog knew what to do. If this Sans was from a world as hostile as Grillby had said, then surely he wouldn’t have seen anyone from his world roll over on their back and expose their belly to him. It was a submissive act, and no dog in their right mind would roll over if they felt threatened or if they planned to attack.]

UF!Sans: Sans tilted his skull, confused but wary.

Grillby: [Dogaressa looked “up” at Sans, upside down, from her current position.] “(You shouldn’t be afraid of me, Red. I’m here to help.)” [She gave him a smile, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth in yet another attempt to look passive.]

UF!Sans: Sans began to relax some. As he did, he slowly released his grasp on Lithos so that the child wasn’t confined.

Grillby: [None of the dogs made any further attempt to move towards Sans or Lithos. They didn’t want to further unnerve the skeleton. Dogaressa flopped one of her paws lazily though.] “(You can pet me if you want, Red. I don’t mind.)” [Grillby watched, keeping close to Sans in order to comfort him.]

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head rapidly, not wanting to take his hands from his child yet.

Grillby: “(Hey, it’s alright. Don’t do anything you don’t want to do, ok?)” [She gave the skeleton an upside down wink.]

UF!Sans: Sans tilted his head, confusion and caution still shown on his face. He leaned atop of Grillby from exhaustion.

Grillby: [Grillby stared rubbing small circles into Sans’s back.] “…Can I hold Lithos for a while, Sans? …To let you relax a little…?” [He couldn’t keep the concerned tone out of his voice.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked down to Lithos and back up to Grillby, reluctant to give his child to the other, but did so anyway. If the dogs were going to attack Grillby had a better chance of getting out of the bar unharmed. Sans whimpered slightly when Lithos was out of his arms.

Grillby: “(Careful Grillby. Watch their head.)” [Grillby smiled at Dogaressa, then nodded before making sure to support Lithos’s head once he started holding them. The elemental stayed close to Sans, rather than just wandering off with their baby. He didn’t want to really separate him from his child. Dogaressa looked between the two parents, still upside down, before her gaze rested on Sans.] “(Can I say hi to Lithos, Red? Do you mind?)” [She didn’t want to make Sans any more uncomfortable than he already was, so permission was a must. She knew how protective parents could feel, and if she scared him, Then just going ahead with that without permission wouldn’t end well for anyone.]

UF!Sans: “d-don’t t-t-touch t-them…” Sans whispered, his hands began to wring themselves unconsciously.

Grillby: [Dogaressa nodded to Sans.] “(I won’t touch them. I promise.)” [She rolled over, her attention shifting to the little skeleton in Grillby’s arms. She sniffed at them, making sure to keep her distance. Lithos, however, seemed to have noticed the dog now. They reached out with their tiny hands and and started grabbing at the air. Dogaressa shied away subtly, giving Sans a questioning look.] “(…Can they touch me?)”

UF!Sans: Sans hesitated, then nodded.

Grillby: [Dogaressa nodded in return, then slowly let herself get closer to the child. Lithos wasted no time grabbing the first thing that they could reach, which happened to be Dogaressa’s nose. She blinked, watching the child take her nose and bring it close. There was a moment, and then Lithos sneezed before curling up in their parent’s arms snuggling Dogaressa’s nose. She chuckled lightheartedly.] “(You are so cute. Oh my god.)” [She smiled, glancing at Sans to make sure she hadn’t overstepped any boundaries.]

UF!Sans: Sans watched as what remained of his magic began to sweat out. Some of his bones even began to rattle.

Grillby: [Dogaressa noticed how nervous Sans had become and slowly peeled herself from Lithos, backing up a step or two to prove her intention.] “(I won’t hurt Lithos, Red. Don’t worry.)” [She gave him a smile, flopping over in her back again to further prove her intentions. Grillby leaned against Sans, nuzzling him a bit since the bartender had his arms full.]

UF!Sans: Sans thrust his hands forward so as to grab Grillby. He held onto him, shaking uncontrollably.

Grillby: [Grillby let Sans grab him, arms full but nonetheless wanting to help. He gave Dogaressa a glance, and she nodded. Slowly rising to her feet, she started moving back towards the rest of the guard dogs, but paused halfway.] “(It was really nice to meet you, Red. I hope we can be friends. Take care now.)” [She hoped her tone was friendly enough as she took her seat beside her husband. They nuzzled each other one she returned.] It’s ok, Sans… I’m here… [Grillby gave Sans a small kiss.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt exhausted. His bones started to calm down after Dogaressa sat down.

Grillby: [As Grillby sat there, comforting Sans, he couldn’t help but catch pieces of conversation from his patrons.] “…so cute…” “…hope he’ll be ok…” “…by’ll help him…” “…good man…” [He felt a little humbled by their reaction. Most of them had taken this really well. Grillby looked to Sans.] …Do you want anything, Sans? Food? Drink?

UF!Sans: Sans nodded against Grillby’s chest, “p-p-please?” his voice was cracking and quiet.

Grillby: …Of course, Sans. …Anything for you. [Grillby offered to give Lithos back.]

UF!Sans: Sans greedily grasped at Lithos. He held the child close to his own soul and tucked his knees up so as to take up less space by Grillby.

Grillby: [Once Sans had secured his hold of Lithos, Grillby scooped them both up in his arms. He carried them back to the kitchen, setting then down on the couch and kissing them both before he moved to the grill.] …I’m proud of you, Sans. [Grillby smiled at his love while he cooked a pair of burgers for himself and Sans.]

UF!Sans: As soon as Sans was placed onto the couch he passed out, his arms instinctively holding onto Lithos. His body curled around Lithos on the couch, unable to hear Grillby’s praise.

Grillby: [He didn’t mind. Grillby could wait. He’d tell Sans again when he woke up. For now, he busied himself with his cooking. He was on break. He could afford some time for himself and his lover. He sat down on the couch next to Sans, setting a pair of plates on the table, each with a burger and set of fries on them. He looked to his family, then gently reached for Lithos so he could feed the little one some of his magic.]

UF!Sans: Lithos in turn reached for Grillby, grasping the air around their hands. Sans nuzzled the small bundle in his arms as he slept.

Grillby: [Grillby chuckled, watching the child. He didn’t want to take Lithos away from Sans, especially not in his sleep, so he simply brought himself closer to the child.] …Hello Lithos…

UF!Sans: Lithos opened their mouth only able to make gurgling noises back at Grillby.

Grillby: [He smiled nonetheless. He slid his finger into one of Lithos’s small hands, letting his thumb gently caress their phalanges.]

UF!Sans: Lithos sneezed and their flames shot out in all directions for a few moments, then they began to giggle.


	37. Homesickness and a little Nostalgia

Grillby: [He laughed along, quietly so he didn’t wake Sans. With a free hand, Grillby summoned a small butterfly using his fire. It flew towards Lithos, landing on one of Sans’s arms. It fluttered its wings calmly.]

UF!Sans: Lithos grasped at the butterfly, babbling and reaching so far as to turn their body awkwardly in Sans’s hold.

Grillby: [The butterfly flew closer, landing on the young one’s hand. Grillby reached forward to adjust Lithos so they were in a more comfortable position.]

UF!Sans: Lithos tried to hold onto the butterfly, their eyes full of determination.

Grillby: [The butterfly was held! It let the young one capture it.]

UF!Sans: Lithos giggled and pulled the creature toward them.

Grillby: [The butterfly simply let Lithos do whatever they wanted with it. Grillby smiled at the child, finding every action more adorable than the last.]

UF!Sans: Lithos pulled the flame entity toward his mouth, and nommed on the small creature.

Grillby: [The fire split, but quickly reformed. Now there were two butterflies! One perched on Lithos’s maxilla while the other glowed inside their mouth.]

UF!Sans: Lithos opened their mouth in shock and began laughing, which soon turned to coughing.

Grillby: [The second butterfly flew out of their mouth, but the coughing caught Grillby’s attention. Despite not wanting to separate Sans from Lithos, Grillby couldn’t help the coughing stop from his current position. Begrudgingly, the elemental took Lithos from Sans’s hold so he could better take care of the coughing.]

UF!Sans: Sans immediately awoke from the absence of Lithos in his arms. He turn to Grillby whom had the child in his hands which eased Sans some, but the concerned stayed as he heard the coughing coming from the small child.

Grillby: [Grillby gave Sans a concerned and worried glance. He was busy patting Lithos’s back, trying to get the coughing to stop. The two butterflies were perched in Grillby’s head flames, an orange contrast to the red hue he’d shifted to from worry.]

UF!Sans: Finally Lithos stopped coughing, only to nuzzle into Grillby and fall asleep.

Grillby: [The elemental relaxed once Lithos fell asleep. Still holding the child, Grillby took a seat next to Sans.] …I made some food for you. [He gestured to the plates on the table in front of them.] I’m… sorry I woke you…

UF!Sans: “i-it’s o-o-okay….” Sans moved over to give Grillby more room and looked at the plates. “w-w-which one h-has l-l-less?”

Grillby: They’re both the same, Sans… [Grillby smiled calmly to Sans, cradling the sleeping Light.] …I wouldn’t give you anything less than I would give myself.

UF!Sans: “y-y-you sh-should….” Sans whispered as he moved most of the food from one plate to the other, taking the least amount of food he could. He lifted the lone burger and took a few bites from it.

Grillby: [Grillby’s smile fell. He remembered their first breakfast together, how Sans had given up his piece of bacon. Grillby eyed the remaining plate, now covered with more than enough fries to put in an order. Honestly, he didn’t want all of that food. Grillby adjusted his hold on Lithos so he could have an arm free, then reached for his burger. He had no intention of eating those fries.]

UF!Sans: Sans placed the remaining half of his burger on Grillby’s plate. He lifted his knees to his face again as he watched Lithos sleep.

Grillby: [Grillby felt a weight in his core. He set his burger down after he’d eaten half of it, then sat back, letting his gaze shift to Lithos’s sleeping form.]

UF!Sans: Sans watched as Lithos moved slightly in their sleep, a little babbling here and there. It made Sans want to smile, but all he did was concentrate his magic so that it coated his hand as he placed it on Lithos’ head. The magic was absorbed unconsciously and quickly.

Grillby: [Grillby had been slowly supplying his own magic to Lithos. He could only watch Sans give their child his magic.] …I’m proud of you, you know…

UF!Sans: Sans looked up at Grillby, shock evident on his face. He opened his jaw only to close it quickly.

Grillby: …With Dogaressa, I mean. …I know how hard that must have been for you…

UF!Sans: Sans looked down quickly, face aglow with red.

Grillby: You were very brave, Sans… thank you… [Grillby leaned over and gave Sans a soft kiss]

UF!Sans: As soon as Grillby moved away Sans shook his head, his body swayed as he fed the rest of the magic to Lithos.

Grillby: [Grillby moved his free hand to Sans’s, concern on his face.] Sans… I… I’m worried about you… giving all of your magic to Lithos… that… I’d like it if you took care of yourself, too…

UF!Sans: Sans jerked back, “w-what are y-ya talkin’ a-a-about? i-i-i-i’m d-doin’ j-just fine!” He tried to sound tough but even he couldn’t deny the drop in his voice.

Grillby: [He only shook his head.] …But you’re not. I’ve known you long enough to know you’ll put everything into this. …I appreciate that you’re so dedicated, but… …I don’t want you to hurt yourself… …I don’t want to lose you…

UF!Sans: “w-w-why? l-l-lithos needs more t-t-than me! e-even if t-t-that means….i-i-i f-f-f-fall” His voice was little more than a whisper. Sans shook where he sat. He felt himself grow weary. His sockets grew heavy as he looked upon his child.

Grillby: [His hand moved from Sans’s hand to his shoulder almost instantly. Grillby’s crackling was louder than normal, but his flames burned a low red.] Never say that! Lithos can have my magic too. You don’t need to give up everything, Sans. Lithos needs you alive… I need you… [His crackling died down, but so did his flames. Grillby lowered his gaze, his tone going from desperate anger to a more saddened one.] …If you fell… if I lost you… I don’t know what I’d do… I cherish you so much, Sans… you’re worth so much to me…

UF!Sans: Sans felt his body heave, he felt sick. He looked up at Grillby, sorrow in his eyes, “y-y-you’d p-protect t-them r-r-right?”

Grillby: [Grillby looked up at Sans, nodding.] Always… But I want to protect you, too…

UF!Sans: “t-t-they’re m-more i-i-important!”

Grillby: Don’t. [He took a few breaths, trying to keep himself calm.] …Don’t make me choose between you two… I don’t think I could… Both of you are important to me… I can’t lose either of you…

UF!Sans: Sans felt his soul weep. He knew deep down one day, Grillby would have to make a choice. He only shook his head in despair.

Grillby: Sans… [He couldn’t say please. That would trigger Sans. He couldn’t say need either for that same reason. He had to think for a moment, trying to find the best way to say what he wanted to.] I’m begging you, Sans… Don’t endanger your life…

UF!Sans: “w-w-why d-don’t you o-o-o-order it? l-l-like they d-d-did?” Sans mumbled, tears forcing their way to his sockets. “t-t-t-then y-y-you w-w-wouldn’t need t-ta w-w-worry…”

Grillby: [Grillby shook his head.] I’ll never order you around… I don’t ever want to be like them…

UF!Sans: Sans sobbed, he didn’t know why, but he somehow missed his brother, Purple Grillby…even the fearful underground he had lived in. He felt like he was going crazy.

Grillby: [He flinched, guilt flooding his core. The last thing he wanted was to make Sans upset. What had he done?] …I’m sorry Sans… I didn’t mean to upset you…

UF!Sans: “n-n-n-not you….i j-j-just f-feel s-s-s-so outta p-p-place….” Sans wanted to dust, his soul hurt so much. He felt like an outcast, especially with how the other monsters had looked and treated him.

Grillby: …You’re homesick… [He didn’t know what to do about that. He could never let Sans just go back to that awful place, especially not without him and especially not with Lithos. Knowing what Sans’s brother and purple Grillby had done to him… He couldn’t bear the thought of knowing Sans was suffering.] …I– [His voice was cut off, a rather loud knocking coming from the door.] “GRILLBY! ARE YOU IN THERE? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.” [Grillby froze. That was…] …Papyrus?

UF!Sans: “b-b-b-boss?!?!?!” Sans hastily reached for Lithos.

Grillby: [Grillby carefully let the other take hold of their child, making sure not to wake them. He then stood up and carefully made his way to the door. After a moment’s hesitation, he opened the door to find an unusually not-so-cheerful Papyrus on the other side. His white and orange battle body aside, his stance was a little less confident. There was a small, brown haired human child by Papyrus’s boot.] “GRILLBY, HELLO. I KNOW I DON’T COME HERE VERY OFTEN, BUT THIS IS SORT OF IMPORTANT. CAN I…” [Papyrus’s gaze shifted to behind Grillby. The taller monster fell silent, staring at an almost mirror of his brother in surprised awe.]

UF!Sans: Sans hurriedly put Lithos back into his sweatshirt as carefully and quickly as possible. He was sweating bullets as he looked upon Papyrus. He curled in on himself, unable to stay still in front of this version of his brother.

Grillby: [Papyrus just stared for a while, caught off guard.] “WOWIE. SANS WASN’T JOKING ABOUT HIS TEETH…” [Grillby looked between Sans and Papyrus for a moment, before turning his attention to the taller skeleton.] …Ah, Papyrus… maybe we should talk somewhere else…

UF!Sans: Sans looked between the two taller monsters quickly before he spotted them. The child. The human child. Sans began to tremble again.

Grillby: [The human stared back, but they didn’t understand why the smaller skeleton was trembling. They waved at Sans, but then tapped Papyrus’s leg.] “Uncle Papyrus, who’s that? Does Uncle Sans have a twin?” [Papyrus looked down at Frisk, then back up at Sans.] “…YES.” [There was an unwavering confidence in that tone.] “THAT’S SANS’S TWIN. HIS NAME IS ALSO SANS, BUT…” …Maybe Red? If that’s ok with you, Sans…? [Grillby looked back at his love with an apologetic and concerned look.]

UF!Sans: Sans didn’t respond, only looked on at the three before him.

Grillby: “Uncle Red…” [The child shifted their gaze back to Sans, giving “Uncle Red” the biggest smile they could muster. Grillby wasn’t sure what to do, but Papyrus seemed to remember Grillby’s earlier suggestion.] “GRILLBY, IT’S FAR TOO GREASY TO TALK ABOUT THIS NEAR YOUR KITCHEN. I MUST INSIST WE GO TO ONE OF YOUR BOOTHS THIS INSTANT!” [Frisk seemed saddened by this. They wanted to say hi to Uncle Red.]

UF!Sans: This could have been the only chance to save the small child! Sans stumbled toward the human wrapping his arms around them pulling them so close they were practically touching Lithos. Sans moved them both back away from Papyrus slowly.

Grillby: [Frisk wasn’t entirely sure why Sans was moving away from Papyrus, but they were too caught up in the hug. Their small arms wrapped around Sans, holding him tightly. They had a big smile on their face that was hidden in the fabric of the hoodie. Grillby and Papyrus looked at Sans for a moment, first with a mutually confused glance before Grillby’s features softened into a small smile and Papyrus just shrugged it off. If Sans wanted to hang out with Frisk, that was ok by the skeleton. This discussion would be better of Frisk didn’t hear it, anyway.] …I think that will work fine, Papyrus. [Grillby said, returning his attention to the tall skeleton.] …Sans, I’ll be back soon. …After I’ve talked with Papyrus. [Said skeleton was already starting to leave the kitchen door in favor of finding a booth. Grillby lingered at the door, though, wanting some confirmation from Sans first.]


	38. Confessions

UF!Sans: Sans only muttered under his breath to the child, “i-it’ll be okay k-k-kiddo….i-i won’t let h-h-him hurt y-y-ya…”

Grillby: [After waiting a little bit longer, Grillby just left Sans with Frisk. He followed Papyrus to an empty booth and took a seat opposite him.] …What is this about Papyrus? [The skeleton seemed a lot less confident now that he was away from Frisk. He fiddled with his gloves on the table.] “IT’S ABOUT SANS, ACTUALLY. MY SANS.”  
Grillby: [Frisk was a little confused. They looked up at Uncle Red with a mixed expression.] “Why would someone want to hurt me, Uncle Red?”

UF!Sans: “b-b-because y-you’re t-the last s-soul they n-n-need….” Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk and held them.

Grillby: “I’M WORRIED ABOUT HIM, GRILLBY.” [Papyrus continued, not looking at the elemental. Grillby was used to listening to the problems of his patrons, so sitting there and listening was nothing new for the bartender.] “HE TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT HE DID FOR RED. BUT NOW HE HAS NIGHTMARES EVERY TIME HE SLEEPS. AND THE LAST ONE HE HAD…” [Papyrus sighed, clenching his fists at the memory. How completely defeated Sans had sounded.] “AND I CAN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! EVEN IF THERE WAS A WAY I COULD FIGHT HIS NIGHTMARES, SANS SAID I’D TAKE HIS MEMORIES AWAY IF I HURT PURPLE OR THE OTHER ME…”  
Grillby: “But Uncle Papyrus said he’d protect me. That’s what friends are supposed to do, right Uncle Red?” [Frisk snuggled into Sans, though they felt something else brush against them as they did. The child tried to squirm away from the thing that had touched them.]

UF!Sans: Lithos woke and started to whimper. Sans let go of Frisk and opened his sweatshirt to pull the child out and hold them. Sans cooed and Lithos quieted down quickly.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded as Papyrus spoke. He was all too familiar with what Papyrus was going through. The tall skeleton looked to the bartender, a plea in his sockets.] “CAN’T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT? SANS SAID YOU KNEW WHAT TO DO.”

Grillby: [The human’s eyes lit up.] “Whoa! Is that a baby?” [They looked at the little skeleton with flames at their joints, awestruck.] “What’s their name?”

UF!Sans: He nodded, “l-l-lithos….”

Grillby: [Grillby’s flames flared up for a moment. He didn’t know what to tell Papyrus. The elemental sighed.] Papyrus… did your brother tell you how he took Purple and the other you from Red?  
Grillby: “Lithos… I like it! It’s pretty!” [Frisk smiled, reaching for Lithos’s hand without a second thought.]

UF!Sans: Sans let them. If they were like his human then Lithos would be okay.

Grillby: [Papyrus shook his head.] “SANS WAS REALLY VAGUE ON THE DETAILS. I GUESS HE DOESN’T WANT ME TO WORRY BUT I CAN’T HELP IT.” [He looked at from Grillby again, and for a fleeting moment, the elemental could have sworn he’d seen orange on the tall skeleton’s cheekbones.] Papyrus… are you feeling ok?  
Grillby: [Frisk took Lithos’s hand, looking at the bones curiously and surprised that the other child’s fire wasn’t burning them.] “Whoa! They’re so cool!”

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, letting the children play.

Grillby: “NO, GRILLBY, I’M NOT.” [Papyrus’s tone was bitter, but had a hint of uncertainty in it.] “MY BROTHER KEEPS GETTING TORTURED IN HIS SLEEP, AND I HATE THAT I CAN’T DO ANYTHING. AND THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY SOUL ON TOP OF THAT.”

Grillby: [They just smiled and hugged Lithos for a moment, then looked up at Sans.] “So, if you’re their daddy, where’s their mama?”

UF!Sans: “t-t-they d-don’t h-have a m-mama…t-they’ve a-another d-d-dad…t-that’d b-b-be g-g-gr-gri-illb-b-by…” He stumbled with the name as he looked at Frisk and Lithos.

Grillby: [Grillby was confused.] …What do you mean something’s wrong? “IT FEELS WEIRD EVERY TIME I’M AROUND SANS, AND SOMETIMES WHEN I’M JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM. AND I GET NERVOUS AROUND HIM WHENEVER I TRY TO TELL HIM ABOUT IT.” [Papyrus sighed, burying his face in his gloves.] “I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME, GRILLBY.”

Grillby: “So Uncle Grillby is their mama?” [They giggled, choosing not to comment on Sans’s stutter.] “He’s more like a papa than a mama.”

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, glancing at the door.

Grillby: [Grillby stared at Papyrus for a moment, then gave the skeleton a sad smile. He stood up from his spot to switch to Papyrus’s side of the booth and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.] …It sounds to me like you’re in love.

Grillby: [They released Lithos from the hug after that. The human’s gaze fell to a plate on the table. Two half-eaten burgers and a mountain of fries. Frisk pointed to the plate.] “Can I have some?”

UF!Sans: Sans nodded, cradling Lithos.

Grillby: [Papyrus pulled his gloves away enough to give Grillby a side glance.] “I’M IN LOVE WITH SANS?” [It took a moment for Papyrus to process the information. It made sense, but…] “BUT HE’S MY BROTHER!”

Grillby: [Frisk wasted no time grabbing a handful of fries. They started eating them immediately.]

UF!Sans: “h-heh…c-careful…y-ya might g-get a fry-ful s-stomach ache…”

Grillby: You can’t help who you love, Papyrus… [Grillby smiled softly, rubbing Papyrus’s back.] You can only find ways to deal with it. “…WHAT DO I DO, GRILLBY?”  
Grillby: [Frisk paused mid-bite and glanced at Sans. Then they started giggling gleefully.] “And I thought Uncle Sans’s jokes were funny!” [They took a fry from their stolen pile and tried giving it to Sans… by shoving it against his teeth.] “Here, you can have one. Payment for the joke, since I left all my G in Uncle Papyrus’s house.”

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, refusing the fry.

Grillby: …Tell him the truth. Tell him you love him… If nothing else, you’ll feel better.   
Grillby: [Frisk frowned, but they didn’t give up. They just poked Sans with the fry.] “Come on, Uncle Red. They taste really good! Just try one! You’ll like it!”

UF!Sans: Sans refused again. He pushed Frisks arm down with his free hand, “i-i-i’ve a-already e-e-eaten. t-the j-j-jokes on t-the h-h-house.”

Grillby: “BUT WHAT IF HE… WHAT IF…” [Papyrus couldn’t find the words. Luckily, Grillby knew what he meant.] Sans won’t think of you any less if you tell him. He loves his brother too much for this to change that.  
Grillby: [Frisk shook their head, trying again to get Sans to eat the fry.] “Come on, Uncle Red! Pleeeaaase? It’s just one fry!”

UF!Sans: Sans removed the fry from Frisks hand and popped it into Frisks mouth as they whined. “no.”

Grillby: [It was a few minutes before Papyrus spoke again.] “YOU KNOW WHAT, GRILLBY? YOU’RE RIGHT!” [He smiled at the elemental, sitting up straight and puffing out his chest.] “THIS IS JUST ANOTHER PUZZLE! AND NO PUZZLE IS TOO CHALLENGING FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” [Grillby smiled, scooting out of the booth do Papyrus could stand.] “NOW THEN, I HAVE A HUMAN TO FIND AND A BROTHER TO TALK TO!”  
Grillby: [They sat there, fry in their mouth, pouting. After a moment they just ate the fry.] “Fiiiiiine. They are really good though.” [They just nibbled a few more fries, watching Lithos’s flames flicker.]

UF!Sans: “y-yeah….s-s-sure are….” Sans faked a smile as he moved slowly over to Frisk, listening for boss’ footsteps.

Grillby: [They did approach, but they stopped just outside the door. There was an exchange of words, and then Grillby entered the kitchen, leaving Papyrus in the main room and out of sight.] Frisk… It’s time to go… “Aww.” [They pouted for a moment. They were having fun with Uncle Red and Lithos.]

UF!Sans: Sans held onto them, not letting go.

Grillby: “Can’t I stay a little bit longer? Pleeeaaase?” [They tried to pull off the cutest face they could muster. Grillby sighed, and turned his attention to the main room. After some talking, Papyrus’s skull peeked through the door. He took one look at Frisk and melted.] “OH, ALRIGHT. YOU CAN STAY. BUT YOU MUST BEHAVE YOURSELF, ALRIGHT?” “I will!” [Papyrus gave a thumbs up, thanked Grillby, and left.]

UF!Sans: “h-h-how c-can y-you l-l-l-let them s-stay with h-h-him!” Sans voice was strained and quiet. He had waited until Papyrus left to say anything to Grillby. His arm tightened around Frisk, the other arm tightened around Lithos.

Grillby: [Grillby was caught off guard by the question before realizing what Sans meant. He was about to explain, but his gaze fell to Frisk. He wasn’t sure how much he could say in front of the child. Frisk was the one to speak up first.] “Uncle Papyrus is really nice! He’s super fun to hang around. I like him a lot!”

UF!Sans: “h-h-h-he’ll kill y-y-y-ya!!” Sans exclaimed in horror.

Grillby: [Frisk looked at Sans, confused and a little scared.] “Uncle Papyrus wouldn’t do that… Even when he captured me, he let me keep 1 HP before he put me in the garage! A-and he healed my wounds while I was asleep…”

UF!Sans: Red sobbed, his vision blurring. Everything was so different than where he had come from. Red felt himself begin to panic. What if he never fit in? What if he embarrassed Grillby and Lithos? What if they left him? What if they wanted him dead at some point?

Grillby: [Frisk began to panic. Had they said something wrong? That panic hardened into determination, and they threw their arms around Sans, just like they had earlier for Blue Sans. Hugs always helped. Grillby seemed to have a similar idea, and had since joined the other three on the couch and wrapped his arm around Sans’s waist, pulling him closer to the elemental.] …It’s ok, Sans. Everything is okay…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i c-can’t e-even p-p-protect a c-c-child!” Sans mind went back to his own universe:  
 _“b-but b-b-b-boss…”_

_“THERE ARE NO ‘BUTS’ ABOUT IT, SLAVE!!! HUMANS MUST DIE! THEIR SOUL SHALL HELP US CONQUER THE SURFACE!”  
Red felt himself shrink as his brother killed the human who barely put up a fight._

Grillby: [Frisk just hugged tighter. They didn’t quite understand, but they knew that Sans was upset and they wanted to lessen it. Grillby used his free hand and cupped Sans’s mandible, trying to redirect his attention.] Sans… look at me…

UF!Sans: He tightened his sockets shut.

Grillby: Sans… [Grillby was silent for a moment. Then, he reached for one of Sans’s hands. After taking it, he guided the skeleton’s hand to the side of Lithos’s skull. Grillby’s voice was soft when he spoke.] …You can protect a child. You have been protecting one… You’re a good protector, Sans. [Frisk nodded their head in agreement.] “Yeah, Uncle Red! You’re a great daddy! And Uncle Grillby is a great papa!” [The tips of Grillby’s flames burned ruby for a moment. 'Papa?’]

UF!Sans: Sans shook his head, tears falling.

Grillby: “Sure you are, Uncle Red!” [Frisk protested, determined to cheer Sans up.] “You haven’t done any bad things to Lithos, right? You’ve been taking care of them, right?” [Grillby chose to stay silent, letting his thumb run along Sans’s knuckles calmly and hopefully reassuringly.]

UF!Sans: Sans looked down at the child in his arms. “i-i-i….if i-i h-h-haven’t y-yet i-i w-w-w-will….” Sadness crept into his sockets.

Grillby: [Frisk frowned.] “How do you know?”

UF!Sans: “c-cuz i’m a l-l-lazy s-s-sack o-of c…” he looked at the child then back at Lithos, “t-t-t-trash.”

Grillby: “Well, if you’re feeling lazy, then "Papa” Grillby can help you until you’re recharged! That’s what patents are supposed to do! Take turns!“ [Grillby smiled. He couldn’t agree more with the human.]

UF!Sans: Sans felt a bit of his magic fall from his sockets, "h-h-h-he c-c-can’t…..t-the b-b-bar a-a-and l-l-lithos are m-my responsib-b-bility….”

Grillby: [Papyrus had marched all the way from Grillby’s towards Sans’s sentry station near the Ruins door, but found no trace of his brother. And so, he marched back towards Snowdin and then to Waterfall, checking Sans’s station there. Luckily enough, the smaller skeleton was there, awake for once, too. He had a cup of coffee, half filled, and several empty cups behind him. Sans was busy tapping the counter with his fingers and swaying his head from side-to-side in attempts to stay awake. Papyrus cleared his throat, his confidence dropping a bit and being replaced with concern. Blue looked to his brother, shocked and confused.] “ 'sup, bro?”  
Grillby: “Well, that’s not fair.” [Frisk reached up to wipe Red’s sockets dry.] “When do you get a break?”

UF!Sans: “w-w-when i-i’m n-n-not n-needed….” Sans closed his sockets, remembering the dust he saw each day, and how one day he knew he’d be able to rest like that one day too.

Grillby: [For a moment, Papyrus hesitated. He was so caught up with Sans’s behavior that he he’d forgotten what he’d been about to say. Then it came flooding back, and Papyrus cleared his throat again, this time to help himself.] “SANS, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY. THIS IS TAKING A LOT OF ENERGY FOR ME TO SAY THIS, BUT I SIMPLY CANNOT KEEP THIS HIDDEN ANY LONGER!” [Blue gave his brother a confused glance.]  
Grillby: [Frisk was… well, they were confused. They didn’t know what Uncle Red many by that. They could tell there was some hidden meaning behind it, but they couldn’t fully grasp it. Grillby, on the other hand, rested his hand on Sans’s shoulder and started lightly kneading the bones.] It’s okay to take time for yourself, Sans… …No one will punish you for taking a break…

UF!Sans: Sans looked up toward Grillby and sobbed out over Lithos.

Grillby: “SEE, I…” [His confidence was beginning to falter again.] “WELL, I’VE BEEN FEELING SORT OF STRANGE AROUND YOU FOR A FEW WEEKS NOW…” ['COME ON, BABY BONES! YOU CAN SAY IT!’] “AND I JUST HAD A TALK WITH GRILLBY, AND I THINK NOW IS AS GOOD A TIME AS ANY TO SAY THIS…”   
Grillby: [This only made Frisk more confused. They moved to hug Red again. Hugs fixed everything, right? Grillby just kept massaging the joints he could reach, inside what else to do for comfort.]

UF!Sans: Sans leaned on Frisk and Grillby.

Grillby: “pap… what’s going on?” [Blue looked to his brother, confusion and something else written on his features. Once again, Papyrus hesitated.] “WELL, IT’S JUST… I…” [He took a breath.] “I THINK I’M…” [He was trying not to tremble.] “ITHINKI'MINLOVEWITHYOU!” [His sockets were squeezed shut, and he wrung his hands nervously.]   
Grillby: [Frisk continued the hug, not letting up. They were determined to make Uncle Red feel better! Grillby just occupied himself with his massaging.]

UF!Sans: Lithos feeling tension, began to babble worriedly.


	39. A Portal Full Of Problems

Grillby: [There was a long silence, in which Blue just stared at Papyrus, wide-eyed and dumbfounded, while Papyrus stood there, sockets closed and wringing his hands. After a long stretch of nothing from both skeletons, Papyrus opened one socket. He took Sans’s stunned silence as his cue to leave. And street taking a few steps back, the taller skeleton bolted. He just wanted to hide in his room for a few hours. Once Papyrus was out of sight, Sans slumped into his chair and covered his face in his hands.] “fuck.”  
Grillby: [Grillby looked to the little one, and sighed. He tried burning golden for his child, then temporarily sacrificed one of his hands to let Lithos hold.] It’s ok, little Light… “See Uncle Red? Even Lithos says you should take breaks!”

UF!Sans: The machine in the basement began to make noise. It powered on by itself. A portal has opened.

Grillby: [Papyrus, having made it home, kicked the snow off of his boots. He just wanted to hide in his room for a few years. He was in the middle of unlocking the front door, when he heard a strange noise from the back. Papyrus sighed, putting his house key in his pocket. He’d heard that sound a few days ago, but had ignored it. He couldn’t ignore it now though. Besides, this would give him a chance to take his mind off of his confession. The skeleton made his way to the room behind his house.]

UF!Sans: Purple flames whisked up from the portal, followed closely by red magic.

Grillby: [As Papyrus neared the door, however, he hesitated. A chill ran down his spine as he stared at the knob. This room always confused the taller skeleton, but there was something about it and the noise inside that unsettled him.]

UF!Sans: Soon a figure walked out of the machine, then another. There in the room stood Purple Grillby and Red Papyrus. “Hold the portal open while I search for him.”

Grillby: [Papyrus had his hand on the knob, but the moment he heard that voice, he froze. That voice. It was so familiar… He had to know. The tall skeleton took a breath, steeling himself, and opened the door.]

UF!Sans: Red Papyrus nodded and went to work holding the portal open as Purple Grillby turned toward the opening door.

Grillby: [Papyrus’s gaze fell to the purple flames, the skeleton behind him not even registering yet. He looked at the elemental before him, frozen in place with a million things running through his mind. With all of that, Papyrus was surprised he spoke at all.] “…GRILLBY?”

UF!Sans: The Purple elemental looked upon the skeleton in front of him, “Yes…And I am going to assume you are Papyrus.” he sighed, “I am looking for a certain skeleton, about yay high…” he gestured with his hand to his thigh, “Pointed teeth, one of which is gold.”

Grillby: [Papyrus knew who the monster in front of him was asking for, but with everything going through his mind, it was hard. What did this Grillby want with Red? And was he going to hurt him like in those dreams Blue took over? But this Purple Grillby didn’t seem so evil. Maybe his nightmare version was just that, and the real Purple was nice!] “WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH RED?”

UF!Sans: The other Papyrus snickered at the nickname. Grillby looked the skeleton up and down, “We simply wish to take ‘Red’ home, that’s all.” He made his voice sound almost sugary sweet.

Grillby: [Papyrus turned his attention to the skeleton behind Purple Grillby for the first time. He stared in awe for a moment, taking in how completely awesome and intimidating he looked. He momentarily forgot about Red, his train of thought veering.] “WOWIE. NO WONDER RED WAS SCARED OF ME. YOU LOOK PRETTY SCARY. I BET YOU’RE A GREAT PROTECTOR!” ['NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OF COURSE. NYEH HEH HEH.’]

UF!Sans: “WHAT ARE Y-” Grillby put a hand over the other Papyrus’ mouth, “Yes, yes he is.”

Grillby: [The naïve skeleton smiled. Surely these two monsters weren’t as mean as they were in Sans’s nightmares. Everything was meaner when they were in nightmares, anyway.] “WELL, RED WAS WITH HIS FAMILY LAST TIME I CHECKED…” [A thought crossed his mind, and he put a gloved palm to his face.] “OH RIGHT! I LEFT FRISK THERE. I SHOULD GET THEM SOON.”

UF!Sans: “His 'family’?” This piqued the elementals interest.

Grillby: “THAT’S RIGHT.” [He turned his gaze to his scary twin, then smiled at him.] “YOU’RE AN UNCLE, BY THE WAY. CONGRATULATIONS.”

UF!Sans: “AN UN-” Papyrus had turned in fury only to be silenced once again by the purple flames before him, “Oh my, then we must hurry to give congratulations, would you be so kind as to show us the way?” The elementals flame twisted into a grin.

Grillby: “OF COURSE! I’M SURE HE’D LOVE TO SEE YOU!” [This was going wonderfully! Those nightmares must have been lying! Papyrus was sure of it! He held the door open for the other two.]

UF!Sans: “Oh, right….he won’t be able to go yet. I’ll go give my congratulations first, however.” Grillby motioned to the machine, “He has to keep the portal open so we may return home.”

Grillby: “OH, WELL, MAYBE I COULD–” [He cut himself off. He couldn’t send his brother to help. Sans would think they were like the dream versions. But that couldn’t be true. These monsters were really nice!] “WELL, MAYBE NOT. MY BROTHER HAS BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT YOU TWO FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS. ESPECIALLY ABOUT YOU.” [He looked to the purple flames.] “YOU BROKE ALL HIS BONES IN HIS LAST ONE. BUT YOU WOULDN’T DO THAT! YOU’RE NICE!”

UF!Sans: Papyrus chuckled from behind Grillby who feigned a shocked look and concern, “Oh dear! I would never do that. Your poor brother, is he alright?”

Grillby: [Aha! He knew it! Purple Grillby wouldn’t do those things! Papyrus shrugged, his cheerful mood slipping a little.] “I DON’T KNOW. HE’S BEEN DRINKING A LOT OF COFFEE TRYING TO STAY AWAKE. I WOULDN’T MIND IT SO MUCH IF HE HADN’T TAKEN THOSE NIGHTMARES FROM RED. IT WAS NOBLE, BUT I STILL WORRY.”

UF!Sans: “Well, let’s go see 'Red’ now to make sure everything’s okay then we can go check up on your brother.”

Grillby: [That seemed to cheer him up. Papyrus nodded to the elemental.] “I LIKE THAT PLAN! COME ON, FOLLOW ME!” [He spun on his heel and started walking.]

UF!Sans: Grillby turned and nodded to his Papyrus and began to follow the happier one.

Grillby: [Papyrus was just happy to help. He lead the new Grillby straight to his Grillby’s diner. He internally shuddered, but set his standards aside for the sake of helping someone, and held the door for his companion.] “RED WAS IN THE BACK, LAST TIME I CHECKED. HE’S GOING TO BE SO SURPRISED TO SEE HIS FRIEND!”

UF!Sans: “Thank you, Papyrus.” He quickly hit Papyrus in the back of his head, causing him to fall unconscious to the floor. He stepped over Papyrus as the other patrons began to murmur and whisper.


	40. Ballroom Blitz

Grillby: [He didn’t have enough time to register anything. The one hit sent him crumpling to the ground without voicing a sound. As Grillby stepped in, the canine unit took notice. Doggo glared, Lesser Dog tilted his head, Greater Dog whined, Dogamy looked to Dogaressa, and Dogaressa stood up to confront the weird-smelling Grillby.] “(Stay. What right do you have to come in here after what you just did?)”

UF!Sans: “Well, you see, someone was stolen from me. Someone very….. precious.” He emphasized the last word as he continued to walk toward the back room.

Grillby: [Dogaressa moved to block the path. She could smell dust on this monster, and she wasn’t about to let him just knock Papyrus unconscious and get away with it. Red Sans didn’t even cross her mind. Dogamy and Doggo were quick to join her, while Lesser Dog and Greater Dog ran past them to tend to Papyrus.] “You smell like dust. (We won’t let you pass.)” [The Dogi barked, their axes at the ready. Doggo had summoned his blue magic sword and had taken a defensive stance.] “You’re made of fire! It’ll be hard for you to not move!”

UF!Sans: Grillby sighed as he lifted his cloak from his shoulders and threw it above the dogs, his bodily flames riding atop it and making it hard for the cloak to stay up very long, but he just needed to get past them to the door. He walked over top the cloak and the dogs as his flames lazily licked at the bottom of the cloaks fur-lined trim.

Grillby: [The guard dogs hadn’t been expecting that, and by the time they realized what had happened, they were already tangled in the cloak. In the kitchen, Orange Grillby grew alert of the commotion and, after giving Sans a concerned and apologetic look, stood up from the couch and headed for the door.]

UF!Sans: Red reached out for Grillby, something was wrong. He could feel it.   
Grillby: [Grillby paused, looking back at Red. His flames crackled with concern.]

UF!Sans: On the opposite end of the door, Purple Grillby stood, hand outstretched toward the door.

Grillby: [The dogs were barking orders at each other, either trying to get free of the cloak or tend to Papyrus’s injury. Not the best guard dogs in the world.]

UF!Sans: Purple opened the door quickly and faced his other self.

Grillby: [Orange turned as the door opened, and almost immediately the tips of his flames started to burn cyan. He moved to stand between Purple and the ones he wanted to defend. His mouth split open, jagged fiery teeth on display, and spoke to the vile creature in front of him.] …You.

UF!Sans: “Hmph. Have we met?” His silky voice was heard by Sans who whimpered on the couch, clutching both Lithos and Frisk.

Grillby: [This wasn’t a dream. They weren’t in the dreamscape this time. This was real. Purple was standing in his bar, and just that fact brought all of Grillby’s rage forward.] I’ve met you. He had nightmares about you and his brother every night because of what you two did to him. [His flames crackled loudly in warning.] And whatever your reason is for being here, if it had anything to do with Sans, you best just leave before I crush your core.

UF!Sans: “Pfft, sure you will. Now hand over Sans before everyone gets dusted, and I will start with the skeleton at your door that is currently unconscious.”

Grillby: [Frisk curled up against Sans, fear creeping in. Orange simply glared at his twin, fangs barred.] Over my crushed core. [He pulsed his core once, sending a warning message that he knew Purple would hear. ]

UF!Sans: Purple growled out.

Grillby: [It was just like that first dream. But instead of attacking, Orange held his ground. He wouldn’t move away from his family. He wouldn’t leave them. Still, his flames burned hotter and hotter until there were only a few traces of orange left in them.] I won’t let you take him away from me. I’m his Grillby now.

UF!Sans: “Then shall I take the Sans from this universe instead as replacement? He’s taken the nightmares from what his brother was going on about.”

Grillby: [Grillby balled his fists at his sides. He was getting backed up into a corner. He wouldn’t let Purple take Red, he couldn’t let him take Blue. The area was too small to fight him without risking injury to someone else. Conflicted, Grillby just snarled at him.]

UF!Sans: “Hm, no angry comments… Shall I take that as a hint and grab this universe’s?”

Grillby: [Papyrus stirred, then groaned as he opened his sockets. He was greeted with slobber, since Greater Dog’s way of saying hello involved lots of licking.] “GREATER DOG! GET OFF. I’M OK.” [The dog did, and Papyrus sat up. He noticed a strange lumpy pile in the center of the room, and the door to the back was cracked open. It was surprisingly warm in the diner.]  
Grillby: Go to hell. [Grillby wasn’t going to move. He’d defend his family.]  
Grillby: [Blue sighed. He needed to find Papyrus. He’d already checked the house, and found no sign of him. He walked onto the porch, and found a set of boot prints leading to the back room, only to leave asking with another set of prints. Confused, the skeleton followed the trail.]

UF!Sans: “Been there, done that.” he took a step closer.

Grillby: [Papyrus rose to his feet, then slowly approached the kitchen.] “GRILLBY?” [He’d never seen his Grillby burn cyan. Something was off.] “WHAT’S GOING ON?” [Orange-Cyan Grillby didn’t take his eyes off of Purple.] Papyrus. Get out of here. Warn your brother. This one’s dangerous. “BUT PURPLE CAN’T BE BAD! RIGHT?” [He looked to Purple expectantly.]  
Grillby: [The trail seemed to lead to Grillby’s diner. Sans’s features changed to confusion as he advanced.]

UF!Sans: “Oh, of course not, Papyrus.” Purple smirked at the Orange and cyan flames before him. Red whimpered even more, trying desperately to hide Lithos in his sweatshirt as quickly as possible.

Grillby: “SEE? GRILLBY, HE’S NICE. HE’S NOT LIKE THOSE NIGHTMARES. HE CAN’T BE!” [Papyrus stepped forward, placing himself between his Grillby and the purple one. Grillby didn’t let his guard down.]

Grillby: [Sans entered the diner and was immediately greeted by chaos. The canine unit was all over the place. He spotted Dogaressa and moved to her.] “what’s going on?” “(Sans! There’s a purple fire elemental in the kitchen and he smells like dust. Papyrus just went in to check on him.)”  
UF!Sans: Purple Grillby hit Papyrus in the back of the head again, “Hopefully you stay unconscious this time.”

Grillby: [Blue entered the kitchen just as Papyrus’s unconscious body slumped against his Grillby. He didn’t give Orange a chance to react as he summoned a cage of blue bones to surround Purple. This wasn’t a dream. He could fight back.] “leave. papyrus. alone.”

UF!Sans: Grillby looked at Blue and smirked, “I’m taking a skeleton with me when I leave. Will it be you or the other?” Red slid his sweatshirt off, cradling Lithos in it and slowly handed them to Frisk, showing them how to hold the child, then pointed to the back door.

Grillby: [Frisk looked down at the child in their arms, then back up at Red. They were scared, but they understood enough to know that Lithos didn’t need to be here right now. Carefully clutching the baby, Frisk moved to the back door. Unfortunately, the door handle was too high up for the small human, and even then, they’d risk dropping Lithos if they tried to open the door. They looked back with a worried expression. Blue smirked at Purple, his sockets having gone dark.] “buddy, after what you’ve caused, you’ll be lucky to leave with your life.” [The exhausted skeleton summoned a few white bones and pointed then threatening at Purple. Grillby could only watch, not wanting to take his eyes off of Purple but not wanting to just let Papyrus fall.]

UF!Sans: Red used the last of his magic to open the door for Frisk. After the door opened he was close to passing out, but he still got up and walked up beside Orange Grillby. “Oh, look at who finally joins us… Are you done playing house? If not you will be soon.” The tips of Purples flames turned white as he glared down at the shaking skeleton. “i-i-i-i……s-s-s-sir p-p-please……l-l-l-leave t-t-them a-alone……” He tried to plead with the elemental knowing that he was even more ruthless than his dream version.

Grillby: [Frisk slipped through the door with Lithos, shivering against the cold of Snowdin before making their way towards the front of the diner.]  
Grillby: [Orange tore his gaze away from Purple to look at Red. Blue, however, kept his gaze locked on his target.] “stay back, shark tooth. i’m just dying to get my hands on this guy’s dust.”

UF!Sans: “h-he’s s-s-stronger t-t-than u-us!” Red yelled at Blue, “t-t-then h-he’d d-d-dust a-all of us!” He turned to Purple, “i-i know t-that y-y-you like d-d-deals…i-i-if i-i g-g-go…y-y-you l-l-l-leave t-them a-alone…” Red looked down at his quivering arms then back at Purple, “a-all o-o-of them…f-f-forever…” Purple seemed to ponder for a moment, “And what have you got to offer me? I heard from your brother’s loud-mouth duplicate that you had a child. You’d be willing to part with them?” Red nodded softly, sockets closing.

Grillby: “what?” [Blue’s train of thought shifted entirely. A child? He remembered nightmare Purple talking about how Red had been hiding something from him. Was that…?] That won’t be happening. [There weren’t many things Orange could stand by and watch happen, but this was not one of them. His flames crackled and billowed, the tips of his cyan flames burning white. He could scorch the air if he wanted to, but that would hurt everyone in the room. He set Papyrus down, leaning him against the couch, then took a step towards Purple, minding the cage of blue bones that surrounded his twin.] You are a danger to this Underground. I suggest you leave. [That seemed to snap Blue back to the matter at hand. He sent a white bone flying at Purple’s ankles.]

UF!Sans: The flames moved and the bone passed by him, “Hm, you all seem impatient for me to leave, but you offer nothing to me.” He looked upon Red, “Give me the child and I’ll leave. You are broken and who’s to say you won’t run again?”  
UF!Sans: Red’s sockets widened as he looked at the Grillby that was trapped by bones. “….n-n-n-no……s-s-s-sir p-p-please! a-anything e-e-else!”


	41. Sacrifices

Grillby: [Grillby growled at his trapped twin, the sound like the roar of a forest fire.] You will not touch our child! [That comment about Red being broken sparked something in Blue.] “just fucking take me already!” [He couldn’t be bothered with the news of Lithos. He knew what Purple could do, and he had little doubt that child would suffer. That child needed their parents. Both of them.] “you want a sans, right? well, i’m right here! this one’s not broken.”

UF!Sans: “n-n-no! d-d-don-”  
UF!Sans: “Shut up you filthy little piece of trash.” Purple growled at Red then looked over to Sans, “Remove the bone barrier… pet. I want to look you over.”

Grillby: [Grillby looked between the two Sanses, conflicted. He had no say in any of this. He could only stand there and watch as the ones he held closest were bargained away. His lover. His child. His best friend… Blue Sans glared at Purple for a moment before he let some of the blue bones dissipate. He kept the ones between Purple and the others up, but he would be able to approach Blue now.] “just a precaution…” [There was a slight flinch.] “…sir.”

UF!Sans: Purple chuckled at the name. “Good boy.” He walked up to and around Sans as he looked at him up and down. Finally he stopped in front of him, lifting the skeletons chin with his flames, “Open your mouth.”

Grillby: [He had a bad feeling about this. But he wouldn’t disobey. The point of this was to get in this Purple’s favor. After a moment’s hesitation, Blue opened his mouth for the elemental, revealing his mostly flat teeth.]

UF!Sans: Grillby scoffed at the teeth and put his fingers inside of it, rubbing against the teeth slowly. “They are flat and dull….but perhaps you’ll be more compatible with Papyrus and I.” He spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

Grillby: [More than anything, Sans wanted to bite down on Purple’s fingers. He’d already had dream Papyred mention compatibility and heirs. He couldn’t exactly talk with those fingers in his mouth either, so he just shrugged. Orange Grillby, however, was disgusted. His flames were still very cyan, but any traces of white were absent. It took a lot of energy for him to burn white, and he simply couldn’t keep it up. Nevertheless, he let out a low growl directed at Purple. Blue wasn’t just breeding material. He was a monster. No different than himself or anyone else.]

UF!Sans: Red felt his pupils disappear. He began to shiver and quake. Purple removed his fingers, “I guess that you’ll do.” He pulled out a collar that triggered Red, who fell to the floor onto his knees, his neck bared. A loud crack was heard from his kneecaps.

Grillby: [Grillby moved to Red immediately, any anger towards Purple set aside as concern for his lover took hold. Even his flames shifted from cyan back to orange. Blue flinched at the cracking sound. His twin’s patellas had to hurt. He kept his gaze on Purple, though. He wouldn’t take his gaze off of him.]

UF!Sans: “Lean forward.”

Grillby: [Reluctantly, Blue leaned forward for Purple, exposing his cervical vertebrae.]

UF!Sans: Purple wrapped the collar around Sans and grinned as the clasp snapped into place.

Grillby: [Blue Sans gritted his teeth. This was humiliating. At least the collar wasn’t choking him. He righted himself once the collar was set in place. It felt weird, and he scratched at the leather.]

UF!Sans: “Leave the collar alone. We’ll get you a better one once we are home.” Grillby snarled.

Grillby: [Blue huffed, but didn’t argue. He blamed nightmare Purple and his overall exhaustion. He’d usually put up a bigger fight.] “alright, alright. don’t overheat yourself.” [Meanwhile, Orange Grillby had occupied himself with examining Red’s patellas. The bones were fractured, and he’d started trying to heal them.]

UF!Sans: “Well, then. I will be taking this one and leaving.” Purple turned to Red and walked as close as possible to him. “Such a good pet. You’re sure to have fun with him.”

Grillby: [Orange hissed at his twin, moving to further shield Red from him. Blue frowned as well.] “let’s just go.”

UF!Sans: “Don’t talk back to me, or you shall pay for it.” Purple snarled as he turned to Blue.

Grillby: [Blue held up his hands in surrender. He wasn’t really scared as much as he was annoyed. Still, he didn’t make any further comment.]

UF!Sans: Purple pulled a leash from his pants pocket and quickly latched it to the collar on Blue, then began to pull on it as he walked out of the break room and through the bar.

Grillby: [Was the leash really necessary? Blue lingered long enough to give his brother, still unconscious, an apologetic and loving look before getting yanked away by Purple. He walked fairly close to him, skull down and sockets dim. He didn’t respond to anyone in the bar when they addressed him. He couldn’t face them. Not like this.]

UF!Sans: Grillby dragged him all the way to the back of the brothers’ house and to the other Papyrus, “THIS DOESN’T LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER GRILLBY.”  
UF!Sans: “No, but he may give you the heir you want so badly, and I needed a new toy.”

Grillby: [During that time, Orange had finished healing Red and had pulled the small skeleton into his lap. Papyrus stirred again, holding his occipital and groaning. He looked around, then turned to Grillby, confusion written on his features.] “GRILLBY? WHERE’S PURPLE? DID HE LEAVE WITHOUT ME?” [The elemental looked at the taller skeleton, a mixed expression in his fire.] “HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP MY BROTHER REALIZE HIS NIGHTMARES WEREN’T LIKE THE REAL THING.”

Grillby: [Blue felt sick. But he ignored the feeling and gave Papyred a strained grin.]

Grillby: [Frisk had taken residence in Papyrus’s room. They were so glad Papyrus left the door open. Out of the child and away from the danger, the 5 year old snuggled up next to Lithos in the racecar bed. They always wanted a little sibling. They just hoped Uncle Sans or Uncle Papyrus came home soon.]

UF!Sans: Red Sans whimpered at Papyrus’s voice.  
UF!Sans: Papyred looked over the Sans before him. “WHAT’S THE PROOF THAT YOU HAVE THAT HE WILL BE ABLE TO PRODUCE?”   
UF!Sans: “Do you remember the other Papyrus? He mentioned a child– and I do hope that you know how to keep it in your pants until we get back.” He mentioned the last bit as Papyrus began to form a tongue.

Grillby: Papyrus… [Grillby had to tread lightly.] About… …Purple… He’s… not a good person…

Grillby: [Papyrus just grew more confused.] “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

Grillby: He… He is half of the reason… Red is so… skittish… around us sometimes… He did bad things to him… And… [Grillby fell silent for a moment, hesitating to bring up Blue.] And… He’s going to do the same to your brother…  
Grillby: [He hated being talked around like he was some sort of sex toy. Despite that, though, he knew he wasn’t quite out of the ballpark yet. Papyred or Purple could still change their mind and go back for Red or even Lithos, and he couldn’t let that happen.] “i mean,” [He shrugged.] “we’re from different universes. pretty sure our–” [Flinch.] “–magic is going to be–” [Flinch.] “–different enough…”

UF!Sans: “WHY DOES HE DO THAT?”  
UF!Sans: “Do what?”  
UF!Sans: “FLINCH. MY BROTHER STUTTERED, BUT THIS ONE FLINCHES.”  
UF!Sans: Grillby shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you want this one or shall I find the kid?”  
UF!Sans: Papyrus thought about it.

Grillby: [If skeletons could pale, Papyrus would have. His normally forgiving and understanding nature were thrown out the window at the mention of his brother getting hurt.] “SANS WAS HERE?”

Grillby: Yes… He stopped Purple from attacking… but Purple wanted to take Lithos away… so he offered himself instead…

Grillby: [Papyrus stood up, his sockets dim.] “I HAVE TO FIND HIM.”

Grillby: Papyrus… He’ll kill you…

Grillby: “…I DIDN’T GET TO SAY GOODBYE.” [The taller skeleton then bolted from the room, heading towards the house.]   
Grillby: “hey, hey, no need for that!” [Blue looked between Purple and Papyred, mildly panicked.] “taking the baby wouldn’t be a very smart move. do either of you actually know how to care for a kid? they can die pretty easily…”


	42. Goodbye Brother.

UF!Sans: “OF COURSE I DO. I READ ABOUT IT. BESIDES, CAPTAIN UNDYING WOULD BE ABLE TO HELP.” Papyrus looked at Grillby, “IF THIS ONE CONTINUES TO BACK TALK I WILL REQUEST FOR YOU TO GET THE CHILD.”

Grillby: [Sans slammed his hand over his mouth. Annoyed as he was, he wouldn’t speak up again.]

Grillby: [That is, until the door was thrown open and his Papyrus stepped inside. He was a little out of breath as he surveyed the area, and his usual smile was replaced with a frown. The tall skeleton’s gaze locked on Purple.] “WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY BROTHER?”

UF!Sans: “I am going to take him home with me. Would you like to come with?” A grin began to stretch across his face.

Grillby: [Papyrus stood there, unsure and torn. He looked between the other monsters, but before he could answer, Sans butted in.] “pap, you can’t! this is my choice. go find frisk and lithos or something. protect them. i’ll be fine.”

Grillby: “BUT SANS! GRILLBY SAID HE WAS GOING TO DO BAD THINGS TO YOU! I DON’T WANT HIM TO HURT YOU!” [Sans’s sockets grew dark.]

UF!Sans: “YOUR BROTHER’S MADE HIS CHOICE.” Papyred stated.

Grillby: “DON’T I GET A SAY?” [Sans’s Papyrus retorted.] “THIS ISN’T FAIR! YOU CAN’T TAKE HIM AWAY AFTER I…” [He’d started trembling. Sans looked to Purple, glancing at the leash in a silent question.]

UF!Sans: Purple rolled his eyes, “You run off the child is ours.”

Grillby: “i won’t run.” [He just wanted to talk to his brother.] “…sir.”

UF!Sans: Purple nods and releases the catch on the leash, “You have three minutes.”

Grillby: [Sans nodded a thank you, then closed the distance between himself and his Papyrus. The smaller skeleton grabbed those familiar gloves and looked up at his brother.] “pap… you’re the best brother I’ve ever had.”

Grillby: “I’M THE ONLY BROTHER YOU’VE EVER HAD.” [They both couldn’t help but chuckle.]

Grillby: “yeah, but i wouldn’t trade you for anyone. i’m not in love with you, but i still love you.”

UF!Sans: Papyrus laughed at them, “YOU LET YOURSELF FALL FOR THIS RUNT? PITIFUL!”

Grillby: [Papyrus’s grasp on his brother’s hands tightened. He looked up at his scary counterpart.] “MY BROTHER’S THE GREATEST MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND! SURE HE’S A LAZY SLOB, BUT HE PAYS THE HOUSE BILLS AND HE’S ALWAYS THINKING OF MY HAPPINESS.”

Grillby: “bro…” [Sans quickly pulled Papyrus into a big hug.] “i love you, pap. i’m sorry, but i have to go away now.” [He looked up at his brother. His beautiful baby brother.] “papyrus, i need you to do something for me while i’m gone, alright?”

UF!Sans: “Time’s up.”

Grillby: “wait!” [Sans looked back at Grillby, his sockets pleading.] “just one more minute, please!”

Grillby: “BROTHER, I DON’T WANT YOU TO GO.” [Papyrus hugged Sans tighter.]

Grillby: “pap, i have to.” [He sounded defeated.] “just promise me you’ll take care of shark tooth and the kids, alright?”

UF!Sans: Purple walked up to the brothers and reattached the leash to the collar, then began to walk toward the portal, pulling the leash with him.

Grillby: [Sans was pulled backwards, out of Papyrus’s arms. The smaller skeleton, panicking, quickly shrugged off his coat and threw it at his brother. Papyrus caught it.] “and don’t forget me.” [Now in just a white t-shirt, tears had started to prick at the corners of his sockets. Papyrus was already crying.]

Grillby: “I PROMISE, SANS. I LOVE YOU!” [He called, holding back his sobs as he watched his only brother get dragged through that portal.]

UF!Sans: “LOVE MAKES YOU WEAK.” Papyred spoke as he walked through the portal. The portal closed behind him.

Grillby: [After a moment of just standing there in the quiet, Papyrus’s knees buckled under him, and he fell to the floor, holding his brother’s jacket. He sat there for a long time, feeling the fabric between his phalanges. Tears flowed from his sockets while he cried in silence.]

UF!Sans: Red began to shake even more in Grillby’s arms.

Grillby: [Grillby squeezed Sans’s hand, trying to comfort him.] …Sans… it’s ok… I’m here…

UF!Sans: “s-s-s-sir….”

Grillby: No… [Grillby shook his head.] Just Grillby, Sans… Always just Grillby…

UF!Sans: He lifted his head, his pupils slowly coming back, “g-g-grillb-b-by?” A sob seized his chest as he grabbed ahold of Grillby.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, holding Sans close.] I’m here, Sans… I won’t let anyone take you away from me… You’re safe now…

UF!Sans: “l-l-lithos…..b-b-b-blue!!!” his chest heaved with each sob, his head leaned against Grillby’s chest.

Grillby: Lithos is with the human… Blue… [Grillby fell silent for a moment.] Blue took your place… He’s with Purple and your brother now…

UF!Sans: More sobs wrack his bones.

Grillby: … [He hadn’t saved Blue, he didn’t know what to say to Red… He felt so powerless.] …Let’s go find Lithos…

UF!Sans: Red nodded into Grillby’s chest.

Grillby: Carefully, Grillby stood up, taking Sans with him. Upon leaving the break break room, he found his diner to be empty. It was better that way. He flipped the sign by the door to “CLOSED” as he left.]  
Grillby: [Somehow, Papyrus managed to stand back up and stumble out of that room. His movements were mostly mechanical as he moved out of that room and to the front of the house. At some point, he had slipped on Sans’s jacket. He had the hood drawn over his head, enveloping himself in the scent of it. It smelled like ketchup and coffee… and Sans.]

UF!Sans: “m-m-m-my b-b-baby-y-y-y…” Red whispered as the tears stopped.

Grillby: We’ll find them, Sans… Lithos and Frisk… [Grillby took a guess and started heading for the skeleton house. Frisk was rather attached to Papyrus. Maybe they were waiting for him.]  
Grillby: [He was frozen on the porch, gloved hand on the doorknob. He knew that once he opened that door, he’d be met with more silence. No lazy brother lounging on the couch or sleeping in his room. No brother to encourage him in whatever sure-to-fail antics he came up with. No brother to make spaghetti for…]

UF!Sans: “l-l-l-l-lith-h-hos….”

Grillby: [Grillby’s pace, quick in his haste, slowed when he saw who was standing on the porch. His flames burned red as he approached Papyrus.] …Papyrus? [At first, the taller skeleton didn’t react. But then, he turned the knob he held in his hand and opened the door. Papyrus’s sockets were dark, and his features were shadowed by Blue’s jacket. He entered the house without a word.]

UF!Sans: Red shivered while Grillby slowed, he had grown colder although in the flame’s arms.   
Grillby: [Grillby was a little concerned with Papyrus’s behavior, but knowing what he knew, he couldn’t imagine how Papyrus was feeling. …No, he could. That hollow feeling of losing the person you held closest to you. He could very easily relate. The elemental followed the taller skeleton into the house. Papyrus made a slow, sad beeline for the stairs. Grillby stayed by the doorway, not sure what to do with himself. He’d never been in the brothers’ house before, and with Sans gone, it didn’t feel right to the orange flame. Once Papyrus made it to the top of the stairs and went to his room, he was greeted by a small, familiar voice.] “Uncle Papyrus! You… Why do you have Uncle Sans’s jacket?”

UF!Sans: Red shivered less as they entered the home and he slightly turned as he heard Frisk’s voice, his pupils growing in hope.

Grillby: [Grillby took note of Sans’s behavior and moved to climb the stairs. Papyrus had yet to answer the human when they reached the top step, and both the human and the elemental were concerned.] “…Uncle Papyrus? What’s wrong? Where’s Uncle Sans?” [Papyrus had started trembling. Liquid magic was flowing from his sockets and down the sides of his face. He sobbed once before falling to his knees in front of the child and pulling them into a hug. Frisk was quick to hug Papyrus back, despite their confusion. Grillby moved close, stopping on the threshold of Papyrus’s bedroom. Lithos was laying curled up and asleep on the racecar bed, oblivious to what had transpired.]

UF!Sans: Red practically twisted out of Grillby’s hold and ran to Lithos. He climbed atop the bed and held his child as though they were his lifeline and he began to hum as he cradled and rocked them both.

Grillby: [Grillby was quick to set Sans down before he hurt himself. He smiled at his lover and child. His beautiful family… And then he remembered Papyrus. The flame elemental knelt down beside the tall skeleton and placed an arm on his shoulder.] …Did you get to say goodbye?

Grillby: [Papyrus slowly looked up at Grillby, his gaze heavy with misery.] “THEY TOOK HIM AWAY… WHY DID THEY HAVE TO…? [And then his voice broke. His voice broke, and he leaned his skull against Grillby’s shoulder. The elemental rubbed Papyrus’s skull sympathetically.]

UF!Sans: "m-m-m-my b-b-baby…” Sans cooed at the child, oblivious to the cries of Papyrus or the elemental’s comforting words.

Grillby: [Frisk looked around at all the monsters, completely confused by what they had missed. They tugged on Grillby’s shirt, trying to get his attention.] Hm? Oh… what is it, little one…?

Grillby: “Why is everyone so sad?”

Grillby: [Grillby’s flames flickered red. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to tell the child. But he couldn’t exactly lie to them either. Grillby sighed, steeling himself.] Well… Do you remember the purple fire elemental from earlier? [Frisk nodded.] Well… He’s not… from around here… He wanted to take… Uncle Red… to his home… but Uncle Sans went with him instead… Because Uncle Sans knew that the purple fire elemental was mean… and he didn’t want Uncle Red to hurt… But Uncle Sans can’t come back… He has to stay with Purple…

UF!Sans: “l-l-lithos……” Red was starting to calm down a little as he held the child.

Grillby: [Frisk frowned. They didn’t like this.] “Can’t we just go to the purple flame guy and ask for Uncle Sans back?”

Grillby: Ah… …No, young one… It doesn’t work like that… [By that point, Papyrus’s tremors had calmed down. He moved to stand up, and his gaze locked on the smaller skeleton on his bed. Papyrus closed the distance between himself and the bed, then put his hands on his hips.]

Grillby: “RED. MY BROTHER TOLD ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. SO…” [He pointed at Sans, his normal grin a little strained.] “FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, WE’RE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS. I’LL HELP YOU AND GRILLBY WHENEVER AND WHEREVER I CAN,”

UF!Sans: Papyrus’ voice spooked Red and he jumped backwards on the bed as he clutched the still sleeping child in his arms.

Grillby: “CAREFUL, YOU’LL WAKE THEM UP.” [Papyrus’s voice was calm as he eyed the sleeping child. He hadn’t had a good look at the baby, and looking at them now, he could easily see why Red loved them so much. They were so small and adorable!]

UF!Sans: Red’s soul fluttered. He looked from Papyrus to Grillby, unsure of what to do.

Grillby: [Grillby met Sans’s gaze and smiled. He gave the smaller a little nod, trying to convey that this Papyrus was ok. Papyrus moved to sit on the bed, staring awestruck at the little bundle in Sans’s arms. He’d never seen a skeleton so tiny.] “THEY’RE SO CUTE AND SMALL…” [It seemed Lithos was working well as a distraction.]

UF!Sans: Lithos opened their sockets as they woke.

Grillby: [Papyrus’s sockets widened. Lithos’s eye lights were red, like their flames, and even billowed like flames. He was taken aback.] “GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE. WELL, IT’S ALMOST DINNER TIME, BUT STILL!”

UF!Sans: Lithos’s pupils widened at the loud noise, not fully understanding.

Grillby: [Papyrus took that as a hello! He beamed and chuckled excitedly, feeling happy as a kid in a candy store. Grillby, glad for Papyrus’s mood change, approached the bed and sat opposite of Papyrus. He smiled at his child and reached for one of their hands, extra magic already being directed into his fingers.] Hello, little Light…

UF!Sans: Lithos made some gurgling noises as Red shifted so that the jacket around the child fell slightly.

Grillby: [Grillby took one of Lithos’s hands in his own and transferred some of his magic to the child. He was starting to get a little low on energy, however. Papyrus stood up from the bed with vigor.] “I’M GOING TO START DINNER. YOU THREE ARE IN FOR A TREAT! YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH!” [Frisk seemed eager enough.]

Grillby: [Once Papyrus left the room, the human climbed up on the bed with Grillby and Lithos.] “I took good care of them for you, Uncle Red.”

UF!Sans: Red nodded and nuzzled Lithos softly.

Grillby: You did very well, little one… [Grillby smiled at Frisk. Their cheeks puffed up as they frowned.]

Grillby: “I’m not little! I’m five years old!” [They held up a hand, showing five fingers to prove the point. Grillby just chuckled.]

Grillby: Five years… I see…

UF!Sans: Red watched the interaction with little interest. His attention mostly on Lithos. His soul felt so relieved to have his child in his arms.

Grillby: [Grillby went back to gazing at Lithos. Stars, he loved them so much. Frisk, however, looked at Sans. There was a short moment of just staring, then they reached out to tug on Sans’s sleeve, trying to get his attention.]

UF!Sans: Red’s head jerked up, and he looked toward Frisk in confusion.

Grillby: [They had an expression on their face that seemed a little more knowing than a five year old should have. When they spoke, it was in a low murmur.] “I won’t reset this time. I don’t want to take Lithos away from you.”

UF!Sans: Red nodded and began to sweat in fear. He hadn’t even thought of that! His arms tightened slightly around Lithos.

Grillby: [Frisk smiled, then hopped off the bed, then made their way to the door.] “I’m going to go finish something. I’ll be back later.”

Grillby: [Grillby watched the human leave, then snuggled close to Sans. He left a kiss on his frontal.] …How are you, Sans?

UF!Sans: “h-h-ha-happy….b-b-but u-u-upset a-and s-s-scared…”

Grillby: [Grillby could relate.] I feel… sad… and a little powerless… but also relieved…

UF!Sans: Red shivered, “i f-f-feel h-horrible….”

Grillby: [Grillby couldn’t agree more. He placed his free hand on one of Sans’s, since his other hand was occupied with Lithos’s.] Do you… want to talk about it?

UF!Sans: “w-w-whats t-ta talk a-about? h-he’s g-gone! b-b-but l-l-lithos i-is s-safe…” Tears roll down the skeletons face.


	43. Papy

Grillby: …I know… [Grillby’s expression grew somber. The elemental leaned close and rested his head on Sans’s shoulder.] …I couldn’t save all three of you… [There was a pause. He wasn’t sure if he next thing he wanted to say was appropriate.] …I’m going to miss him… …but… …I don’t think I’d be able to bear it if I lost you again… or if we lost Lithos…

UF!Sans: “i-i-i-i’m s-s-sorry….” Red began to sob over his child, who was looking at their parents in confusion.

Grillby: It’s not your fault, Sans… [He squeezed his lover’s hand a bit, but he couldn’t deny the tears of liquid magic starting to prick at the corners of his eyes.] You… don’t have to… be sorry… I’m the one who… couldn’t protect… everyone from… my twin…

UF!Sans: “m-m-my f-fault…f-f-for b-being brok-ken…” Red thought about what Purple had said about him being broken and him running.

Grillby: Hey… [Grillby shifted, then moved a hand to cup Sans’s mandible.] Nothing that happened to you was your fault… And… no one blames you… for what Blue did… …And, if you’ll let me… If you’re not… disgusted with my weakness… I’d like to stay with you… broken or not…

UF!Sans: Red looked at Grillby, shock all over his face, “y-you’re n-not weak!!”

Grillby: I couldn’t fight him… I could only stand and watch… [Grillby sighed, red flames flickering among the orange.] You did more than I could, Sans… You tried to bargain with him… You even offered yourself for our safety… …You’re so much stronger than me, Sans…

UF!Sans: “bull.” Red stated as he looked at Grillby with a frown.

Grillby: [Grillby was caught a little off guard, but he quickly recovered. The red flames were no longer present when he continued.] It’s true… You’ve survived countless years of abuse… You carried Lithos… You tried to sacrifice yourself for our sakes…

UF!Sans: “and l-l-look at m-me. b-broken in h-h-here and i-in h-here.” He points to his soul and to his skull. “y-you’ve s-survived w-w-war.”

Grillby: And look at me… I didn’t make it out completely unscathed either, Sans… [Once again, he moved his hand to take Sans’s. He then guided Sans’s hand just over the spot where his core resided.] I have many scars, Sans… Here… [He then took that same hand and guided it to his own head.] …and here. …Do you remember the clearing…?

UF!Sans: “….y-yes….” Red bit down his tongue from adding the ‘sir’.

Grillby: Then you’ll remember why it exists… I’m not as stable as I’d like to be, Sans… [He moved Sans’s hand once more, this time to his face so he could give the back of that hand a soft kiss before releasing it.] We’re not that different, Sans… We’re both broken… We both have our triggers… And we’re both stronger than we believe we are…

UF!Sans: “t-then w-why d-d-do…y-you…” Red trembled.

Grillby: Why do I… What, Sans…?

UF!Sans: “p-put y-y-yourself d-d-d-down.” A few tears fell atop Lithos.

Grillby: [Grillby moved to dry those tears, both from Sans’s eye sockets and their baby. It took him a while before he responded.] I guess… it’s because I’m so used to it… After the war, I… didn’t want to be strong… because the only time I used my strength was to harm… and I didn’t want to cause any more hurt… It’s the reason I stayed in Snowdin, rather than moving to Hotland… To control and contain my strength…

UF!Sans: Red nodded, “y-y-you don’t h-hurt a-anyone though…”

Grillby: [He smiled sadly.] But I could… Fire is dangerous… You of all people know that…

UF!Sans: “…a-are you g-g-gonna say t-that to them?” He gestured to the child in his arms. “y-y-you chose w-when it h-hurts.”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded slowly.] If they become anything like me, then they will have trouble with their flames… They’ll need help…

UF!Sans: Sans nodded softly, unable to speak further.

Grillby: [They sat in silence for a while, but soon enough Papyrus returned.] “THE SPAGHETTI IS DONE, YOU TWO. FRISK SAID THEY HAD TO GO DO SOMETHING, SO IT’LL JUST BE US THREE.”

UF!Sans: Red slowly passed Lithos to Grillby and curled up on the bed.

Grillby: [Papyrus looked to Red, mildly confused.] “DON’T YOU WANT TO EAT, RED? I MADE A PLATE FOR YOU.” [Then an idea hit him.] “YOU’RE PROBABLY TIRED. I’LL GO BRING YOUR PLATE TO YOU.” [Papyrus turned to leave, but then his phone rang. He was quick to answer it.] “UNDYNE, HOW CAN I–” [He broke himself off, wincing and pulling the phone away from his head as loud, angry screaming came from the other end. He slowly put the phone back to where his ear would have been.] “I’M SORRY I WASN’T THERE FOR MY DAILY REPORT, UNDYNE. I WAS A LITTLE… DISTRACTED. … NO, FRISK ISN’T HERE. THEY SAID THEY HAD SOMETHING THEY HAD TO DO. … OH. … WHAT WERE THEY WEARING? I’LL HAVE TO ASK THEM. … YES, UNDYNE. … YES. … BYE.” [He hung up, then looked to the other two.] “FRISK IS PROGRESSING. THEY’RE ALREADY HALFWAY THROUGH WATERFALL.”

UF!Sans: Red closed his sockets, his body shaking from everything he was feeling: relief, sadness, the drop in adrenaline, and exhaustion.

Grillby: [Grillby didn’t know what to make of this news, so he simply cradled his baby, never once moving away from Sans. Papyrus looked between the three monsters on the bed.] “I GUESS IT’LL BE DINNER IN BED TONIGHT. NYEH HEH.” [He left the room again. At some point, Papyrus’s voice drifted into the room from downstairs. Something about a dusty tutu. Grillby just watched over Sans, making sure that if he fell asleep,that he could be there to at least try to protect him from the nightmares.]

UF!Sans: Red drifted off to sleep soon after closing his eye sockets. He sobbed in his sleep. In his dream it was dark. He was alone. No one was there. There was no sound.

Grillby: [Grillby carefully adjusted his hold on Lithos so he could rub Sans’s back in his sleep. The elemental didn’t have enough time to dream with him. Papyrus would be back soon. Still, he hoped the warmth from his touch would be enough to soothe Sans.]

UF!Sans: Sans soul began to crack slightly. He grew colder. In his dream he felt frost.

Grillby: [Panic rocked Grillby’s system immediately. He drew closer to Sans, trying to warm him as best he could while keeping Lithos in mind. A few minutes went by, and Papyrus entered the room, carrying three plates of spaghetti.] “DINNER IS–” [Papyrus cut himself off, noticing a shivering Sans and a panicked Grillby.]

Grillby: [The elemental looked up.] Ah, Papyrus… Perfect…

UF!Sans: Red grew even colder. His mind grew dark, darker, yet darker.

Grillby: [Grillby raised the temperature in the room, desperately trying to warm Sans up. Papyrus moved to the bed.] “WHAT’S WRONG?”

Grillby: I don’t know… But he’s really cold… Papyrus, I need you to hold Lithos while I go into Sans’s dream. [There was a subtle flinch from the tall skeleton at the mention of Sans’s name but he nodded. Grillby trusted Lithos with Papyrus before opening his core.] Be careful with them. Watch their head. And if they get hungry, feed them some magic. [Papyrus nodded, taking all of the information before he watched Grillby fall unconscious, his arms wrapped protectively around Sans.]

UF!Sans: Red was in his room, curled up in a ball, shivering under his coat. The room expanded into nothingness. The walls that could be seen were dripping with a mysterious black substance. Red’s cries could be heard from any area in the room. The cracking could also be heard from anywhere in the room.

Grillby: [Grillby quickly found Sans and fell to his knees by his lover’s side. The orange flame took Sans in his arms, trying to provide as much warmth as he could to the chilled skeleton.]

UF!Sans: “m-my f-f-fault! a-a-all of i-it! s-s-should have c-come…s-s-shouldn’t be here….s-s-shouldn’t exist!” /krrck/

Grillby: Sans! [Grillby held his love close, clinging desperately while his warmth spread to the smaller skeleton.] Sans, you have every right to exist!

UF!Sans: “i-i-if i h-had stayed there n-none of this w-would’ve h-happened!!” He clawed at his skullcap, pulling at the holes already being made in it.

Grillby: [He grasped at Sans’s wrists, trying to get him to stop.] You would have never met me. We would have never had Lithos. [Tears had started to pool in his eyes.] I don’t think I could do it again without you, Sans…

UF!Sans: “y-y-you wouldn’t h-have had too! y-you had h-h-him and i-i-i took h-him a-away! y-you w-w-would n-never have met m-my g-g-g-grillby!” His voice grew hoarse and raspy.  
UF!Sans: “HE CAN’T REALLY BE TALKED THROUGH THIS KIND OF THING. HE IS HYSTERICAL. I DOUBT HE KNOWS I AM HERE.”

Grillby: [Grillby perked up a bit. That voice… It didn’t sound anything like what he’d heard before. Was it another threat? Grillby held his love protectively, his gaze scanning the area for the source of the strange voice.]

UF!Sans: A small skeleton walked to the bed, “HE GETS LIKE THIS OFTEN…”

Grillby: [Grillby watched the skeleton, still clinging to Sans. After everything he’d seen in Sans’s dreams, he didn’t trust much in them.] Who are you?

UF!Sans: “PAPYRUS…BUT HE CALLS ME PAPY. IT MADE HIM SMILE.”


	44. Memories Of Times Gone By

Grillby: [He was confused for a moment, before he realized. Sans had seemed very fond of his brother when he was younger. Grillby’s hold on Sans relaxed some, but he kept his heat up to combat the chill.] Papy… Can you help him?

UF!Sans: The child shook his head, “I HELPED HIM ONCE WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER. THE PIECE STAYED WITH HIM. THAT IS HOW I AM HERE. THE ELDER VERSION OF ME LEFT. I am all that remains of his good memories within his world.” The last of his statement was said quietly and somberly.

Grillby: [Grillby felt torn. Blue had taken Red’s nightmares, but they were his memories, too. He looked upon the younger version of Sans’s brother, his gaze somber.] …Is there a way I can help him?

UF!Sans: Papy shrugged,“IT’S POSSIBLE BUT I AM NOT ENTIRELY CERTAIN. WHEN THIS HAPPENS HE’S NOT USUALLY DRAINED SO MUCH MAGIC. He’s dying. Slowly…and painfully.” Red tears fell freely from the smaller skeleton’s sockets.

Grillby: [Grillby’s own orange ones spilled from his eyes as he looked down at Sans. He didn’t want to say goodbye again. He couldn’t bear it.] …What do I have to do?

UF!Sans: “SUMMON HIS SOUL…HE NEEDS MAGIC TO FIGHT THE DUST. THEN LOVE HIM. My brothers very simple. He doesn’t like to be alone but prefers it to the awkwardness of the world before him.” Papy slowly began to dissolve.

Grillby: [Grillby looked between the two skeletons, then nodded to the fading one.] I’ll do my best. [He willed his tears to stop, then gave Papy a reassuring smile before looking down at Sans once more. He hated this, but if it was going to save his life, he’d use the triggers he knew of.] Sans… I’m sorry but I need you to summon your soul for me.

UF!Sans: Red stopped shivering and his pupils disappeared as the red soul was brought up out of his chest, in the dream and in reality.

Grillby: [Grillby hated this, hated that he was doing this outside of Sans’s consent, but it was going to save his life. He would apologize later. Once the other’s soul had been summoned, Grillby gently took the upside down heart and started feeding some of his magic into it. Magic to fight the dust…]

UF!Sans: The cracked soul began to slowly mend. Papy was restored slightly and he smiled, “THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF MY BROTHER. HE DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF BUT HE IS GOOD AT TAKING CARE OF OTHERS. SOMETIMES HE PUTS OTHERS AHEAD OF HIMSELF SO MUCH THAT HE NEGLECTS HIS BASIC NEEDS.” The scene around them changed. They were in the dump and Papy was in a medical dress with the red scarf wrapped around him.

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, never once taking his eyes off of Sans’s soul. He was more concerned with his lover’s life than anything else.] He’s a Sans… I’ve met many Sanses… and a few Papyruses, too… but… I’ve never fallen for anyone like I have your brother…

UF!Sans: “HE LOVES YOU TOO.” The soul started to slowly fix itself.

Grillby: …And I couldn’t feel more honored… He gave me a chance, knowing what my twin did to him… I’m glad that I could give him even the smallest amount of happiness…

UF!Sans: “NYEH, SMALL?” The voice sounded affronted, “YOU GAVE HIM MORE HAPPINESS THAN YOU REALIZE.”

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, chuckling a little.] Ah… sorry… I’m just used to putting myself down…

UF!Sans: Papy waved his arms, “THIS IS ONE OF HIS ONLY GOOD MEMORIES FROM BEFORE YOU!! HE HAS ONLY FOUR GOOD MEMORIES FROM HERE, BUT YOU’VE CREATED MORE THAN THAT. Way more…” Snow began to fall around them.

Grillby: [Grillby instinctively raised the temperature around himself and the two skeletons in an attempt to keep the snow off of them. Of course, it was a dream, so the snow was harmless to the flame elemental.]

UF!Sans: “HE IS HEALING NOW. THANK YOU.” Papy smiled as he sat in the snow.

Grillby: [Grillby finally tore his gaze away from Sans’s soul to look at Papy. He smiled at the young one.] I’m glad I could help…

UF!Sans: A smaller version of Red came running toward Papy, “papy…i got your medicine….” Magic appeared to be running down from Red’s nose as he crawled into a small box where a body was covered with a furry jacket and a red scarf sat. “YOU DID MORE THAN HELP.”

Grillby: [Grillby watched the scene play out. Something in the back of his mind, though– No. No, he buried the thought before it could fully surface. He couldn’t. He had a life to save.]

UF!Sans: Papy’s voice came from the little den of the brothers, “YOU ONLY GOT ENOUGH FOR ONE MONSTER! YOU ARE SICK TOO, BROTHER!”  
UF!Sans: “nah, i’m fine.”

Grillby: [The elemental looked between the scene and his lover. Despite everything, he couldn’t help but smile.] …Always so caring…

UF!Sans: There was a small thud from the den. “BROTHER!!! GET UP!!! W-WAKE UP! I DEMAND IT!! LISTEN TO ME…..PLEASE…..please…. please wake up….”

Grillby: [Grillby’s soul ached hearing the child’s plea. It was starting to become a little much for him, but her would hold out. He had to. For Sans.]

UF!Sans: There were mild coughs for a while before a voice spoke, “i-i’m fine bro…”   
UF!Sans: The soul before Grillby subtly grew more orange from the middle.

Grillby: [Grillby noticed the change, subtle as it was. A new patch in Sans’s soul was forming. He continued feeding his own magic into the soul.]

UF!Sans: The scene changed again. This time they were in front of Captain Undyne’s. Sans was bowing against the door, “ya gotta train him please!”

Grillby: [Grillby could only watch.]

UF!Sans: “Why should I you useless runt?”  
UF!Sans: “because i can’t! i-i’ll do whatever you want….pay whatever you want……please….”

Grillby: [Papy had said these were his good memories. Grillby held faith in that.]

UF!Sans: “Fine, then you are going to watch him and keep him from doing anything stupid. You’ll be a sentry by his side.”   
UF!Sans: “Thank you….angel thank you.”  
UF!Sans: “Don’t thank me yet. ”

Grillby: [He could see why it would be a happy memory. There was probably some relief in knowing that he wouldn’t have to worry so much about fighting for his brother’s life.]

UF!Sans: The scene changed again, Papy was in a cell as a child, playing with a rubix cube.

Grillby: [This scene confused Grillby. He didn’t recognize this place at all.]

UF!Sans: There were skeletal clacks against tiles as a smaller Sans ran toward the cell, “w-we gotta leave now!”  
UF!Sans: “WHAT? TO THE DEATH ROOM?” Sans shook his head, “leave the lab.”

Grillby: …Lab? [The Sans he knew had had an interest in science, and he seemed acquainted with their Royal Scientist, but The Sans and Papyrus here were, again, children. None of anything in this situation made sense to the elemental.]

UF!Sans: “HE’LL HURT US AGAIN…MAYBE THROW US AWAY AND USE US FOR SPARE PARTS…” Papy sounded defeated. Sans began to shake where he stood, “i-i blasted him. w-we gotta go b-bro…”

Grillby: [He felt his core ache. Sans… however he and his brother ended up in that lab, Grillby already didn’t like this “he” they were talking about.]

UF!Sans: “BUT HE IS OUR FATHER! HOW COULD YOU SHOOT HIM?”  
UF!Sans: “he was going to kill you!” Papyrus’ sockets grew. He walked to the door as Sans punched in a code into the door.

Grillby: [Their father!? Grillby felt his anger start to boil. But he had to keep calm. He couldn’t get angry now. Despite the cyan wisps in his flames, he refused to let the anger stop him from saving Sans.]

UF!Sans: The door opened, Papyrus quickly left the room, “WHICH WAY? I’VE NEVER LEFT THE LABS BEFORE….” Sans grabbed Papyrus’ hand and pulled him in the opposite direction that he had run from. They ran down the hall and disappeared out of sight. Another monster stood at the cell. “JuSt 4s hYp0th1z3D…” he wrote something on his clipboard.

Grillby: [There was something about this monster that gave Grillby a headache. He had to look away, the pain too much. It was like his mind was trying to remember something important, but was simply unable to. As if it had been removed.]

UF!Sans: The soul had an orange-red syrup starting to ooze from the crack. The scene changed once more. They were in boss’ room. Sans was bare, on the bed, shivering.

Grillby: [Now that the scene had changed, Grillby allowed himself to look back at the memory. As much as he immediately regretted it, at least there wasn’t any physical pain that came with this one.]

UF!Sans: A voice came from the door, “I’LL BE BACK AFTER I DO MY ROUNDS AND REPORT TO UNDYNE. WE’LL TRY AGAIN UNTIL IT HAPPENS. STAY IN THIS ROOM AND DON’T TRY TO LEAVE. I WILL FIND YOU, AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY!” The door slammed shut and the Sans on the bed jumped at the sound. He whimpered as he wrapped around himself. “i-i c-c-c-can’t d-do t-t-t-this a-anymore…” He stumbled as he tried to leave the bed and quickly picked up his shorts, shirt and sweatshirt. He leaned against the door to hear the other shut, and he quickly, but quietly went downstairs to grab his shoes. He watched out the window until Papyrus left and he ran to his lab. He turned on the machine and was relieved that it worked and he punched some random stream of numbers in. “i-if this k-k-kills me s-s-so be it….”

Grillby: [Now Grillby understood why this memory would be happy. That had to be the moment he’d entered his Universe. His last time he’d had to endure his suffering alone… Grillby looked at the oozing soul in his hands. So broken, but so beautiful… Minding the crack, the elemental gave the soul the smallest, most careful of kisses, as if the soul were made of glass.] …The moment before we met…

UF!Sans: The crack filled and the souls large crack was nothing more than a seam.

Grillby: [Grillby smiled, relief starting to flood him at the sight of the crack disappearing.] I’m so glad we met, Sans… I’m so happy I could provide the happiness you deserve…

UF!Sans: “YOU MAKE HIM REALLY HAPPY. PLEASE, FOR HIS SAKE AND YOURS, DON’T HURT HIM.” Papy walked away from the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have maybe 3 more chapters before this one ends and Part 2 begins. ^^ This has been a wonderful journey to start on, I hope that you all follow us into the Next leg of this amazing adventure.


	45. Almost Normal

Grillby: I’ll never hurt him… I’ll crush my own core first… [He looked back towards Papy.] …And thank you… for being there for him…

UF!Sans: “IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS…PLEASE ASK. I WON’T BE HERE FOR LONG.” There was a sound of defeat in his voice.

Grillby: [Grillby returned the small skeleton’s gaze.] Where will you go… when he wakes up…?

UF!Sans: “I WILL DISSOLVE, ALONG WITH SOME OF HIS MEMORIES OF ME. MY SOUL PIECE HAS PRACTICALLY DISSOLVED. I AM NO LONGER THERE, I CANNOT SAVE HIM AGAIN SO WHAT USE WOULD I HAVE TO STAY HERE WHEN I CAN ERASE SOME HIS PAIN IF I LEAVE?”

Grillby: [He felt torn.] …Is there nothing i can do? …I’m sure Sans would prefer to keep as many memories of you as possible… He sounded so happy when he talked about you…

UF!Sans: “I CAN ALWAYS STAY, BUT I TAKE SOME OF HIS PAIN IF I LEFT. WOULD YOU RATHER HE KEPT IT ALL?”

Grillby: [Grillby glanced down at his lover, then back to Papy.] Would he forget you?

UF!Sans: “YES.” Papy nods.

Grillby: [He was silent for just a little longer.] …I think you should let him decide… Rather than leave and not give him a choice…

UF!Sans: Papy shrugs, “IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST THEN WAKE HIM.”

Grillby: [He nodded, then let one hand move away from Sans’s soul to reposition it on his shoulder. Grillby then shook it lightly.] Sans… you’re safe now… you can wake up…

UF!Sans: Red shook as he came back to consciousness. He looked around, freaking out internally.

Grillby: It’s alright, Sans… [Grillby presented the other’s soul to him, showing the seam where his magic had healed the crack.]

UF!Sans: Red panicked, grasping his soul close.

Grillby: [Grillby made no attempt to keep the soul or take it back.] You were dying… I had to use a trigger… I’m sorry…

UF!Sans: “h….hurts….” His soul melded into his body as he clenched both his head and chest.

Grillby: [He felt his own core ache with concern.] Sans… there’s someone else here… and he said he could take the pain away…

UF!Sans: “SANS?” The voice came from beside Grillby but further off. Sans jumped and twisted around, until he could clearly see his younger brother. “p-p-p-papy?”

Grillby: [He looked between the two brothers, mixed feelings about a lot of things.] He helped me save you… I asked him to wait for you to wake up…

UF!Sans: The younger brother looked at Sans and calmly stated, “I WILL LEAVE YOU WITH LESS PAIN, BUT I AM AFRAID I’LL HAVE TO TAKE SOME MEMORIES WITH THEM, BROTHER.”  
Sans looked at him, eyes wide, “which ones?”  
UF!Sans: “THE GOOD ONES. DON’T WORRY. IT’LL JUST BE THE ONES WITH ME IN THEM. YOUR CHILD AND LOVER ARE SAFE FROM FORGETTING.”

Grillby: I didn’t want to choose for you… [Grillby explained to Sans.] They’re your memories…

UF!Sans: Tears began to form. “i-i can’t, p-papy…”

Grillby: [He looked at the younger Papyrus, his own eyes pleading. He didn’t want Sans to lose those memories any more than Sans’s himself did. Memories made a person who they were.]

UF!Sans: “THEY COULD BE WHAT’S BLOCKING YOU FROM FEELING YOUR BEST! SANS I BEG OF YOU, LET ME GO AND LIVE YOUR LIFE WITH GRILLBY.” Sans was beginning to cry uncontrollably as he rapidly shook his head.

Grillby: I don’t blame him for wanting to remember his brother… [The elemental started rubbing small circles into Sans’s back.] …Do you have to leave, Papy?

UF!Sans: “I-I-I…….no….but i hate seeing him in so much pain…..” The voice barely carried over to Grillby let alone Sans.

Grillby: I do too… [He sighed.] But sometimes… you have to live with pain… in order to appreciate the happier things…

UF!Sans: Tears fell down the younger’s face as he raced up to hug Sans, who held him just as tightly. “I’M SO S-S-SORRY!!!!!!”

Grillby: [Though he wasn’t sure how much good it would do, Grillby wrapped both brothers in an embrace of his own.]

UF!Sans: “i-i-i forgive y-ya….” They both held each other in Grillby’s arms.

Grillby: [And Grillby stayed there, providing warmth to the both of them.]

UF!Sans: “i-i haven’t h-held y-you in s-s-s-so long p-papy….” Sans tears fell atop the younger’s skull.

Grillby: [He was just content staying like this for a while. His flames crackled calmly.]

UF!Sans: “I’M SORRY BROTHER….FOR EVERYTHING…” Papy pushed up off of Sans, “B-BUT YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW. YOU HAVE A CHILD TO LOOK AFTER.”

Grillby: [Grillby let the smaller skeleton go.] …You won’t leave?

UF!Sans: “NO. SANS WANTS ME HERE, SO I’LL STAY.”

Grillby: [That made the elemental smile.] I’m glad… [And then he remembered where Lithos was.] Ah, Sans… About Lithos…

UF!Sans: Sans looked up, sockets wide already thinking the worst.

Grillby: They are fine… but I asked Papyrus to watch them before I came… I didn’t want to leave them unattended.

UF!Sans: Red nodded, “w-we need ta wake up…”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded, then after giving Papy one last look and a smile, his core pulsed. The two woke up under a thin blanket that had been placed over them. It was quite soft.]

UF!Sans: Red jolted up from the bed and in his confusion, fell from the bed.

Grillby: [Grillby quickly peered over the edge of the bed, concern on his features.] Are you alright, Sans…?

UF!Sans: “i-ow!” Red had bruised his pelvis in his fall as well as a couple of his ribs, “i-i’m fine…g-gotta find l-lithos.”

Grillby: [Grillby sighed, then climbed out of the bed to help Sans.] Lithos is in capable hands… I’m more concerned about you… [The elemental moved his hands towards the skeleton, already beginning to burn green with healing magic.]

UF!Sans: “b-but….o-our child….”

Grillby: Lithos will be fine… [He paused for a moment.] The Papyrus that I know… He is essentially a very tall Papy… Does that make any sense…?

UF!Sans: Red’s eyes widened in shock and amazement, “r-really?”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded.] He is very kind… and a little bit childish… but he wouldn’t hurt a spider…

UF!Sans: Red nodded toward the green flamed elemental and tried to stand again, but fell again due to the blanket wrapped around his legs.

 

Grillby: [This time, Grillby was prepared. In a swift motion, he slipped an arm around Sans to catch him.] Careful… [While he had a hold of Sans, he brushed his hand over the other’s injuries, letting the healing magic seep into his bones.]

UF!Sans: Red flinched as Grillby’s heat penetrated his bruised bones. “t-thank you…”

Grillby: [He gave the skeleton a soft smile with his eyes, then helped him up.] Let’s go find Lithos…

UF!Sans: Red walked slowly to the doorway, holding onto Grillby every step of the way.

Grillby: [Grillby stayed close to Sans as they exited Papyrus’s room. The moment he opened the door, he could hear Papyrus downstairs. he was laughing and cooing, obviously enjoying himself.] “…SO CUTE!”

UF!Sans: Red heaved a sigh of relief. He grasped the handrail as he hurriedly stumbled down the stairs toward the sounds of the cooing.

Grillby: [Grillby followed Sans’s closely, making sure he didn’t fall down the stairs. Papyrus was sitting on the couch, Lithos held carefully in his arms. The taller skeleton was beaming down at the baby, who seemed to be giggling up a storm for whatever reason. He looked up upon hearing Grillby and Sans coming down the stairs.] “I’M GLAD TO SEE YOU AWAKE, RED.”

UF!Sans: “l-l-lithos….p-p-p-p-pa-” Red stumbled with the name, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Grillby: [Papyrus exchanged a concerned glance with Grillby before getting up and closing the distance between himself and Sans. He offered Lithos to the small skeleton, keeping his hold on them in mind so he didn’t drop them.] “…HERE. I KNOW YOU’RE PRETTY PROTECTIVE OF THEM.”

UF!Sans: The jacket still surrounded the child as Red picked them up and cradled them. Lithos looked up at Red with wide sockets as Red fed him his magic slowly.

Grillby: “NOW THEN. I HOPE YOU TWO ARE READY FOR MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! IT SHOULD STILL BE WARM!” [Papyrus grinned at Sans and Grillby.]

UF!Sans: “s-sure…” A few tears fell from Red’s face.

Grillby: [Papyrus’s grin faltered for just a moment, concern for Sans shadowing it, but it returned quickly enough. The tall skeleton retreated to the kitchen to retrieve some plates for the two. Grillby placed a hand on Sans’s shoulder.] Are you alright, Sans…?

UF!Sans: “i…i miss…h-him….i s-shouldn’t…..but i do….” His voice was small as he tucked his head downward.

Grillby: It’s ok to miss someone… especially if you love them… [He rubbed the other’s shoulder a little bit.]

Grillby: [Then Papyrus returned, a plate of spaghetti in each hand.] “DINNER IS SERVED. PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT.” [The tall skeleton gestured to the couch.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 46 is the last of this Book. Book 2 will be called 'Singing The Blues' . Find out what happens to Blue in the Fell!verse and What happens once he's had enough...or once someone else has had enough of the current situation.


	46. Lithograph Light, What A Pretty Name...

UF!Sans: Red took the cushion closest to the door and squeezed himself as much as possible toward the armrest. Some habits were hard to break.

Grillby: [Grillby took a spot next to him, giving him a little room so he didn’t feel too cramped. Papyrus handed the two a plate of spaghetti each, along with forks.]

UF!Sans: Red looked at his plate and watched Grillby from the corner of his eye.

Grillby: [Grillby took his plate, then nodded a thank you to Papyrus before the tall skeleton ducked back into the kitchen to get a plate for himself. Grillby twirled the fork to gather some noodles, then brought it to his mouth. Once again, he was faced with a decision. To open his mouth, or not…]

UF!Sans: Seeing as this would take two hands, Red put the happy child in his pelvis again, this time sitting up against his spine. The jacket kept the child from falling over in his bones.

Grillby: [Papyrus returned, then took his seat on the other side of Grillby. He was about to take a bite when he noticed the elemental’s hesitancy.] “SOMETHING WRONG, GRILLBY?”

Grillby: Ah… no, nothing is wrong… [Grillby gave Papyrus a reassuring smile, then after giving his fork one more stare, he decided to bite down on it. His eyes widened at the taste. It was… indescribable.]

UF!Sans: Red copied Grillby and took a bite. ‘food is food.’ he thought as he shrugged to himself and ate more of it.

Grillby: [Papyrus just smiled, eating his own without a second thought.] “I KNEW YOU’D LIKE IT. THERE’S PLENTY MORE IF YOU’RE STILL HUNGRY AFTER THAT.” [Grillby just… ate. He didn’t have words.]

UF!Sans: Red looked up at Papyrus in confusion, “m-more?”

Grillby: “OF COURSE!” [Papyrus beamed proudly.] “WHAT KIND OF HOST WOULD I BE IF I DIDN’T MAKE ENOUGH FOOD FOR EVERYONE TO HAVE SECONDS?”

UF!Sans: Red looked between the two taller monsters then down to his plate.

Grillby: [After about five bites, Grillby started getting used to the taste. Papyrus noticed that Sans’s wasn’t eating much, however, and planned to investigate.] “WHAT’S WRONG, RED?”

UF!Sans: “h-how do i know h-how much i c-can have? h-how do i know y-you both h-have eaten more than m-me?” Red asked with a serious tone to his voice.

Grillby: [Papyrus was a little confused, but he quickly recovered.] “YOU CAN HAVE AS MUCH SPAGHETTI AS YOU WANT. I’LL EVEN MAKE MORE IF WE RUN OUT. DON’T WORRY ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU EAT. THERE’LL ALWAYS BE PLENTY MORE FOR YOU!”

UF!Sans: Reds eye sockets widened, “but y-you’re both stronger than i a-am. you b-both need more to eat than i d-do.”

Grillby: [Papyrus glanced at Grillby before returning his gaze to Sans.] “BUT WHAT ABOUT AGE? YOU’RE OLDER THAN I AM, RIGHT?”

UF!Sans: “age doesn’t m-matter when t-the eldest is lazy and t-the younger is s-stronger.”

Grillby: “WELL MAYBE THE ELDEST JUST NEEDS SOME ENCOURAGEMENT!” [Papyrus set his plate aside, moved to Sans, and hugged him.]

UF!Sans: “wha-?” Red had all of fifteen seconds to move his plate so that Lithos wasn’t covered in spaghetti sauce. He pushed arm holding it towards Grillby.

Grillby: [Grillby took the plate from Sans so nothing would spill. Papyrus just held Sans for a while.] “MY BROTHER ALWAYS FELT BETTER AFTER A HUG FROM ME. NOW IT’S YOUR TURN TO FEEL BETTER.”

UF!Sans: “i….i’m so……so sorry p-p-papy…….i-i took your b-brother away from you……” Red sobbed against the battle body as Lithos, curious as they were, grabbed Papyrus’ spine.

[Papyrus didn’t mind the grab. Lithos’s touch was warm.] “…PAPY?” [He couldn’t help but chuckle.] “I HAVEN’T BEEN CALLED PAPY SINCE I WAS A BABY BONES…” [The taller skeleton nuzzled Sans a bit, burying his face in the other’s sweater.] “…I MISS HIM. BUT I DON’T BLAME YOU.”

UF!Sans: “o-okay….” Red nuzzled Papyrus back, mimicking the other, not knowing what to do.

Grillby: [Papyrus was quiet for a while, letting himself relax in the embrace. When he did speak again, it was in a low murmur.] “HEY RED? …IS IT OK IF I CALL YOU SANS?”

UF!Sans: Reds pupils dilated as he nodded.

Grillby: “THANKS.” [That brought a smile to the younger skeleton’s features.] “YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT. I DON’T MIND.”

UF!Sans: Red nodded again, his arms pulling the taller one closer, “thank y-you…papy….”

Grillby: [Papyrus only held on to the other tighter. This wasn’t technically his brother, but this was still Sans, and as long as he had a Sans to hug, the pain of losing his first brother could be lessened.]

UF!Sans: The tears had stopped flowing. Red relaxed somewhat in Papyrus’s arms.

Grillby: [Grillby could only smile watching the two skeletons. They both needed that hug, it seemed. After a while, Papyrus seemed to remember why he’d started that hug.] “OH, RIGHT. YOU STILL NEED TO FINISH YOUR DINNER.” [Upon trying to pull away, however, he realized that Lithos still had a grasp on his vertebrae. He couldn’t help but chuckle.] “OH NO! I’VE BEEN CAPTURED!”

UF!Sans: “o-oh, i can move them…” Red reached for the small child inside of him.

Grillby: “NO, NO. IT’S ALRIGHT.” [Papyrus smiled.] “ACTUALLY… CAN I HOLD THEM? PLEASE?”

UF!Sans: “o-oh, yeah. o-of course…” Red passed Lithos over to Papyrus after pulling their fingers off of Papyrus’ spine.

Grillby: [Papyrus cradled the tiny skeleton in his arms, being careful with their head. He beamed at the little bundle, overjoyed.] “THEY’RE JUST SO TINY AND CUTE.” [Grillby chuckled, then scooted over a bit so Papyrus could sit down next to Sans. He took the spot readily, being careful so he didn’t jostle Lithos too much.]

UF!Sans: Lithos giggled as Papyrus moved them, and Red began to smile as Lithos giggled.

Grillby: [And because of the giggle, Papyrus beamed and Grillby smiled. The elemental leaned close, then left a soft kiss on his child’s frontal.] “IS LITHOS SHORT FOR SOMETHING?”

Grillby: [Grillby nodded.] Lithograph Light…

Grillby: “WOWIE. THAT’S A REALLY PRETTY NAME.”

UF!Sans: “y-yeah, yeah it is…”


End file.
